


A Tale of Two Brothers

by TheLook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Coming of Age, Dark Harry Potter, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Harry Potter Has Issues, Harry Potter Has a Twin, In later chapters - Freeform, Lily and James are trying and growing, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Seer Harry Potter, Severitus, Slow Build, Smart Harry Potter, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, kind of, very bad evil voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 154,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLook/pseuds/TheLook
Summary: Harry Potter was not the boy-who-lived and therefore he was not the favored child. No, his twin brother Nathan Potter was, and Nathan was easily loved by all.Harry had no time for jealousy, nor was he given the time to simply enjoy his childhood. His early youth as heir to an ancient and most noble house was spent under the guidance of cold and strict tutors whose lessons forced him to become a rather detached young man. However, perhaps his friends could help him learn what it meant to have friends that weren't his brother. And maybe, just maybe, guidance from professor Snape, and upperclassmen could help Harry become the empathetic Healer that he knew he could be.That is if he can learn to navigate and cope with his visions as a seer and not fall victim to Voldemort's ever growing obsession with him that may lead him to insanity.





	1. A Terrifying Start

"LILY, GRAB THE CHILDREN AND GO! DON'T LOOK BACK!" James yelled as he did his best to barricade the door. With various charms, chairs, tables and any other items that could be found in their living room.

Without hesitation Lily ran to the nursery and barricaded herself inside, she used the same method as her husband with haste. Her goal was not to find safety within the nursery but to evacuate her children as quickly as possible. Desperately, she searched for the baby rattle that they had spelled into port key that would take them to the Potter Manor. However, she could not find it in its designated hiding place.

Before she could think about it anymore, she heard an awful voice hiss, "Bombarda!"

Another door down stairs exploded and Lily became even more desperate in her search for the rattle. Nathaniel currently cried so very loudly, and it seemed as if Harrison was doing his best to calm the other baby. Lily wiped away the tears that had formed out of frustration and she attempted to pull herself together. If Harrison could comfort his brother during a time like this, then surely, she could come up with another plan to protect her children since port-keying out of Godric's Hollow was no longer an option. It was odd that the rattle was nowhere in sight. Lily asked herself how that could be because the only other person besides James and Lily herself to know of the port key's placement was… Wormtail.

Lily screamed in frustration at the thought of such a horrid betrayal. They might die, and Wormtail-no, sweet, quiet, submissive Peter Pettigrew would be the cause. She removed the items she used to barricade the door. She feared that the inevitable bombarda would cause the scattered pieces of debris to hit the babies like bullets.

It was silent down stairs now, and that made Lily feel paranoid because she did not know what was to come. Lily removed her wand and turned to the babies inside the bed desperate to see her babies for what the last time could be. She gasped at what she saw; Harrison's eyes bore into her own. The baby looked contemplative as he stared at her and held his brother. Nathaniel however, looked as if he were falling asleep in the other's arms.

"Lily Potter." Lord Voldemort hissed as he calmly opened the nursery door and invited himself inside. Lily found herself grateful that he did not explode it into a million pieces.

Lily breathed, in through her nose and out through her mouth; she steeled herself. Lily was far from a coward; she was a Gryffindor and this was not the first time that she had come face to face with Voldemort. However; she never outright had to deal the man either. She then proceeded to turn her entire body to face him. Her wand was at the ready fore she was ready to defend these boys with her life.

"Where is James!?" She demanded.

"He is alive, you may go to him. Leave us," Voldemort hissed as he gestured a hand towards the door, "I have no need for you or your death."

Lily laughed, "I am staying right here, you need not harm these children."

Voldemort used a silent expelliarmus charm on her wand and it flew out of her hand. Lily gasped and immediately began to call for her wand, but her plan was cut off by Voldemort who threatened her, "attempt to retrieve your wand and your husband will die along with your children. Am I understood, girl?" Voldemort threatened.

Lily gulped and nodded.

Voldemort approached her regally as he spoke, "you are right, you know. I will not be harming any child. I will, however, kill the child of the prophecy. You know which child that is. It would save you the loss of two children by telling me."

By the end of his threat, Voldemort had gripped Lily harshly by her chin. His face was so close to her own that she could feel the air leave his nose as he breathed.

Lily began to sob; she would never choose. It would be needlessly cruel.

"Please, don't—please. Take me! I have defied you; I still continue to do so! You will not harm these children!" Lily in a state of panic managed a bout of magic that knocked Voldemort back. The Dark Lord became enraged at this, "I have no time for this, little girl!" With a flick of his hand back he sent Lily flying into a wall across the room, hard. It knocked her out upon impact.

"Tch. Now, you two…" Voldemort hissed as he approached the crib, wand in hand.

The children clung to one another which was more than impressive considering that the two were mere babes.

One of the children eyed him fearfully and sniffled as snot dribbled from his nose. 'disgusting.' Voldemort sneered internally.

The other child however; challenged Voldemort. The Dark Lord could tell that it was a challenge the moment his red eyes were met with fair colored amber ones that peered into his own with what could be mistaken for calculation.

"It could be assumed that it is you that the prophecy forewarns me of. However, due to your asinine mother, both of you must die." Voldemort raised his wand pointedly. Brown eyes continued to stare unflinchingly into the man's own even as the boy's brother continued to snivel and cry.

"I am sure that you would have grown into a formidable opponent, Avada Kedavra!"

Lily awoke to James' desperate voice, "Lily, Lilian! Wake—" he called out as he shook her gently.

"'M up James. I'm up," Lily mumbled as she sat up slowly. Her head felt as if it were attempting to tear itself apart. She looked around the room and quickly noticed that everything was in shambles and debris laid just about everywhere.

Suddenly she remembered why she had even been "asleep" in the first place.

"James! Nathaniel, Harriso—"

"Lily, my girl! They are fine," soothed one Albus Dumbledore-their former headmaster, the current leader of the light and the Order of the Phoenix. An order that they pledged their own lives to-he approached the two ever so slowly and he held a twin in each arm.

Lily held out her hand for them. She wanted them both but was only given Harrison. Quickly she checked him over and when she deemed him okay, she desperately reached out her other arm for Nathaniel.

"Lily, calm down!" James demanded as he grabbed her hand. He was slightly off-put by Lily's hysterical behavior.

"No, James! I want my son!" Lily cried. She shook the arm that James currently held onto in an attempt to shake him off.

Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly but he still refused to hand over Nathaniel. He did, however, angle the baby so that she could see the scar that faintly glowed on the boy's hand.

A sob escaped the mother and Lily reached for him again, and this time Dumbledore allowed her to take him in replace of Harrison who seemed to be dozing off.

James nodded, confirming the unsaid, "It's him Lily. He's the one of the prophy," James huddled close to his wife and youngest son and held them.

"Indeed, he is," Dumbledore stated as he attempted to rock Harrison asleep. However, the boy became even more alert within his arms. The babe had physically shaken himself awake and Dumbledore allowed a surprised chuckle to escape his throat.

Lily stared at the two men, unsure of their certainty. However, she was startled out of her thoughts as she remembered something of utmost importance, "Voldemort! Where is—"

James laughed a bit hysterically, "he's dead, Lily. Nathaniel killed him."

Lily gaped at James and then at her son who was asleep within her arms, she then turned to the headmaster and displayed her open disbelief onto her face in hopes that the man would provide some answers.

The professor eyes twinkled in amusement, "it's true, the boy is exhausted from what I can tell is magical depletion. He has the mark and it even faintly glows. It is young Nathaniel who has slain Voldemort-at least we are assuming that it is, unless you were the one to vanquish him?"

Vehemently Lily shook her head in the negative, "no, no, I was knocked out… Thrown against a wall."

The professor nodded as he had suspected as much.

"Well, Sirius has gone with the other Aurors, to confirm Voldemort's remains. Only his ashes could be found, we will know for sure if they are truly the remains of Lord Voldemort in a week's time."

The Potter's nod, Lily still did not understand what truly transpired after she was knocked out, how did Nathaniel do it?

As if reading her mind, the professor said, "Voldemort attempted an Avada Kedavra. Nathaniel threw it back, most likely with accidental magic alone. I believe that he may have used Harrison's magic as they are both equally weak in magic at the moment."

Lily nodded again. That almost made sense and because she was too exhausted to question anything else, she left well enough alone for now.

"Wormtail betrayed us," James stated the obvious after a moment of silence, just in case Lily was too tired to figure it out on her own.

She let out a dry laugh, "I figured as much when I couldn't find the rattle."

James only nodded gravely in response. They sat in silence after that, silently deciding that they would further debrief later when everything wasn't so fresh.

Nathan held Harry's hand in a tight grip and lead him down Diagon Ally excitedly.

"Harrison, look! Bargen's Books! We can go there after going to the wand shop and Quidditch shop, okay?" Nathan Potter informed his twin, Harry Potter quickly as he babbled on about the various shops in Diagon Ally. Nathan nearly bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. He continued to list what he and his older twin brother would do that day, without pause and without consulting Harry himself. To outsiders it probably looked as if Nathan was bossy and demanding, however; that wasn't the case. Nathan could be bossy, but it never bothered Harry who could speak up for himself if he so wanted. However; rarely did he feel the need to. Nathan was his best friend, and usually did things with positive intentions.

Harry nodded in approval and only half listened to his brother as his eyes drifted toward the bookstore longingly as they passed.

Lily, who had walked alongside her husband and allowed the boys to be for the most part finally faced the two once they finally reached the building for, Ollivander's wands. She clapped her hands loudly, commandeering her boy's, and James-her big boy's attention.

Today they were getting their boy's wands a few months early so that Nathan could practice the practical spells he had been taught in his private lessons with his own wand instead of his father's. Nathan of course, refused to get a wand if Harry didn't get one too. Unbeknownst to Harry's mother and brother, Harry was quite adept with wand work already due to the extra lessons that he was forced to take by his father, with his father-and a mentor Harry refused to think about on a good day such as this. However, Harry had been forced to use a hand-me-down wand from the Potter vaults and it would be nice to finally have his own as his father never allowed him to have for some reason. "Ok, boys are we ready to get your wands?" Their mother asked excitedly.

Nathan jumped up in down in his own excitement and nodded enthusiastically, he took a peak at Harry and got a small smile in return. On Harry it may as well be a grin. James ruffled Nathan's hair and fixed Harry's bangs out of his eyes before he placed a hand on each boy's shoulder and lead them inside.

Upon entering the two twins were greeted by the renowned cryptic wand maker himself, Ollivander. "Good evening all, I see that we have the infamous Nathaniel Potter among us, and oh—Harrison Potter as well, a pleasure, my child."

Nathan looked ready to tell Ollivander off for using his name like that, but Harry beat him to it.

"It is indeed a pleasure, Mr. Ollivander. However; please refrain from calling myself Harrison, and Nathaniel as Nathaniel. You may call me Harry, and you may call Nathaniel, Nathan." Harry stated politely, he even nodded after; as was good wizarding manners-well, in high social circles that was.

Their father looked slightly irritated at Harry's words. He was ready to reprimand Harry for correcting an adult in such a manner. That is until Nathaniel jumped in with enthusiastic agreement, "Yeah, Olliva—I mean, Mr. Ollivander! Only Harrison and I can use each other's full names, even our parents use the shorter alterations." As if remembering himself, Nathan hastily threw in a small nod at the end. He looked toward Harry for approval and smiled wide when he got an approving nod.

Ollivander simply nodded in return, "understood, young Potters. Please, this way." Ollivander's calm acceptance relaxed the two—well, relaxed Nathan since he was the only one that needed to—as they followed him deeper into the store.

Harry found a chair in the far corner, he ignored Nathan as he pouted at such a development. Harry, however, was used to such behavior and rarely let Nathan have his way just because he pouted a bit; unlike the adults in their lives. Harry stated that he was sitting down so that he could be comfortable, because it would be better to take turns as he knew that Nathaniel would take a long time. Nathan sniffed a bit at that and childishly retorted that he would only take 5 minutes. Harry raised a brow at the other boy but made no comment.

Nathan most certainly did not take 5 minutes. As a matter of fact, he took 30 minutes and his wand was apparently the dark lord's twin. Harry had only heard the Dark Lord mentioned in passing by his father during his defense lessons and his father switched between calling the dark wizard, 'the Dark Lord,' and 'You-Know-Who.' The man would often criticize him when he failed in performing certain spells by saying things along the lines of, "if the Dark Lord were here, you and I would be dead. Try harder." Harry only vaguely knew of the Dark Lord, and the man's henchmen who were called Death Eaters, but Harry knew enough that he could understand that his brother's wand further cemented him as the Boy-Who-Lived. A title his brother had supposedly earned for surviving the avada kedavra spell which was a killing curse that killed the target upon impact. Talk about dark magic.

"You should be very proud, Nathaniel, it is an incredible wand and your new—hopefully life long—companion." Harry congratulated.

Nathan hugged him tightly. His brother was affectionate as ever Harry noted, "thanks Harrison! your turn now!" Nathan said enthusiastically.

It was only 30 minutes in of no wands even slightly matching for Harry. None of them even sparked. Ollivander looked toward Harry with a gloomy expression plastered on his face; "I must confess, young heir, no wand I have crafted here calls for you. You would only damage them."

Harry looked down shamefully. He was frustrated that he was making something as simple as getting a wand a difficult affair.

"Do not appear so glum, young heir. A wand calls for you, however, I did not make it, and I pity you, because it is calling for you, a mere child. Please, give me one moment."

The wand-maker traveled to the back of the room in a dark corner, which left the small family alone. Lily rubbed Harry's shoulder gently which he thanked her bluntly for. His father watched the two intently, Harry did not notice the frown that formed on his father's face when he strangely thanked his mother for her affection. Nathan tried to encourage him by telling him that he would get a wand, just as he did.

Ollivander returned and in his hands, he held onto a long ashen box languidly. Ollivander opened it slowly and the box released a harsh chill throughout the room. Harry felt mesmerized as he stood before the box. Gently, Harry took the wand from its box and immediately, he felt the deep despair and sorrow that emitted from the wand the moment his hand contacted the sleek end.

Before Harry could stop himself, a tear fell from his eye as he grieved with the wand.

Ollivander placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder as Nathaniel ran to Harry's side in an attempt of comfort.

"Harrison Charles Potter, may I ask why this wand has called for you?" Ollivander whispered.

Harry understood Ollivander's curiosity. The man did not make this wand, therefore he understood little about its origins. He would have no idea why such a wand would choose a boy like Harry and frankly, Harry did not know either. If he were to be honest, the fact that the wand chose him terrified him immensely.

"I don't know. Death. I can only explain it as death." Harry said earnestly.

Ollivander dropped his hand, his eyes were downcast as he smiled grimly, "Ah, you will most likely need it at your death, or to vanquish another. It is a powerful wand. I can feel that much."

Lily jumped out of her seat, fully prepared to end such a barbaric conversation. However, before she could cut in James placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to watch and listen.

"I see," Harry stated determinedly, the energy from the wand shook his very core. Ollivander's words did not frightened Harry tremendously. Harry understood what the man meant for the most part. Sometime, in the near future, Harry might die, and he would need this wand—but for what? That he was yet to know. He understood things like this easier than most children his age. It was not that he wanted to understand such things as death and sacrifices, but the dreams and visions he had, often revolved around death and eventually he had gotten used to the concept. He remembered when he first had begun to have such dreams and visions. They had scared him so deeply that he went to his parents for help. However, after his father accused him of attention seeking and his mother brushed it off as nightmares, he was unsure of himself and never brought them up again to the two. Not even when the visions taught him things that he should not know.

Ollivander gazed at Harry, eyes alight with something akin to respect.

"I… did not make this wand, the core is unknown even to myself. However; the wood—whatever it may be—is mixed with bone. A bone that was given voluntarily by a threstal, if legends are to be believed. It is because of that bone that the wand is near invisible to those who have not seen death. I do not know which wood and core were used, but I do know this. You and Mr. Nathan both—are destined for great things, but who will suffer the most I wonder?"

"OK! We would like to pay, Ollivander—sir." Lily stated effectively cutting them off. She had been clearly uncomfortable with the conversation from the start. James nodded his head in agreement and fished through his coin purse.

"Ah, yes, that will be 9 galleons, please."

James paused momentarily, mouth turned in confusion, "but we are purchasing two wands." He informed dumbly.

Ollivander nodded in agreement, "yes, however, young Harrison's wand has always been his. I did not make it."

"Got it…" James said in open confusion. He shook it off and hastily paid before he herded his family out the door.

"Merlin, can you believe that man?" James said aloud once they exited the facility.

"I can, actually! Ollivander always behaves in such a way but Nathan already must constantly hear about that blast supposed prophecy and now Harry is being told he will possibly suffer and was given such a grim wand? I am shocked!" Lily bent over to check on Harry who had Nathan glued to his side in a one arm hug. Gently, Lily cupped his face and checked him over.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked worriedly which genuinely surprised Harry. Often Lily always assumed that Harry was the stronger twin. That he could handle anything. This tender motherly care was usually always reserved for Nathan.

Harry nodded silently in confirmation that he was fine. He squeezed Nathan's hand and looked at his wand determinedly, "I do not believe Mr. Ollivander meant to be offensive. The wand—I agree, it is a sad wand and perhaps it is a sign of misfortune that is soon to come, however; it is my wand." Lily looked near to tears, she hated when Harry spoke like this. So wise, so old, so dejected.

James rubbed his face tiredly, exasperation evident, "why must you talk like that!? Can't you be a normal boy, just for today, Harry? Look, you're making your brother awfully sad."

Lily hissed her husband's name at his callousness, she completely failed to stop the man from being insensitive to their eldest. Nathan frowned even deeper than he had been, "S'not Harrison's fault," He mumbled with a slight glare toward his father. Nathan had always despised the preferential treatment James gave him as he was always too hard on Harry in his mind.

Nathan tugged Harry along gently, "May we go to the bookstore, now?"

"I thought you wanted to go to the Quidditch store," Harry reminded his brother. He was confused by his brother's sudden change in decision.

Nathan walked on in the lead, refusing to face Harry, he shrugged, "I changed my mind," he stated defensively.


	2. Hogwarts and Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Hogwarts

“Would you truly despise me if I were to be sorted into Slytherin?” Harry asked over dinner one night. Harry knew that his father thought all Slytherins to be conniving, sneaky and followers of the Dark Lord. However, Harry knew that Slytherins were merely those who were ambitious, cunning, resourceful and more often than not; leaders. The more Harry had read about Slytherin house from his textbooks, the more Harry knew that he belonged.

His mother responded immediately, “of course not! We could never hate you, Harry!”

Harry nodded his acknowledgment toward her, he appreciated her words. He was confused at the slight sad face she developed at his action, but he simply brushed it off and turned his attention to his father who had yet to respond. Nathan watched on silently because he knew his stance on this. He would never hate Harry and he too had read Hogwarts history books with Harry and his impression of Slytherins grew less hateful. Besides if his brother was one, then surely they could not all be bad.

James put down his fork and ever so slowly, he wiped his mouth with his dinner napkin as contemplated on his answer.

“I know that I wouldn't hate you. I know I have not been the most attentive father toward you, Harry, but there are great things at work in this world. You have understood that more than Nathan ever could, and perhaps that is due to my neglect,” James said thoughtfully with a severe frown.

The two redheads at the table gaped at the man. Lily was astonished that James would use such a harsh word to describe his own behavior and Nathan gaped because he also thought the words to be too harsh. Either way, they also gaped because the man rarely ever admitted fault for anything.

Harry waited, and with his hand he gestured for his father to continue.

“However, a born Potter has _never_ been a Slytherin—” 

“James!” Lily shouted as she stood from her seat. James did something he had never done and he raised his hand in a non-threatening manner but a silencing one. His face showed no nonsense and it forced everyone in the room to quiet down. 

“A born Potter has never been a Slytherin. Which you being one would be… Only a slither of a problem if our family was not in the current position that it was in. Harry, your brother is the boy-who-lived and your mother and I have fought against He-who-shall-not-be-named, thrice. If you were to be put into Slytherin with that kind of background, you yourself would be targeted and most likely used against your brother—the-boy-who-lived. Do you understand?”

Harry nodded—slowly but definitely, most of he and his father’s conversation went like this. Always back to Nathan, but typically such conversations were not held in front of Nathan himself because his father knew that not only did Nathan despised such favoritism but he also did not appreciate being out of the loop during Harry's and their father's discussions about the Dark Lord or his roll as the boy-who-lived.

His father was right too. Going into Slytherin would be a death wish, they would not accept him—could not accept him as a Slytherin because of their parent’s political stances. Harry planned to change such childish behaviors, but he did not need to actually be within Slytherin to do so. He understood that his father held a fair point, despite bringing up Nathan.

“I do. It’s best to go with Ravenclaw,” Harry said with a nod before he continued to pick at the food on his plate. He already had so little on it, he was not much of an eater.

James gaped at the boy, obviously he was very surprised at Harry’s response but he too nodded just as definitely as Harry had, “I see. Yes, best to go with Ravenclaw,” he agreed.  
With that the two continued to eat and the two redheads to gaped at one another once more, they could barely understand what had just happened.

They shrugged it off, Nathan knew that he would talk to Harry about it later and Lily knew that she would tear a new one into James Potter that night.

***********

“Our letters are here, Harrison!” Nathan practically screeched as he ran toward Harry only to be cut off and engulfed into a hug by Sirius who shook him about and began to spin around and around with Nathan in his arms. Nathan laughed but demanded to be put down so that he could give Harry his letter, but he was ignored by the over excited Sirius.

Remus and Sirius were newer additions into their lives, the two men had only been introduced to them two years ago and until recent they had visited only once a month. The men were introduced as uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot but Harry refused to call the two either. 

Together, Nathan and Harry were told that the two had returned from a long "trip" in America. However; when Harry was alone with their father the man had informed him that Remus went on a rather dangerous mission for intel on the behalf of Dumbledore and Sirius had gone with him. He went further and told Harry that when he was older he could know the details of their trip from the men themselves.

“Finally, finally! Oh, I am so proud!” Sirius yelled just as loud as Nathan had when he exclaimed the arrival of their letters. Harry approached the two and took his letter from Nathan’s dangling hands.

“Mousy,” Harry called out, and immediately a house elf appeared and bowed lowly.

Mousy was the calmest house elf in the Potter house and she was the one to practically raise Harry from the time he was just a wee babe until he was about 4 years old. 

While James and Lily had been baffled by Harry’s cold attitude and behavior, Mousy however, understood him completely and would help identify the needs of the young Potter boy who was not as vocal as his brother. Harry typically called her for everything and unbeknownst to him, she is assigned by his parents to always be available to him.

“Yes, masters Harry?”

“Our letters came today,” Harry informed and was not surprised to immediately have his arms filled with an excited house elf.

“Oh! Congratulations young masters! I will be makings your favorites, tonight! Yes, I will!”

Harry let out a sound that sounded like a huff but it was unmistakable fond laughter to Mousy’s ears. Gently and quickly, he returned the hug.

“I am looking forward to it. Would you please inform our parents that our letters have arrived?” Harry asked politely.

“Of course, masters Harry, I’ll be doing that right aways.”

“Thank you.”

Mousy smiled, unlike other house elves who would fluster and blush at the boy’s politeness, she was quite used to the boy, so with a kind smile she silently popped away.

Sirius had finally put Nathan down and was telling him about all the adventures he, James and Remus had at Hogwarts. Harry looked around because now that they spoke of Remus, Harry wondered where he was—“Hiya, pup!” The man greeted as he appeared behind Harry suddenly which startled him. Remus took Harry into a bear hug from behind and he effectively trapped the young boy in his hold. The man went as far as to pick him up and scent mark Harry too, he sniffed the young boy’s hair and rubbed his face all over it. Harry huffed a little but took the scenting with no complaint.

“Hello, uncle Remus.” Harry greeted blandly. The werewolf laughed at his monotone tone, he made it sound even more bland than usual.

Nathan was number one in knowing Harry the best, of course. Although, Remus was a close second. Well, third if you count Mousy. 

Remus put him down once he was satisfied that the boy was covered in his scent. “I hear that we got Hogwarts letters today!”

Harry quietly hummed in confirmation and at the same time Nathan yelled, “we did!” he ran over to the two and hugged Remus quickly before going to his brother, and shook him in excitement.

Sirius approached them as well. He dutifully attempted to ignore Harry as he had earlier. However, Remus gave him a pointed look. 

Sirius internally sighed, Harry was James' son and for that alone, he loved Harry, he really did. Albeit not as much as he loved Nathan, which was obvious, but he loved the boy and would die for him. However, the child was just so off putting, legitimately, he made Sirius uncomfortable but that did not give the man the right to openly ignore him as he did.

Sirius ruffled Harry’s long hair a bit, and winked at him. Harry looked at him slightly surprised which forced Sirius to feel a thousand times guiltier. It wasn't the boy's fault that he was so awkward.  
“Hello… uncle Sirius.”

Sirius perked up at that, Harry rarely used his name at all.

“Hey, kiddo, so… Hogwarts.” Sirius said.

Harry gave a gentle smile causing Sirius to melt and feel even more guilty.

“Yeah, Hogwarts.” 

With that the four dove into a conversation on all there was to know about Hogwarts, and came up with a plan to finish up their shopping in Diagon Alley as early as tomorrow.

******

James and Lily decided to give their uncles full reign and they were allowed to take the two to Diagon ally to finish their shopping for Hogwarts.

They decided to get the books and cauldron buying out of the way early, now all that was left was to get their robes, owls and an animal if they so choose.

“Madam Malkin’s, your favorite place in the world I bet, boys.” Sirius said sarcastically as they entered the tailor's building.

Nathan groaned, he hated getting measured for robes, Harry however, was not so bothered, "we are the same size; you and uncle Sirius should go to the Quidditch shop until we are done here.” Nathan began to protest immediately, Sirius however; asked if Harry was sure to which Remus hissed Sirius’ name for even considering Harry’s offer. 

“It does not bother me in the slightest, the two of you antsy and loud in a small quiet shop however, does indeed bother me,” Harry stated.

Sirius’ laugh caught the attention of the store’s patrons and Madam Malkin herself who told them to lower their voices or leave. To this Sirius practically carried Nathan out the door and ignored Remus as the werewolf called out for him. 

Remus shook his head, “geez pup, you really have the biggest heart, huh?”

Harry shrugged and greeted Madam Malkin and her assistant.

“Oh! Little Harry Potter, welcome, welcome back. Sit, lad, Agnus will be with you in a moment, I am tending to the Malfoy heir at the moment.”

“I am right here, you know," pompous cultured voice said in a huff. It came from a boy with snow white hair, who looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else but here. He looked toward Harry, his expression screamed unimpressed but the other boy was quick to cover the expression up with indifference, “so you’re Harrison Charles Potter. The brother of the boy-who-lived.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, allowing his own complete indifference to show, unlike the Malfoy heir, Harry didn't have to try, “that I be, Draconus Abraxas Malfoy, son of the follower Lucius Malfoy.”

Draco nearly lost his pureblood mask to gape at the boy, “what do you mean by “follower,” Potter?” he growled.

“Who knows, Malfoy,” Harry was bored and his tone really expressed that. Harry did not really know what he meant, sometimes he truly was too young to understand the visions and messages that he received.

Malfoy began to turn red and seemed ready to yell, however; the other boy's mother and Agnus entered their vicinity.

“Ah, Harry Potter, as always, it is the utmost pleasure!” Agnus exclaimed cheerfully, effectively dispelling the earlier tension created between the two boys.

“It really always is Madam Agnus. Today, as usual I will be measured for robes for both my brother and myself. However; this time they are Hogwarts’ robes. Neither of us have hit a growth spurt and are still of equal size,” Harry informed politely.

“Understood young Harry, if you would please stand next to the young Malfoy heir on that stool there,” madam Agnus pointed him where she'd like for him to be.

Harry did as he was told and Remus tentatively took a seat in one of the visitor’s chairs next to Draco’s mother. He was still nervous of the boy’s earlier… conversation.  
“I say Mr. Potter, I do not believe we have ever had the pleasure of meeting face to face.” Said Malfoy’s mother politely.

“I am Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black. I am Draconus Abraxas Malfoy’s mother,” Mrs. Malfoy said regally as she gestured to her son.

Harry nodded his head gently, as he was unable to bow as he should due to the fact that he was currently being measured. 

“It is a pleasure Lady Malfoy. I am Harrison Charles Potter, elder twin of Nathaniel James Potter and oldest child of James and Lily Potter, thus heir to the noble house of Potter. Forgive my rudeness, I am unable to bow as is proper.” 

Narcissa smiled, none too surprised about the youngest Potter’s mannerisms, Lucius often spoke of the boy very well from the things he saw at ministry gatherings between the Potters and the minister.

“You are forgiven, Harrison.” Narcissa said kindly.

“I thank you, and please do me the honor of calling me Harry, my Lady.” 

“Ah, understood, Harry.”

Harry nodded his thanks.

Narcissa and Remus began their own quiet conversation through the measurements. Harry noticed the young Malfoy eyeing him up every so often but ignored him.  
A few minutes later Malfoy seemed to come to a decision, with ears bright red he spoke in a near whisper, “I do say that I was quite rude earlier, Potter.”  
“Oh?” Harry inquired.

Draco turned even redder, “Yes. I do hope you can forgive my earlier micro aggression and that we may begin a new—as proper associates.”  
Harry held out a hand to him, “I do not see why that would not be possible.”

They shake it on it, effectively impressing all of the adults within the room.

******

“Let’s get our own companion animals now, Harry!”

Remus wanted to tell Nathan to ask Harry instead of demand his brother, but Harry immediately told the other boy “ok.” So, Remus assumed that he must want to go as well.  
The moment they entered the shop, a snowy white owl flew onto Harry’s head and stayed perched there. Nathan and Sirius shrieked, and Remus looked completely baffled while Harry appeared to be unconcerned.

As they all had their own reaction to the owl, the shop keeper approached them with a broom, ready to strike. “Boy. Do not move. That is an albino devil bird. It’s been nesting at the top of my roof, refusing to leave, and it was only today that it came in and nested in another owl’s cage—” just as he finished a black Dusky Barn owl took the opportunity to perch itself on Nathan’s awaiting arm.

“That owl! It made a nest with that owl! And that owl let him! They’re both sneaky little devils, I tell you!” The shop keeper exclaimed, truly nervous and disturbed by the two owls.  
Harry whistled and extended an arm which the white owl immediately latched onto. The owl stared into his eyes and he stared right back, “what’s wrong with its eyes, they look like—”

“Stars…” Nathan finished in awe as he peered over Harry's shoulder at the bird. The owl’s eyes were the color of a night sky and it appeared as if there were constellations within them. Nathan swore that he could see the little dipper.

Harry nodded in agreement and looked toward the shop keep for an answer.

“How would I know!? The bugger is no owl of mine! But I would take a guess that it is perhaps blind, or just a freak of nature.”

Again, Harry nodded in acceptance of the man’s answer. Nathan whispered a surprised, “cool,” at finding out the owl was possibly blind, but went on to coo at the Dusky Barn owl that instantly began to puff its chest at Nathan’s attention.

“I’ll take this one,” Harry stated.

The shopkeeper gaped, “Lad, she’s not mine to give, do what you want. Do you really understand what a devil bird is? They’re bad omens.”

“I understand. They are birds that are _rumored_ to portend death with a human like shriek. However, she seems just as intelligent as any owl, and I am sure she can deliver the letters that I will need delivered, and I am sure having her away from your shop will be beneficial as well as I doubt she will come back. She seems to have taken a liking to me.”

Sirius was too busy cooing with Nathan over the Dusky Barn owl, however; Remus gave Harry’s shoulder a slight squeeze in support. 

The shopkeeper put his broom down and walked towards his cash register, “whatever, it’s your choice. Not like I can actually charge you for it, lad. However; your brother seems to like the Dusky Barn, that one I bred and raised me self.”

Harry nodded and waited for Sirius to pay for Nathan’s owl. Harry knew that owl was Nathan’s without the other boy exclaiming so.

They got the Dusky Barn at half the price because the shopkeeper could not possibly charge the boy who lived at full price.

********

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!” Nathan exclaimed as they enter onto the platform.

“Yes, Hogwarts. Today is the day, I suppose,” Harry agreed which caused Nathan to bounce even more.

Sirius and James began to fake cry, and exclaimed that they could not believe how big the two got, they went for hugs and only managed to catch Nathan between them as Harry stepped away.

Remus laughed and caught Harry into a bear hug anyway, he put him down as quickly as he picked him up and even gave him a ruffle of the hair. He told Harry how proud he was of him with such emotion that it caused Harry to look away as he was slightly overwhelmed and embarrassed. He managed to give a polite thank you.

“I know we haven't know each other long but I love you, pup. So much. You know how to reach me if you need anything. Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

Again, Harry nodded and very awkwardly he stated, “you as well. I…… ah, love you.”

Remus got very teary eyed then but managed to joke just to break the tension, “geez, don’t stress yourself, pup.” It caused Harry to laugh—in his own way at least. Feeling that his job was done, Remus scurried off to say goodbye to Nathan.

His mother approached Harry next, ever so gingerly and as awkward as ever. 

“Harry, write often, ok? I want to hear everything, ok? I love you a lot.”

Harry nodded and approached her for once and gave her a gentle hug. Which caught Lily by surprise if her soft gasp was anything to go by. Immediately, terrified that he’d run away, she hugged him back fiercely, and just as she knew he would; he stepped back the moment her hug loosened.

“I love you as well. I do. I know I am not the most affectionate between Nathan and I, but it is because of how I was raised. I was raised to be the eldest and come second. Always. I do not care about that anymore, but I was raised that way and raised around whispers that my brother may die. I decided to stay the way that I am and not seek affection so that Nathan could have all that he can. However; Nathan will not die, I will not allow it and I will protect him at school, understand?”

His mother sobbed quietly as she whispered, “oh, Harry, oh baby, I am so sorry. I love you too an-and—thank you, please protect him, but be careful too, I could not lose either of you.”  
Harry nodded and gently pushed his mother toward his brother so that she could say goodbye. As she went, his father and Sirius approached him. Sirius gave him a quick big hug and they exchanged awkward “I love you’s” then Sirius hastily returned to Nathan’s side.

His father remained and he gripped Harry’s shoulder—firmly. The man's eyes were slightly watery but he was not quite close to crying, “best to do Raveclaw?” His father questioned.

Harry smirked ever so slightly, “best to do Ravenclaw,” he agreed.

His father nodded, and surprised Harry with his next words, “I am proud of you. I know you think of me as harsh, but that is only because I know what you are capable of, Harry. However; I admit that I know the things you are capable of but not much about you... Perhaps you will write and we can better get to know one another through letters?”

It should be awkward, to an outsider this would be seen as so very awkward. A father should not need to say such words to their son, but his father must because he truly does not know Harry. Not only did Harry learn his mannerisms and expectations from tutors, but his father and mother both barely caught the biggest moments of Harry’s life. His first word, which was “Mousy.” His first step, which they only caught because Mousy popped him into the living room mid step. It actually discombobulated him, but he managed to walk over to Nathan anyway and then proceeded to teach him how to walk as well. They also completely missed his first case of accidental magic because they believed him to be a squib and once they found out that he was not. That he could properly be the heir to the Potter legacy, they--well, his father--bombarded him with tradition and education through tutors and harsh repetition. They missed so much and they know they did and none of them know how to repair it.

However, despite all of that, this banter between his father and he was something he enjoyed and hoped to never change. It made him feel mature, as if he had the upper hand in whatever this was between them. It can be awkward and stilted but it is his and his father’s and it is the only thing that the two know how to do in order to communicate with one another.

“I will be sure to write both you and mother.” Harry confirmed.

“Be sure to do that. Watch over your brother, and watch your back as I told you, and only you.” His eyes hard. Nathan has been trained to fight and defend and yet, his father and the others rarely talk to Nathan the way they talk to Harry. So unfiltered and unprotected, "the two of you have big targets on your back,” James warned. Another thing he has not said to Nathan, because only Harry needed to hear it. Only Harry could shoulder the anxiety that came with the knowledge of knowing that there are those out there who want his family dead.

“I will, sir,” Harry promised.

“Good, take care.”

“You too.” 

James shocked Harry as he cuffed the back of the boy’s head, and kissed the top of his brow before he walked away without another word. Harry, confused, decided to not think too hard on it as he took both he and Nathan’s luggage aside to put it on the train. Waiting at an entrance upon finishing in order to board with his brother.

“Ok, ok, guys! We have to board! Gosh!” Nathan exclaimed through laughter. He was ready to be done with goodbyes because surely, they would all see each other over winter break.

James and Sirius asked for one more group hug which almost turned into full blown playful wrestling. Harry waited patiently.

“Mr. Potter, what a pleasure.” Lucius Malfoy stated as he approached the boy, with his family close behind.

“Hallo, Harry.” Narcissa greeted cheerfully.

Harry bowed as is proper, “good evening, Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, Malfoy heir.”

The adults tipped their head in greeting, and Draco bowed back as he should, “good evening, Potter heir.”

Lucius looked on approvingly, and Narcissa just smiled.

“Pardon me, I do believe my brother is finally ready to board, I must be going.” Harry excused as he watched Nathan approach with their irate father watching him go from a distance.

“By all means, have a good year at Hogwarts, perhaps we will finally see you two at Yule,” Lucius stated hopefully.

Harry looked the slightest bit of surprised as he carefully said, “yes, perhaps.”

He boarded the train after Nathan, and waved a silent goodbye to anyone paying attention, he was pleased when his entire present family waved back, and even the older Malfoy’s wave as well.

“Come on, Harrison, there’s an empty cart right over here!” Nathan exclaimed as he grabbed Harry by the arm and ran them toward the empty cart. Nathan threw them onto the seats across from one another.

“Hogwarts, Harrison!” 

Harry almost laughed, but he only gave a small smile instead. “Are you ready?”

Nathan did laugh, “am I ready!? Am I, ready!? Of course, I am! Are you!?”

“Well, of course, I am.” Harry replied playfully which earned him a gentle kick. The two begin to discuss their possible classes and of the excitement that came with having teachers who had taught their own parents and uncles. Nathan took out his wand and began to practice some easier second year spells. He had been struggling with them as of late, and Harry had been helping as best as he could in secret.

They were interrupted by a bushy haired girl who aggressively opened their compartment. Without pause she asked if they had seen a toad named Trevor because a boy named Neville was looking for it.

“No, we haven't,” Harry answered bluntly. His eyes bore into the girl's own and he had a slight glare with them as he could not believe the girl’s rudeness.

“Oh. Really? Well, Neville Longbottom is looking for it,” She repeated a bit snootily with her nose in the air.

“Oh, is he now?” Harry mocked disinterested in the entire situation. Nathan giggled a bit but elbowed him for his own rudeness.

Just then, Neville himself came out from behind the girl, and shyly waved to the two twins. “Hi, Harry, hi Nathan.”

“Hello, Neville,” the twins greeted in unison.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were the only two children the Potter children had ever played with and actually met. Sure, they went to public social events from time to time, just to be seen, but they were initially in hiding, and could not trust anyone. This led to the twins growing up very secluded and away from other wizarding children. However; they had met Neville and Luna and they all agreed to be friends of sorts, hence, why the boys used each other’s first names.

“Mind if I sit with you? Ms. Granger and I haven’t had the chance to sit down since boarding because I lost my frog,” Neville asked timidly.

“Sure, Neville, pop a squat!” Nathan exclaimed slapping the seat next to him.

“What about your frog, you aren’t just going to leave him to roam, will you!?” Granger nearly yelled. She was scandalized that the boy would do such a thing.

“He’s a magic frog...Ms. Granger, was it? The frog will find Neville in due time,” Harry's tone showed exactly how bored he was with it all. Harry did not care if he was rude or not, he just wanted the girl to leave.

“And oh? Who are you then.” The bushy haired girl demanded with her hands on her hips.

“Harry.”

“It’s proper to introduce yourself with your full name!” she nearly stamped.

“I believe it’s proper to introduce yourself at all, and knock before we enter a compartment and or room with a closed door, but you do not seem too big on manners yourself.”  
The girl turned bright red and looked as if she was about to cry and without retorting she stomped away.

“Yeesh, Harry, you really know how to slam’em down. Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Neville breathed, causing the other two boys to laugh.

They shut the compartment door and locked it effectively and luckily no one else came to bother them. Not for lack of trying. Unbeknownst to the other two inhabitants, Harry silently placed a confundus on their door. Which caused anyone near to become confused and walk away.

******

They stick together all the way into the sorting. The first girl who was sorted ended up being a Hufflepuff. Granger had unsurprisingly gone into Ravenclaw. It was obvious that she belonged there. Upon entering the castle, she quickly began to spout off about everything she had read in, _'Hogwarts: A History.'_ A red-haired boy, snorted and called her a “Know-it-all.” She nearly cried again as she did on the train, but refrained.

Malfoy’s sorting went the quickest by far as the hat had yelled Slytherin before it had even touched him.  
Neville went into Gryffindor surprising all within the room.

“Harrison Potter.” The witch known as professor Minerva McGonagall called out with a slight strain in her neck.  
Immediately everyone began to whisper among one another.

“Is that the boy who lived?”

“No, you idiot, that’s his brother!”

“He has a brother? I had no idea”

“Me either.”

Harry ignored them all, he was genuinely uninterested in what they had to say. He looked toward the head table and spotted a man in dark robes. The man glared at Harry hatefully and Harry deduced that the man must be Severus Tobias Snap as his mother had described the man prior. She had dared Harry to tell the man that she had said hello.

Harry felt something tried to probe his mind as he made eye contact with the man. Luckily, Harry effectively blocked it through pure will and if the man had been caught trying to read his mind, Harry could not tell as the man’s face remained perfectly black. This time it was Harry who glared. He made a mental note to tell Nathan to avoid all eye contact with the man in the future.

As he finally reached the stool, the teacher who stood before him appeared to be a stern, cold and calculating woman. She however, surprised Harry and gave him the kindest and most gentle smile he had received thus far within Hogwarts before she politely asked him to sit.

He did so and the hat was placed onto his head immediately, he was not shocked when it began to speak into his head.

“Hello, I am Harrison Charles Potter,” Harry managed to say through whatever mental link the hat created.

The hat laughed aloud before it responded privately, “hello, Mr. Potter, I am Marvin.”

“Ravenclaw really decided to name you Marvin?”

Marvin laughed again, even louder. Everyone began to wonder what was so funny but did not dare attempt to interrupt a sorting.  
“That she did child, good on ye fer knowing yer history.”

“Thank you. I apologize to rush but if we take too long people will begin to question us. Marvin, you want to sort me into Slytherin, correct?” The question was definite as Harry knew the answer. Harry himself knew he was a Slytherin through and through, but the conversation with his father continued to echo through his memory. Reminding him that actually being sorted into Slytherin would not end well.

“Slytherin would do ye some good, now wouldn’t it? However; that isn’t where you want to go, is it?”

“It is not,” Agreed Harry.

“You could be great you know. Slytherin would show you the means,” Marvin insisted as he looked through the memories of an emotionally isolated child. He saw a father who refused to look his baby boy in the eye and he saw a mother too occupied with her duties and youngest son to pay much attention to her oldest. Marvin then saw the oldest, angry, yet accepting of it all. For the child planned to make them regret their treatment by becoming better than his family ever could be by any means necessary. Marvin saw a Slytherin.

“I do not disagree, however, Ravenclaw is a safe choice. I will be great there too,” Harry insisted.

Grumbling, Marvin dug further, easily finding events and memories that were not the child’s own. The old hat even saw the memories from events that belonged to the Longbottom boy here.  
The night the boy’s parents had been tortured into insanity. Twitching and aching to the point that they foamed from their mouths as they wailed. It was horrid, really. As the hat looked further he could see recurring memories of a big fat rat, who hid and scurried about. Marvin saw many more visions swim through the boy’s head, visions that he apparently kept to himself.

“These visions child, some of them are downright ghastly aren’t they? Are ye a seer?”

Harry pondered his question a bit. No one had actually asked that question before. However, harry did only mention his “gift” once in his life and was strongly dismissed as seeking attention, “I think that I am.”

“Aye, I be thinking the same thing. No child could be the same upon seeing the things you’ve seen, lad. Yer surviving somehow and it’s truly impressive, a true Slytherin through and through,” Marvin repeated.

Harry remained silent, deciding to focus and show the hat the memory of the conversation he and his father had regarding his sorting.

“Ah, I see. Will ye ever be allowed to live fer yeself, I wonder. Just keep it in mind that slytherin’s doors will always be open for you.”

Harry frowned, it was an odd thing to say. From what he has heard Slytherin’s doors will most certainly be shut to anyone who was not sorted in Slytherin. He gave his thanks anyway.

“Also, know that I am an ally of yer’s. Ye have big plans and they involve Hogwarts and her occupants. Ye will be needin’ me. Whenever you need me, I sit upon a shelf in the headmaster’s office.”

Again, Harry was baffled but said, “Thank you.”

The hat laughed again, telling him that he was such a polite child and that it was a pleasure to meet him before he yelled out, “RAVENCLAW!”  
“Good luck.” Marvin whispered as he was removed from Harry’s head.

“Good luck indeed.” Professor McGonagall commended, a small proud smile on her lips. Harry had not the slightest idea as to why the woman sounded so proud.  
Nathan was the only one to clap immediately, which caused everyone else to follow suit, albeit slowly.

Nathan was unsurprisingly sorted into Gryffindor, Harry immediately noticed his sad smile. Everyone gave a thunderous round of applause—everyone except the Slytherins, of course. The Gryffindor table was the loudest in their applause. Harry clapped—rather excitedly for him. To others he may only look slightly impressed but Nathan caught his eye and he knew that his brother was very proud of him.

******

After the feast everyone was told to avoid the third-floor corridor if they wished to live before they are granted permission to leave for their dorms.  
Harry frowned deeply upon hearing Nathan’s excited and curious whispers regarding the floor.

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted as two Ravenclaw prefects called for attention and lead their respective first-year boys and girls to their new home. Before Harry could even leave the dining hall, he was approached by Nathan. Well, more so attacked as the other boy enveloped him into a fierce hug. 

“I wish we could have been in the same house.” Nathan confessed sadly.

Harry frowned and felt momentarily guilty for some unknown reason, “sorry…?”

Nathan pulled him back face extremely red, “no, no, don’t be! That’s not what I meant! I’m really glad that you got Ravenclaw! It suits you!”

Harry nodded and looked at his own tie and robes that had been changed into Ravenclaw colors. Nathan adjusted it for him ever so slightly.

“Well, I have to go! So, uh… bye!” Nathan gave him another hug but didn’t let go immediately, he chose to request a favor from his captive audience, “I know the Granger girl was a bit bossy today, but I think she could use some friends. Try to play nice, ok?”

Harry sneered a bit at the request but still agreed—albeit slowly—and promised that he would try but only if Nathan would avoid the third-floor corridor as they had been warned. Surprised, Nathan agreed and scurried off, looking back toward Harry every few seconds as he exited.

The first years were taken to Ravenclaw Tower where they were met with elegant stairways and windows. The ceiling itself was painted with stars of the night sky that twinkled and glistened.

Their prefects introduced them to Professor Flitwick—a man who was clearly half goblin—as their head of house. He also happened to be their charms teacher as well.  
“Good evening, everyone, good evening!” the small man greeted happily  
The man was quite merry.

“As you may have been told, I am Professor Flitwick, I am your head of house and also your charms professor! Ravenclaw is home to its founder Rowena Ravenclaw, and home to those who value learning, wisdom, wit and intellect. However, we are not “the House for the Incredibly Smart,” but we do have some of the best scores in Hogwarts. Slytherins come close in second," he said merrily and winked at the crowd and many of the students giggled at his antics.

“I assume that most of you are quite studious or are at least academically motivated. Which I think is fantastic. Perhaps many of you have read all of your books and can recite them perfectly. Repetitive learning can be quite effective. However; I encourage you to branch out, and study things beyond what you are told to. However curious you may find yourself, I assure you I will have a book to help you in your endeavor, and if I don't I'll be sure to find it for you, so do not be shy, "at this he eyed Hermione as he spoke and gave the girl a slight and private smile.

“Ravenclaw has only a few simple rules. One, You never stop learning, keep your ears open to new information. Two, Help your follow Ravenclaws, do not make fun of them. Some of you will know things that others do not. Do not hold such things over one another. Help each other. Three, Put everything back as you find it, if you borrow a book from our extensive collection around us," the professor made a grand gesture toward the bookshelves that surrounded the circular room's walls as he twirled in a circle, "be sure to borrow it no longer than two weeks and always be sure to put it back in its proper place. Lastly, be respectful and have fun! Any questions? No? Good! Ms. Stickney, show the ladies their dorms and Mr. Hilliard, you take the boys!”

“Yes sir.” Say the two, telling their respective youth to follow them to their dorms.

*******

“Hi, I’m Terry Boot, but you can just call me Terry, since we’re roommates and all. let’s get along, yeah?” Terry extended his hand out to Harry.  
_’Ah, a muggleborn.’_ Harry noted internally.

Harry shook the other boy’s hand, “Harrison Potter, please call me Harry if you will.”

Terry beamed and sat on Harry’s bed as Harry continued to unpack his luggage.

“Are you perhaps muggleborn?” Harry inquired politely instead of stating the obvious as he usually would.

Terry laughed heartily, “what makes you ask that?”

Harry looked at the boy curiously, he wondered if the other could see the slight amusement in his eyes, “you shook my hand.”

Terry laughed again, this time nearly rolling off the bed.

“I guess that would be a clear indicator. Although, I’m not muggleborn though. My dad is a wizard, but raised me in the muggle world with my muggle mother.”  
“I take it that he loved the muggle world enough to not educate you on the wizarding one then?” Harry inquired curiously.

“Something like that,” Terry replied vaguely.

Harry hummed satisfied with the answer.

Terry quickly learned that Harry wasn’t much of a talker unless prompted and decided to ask him about wizarding culture and etiquette and received quite the run down from the other boy. Terry decided that although Harry was a bit abrasive, loopy and weird; the boy would be a good friend to have.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, everyone! I will be standing at the exit, please do not leave unless you receive your schedule for the term from me. I have also spelled a map of Hogwarts onto the back of said schedule. Do not lose them!” Flitwick said in greeting as the first few first years entered. Harry, Terry and Hermione being the first three.

Bravely Hermione said a hurried and near fearful good morning to Terry and Harry as they passed. Terry stopped and bowed and introduced himself to Hermione, last night, Harry taught him how to properly greet a wizarding lady and Terry enoyed learning of such a thing.

Harry grunted a good morning as he continued to walk away. It surprised Hermione tremendously that the boy even replied at all. It alighted a hope within her, maybe she and Harry could still be friends.

“Ah! Mr. Potter, how did you sleep, lad?” Flitwick inquired as he Harry his map and schedule.

“I slept well,” Harry stated bluntly as he looked over his schedule.

Flitwick was completely unbothered by the boy’s blunt and near biting reply. He gave Harry a blinding smile and slapped his back in good nature. “Good to hear it! If you have any trouble, any at all, come to me, alright. I do mean that, Mr. Potter!”

Harry thanked the man for his kindness, “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

_’Ah, such a polite little lad.’ _Flitwick praised to himself, he gave Harry one more slap on the back. “Think nothing of it! Spend the day finding your classes so that you have no such trouble tomorrow when the term actually begins!”__

__Harry promised that he would, and proceeded to exit the building, waiting for no one._ _

__******_ _

__Terry rushed into the dining hall with Hermione hot on his tail. He threw himself into the seat next to Harry and Hermione politely sat herself next to Terry.  
“You left me!” Terry accused disbelievingly, his cheeks red with slight laughter as he had found the situation a bit amusing._ _

__Harry bit into his toast, not even looking at the other boy, “I didn’t know that I needed to wait for you.”_ _

__Terry seemed to think on this, because what Harry had said was true. Terry hadn’t actually _asked_ Harry to wait for him, “right. Ok. Wait for me from now on, k?”_ _

__Harry nodded._ _

__“Oh! Hey, do you know Hermione?” Terry asked and leaned back as he did so, so Harry would be able to get a better view of the girl._ _

__Hermione was blushing like mad with embarrassment as she remembered their first encounter. Surely, Harry remembered her._ _

__Putting down his toast Harry stared at the girl, clearly bored and bothered by the interruption of his breakfast. “Can’t say that I do. Would you like to introduce us?”_ _

__“Sure!” Terry beamed excitedly, “this is Hermione Granger, a proud muggleborn. This is Harrison Potter, heir of the house of Potter, he knows just as much as you do, Hermione. I think you two will get along.”_ _

__Hermione bowed tentatively as if coached and she most likely was if Terry’s smug look was anything to go by._ _

__Harry bowed in return, “a pleasure.” He said plainly._ _

__“A pleasure indeed.” Hermione squeaked._ _

__Done with the conversation Harry was prepared to finish off his egg and toast but was interrupted yet again by Hermione._ _

__“I—I apologize for my behavior on the train, it was rude of me!” she said hurriedly, face somehow becoming even more red. Harry feared that she would combust soon._ _

__“It was.” Harry agreed. He realized that he was being needlessly cruel. The girl was apologizing and it seemed as if it was a very hard thing for her to do. Remembering Nathan’s request, he poured her and Terry a cup of tea in good nature showing that all was forgiven. “Let’s move on from it.”_ _

__The bushy haired girl sighed with open relief the Hermione considered herself forgiven and began insistently asking what books has Harry read and if he would like to trade any._ _

__Nathan was nearly fifteen minutes late, and as soon as he entered he spotted Harry and headed his way. He was nearly stopped by a red-head who tugged on him insistently, unsuccessfully trying to convince him to go to the Gryffindor table. When the other boy realized he wouldn’t win he reluctantly decided to follow Nathan to the Ravenclaw table._ _

__“Good morning, Harrison!” Greeted Nathan happily._ _

__“Good morning,” Harry said taking a sip of his tea before offering his cup to Nathan who took it hurriedly, taking a big gulp before handing it back.  
“You’re fifteen minutes late,” Harry stated, accusing but firm._ _

__“Yeah, Ron, Dean, Seamus and I stayed up really late!” Nathan;he was not bothered by Harry pointing out his tardiness. Nathan gestured to the boy next to him and to another boy already seated at Gryffindor table._ _

__“I see, and this must be Ron, I assume,” Harry stated, nodding to the red headed boy in question who looked sheepishly at Harry before looking away._ _

__“Oh! Yeah, sorry, I didn’t introduce him properly. This is Ronald Weasley, but you can just call him Ron. He’s one of my dormmates," with a slight push, Nathan pushed Ron forward, and forced him to properly face Harry._ _

__Ron tipped his head after being poked by Nathan, and greeted Harry properly, “Nice to meet you, Mate.”_ _

__Harry stared at him intently, “a pleasure, I am Harrison Potter, call me Harry.”_ _

__Ron scoffed, “oh, I know who you are. Nathan the git, has told anyone who would listen about who you are.”_ _

__Nathan shoved him playfully, ears bright red in embarrassment, “lay off, Ron!” he demanded halfheartedly. Nathan loved his brother and wasn’t afraid to show it, but he didn’t want to be made fun of for his admiration. Harry relaxed ever so slightly, if Nathan found a friend already then, he was glad._ _

__Harry coughed slightly and garnered the attention of those around him. He gestured to the two next to him, “this is Terry Boot, my dorm mate, we only have two to a room in Ravenclaw. The girl on Terry’s left is Hermione Granger, a proud muggleborn. Hermione, Terry, this is my brother, Nathanial Potter, refer to him as Nathan.”_ _

__The two Gryffindor’s exchanged polite pleasantries with the Ravenclaws._ _

__Terry went further, “Nathan you don’t need to be so embarrassed. Harry told me quite a bit about you as well.”_ _

__Nathan looked VERY pleased at such a revelation. Harry, never the shy one confirmed Terry’s statement, “yes, I did.”_ _

__Ron and Hermione laugh at the boy’s blunt and unapologetic attitude, it was really refreshing in a way._ _

__Harry’s nose scrunched up a bit, not understanding what was so funny. He cleared his throat in order to gain their attention he spoke to Nathan, “Ron and yourself should go and eat, and explore the castle. If it is amendable to you, I would like for you to meet with me in the courtyard at 1 pm so that we may discuss the best times that we should get together and study this term.”_ _

__Nathan agreed hurriedly, he and Harry had already discussed that they would be studying together during their time at Hogwarts and their parents also pushed the idea.  
“Hey, can we come too? Maybe we can make a study group?” Terry asked contemplatively._ _

__Harry stated that he didn’t care what the other did and returned to eating his breakfast. Nathan elbowed him for his rudeness before telling Terry that that sounded like a fantastic idea before he and Ron scurried off to their respective table to eat._ _

__*******_ _

__“Hello, children.” Greeted the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw house._ _

__Hermione and Terry let out startled yelps, surprised by the ghost’s presence. Obviously, neither of the two had actually met a ghost. The Grey Lady looked slightly hurt, sniffed her nose at them and gave her attention to Harry who was the only one to greet her and with her actual name too, “are you lost?”_ _

__“No, we are not, we are merely wandering. I hope we did not disturb you,” Harry amended, looking her directly in the eyes._ _

__The Grey Lady flew into his space, the chill of her presence sent a shiver down his spine. Otherwise, he was seemingly unbothered._ _

__“Marvin told me about you. You are… Harrison," the Grey Lady’s voice echoed within the halls even though she spoke in mere whispers._ _

__“That I am.”_ _

__“And the two with you?”_ _

__“Hermione Granger, and Terry Boot, both first year Ravenclaws, like myself,” Harry stepped away so that the two could no longer use him as a wall in order to hideaway from the Grey Lady._ _

__She sniffed her nose at them again, and returned her attention to Harry, “you may continue to wander. If you are ever lost call for me, I will be there.”_ _

__Harry nodded and bowed, poking the other two roughly, prompting them to bow as well, “we thank you.”_ _

__She nodded her satisfaction, the Grey Lady floated away, as she did so her eyes never left Harry until she was forced to as she phased through a wall, physically unable to see him any longer._ _

__Terry shook physically, “how unsettling!”_ _

__Hermione agreed as she tightly held onto Harry’s arm, still visibly shaken._ _

__Harry shook his head at the two, disappointed in their behavior, “Helena Ravenclaw was betrayed gravely, twice in her life. The first betrayal ended in her death. I believe it is in her right to be “unsettling” in her afterlife.”_ _

__Something dawned on Hermione, “that’s right, she was stabbed to death by the ghost of Slytherin, the Bloody Baron," she said mechanically, most likely repeating the words of a textbook._ _

__“Indeed," agreed Harry, Terry however, still looked contemplative, “wait, you said that she was betrayed twice. Well, one we all know, which was the betrayal of the Bloody Baron, but what was the second?”_ _

__Harry stared off at the wall where the Grey Lady exited. Hazily, he could see a handsome boy with dark brown hair, dressed in Slytherin robes talking to the Grey Lady with sympathetic eyes as she wept her gratitude. Gratitude for what? Harry did not know._ _

__“Who knows,” Harry answered cryptically. He looked away from the scene conjured by his mind._ _

__Terry, already used to Harry’s odd behavior shrugged it off and suggested that they find the potion room._ _

__The other two agreed and they got there quickly. At least it felt quick with Hermione pointing out everything she read from “Hogwarts: A History,” as they walked.  
There were Slytherins occupying the halls, some were talking among one another, others were clearly there to intimidate the other houses who dared ventured into Slytherin’s dungeons._ _

__“Potter!” Malfoy greeted from down the hall, “looking for the potions room, are you?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__With a roll of his eyes, Malfoy gestured for Harry and his associates to follow._ _

__Which they do, Terry and Hermione stare fearfully at the two boys lagging behind Malfoy, whereas; Harry paid neither of them any bit of attention._ _

__It took them no time at all to find the potions room, as it is located right in the middle of the dungeons. The door was closed however, and on its knob hung a sign that said, “do not enter.”_ _

__Harry was quite excited to be taught by Severus Snape. Despite his father’s warning of the fearsome, “Snivelus,” Harry had read about Professor Snape being the most efficient in his field. It was titillating, most of this years’ work would be revision for Harry, of course. Harry and Nathan had worked hard with their own private tutor and Harry knew that this year would be nothing but revision for himself. Where Nathan was slow to understand; Harry was quick and resourceful. He has a challenge for himself to create a potion before his 5th year, “Thank you Malfoy.”_ _

__“You’re welcome, Potter. Friends of yours?” Malfoy asked, looking pointedly at Hermione and Terry._ _

__Just as Harry replied with “of sorts,” Terry and Hermione agreed that yes, they were indeed friends._ _

__“I’m Terry Boot.” Terry said with a lavish bow._ _

__“And I am Hermione Granger, a—” Harry elbowed Hermione aggressively cutting her off mid speech. He shook his head, hoping that she would understand that it would be unwise to scream that she was a muggleborn in Slytherin dungeons._ _

__“This is Hermione Granger, I think of her as a Historian in the making,” Harry said for her. Hermione frowned but nodded and luckily didn’t speak._ _

__Malfoy nodded approvingly, “this is Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.”_ _

__The two gruffly greet the Ravenclaws who greeted them politely in return._ _

__Just then the potion room’s doors swing open, revealing an irate professor Snape, “who are the dunderheads making a ruckus outside of my—” Snape stopped short at seeing Potter and Lucius Malfoy's, Draco Malfoy. Snape had history with the boy and his family._ _

__“Ah, Mr. Malfoy and company and my, my what a surprise. Mr. Potter and company.” Snape said silkily._ _

__Terry and Hermione paled and backed further behind Harry, the two had been using Harry as a shield a lot today. Already, the two feared the notorious potions professor due to all the rumors they had heard from the upper years the previous night._ _

__Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe did not appear worried, they already knew that their potions professor and head of house favored his Slytherins. However, the man was still easy to anger and because of this none of them spoke without being prompted._ _

__Harry found everything about their current situation amusing, unsurprisingly, he was the first to speak, “Professor Snape. Good evening. I did not realize we were so loud.”  
“Well, you were," Snape said snootily, internally he was not surprised that the Potter brat would be the first to speak._ _

__“Then allow me to apologize on the behalf on all present. My fellow Ravenclaws and myself were only attempting to learn of the whereabouts of your classroom, to avoid being late due to getting lost this coming Tuesday. The Slytherins were kind enough to educate us on the classroom’s whereabouts. It was a poor decision to get to know one another in front of your classroom upon finding it. For that we apologize,” Harry amended with a bow. He did not see the other Slytherin students in the hall, stare at him intently in speculation._ _

__Snape showed the slightest bit of surprise at the boy’s polite attitude and manners. The boy’s behavior matched the pureblood etiquette that was the Potter line. However, Potter Sr would never teach his lot such a thing. Perhaps Lily—Snape shook the thought from his head. Perhaps, Snape could tolerate the boy before him if the boy himself were to keep up such polite behaviors in the classroom and at least be adequate in potions. Which as a Ravenclaw; he should be. Speaking of; Snape could never understand how a Potter tricked the hat into sorting him into Ravenclaw, but if one could find a way it would be that sneaky lot._ _

__“I would think that Ravenclaws and Slytherins would refrain from such deplorable behavior," the professor sneered._ _

__“It is no surprise that a Potter within Ravenclaw would lack proper decorum however,” Snape added nastily, just because he could. “How you tricked the hat into your placement, no one will ever know.”_ _

__Harry wanted to raise his brow in disrespectful challenge, but could not challenge a professor in such a way in front of other students. Instead, he frowned, and looked far more innocent than he actually felt, “I did ask the hat very politely to be placed within the house. I value knowledge just as much as my fellow Ravens, sir. Are you suggesting that I am being deceitful?”_ _

__Snape bared his teeth at the boy, seeing that he was already being roped into looking like a bully. This boy… was too clever. Too cold, he desperately tried to find the similarities between the boy and his bully of a father, James Potter. Yet, there was virtually nothing. The boy had his father’s square jaw but that was it. Really, the boy was near… pretty, not as masculine as his father either. However, looking closer, Snape could see that he did not look similar to Lily either, how peculiar._ _

__“I am doing no such thing Mr. Potter. Merely stating facts. I suggest you watch your tongue in the near future. Lest it gets you into trouble.”_ _

__“I do apologize sir, now, for my microaggression,” Harry amended and he sounded as if he were truly sorry._ _

___’Disgusting little ingrate’_ Snape sneered internally. As if suddenly remembering the other occupants near, Snape sneered at them menacingly. Pleased when the other two Ravenclaws and Draco and his lackeys flinched._ _

__“You may all carry on, _away_ from my classroom,” Snape permitted._ _

__“Yes sir,” they all said in unison, Snape slammed the door in their faces immediately after._ _

__“This way,” Malfoy commanded, leading them away from the classroom and away from the dungeons._ _

__“Thank you for that Malfoy, we really appreciate it,” Harry thanked, yet again speaking for his little group. The two seemed to not mind it at all, as they said thank you as well.  
Malfoy dismissed their thanks with a wave of his hand, “it was our pleasure, however, here is a word of advice. Only come to the dungeons for your classes and possible detentions. We Slytherins are very territorial.”_ _

__Terry and Hermione looked a bit miffed at this but said nothing as Harry accepted the Malfoy heir’s words and that his warning was appreciated and noted and that they would be sure to tell other Ravenclaws._ _

__Malfoy looked at Harry approvingly, “It would be smart to do that. Well, see you later, Potter, Granger and Boot. Come on guys," and with a flourish of his robes, the Malfoy heir and his guards leave._ _

__Terry and Hermione looked at one another, not really understanding the power play that had just transpired but shrugged it off, choosing to follow Harry to their next classrooms. Hermione was silent for a few moments as she and the boy’s walked. She listened to Boot ask about the coming meeting with Nathan before she could gather her courage to ask Harry why he had stopped her from telling Malfoy that she was a muggleborn. She wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed to be a muggleborn, not in the slightest and it was because of that she had felt slightly disrespected by Harry’s actions._ _

__Once they reached the empty courtyard, she squares up her shoulders, prepared for an argument, she called out to him, “hey, Harry.”_ _

__Harry looked at her skeptically from his place on a nearby bench, “hm?”_ _

__“When we were in the dungeons, and I was introducing myself to Malfoy, you stopped me. Why was that?”_ _

__Harry thought on _how_ he should say what he wanted to say to the girl. He learned early on that she could be quite the crier._ _

__So instead of asking, _’why do you think anyone needs to know that you are a muggleborn?’ He stated, “no one cares that you are a muggleborn.”__ _

___That actually didn’t sound any better, now that he said it out loud._ _ _

___Terry gaped at him and Hermione’s cheeks puffed at this, “I didn’t say that they do! I’m just very proud to be one and just because Slytherins hate them doesn’t mean that I should be ashamed for who I am! Are you embarrassed to have a muggleborn for a friend!?”_ _ _

____’I never said that we were friends,’_ Harry thought cruelly, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose._ _ _

___“You are the only one who cares that you are a muggleborn. You being one does not make you better than anyone else, yet you act as if it does and you treat wizarding culture as if it is backwards and needs to be changed by your muggle graces.”_ _ _

___“I do not—” Hermione attempted to interrupt. However, Harry was not having it._ _ _

___“No. You will listen. First rule of Ravenclaw; you never stop learning, keep your ears open to new information. You expect this rule not to apply to you because you know _everything._ You won’t give wizarding culture a true chance, yet you expect everyone to marvel at you and accept that your muggle ways are superior, better and more straight forward._ _ _

___You work hard in a world that is completely new to you, and I respect that. However; you are bossy and recite information to appear as if you are smarter than everyone else. It is childish. Moving on, back to why it was that I stopped you in the dungeons._ _ _

___Slytherins _despise_ muggleborns _like you,_ not muggleborns in general. You want to change things that need not be changed, simply because you don’t like them or understand them; or because you believe the muggle equivalent to be better. You don’t want to try to understand wizarding culture because you think that you already do, because of books you read and it is unfair _to us."__ _ _

___Hermione was crying in earnest again, but refused to run away yet._ _ _

___Harry continued, “no one cares that you are a muggleborn, you are the only one who does. You are in our world, our culture. Adapt and learn through immersion, because you are a wizard now and that is what matters to us. You are the only one forcing yourself to be seen as different by constantly reminding everyone that you are different, and it will lead to you being ostracized even by those who are not blood purist.”  
Wiping her tears, Hermione left in a rush, leaving her things behind. She bumped into a confused Nathan and Ron, and ignored him as they called after her._ _ _

___Terry sighed, “a bit harsh, Harry.”_ _ _

___Harry shrugged which caused Terry to sigh again, “I’ll go after her, here’s my schedule, and here’s hers. She left it. Create a good study time for all of us, we can discuss subjects later this week. After we actually attend the classes,” Harry took the items, oddly confused that Terry already trusted him with something like this. No matter how mundane it may be._ _ _

___Terry gave his thanks, and excused himself to Nathan and Ron as they approached and left._ _ _

___Nathan frowned at Harry, knowing his brother had yet again made Hermione cry, “what happened, Harry? You promised.”_ _ _

___Harry tapped his hand against his leg out of nervous habit. He did promise Nathan that he would try to be Hermione’s friend and he was trying but the girl needed to learn that she was not always right and that she was no better than any other student._ _ _

___“Let’s not worry about that for now. I’ll apologize later. Let me see your schedules.” Harry demanded with an outreach of his hand._ _ _

___Nathan and Ron eyed each other, not feeling comfortable with leaving the situation as it was. Nathan shook his head however, he knew that nothing would come out of trying to force Harry to speak about it. They hand him their schedules and began planning._ _ _

___*******_ _ _

___It was the end of the day and Harry sat in the kitchens, drinking tea as the elves chattered about._ _ _

___Mousy had told him the location of the kitchens, as she had been a Hogwarts elf herself in the past. He would have to show Nathan when the other boy had time. For now, he sat quietly, sipping his tea and introduced himself to any elf he had not already familiarized himself with._ _ _

___“Harrison, my boy!” Called the headmaster upon entering._ _ _

___“Please call me Harry, professor Dumbledore,” Harry demanded curtly._ _ _

___The headmaster frowned ever so slightly before he smiled brightly. His eyes twinkled vibrantly, “right. Harry, my apologies. I was sent to look for you as it is nearly curfew.”  
Harry checked the clock that hung on the back of the kitchen wall, “I have 30 more minutes.”_ _ _

___Dumbledore shook his head, already near fond for the boy before him, “be that as it may it is only the second day of the term. Your head of house would like a headcount of all of his students an hour _before_ curfew.”_ _ _

___Nodding Harry stood and gave his cup to Tippy, the elf on dish washing duty. “Thanks masters Harry! You are welcomed here any time, yes you are!”  
Harry smiled ever so slightly and tipped his head in thanks causing the house elf to become flustered. _ _ _

___Before they exited the kitchens entirely, they are confronted by the head chef, Pops. He grabbed Harry’s hand firmly, shaking it as he did so. He stood beside Harry as he confronted the headmaster._ _ _

___“This be’s a good boy, headmaster.”_ _ _

___The wrinkles near the headmaster’s eyes crinkled in amusement, “I agree, Pops.”_ _ _

___Pops nodded and patted Harry’s back, he lead the two out of the kitchen’s door, “glad you agrees, you’s gonna be treating him well, headmaster.”_ _ _

___Harry’s eyes gave away his surprise at the elf’s demanding tone, he never heard an elf be so outspoken with someone of the headmaster’s status._ _ _

___“That I will," promised the headmaster, leading Harry out._ _ _

___The two walked in silence for a few moments. The only sounds to be heard were the crinkling of the fire upon the candles that lit their way and their soft steps that echoed within the halls. It was the headmaster who broke the peaceful silence, “how are you liking Hogwarts, Harry?”_ _ _

___“I like Hogwarts quite a lot, I am excited to begin classes.”_ _ _

___The headmaster laughed with his entire upper body, “Spoken like a true Ravenclaw! Well, I am glad to hear it, my boy!”_ _ _

___As the headmaster laughed, Harry could hear a similar laugh within his mind. However; it sounded much younger in his head, "come play, Ariana!” The voice called, it sounded kin to a distant echo._ _ _

___“I must admit that you are a wild card, Harry," the headmaster stated. Stopping them in front of Ravenclaw tower’s door._ _ _

___Uric the Oddball’s portrait recited the week’s riddle; “A word I know, six letters it contains, remove one letter and twelve remains. What am I?” he sing songed. The two ignore him for the time being._ _ _

___Frowning Harry confessed, “I do not understand what you mean, sir.”_ _ _

___“Well, I do not know you as I know your brother. I had few short visits with him but as you may know; he wears his heart on his sleeve.” Stated the professor fondly.  
Harry agreed, it was a true statement, "most adults in my life think I am quite the anomaly.”_ _ _

___Again, the headmaster laughed. Harry was getting quite tired of the sound, as it caused memories that were not his own to appear.  
The headmaster patted his back gently, “that is because as I do, they do not know you.”_ _ _

___This time, it’s Harry who laughs. The professor’s words are so alike to his father’s own, “perhaps you and everyone else should have tried harder. I am quite the anomaly because I was treated as one and as you said, you do not really know me, but I do not believe it to be too late.”_ _ _

___The professor considered his words, disturbed at how old they sounded._ _ _

___“Dozens.” Harry said suddenly, startling the headmaster out of his stupor._ _ _

___Uric shouted, “CORRECT!” and opened the doors to the tower._ _ _

___“Good night, sir.” Harry said with a wave of his hand._ _ _

___“Hm? Oh, yes, good night indeed, Harry," the headmaster called out just before the doors shut in his face._ _ _

___He would need to keep an eye on the boy, mainly for his own piece of mind._ _ _


	4. He sees violence, you know

The week had been near uneventful. Hermione and Harry both apologized to one another and moved on from yet another scuffle after much pushing from Terry and Nathan.  
Harry admitted that he needed not have been so strong toward Hermione and Hermione promised to be more open and learn more about traditional wizarding culture.

It was all Harry could ask for.

The two luckily made up before classes begun otherwise Hermione would have had a difficult time coping in potions class if she would have continued as she had been.

The potions class they were currently in.

“You need not be so nervous. Clip the mint sticks at the ends and then place them in the potion delicately," Harry coached as his potions partner Susan Bones dutifully followed his instructions.

She nodded to him gratefully and blushed fiercely.

Harry uncharacteristically smiled at her in an attempt to make her less nervous before she blew up their potion. 

If he were to be honest, he hated to be near the girl. All he could hear was the sound of her family screaming as they were brutally murdered by Voldemort and his so called “Death Eaters.” Harry had unfortunately learned the name during a horrendous vision of a woman named “Bellatrix” torturing the Longbottoms all the while exclaiming that she was a proud Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort.

Susan broke him out of his thoughts, “like this?” she inquired tentatively.

Harry corrected her hold on the scissors and she managed to somehow blush even brighter, “like that.” 

She thanked him and looked away and focused on her clipping. Satisfied, Harry returned his own attention to their potion and stirred it just as the book directed.  
After a few minutes, Susan tugged onto Harry’s sleeve, “yes?” Harry asked slightly confused.

“I will have to leave the rest to you for now, I must go to the lady’s room,” She whispered so lowly that Harry had to strain himself to hear her.

Harry called the professor over and told him of the situation. As a general rule, Snape never ever allowed a student to leave during potion making—or even at all, really. However; Harry discretely expressed that the matter was urgent and Snape reluctantly allowed the girl to leave.

Harry continued to do his part in the absence of his partner.

He was interrupted suddenly as the entire floor trembled as if there were a small earth quake.

Immediately everyone began to speak among one another, confused as to what could have caused the mini earthquake. 

The floor shook again, harder this time. 

Again, the floor shook even harder, closer to the classroom than before. The students were beginning to panic.

Harry’s head began to feel as if it was trying to split open. As clear as day he could see the remains of a girl and nearly vomited. She looked as if she had been squashed like a mere bug. The strands of orange hair told Harry that he was seeing the remains of one Susan Bones.

“Shut up, everyone!” Snape snarled which successfully pulled Harry out of his stupor. The man rushed to the door and opened it ever so carefully. Slowly he peered through the opening crevice and concealed his surprise when he saw the back of a troll.

Gently, he closed the door and spelled it locked, he then began to hurriedly spell away the potions.

Harry watched on, still slightly sick, from what he had seen earlier. As he closed his eyes he saw the club of a troll and smelled a scent so foul and rancid that he was threatened to become sick again.

“Everyone, remain quiet. Do not move. Do not speak. Am I understood?” Snape demanded coldly.

Everyone began to answer all at once, “Yes—"

“Shut. Up.” Snape hissed in a whisper, “nod your understanding.”

They looked to one another confused, but they complied anyway. 

“Good, now, quietly go to the back of the room, and enter the storage room where the cauldrons are.”

The other students groaned as they complied. Harry assisted in getting everyone in. Terry and Hermione were the last to enter and Harry gestured for them to go inside with a tip of his head.

Before he entered himself, he whispered to the professor, “Which way was the troll going?”

Snape nearly gawked at him. However, he quickly regained control of himself and sneered instead, “how on earth do you know of the—never mind. It was going east, what concern is it of yours Potter!?”

Just then the school alarm rang, Snape cursed himself for forgetting to do something so important.

Harry grabbed the professor’s robes as another vision overcame him, this one hazier than the last. The overwhelming smell of garlic distracted him. He could barely focus on the music and the three-headed dog that snarled from the center of the room that he also envisioned. Harry wanted to warn the professor on Susan’s behalf but this just felt much more important.

“Three headed dog; music—coming from a harp. The smell of garlic burns my nose.” Harry managed to warn, breathless and in pain.

Snape looked toward the door gravely, it sounded as if someone were attempting to get past fluffy to get the philosophers stone. How the child knew of this, he had no idea. If Snape had to take a guess; from the boy’s behavior the child has had some vision of some sort. He would get to the bottom of it later.

“Go,” Harry commanded.

“Excuse me?” Snape hissed.

“Go, I can keep the room barricaded if it comes back, Boot and Granger can help. It’s a distraction—the troll. Go,” Harry pushed him away, and Snape reluctantly left. Praying to Merlin that he was not making a fool’s mistake.

“What’s going on, Potter!?” Ernie Macmillan demanded, scared out of his wits.

Harry looked toward Terry and Hermione before he gazed upon Macmillan and the other Hufflepuffs that surrounded him, obviously looking toward him for some kind of guidance. “Troll in the dungeons. It walked by this room,” Harry stated, he saw no point in lying.

Everyone paled at such a revelation. Harry placed a hand on the storage room door and yanked Terry close with his free hand and whispered fiercely, “Terry, you and Hermione need to keep everyone calm, I’m locking you inside. I need to go check on Susan Bones. She went to the bathroom and the troll had been heading her way," Harry shoved Terry away and saw the boy nod determinedly and Harry knew that he could rely on the other boy. He slammed the door shut quickly and ignored the protests from everyone else. As he spelled it locked he could distinctly hear Terry take command. Confident that his fellow students were in capable hands Harry left, and headed toward the bathroom.

************************************  
Harry made it just in time as the troll’s club had been raised in the air ready to strike Susan who was cowering against one of the sinks in the far corner, farthest for the door.

“REDUCTO!” Harry yelled, meaning the spell with every fiber in his being. He had never yelled so loudly in his life. He had only performed the spell a few times in his short life with a tutor present, and they had not been very strong then.

However, the troll’s club burst into a million pieces and practically turned into ash. The troll startled and fell backwards against the wall with a yelp, breaking every sink in sight, Bones had barely dodged it.  
“Bones, to me!” Harry commanded. Shakily Susan ran passed the troll and to Harry’s side.

The troll furious upon losing its club attempted to stand, it slipped on the puddles of water it created upon breaking the sinks. Harry commanded Susan to run, which she did hastily, yelling that she was going to get a teacher.

Harry didn’t respond, he refused to take his eye off if the troll.

He knew that he was unable to use any more spells against the troll directly, their skin was practically invincible to most spells. Harry did the next best thing that he could think of.

He concentrated fully, and willed water to create itself from his wand, and slowly but surely, water poured from his wand shaping into a sphere at the tip of it. Quickly, he pushed it near the troll and engulfed the creature’s head.

Immediately, the troll panicked and attempted to scream which forced large amounts of the liquid to swim into its lungs. It mucked about the room like a wild dear in a tea cup shop, it slammed its head against the walls and further destroyed the stalls as it continued to panic and gulp for air, failing to remove the water helmet that Harry had created.

The troll fell to the ground, gurgling as it did and once it passed out Harry removed the spell allowing the beast to cough and gasp for air in its passed-out state.

Shaking from exhaustion, Harry receded his wand and attempted to catch his breath. Those spells were a bit much for him.

Harry saw no reason to stay there, he was satisfied that Susan was safe and that the beast would not be moving any time soon. Harry exited the dungeon bathrooms as quickly as he could. He struggled to even walk due to exhaustion. It was best to return to the potion labs, and get away from the scene. 

Luckily, he left just in time as professor McGonagall rushed in along with professor Flitwick and professor Dumbledore close behind. None of them saw Harry as he quietly sneaked away along the castle walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on an update and sorry that this one is so short. To make up for it I will do my best to get the next chapter posted tomorrow, it will be much longer and Harry is revealed for what he really is.


	5. This boy is not yet a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry manipulates the situation and so does the headmaster.

Eventually, once the situation was under control Harry, Terry, Hermione, and Susan Bones were all brought into the head master’s office since they were the only students who knew of Harry’s involvement in stopping the troll.

Professor McGonagall had reprimanded Harry the moment he entered the office, she was still doing so, actually, and Harry had only opened his mouth to apologize.

“Honestly! Facing off a troll on your own!? It’s—it’s such a—”

“Gryffindor thing to do?” Snape added unhelpfully.

Professor McGonagall turned red and looked towards professor Dumbledore for help.

The man had been watching the scene transpire, sucking on his lemon drops enthusiastically as he did so, “I believe that it should only be Mr. Potter who receives the ramifications for his actions.”

The other three students looked ready to protest but were cut off when Harry agreed, “fai," he said. Terry yet again looked ready to protest but kept his mouth shut when Harry gave him the slightest of glares.

Professor Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, “glad that you agree my boy. This situation is not to be spoken of outside of this room. No one besides the students here need to know what happened, don’t you think?” The question was poised at all but the head master’s eyes never left Harry.

Harry sagged in open relief, openly relieved that he and the head master were on the same page, “Yes, I think so whole heartily. I believe that my fellow classmates can keep this matter private.”

Snape sat quietly as he watched the Potter boy _relax_ at being denied the glory of his victory. It was a very un-Potter thing to do.

Hermione and Terry looked at one another confused, “yes… we can.” Hermione agreed for them. She looked to Bones uncertainly. The girl had been silent since she entered the office.

“Is that what you want?” Susan said suddenly, eyes hyper focused on Harry.

Harry looked at the girl directly in the eyes, she flinched slightly but only out of embarrassment. Really, it was Harry who should be flinching because the moment their eyes connected, he was assaulted with a vision of an older women with similar features to Bones begging for her life as a wand was pointed toward her legs, breaking them.

“That is what I want.” He answered finally, he broke eye contact and tried to breathe steadily.

Susan regarded him for a few moments before she agreed with a nod of her head, “fine. However, I _must_ tell my aunt of what has transpired here tonight.”

“Of course, my dear. You, Ms. Granger and Mr. Boot are free to go.” Dumbledore said. Susan stood and bid the professors, Hermione and Terry goodnight. Harry however, received a shy and timid goodbye and thank you.

Hermione and Terry stood but the two seemed hesitant to actually leave.

“LEAVE!” Snape snarled and the two to comically jumped in the air before they practically ran out. Harry shook his head in amusement the barest hint of a slight smile graced his face.

“Minerva, is there anything else you would like to say?” the head master asked casually.

Professor McGonagall sighed, “no… Professor Flitwick is already on the floo with his parents as we speak. Points have been deducted and no detention will be necessary seeing that the girl made it out just fine, thanks to Mr. Potter," she stood and was prepared to leave but stopped in front of Harry momentarily.

“That was very foolish, Mr. Potter. You could have died," she said seriously.

“I know. In the future, I will not act so foolishly on my own or get other students involved in my antics,” Harry promised sincerely.

The transfiguration professor sighed and gave him a look of concern and care. Harry did not understand why he would receive such look from a professor that he did not even know. McGonagall gave him one final gentle pat on the shoulder before she took her leave.

Professor Snape looked at the professor pointedly, irritated that she would comfort a Potter in trouble just as she did in the past. The moment the transfiguration professor was gone he spelled a privacy charm and turned to Dumbledore, his eyes demanding that the Headmaster speak.

“Harry, my boy…” professor Dumbledore began, his voice was just as exhausted as Harry felt, and it must have showed because moments later professor Snape was at Harry’s side with a potion in hand.

“Drink. It’s a pepper up potion," the potions master commanded. To which Harry complied with no fight at all.

“Professor Snape tells me that you… warned him of three a three-headed dog, music from a harp and…”

“The smell of garlic. Burning his nose," whispered professor Snape with his eyes focused intently on Harry.

Harry thought on it for a moment, it was hard to remember specific visions at times, “yes, I believe so…” he closed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on the memory but could only see darkness.

Opening his eyes, he is met with the glare of professor Snape, “don’t hurt yourself, Potter.”

“Sorry.”

The head master rose from his place behind his desk, and leaned on the front of it. He stared off in contemplation.

Harry had told them of the why’s and how he faced the troll but what had made him go in the first place? There are two sets of bathrooms located in that section of the dungeon. One in the east wing, where the battle was fought and one in the west wing.

“Harry, what exactly inspired you to go to the east wing? How did you know Ms. Bones was there and not in the west wing bathroom?”

Snape had not thought of that and he looked very curious for an answer even though he already had his suspicions.

Harry frowned, he was not stupid, they were trying to figure out if he had seen into the future. They could just ask, “well, I did not know of a bathroom existing in the west wing of the dungeons. I could however tell that the troll was headed East by its footsteps. Once I got the vivid vision of Bones’ squashed and mangled corpse, I knew she would be dead in a moments time.”

Professor Dumbledore hummed and professor Snape paled, Harry turned to him and almost looked apologetic.

“I got the vision of Bones before the one that smelled of garlic. I sent you to it, it was of a more pressing matter.”

Professor Snape looked disgusted, “more pressing than the death of a student, Potter!?”

Harry nodded, “I knew what I saw with Bones had not happened yet, what I saw was too vivid. However, the garlic vision tugged on my very being. It felt urgent and it felt like a matter that I could not handle so I sent you there instead.”

“And? You could handle a troll!?” Snape scoffed, partially offended to be guided and used by a child.

“I could handle a troll,” Harry confirmed. He was not gloating at all. He had no reason to fore he had proven himself.

The headmaster interrupted the two, greatly disturbed by the youngest Potter’s visions. “What you saw before smelling the garlic sounds quite scary and traumatic," he whispered.

“It was, I doubt I will ever forget it,” Harry confirmed.

“Do you get visions like this often?” prodded the head master.

“Yes. I complained of them once as a child and got scolded for attention seeking. I never brought it up again,” Harry confessed neutrally. He was no longer bitter about the situation, he simply accepted it for what it was.

Professor Snape sneered, “and were you not attention seeking?”

Harry frowned not at all surprised at the accusation, “I wasn’t, sir—that I can promise.” Harry made a face of deep thought, “have I done something to you to earn such ire and distrust, sir? If so, how can I make amends?” Harry inquired honestly. He knew Snape’s hatred was entirely undeserved but yet he had to ask.

Professor Snape got into his face and nearly spat as he spoke, “are you so above me that I need a reason to hate you, Potter? You—” 

“ENOUGH, Severus!” Dumbledore commanded and his voice sent chills to their very cores.

The professor backed off immediately, cheeks the faintest of red.

“He is a child Severus, there is nothing he has done to deserve such treatment. This behavior cannot go on," stated Dumbledore sternly, he was absolutely done with Snape’s bias.  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the headmaster, rarely did adults stick up for him. They usually allow him to fight for himself. How curious.

Harry turned his attention to the professor, “I admire your work quite a lot, you know. After class I wanted to ask you many questions about your mastery and what I could do to possibly follow in your footsteps but it seemed as if you would never make the time to speak to the likes of me. Had I not been so detached from my emotions, had I not been used to adults rejecting me, I would say that it would have hurt my feelings quite a lot,” Harry confessed blandly, voice as monotone as usual.

Snape unsurprisingly sneered, “and am I supposed to feel bad that I am not kissing the robes of one of the great Potters, boy?” Snape would never admit it but the boy was slightly making him feel a bit embarrassed.

Harry sighed and frowned, he looked toward the professor but did not yet speak. He deemed it asinine to speak without truly thinking of what he would say.

After a bit more thought Harry shook his head, “I don’t want you to kiss my robes, I want you to educate me just as you would any other student, professor.” The ‘if not I will demand to self-study,’ goes unsaid.

Snape tutted and dismissed him, “we have a more pressing matter at hand, the boy is obviously a seer, Albus. We must—” 

Harry interrupted and ignored professor Snape’s snarl as he did so, “if possible, I would like to keep this between the three of us.”

Professor Dumbledore frowned but however, did not immediately object, “why is that, my boy?” He asked instead.

Harry did not feel that he needed a reason, but knew that one would have to be given in order to keep the headmaster from telling his parents. What could he give the man in exchange for his silence? 

“Firstly, most of my visions are of the past or current events. I have seen the Longbottom’s tortured, the Bones’ murdered and I… know of Ariana," Harry stated deliberately, pleased upon hearing the headmaster’s sharp intake of breath.

Yes, Harry knew of Ariana, but not much. Not much at all but the headmaster needed not to know that.

“Nathan, is the-boy-who-lived. I am not fully ignorant as to what this means he is already a target as it is and my parents are stressed from it. A seer of sorts will only add to their plate. A seer such as myself would be very beneficial. Especially those who are the enemy of the Potters-of the boy who lived, don’t you agree?”

Snape gripped his shoulder and forced Harry to look at him. Harry who refused to meet his eyes and stared at the man's nose instead, “that is not a child’s concern, Mr. Potter.”

Harry laughed ruefully, “one would assume so.”

Snape released his hold, slightly surprised by the boy’s cold tone.

Professor Dumbledore rubbed his face tiredly. He looked 50 years older in his already ancient body. The boy was a mere child, and Dumbledore should not even be considering keeping such knowledge from the boy’s parents. However; the boy was right, his brother is the-boy-who-lived, not overly powerful as of yet but a strong symbol to the public. With a loyal—seer brother who was proving to be quite the prodigy. Who was to say that the boy could not aid in future endeavors? Dumbledore knew that the boy before him would be more inclined to aid him if he were to accept the boy’s request tonight. Perhaps, he could even join the Order at the earliest convenience. However; Dumbledore knew that Lily would never allow it, the woman was already so depressed for what her neglect had done to Harry. The child was so closed off, so mature, so calculating, so… Slytherin. 

“Alright, Mr. Potter. I will accept your wish and as a sign of true faith and trust, shall we all swear on our magic?” the headmaster asked, professor Snape was in shock if his out of character gaping face was anything to go by. 

“You can’t be serious—head master he’s a chi—” 

“All parties present, shall not discuss Harrison Charles Potter’s visionary gifts with anyone other than those currently present unless given explicit permission by Harrison Charles Potter himself. So mote it be,” the head master called out as if he were speaking to mother magic herself in a authority, ignoring the potions master.

“So mote it be,” Harry stated breathlessly truly surprised that an adult—especially one of Dumbledor’s status would agree to his terms. Oh, Harry knew that a favor would be asked in the future but for now, he would accept what he could get.

After a few moments of silent fury professor Snape as well, snarled a “So mote it be.”

Dumbledore smiled, “good. Good. Harry, when you feel that you are having a vision that is of the utmost importance do feel free to come to me.”

Harry hummed, “I understand, headmaster.”

Dumbledore surprised Harry once more as he knelt before the boy, and forced him to look him in the eye. Harry felt no probing in his mind so he was very confused as to what the headmaster’s goal was at this moment. He blinked hard as he heard the voice of a much younger headmaster screaming the name "Grindelwald."

“And please share any visions such as the one of Bones, or the Longbottoms. I could not imagine seeing what you have but if I were to be honest, I would be very scared and shaken. Professor Snape and I both know and we believe you and we will support and help anyway that we can. Understand, my boy.”

Harry stared at him shocked. He felt—he felt, “I am overwhelmed.” He stated instead of responding to Dumbledore’s words.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, “that is quite alright, child. Just know that the offer will never go away, ok, my boy?” Harry merely nodded.

“Good, my boy. Good," the headmaster stood and placed a guiding hand on Harry’s shoulder and guided him to the door.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head and he gave the headmaster a genuine shaky smile. One of gratitude, “no, sir. Thank you.”

The headmaster’s eye lost its usual twinkle as he gaped at the boy. He was slightly surprised but he returned his own beaming smile at the child, patting his back jovially, “think nothing of it, child. Think nothing of it! Goodnight, Harry.”

“Good night, headmaster. professor.”

The moment the door shut Snape advanced on the headmaster, “Albus, what the hell are you thinking!? Listening to the whims of a child, and a Potter no less! Should I be surprised!?”

The headmaster took a seat at his desk. He pet Fawkes fondly as he did so, “Severus, honestly, the boy really does not deserve your anger, he has not done a thing to you. Your behavior is… childish, "the headmaster reprimanded sternly. He looked over his glasses and was not surprised to see the red tint on the man’s cheeks.

The headmaster sighed, “give the boy a chance. Get to know him—both of them."

Snape looked at the headmaster disbelievingly; “get to know—”

“Yes. Get to know them, Severus. You know not a thing about them, only about the seed who created them. To judge the boys based on that is cruel and unfair and it will not get back at James. Not in the way that you think it will. At least not regarding Harry.”

Snape fumed. To be read so easily irritated him to no end. Yes, he wanted Potter to suffer, but knew he could never directly attack the man, nor should he. Lily would never forgive him. Yet, he did unconsciously think that giving the man’s spawns hell would make him feel better and in a lot of ways I did, but what did the headmaster mean that it wouldn’t get back at Potter Sr?

“James has always left Harry to… his own devices. I do believe that is why the lad is so mature. He’s had to take care of himself for quite some time.”

This caught Snape’s attention, with a raise of his brow he gestured for the head master to continue. With a sigh the headmaster demanded that Snape make a wizard’s oath to not relay this information to anyone. Snape complied with a sneer.

“Young Harry was dutifully neglected by his parents. So much so that neither James nor Lily actually know the boy. They raised him through house elves and tutors so that they could focus on Nathan. Harry was not a fussy child in the least, this led them to believe that their actions were not damaging him. They realized much too late that without proper interaction, young Harry withdrew and became colder than any child should be.”

Severus sneered at this, “it is unsurprising that James Potter would grow to abuse—” the headmaster silenced the professor with a wave of his hand.

“I would not dare accuse James of such a thing—”

“Of course, you wouldn’t, he was and still is your favorite, he could get away with bloody murder and you—” the headmaster attempted to silence the potions professor once more but the other man refused to be hushed, he was no child.

“NO! You will listen to me. You will not excuse James’ behavior. You stand before me, openly stating that one of his brats are abused yet the other is treated like a king, how is any of that excusable to you, Albus!?”

The headmaster refused to look at Snape. He allowed the man his ire as he looked on guiltily. He knew that the treatment of Harrison Potter was unjust and not right. Yet; he did little about it, too focused on the boy’s brother, Nathaniel Potter. The headmaster could not afford to worry about the emotional need of another child who would most likely lead a far more normal life than Nathan would.

“Explain James and merlin—Lily’s neglectful behavior.” Snape demanded which surprised the headmaster who raised a curious brow at the man. “Severus, I need not tell you such a thing, you would only use it against—”

“If you say that I will use it against the Potter’s, I will leave. To have you think so little of me Albus. I do not deserve it, "the potion master snarled. Honestly! He was the only professor in the damned school that actually cared about the rare abuse cases the school got! He would never abuse information that could help him help the student, even if the student was a blasted… Potter.

The headmaster considered Snape for a moment before he sighed an apology, “you are right, I lost myself for a moment, forgive me Severus.” Snape sneered and aggressively gestured for the headmaster to continue.

“As I said, it was not abuse. Not outright and not on purpose. It was little things you see, not looking at the boy, not touching him, talking to him very little and excluding him from events. He was very isolated you see and rarely did he attempt to be included in familial events.”

Snape looked at the head master in disgust, “why would he try to be included where he was clearly unwanted? Think, Albus!”

The headmaster shook his head, “there is that, however; what I meant was that young Harry also did not attempt to talk or interact with his parents, even as a wee babe. A babe that lacks intelligence and instinctively reacts to emotions. It was almost as if Harry had none, and it got worse as he developed.”

Snape nearly rolled his eyes, “he is emotionally stunted. Again, it is unsurprising seeing that he was grossly emotionally neglected.”

The headmaster’s eye twinkled in fondness, a mere minute ago, he was begging the man before him to stop bullying the young Potter twins and now here the man was defending one of them at every turn and against the headmaster of all people.

“Yes, and also the visions, we not know how long he has gotten them, but from his actions it would explain that he was traumatized long ago and it further affected his development negatively. As I said, I am in no way defending James or Lily-or even myself and I reckon that they feel quite bad about it-fore I know that I do and they have also confessed so to me personally. Now, all any of us can do is move forward and work on treating Harrison Potter better.”

Snape snorted at that, it was such a Gryffindor want. _’Oh, no repercussions for anyone in regard to the neglect of Harrison Potter? That’s ok, we will all forgive and forget, and Harry will too.’_ It was downright asinine.

Snape said nothing in response instead he chose to abruptly leave and he bid the headmaster good night as he left.

Professor Snape knew what abuse did to magical children in magical families. It damaged them and usually—not always—but usually led them to becoming death eaters. Would Harrison Potter be subjected to the same fate? Did Severus Snape truly want to prevent such a thing or; would he insure that it happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than I thought, sorry, also, I hope to go through the chapters I currently have and correct them. I mainly write straight through because this is simply a stress reliever writing but now that people are actually invested I hope to put more effort into going further.
> 
> I also want to thank you guys so much for the comments. I will post the story either way but the comments are so inspiring and I genuinely love that you are taking the time to invest in my story. So thank you for that, very much.
> 
> Who would you like to see more of?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filler but also a look into how Harry's relationships with his family is changing and also a slight look into his relationship with his peers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this kind of filler (the first part with the Baron is the most important.) Next chapter is Snape and Harry bonding before the story gets a little fast paced. :)

It had been a week since Harry’s eventful night with the Headmaster and Professor Snape, and he actually felt a bit lighter. Of course, he would not go to the Headmaster with every frightful vision but perhaps he could tell the man those he deemed useful or important. There would be no point in bothering the man without good reason otherwise.

It surprised him greatly when professor Snape himself had later approached Harry and offered him additional reading materials and demanded that he read through the subject matter as quickly as possible and report back to him. He sneered at Harry and told him that if he understood the subject matter than he could approach him about more challenging course work. However; if he could not comprehend the readings he was told not to bother the man in the future about additional work if he could not understand the material graciously offered because he was a simpleton. The man was truly a mystery, it had to be a talent to be so hostile and yet so helpful.

After such an eventful week it was no wonder that Harry had felt so stressed, especially due to Nathan who refused to let matters lie and continued to further his investigation in regards to the corridor. Nathan would whisper his theories to him in passing and Harry could only be grateful that Nathan did not attempt to involve Hermione or Terry; two true Ravenclaws who would jump at the challenge of solving the “riddle” of the third corridor.

Harry shook the worry from his head and continued his stroll in an attempt to relieve the stress his visions and brother were giving him.

“Mr. Potter,” A gloomy voice drawled from behind.

Harry paused mid-step and turned to face the unexpected guest. Harry had taken to taking his strolls deep within the dungeons, not even Slytherins ventured as far as he dared to. The deeper part of the dungeons was mainly used for storage and it was due to that no one usually dared to venture there; besides the house elves, and ghosts. Harry would have been surprised if the person who called out was another living person; seeing that it was the Bloody Baron actually caused Harry to relax.

“You are the Slytherin’s house ghost… Sir Baron, good evening,” Harry greeted politely.

The Baron released an eerie chuckle, “sir,” he repeated mockingly. “You _are_ an interesting boy, aren’t you Harrison Potter?” The Baron asked as he floated closer to Harry.

Harry did not shy away in the slightest, “I actually think I am quite ordinary sir—boring even.” Harry did not like having attention on him and he has been sure to stay in the background during his short time in Hogwarts so far. He could only guess as to why the Bloody Baron— _Slytherin’s_ house ghost of all people would approach him. Even the Hufflepuff ghost known as the Friar avoided him.

“Is that what _you_ want people to think, Mr. Potter?” The Baron asked in a curious whisper his eyes were alight with something akin to amusement.

Harry grimaced. 

The Baron smiled in delight, “come, let’s continue our walk Mr. Potter.”

Harry knew a demand when he heard one and walked alongside the Baron with Caution.

“Do relax, Mr. Potter, I do not plan for any harm to come to you. I simply would like to get to know you, and perhaps even become friends. The Grey Lady does not unnerve you so, why do I?”

Harry thought on how to respond as he tried to ignore the screams in his mind—the screams of the Grey Lady herself as she was brutally stabbed to death by noneother than the ghost of the man beside him. “I am sorry for being so biased, sir. I do admit that the fact that you are drenched in blood makes me very cautious. I cannot tell if it is from a self-inflicted wound or otherwise.”

The Baron grimaced, “clever you are. I see no point in lying to a future companion, some of the blood is indeed another’s.”

The confession surprised Harry, the Baron seemed intent on getting into his good graces, but why? “I see, and some of it is yours?” 

The Baron nodded, “yes, and some of it is mine.” His face held a self-depreciating smile before he seemed to physically shake himself away from the dark thoughts he was obviously having. “Let’s move on from such depressing topics, shall we? I am very curious about you. You have left an impression on the Grey Lady and even the Friar, it was only a matter of time before I approached you, don’t you agree?”

“I do not believe that the impression I have given the Friar is a good one.” Harry said thoughtfully. 

“Nevertheless, it is an impression.” The Baron said with amusement in his tone. In reality the Friar was _worried_ about the boy but the Friar worries over any student who isn’t openly happy or chubby as he, that was only normal for the fat ghost. “Which class is your favorite thus far? Most of my Slytherin’s enjoy Potions.”

Harry frowned, “I am not a Slytherin," he stated firmly, Harry did not need such rumors spread by the ghost.

“But you should be,” the Baron stated with confidence, fore he knew it to be fact. Harry knew that it was, but it still made him cringe internally to hear it aloud.

Their conversation went onto less antagonistic topics as the Baron Continued his questions. They seemed to be genuine questions about Harry’s person and Harry began to feel nervous at some point. He was suspicious of the Baron’s curiosity in him. Most people did not care for him beyond the fact that he is The-Boy-Who-Lived’s older brother and to many of the Baron’s questions, Harry found that it was quite the struggle to answer them. The questions were mundane, things such as; “what is your favorite colors?” What are your hobbies?” “What is your favorite book?” The Baron even asked things about his schooling and the ghost seemed most interested in his studies asking if Harry’s courses were challenging enough and he laughed robustly when Harry had bluntly answered no. The Baron seemed unable to run out of questions and he only asked things that Harry had only ever discussed in passing with his brother, Remus and sometimes Mousy. 

“Sir Baron, I must admit that I am a bit overwhelmed, this is the most I have ever spoken with another who was not my brother,” Harry confessed uncomfortably, he sounded very tired.

“Well, it is high time that you change that and who better to do so with than a new friend, hm?” The Baron questioned sternly. He had never had children of his own but grew fond of many of Hogwart’s students throughout the centuries. On occasion he found himself a parental figure of orphaned students or students who came from a bad home, he could not help but drift towards them and Harry Potter was no different even if he was not in the house of Slytherin.

Harry felt oddly chastised and bowed his head apologetically as he apologized quietly. The Baron huffed in good nature and graciously accepted Harry’s apology and the boy’s shoulders lifted ever so slightly. _’He is still a child under that cold demeaner,’_ The Baron thought to himself and he felt oddly relieved. He began to inquire about the boy’s classmates but felt the presence of something most dreadful at the end of the hall.

“Mr. Potter, I do so believe that it is time to turn around and return to your dorm," the Baron said suddenly as they both stopped and ventured no further. Harry turned toward the Baron with a confused expression on his face before he was suddenly assaulted by a violent vivid vision of a man crouched in a corner of what Harry assumed to be the dungeon that he currently stood in. He saw the figure gagging as silver fluid dribbled from its chin and suddenly, the figure looked up and Harry could only make out the glow of two red orbs where the man’s eyes would be before he stood up sharply and advanced in Harry and the Baron’s direction. 

Harry looked down the hall, shocked and frightened by what he saw. Immediately he drew his wand as he began to back away slowly back from whence he came. The hall they currently resided in was dreadfully long, it was why Harry took such a liking to it in the first place but he would not be returning here anytime soon.

The Baron watched with intrigue, the boy was clearly no Gryffindor as he was not advancing down the hall but backing away. Cautiously, he hovered by Harry’s side as he too made sure that was ever down the hall came no further.

Once the two finally made it around the corridor, they ran into no other than professor Snape himself.

“What are you doing, down here, Potter—” Snape began to demand. However; he stopped short when he saw how pale the boy’s face appeared.

“I need to speak with the headmaster, it is very urgent, sir,” Harry said quietly.

The Baron made eye contact with Severus and the concern was evident on the ghost’s face. He nodded politely to Severus before he disappeared through a nearby wall.

Severus’ lips formed a thin line as he nodded and prompted the boy to follow with a guiding hand on his shoulder. Once they had reached the headmaster’s office, Snape despised the information that was shared. There was a threat within Hogwarts and the threat sounded like a humanoid creature with red eyes and that sounded all to familiar to the potions master as he swept away to his quarters and began to formulate a plan that would protect the Philosopher’s Stone from his former master’s hands.

****************************

It was breakfast, only a few days later when the owls arrived carrying parchment for those who would receive mail. Harry was surprised when his owl Hedwig arrived with several letters—not only from his parents but from Remus and Sirius as well.

Harry had written them first, of course, but they were short missives and he never expected anything back, of course. In his letters he had spoken about his teachers, his classes and his finding of the kitchen. Nothing worth value, in his opinion.

_’Hello, Harry,_

_I am so glad to hear from you. I am so impressed that you are determined to be the top of your year. I have no doubt that you will do it. Please do not over do it. Remember to rest and have fun, okay?_

_Your father and I have been quite lost with ourselves. We have never been away from the two of you for so long. James has decided to take an auror position and I have decided to go for my mastery in charms, wish me luck! I’ll need it. You showed a deep interest in charms with your tutors, I believe you had told one of them that you wanted to create a charm yourself? When I get my masters, perhaps you could consider me as your benefactor? You would not be inclined to, of course! It is just something to keep in mind._

_I love you very much, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, your mother._

Harry almost snorted, he could practically hear all the questions she asked at the end of statements. His mother was always so unsure when she spoke to him and she somehow managed to convey it through a letter. It was so very endearing.

Harry frowned at her sly offer of apprenticeship; he had already decided to ask professor Flitwick when the time came. 

Harry wordlessly enlarged the letter from his father and began to read it dutifully.

_My heir, Harry,_

_It is unsurprising that you are quite the bookworm, and now that you have said it, I expect no less. We shall celebrate at the end of the year once you have acquired the top position of your year._

_I admit that it’s rather impressive that you can enjoy… Severus Snape’s classes; however, it is irritating to know that he disrespects you so, but upon your and—unfortunately Nathan’s request, I will not intervene. However; you are a Potter, do not allow yourself to be treated with such disrespect for too long, without retaliation. However you plan to fix this situation, do so quickly and discretely._

_On a more important note; Rogue Death Eater attacks have been on the rise lately. I have become an active duty auror in order to keep myself busy and lessen their attacks. Your mother has begun to work for her mastery in charms. She is apprenticing with Aubrey Starbarn, that charms master who tutored you and Nathan when young. The charm she is creating for her mastery is a charm that will pinpoint who is a Death Eater. Apparently, they all have some kind of mark. Speaking of dangerous Death Eaters, Nathan has told me about the third corridor and its apparent danger. He is very curious about it, and he believed that the headmaster would have told me why it was so dangerous. Well, he hasn’t. Be sure Nathan stays away from it and perhaps find out why it is so dangerous and relay your findings to me if you would._

_—Your father, James Potter._

_p.s. good on you for finding the kitchens. Your uncles and I wanted to give you and your brother a… special map that would have disclosed of its location on your 13th birthdays, but we cannot find it, but it seems that you won’t be needing it anyway. This letter will tear itself apart, right about… now._

Harry had no outward reaction to the letter ripping itself apart and throwing itself on the nearest candle. His father had relayed some rather… harsh messages to him, he had not expected his father to be so smart and paranoid about such a thing though.

“Harry, are you alright? Your letter…” Hermoine began, unsure of what to say, for she knew Harry despised it when she became too nosy. Before Harry could respond, Nathan shoved him over and plopped down next to him, throwing his own letters onto the tables.

“What was that about, Harrison?” his brother asked curiously as he approached. Harry didn’t miss Hermione and a few other Ravenclaws listening in.

“Father made the letter tear itself apart upon my finishing reading it,” Harry indulged, he saw no harm in giving them that truth. Nathan’s brow furrowed before he stated, “weird.”

Nathan further got into Harry’s space, head practically on his shoulder, “look what dad, wrote!”

Harry raised a brow as the letter was shoved into his face, he was not surprised by the severe difference in their letters that their father had written them.

_’Ickle Nathan,_

_It is good to hear from you, kid. Stop worrying about us! Your mother and I are just fine, as fine as can be when two kids you’ve raised for eleven years suddenly go off to boarding school! We are so fine that we’ve actually gotten jobs and hobbies. That’s right, your dad is an auror, just like you want to be when you grow up. You can definitely look forward to future visits at the ministry, without all the cameras and attention._

_Your mom has probably already told you in her own letter but she will be getting her mastery in charms, something that she had put on hold long ago. I have not the faintest clue as to what charm she is creating for it; you see, to get your mastery in things like charms, potions, and alchemy, you pretty much have to create something new. It’s really difficult, but your mom already seems to know what it is that she wants to create._

_Anyway, I’m proud of your courage for wanting to stand up to Snivellus on your own, but be careful, that greasy git will be extremely unfair because of who you are related to. Your brother possibly has a plan that will make the bat of the dungeons stop his harassment of you two, perhaps you should talk to him about it._

_I’m glad for your adventurous heart son, but, listen to Albus, and stay away from the third corridor. There is no debate on this._

_Your dad, James._

“What am I supposed to be looking at, Nathaniel? The part where father tells you to stay away from the third corridor that you’ve already attempted to sneak off to?” Harry asked.

Nathan’s ears and cheeks became a bright shade of pink, “No! The part about the plan to stop the harassment, of course!” Nathan exclaimed exasperatedly. 

Harry didn’t miss the small glares from a few Ravenclaws as Nathan’s loud voice could be heard by most of their table. Nathan was naturally loud, louder than most of the Ravenclaws, whose table was second quietest in the dining hall. Slytherin unsurprisingly came first.

“Nathaniel, please lower your voice,” Harry demanded curtly. Nathan ducked his head sheepishly and apologized.

“What is he doing here, anyway?” a disgruntled second year Ravenclaw girl demanded.

“He’s sharing news from our parents.” Harry answered so that a blushing Nathan wouldn’t have to.

The second year began to open her mouth again, when Harry interrupted her, “he is not bothering you. Instead of bothering my brother, please go back to eating your breakfast.”

Her cheeks turned a faint tint of red as her eyes showed her open surprise, “how dare you—” she began, but was yet again cut off, this time by a fellow second year, who went by the name of Anthony Goldstein.

“Mindy, mind your business. There are no rules stating that Potter’s brother cannot sit here. You’re making a fool out of yourself," the blond boy exclaimed, he gave Harry the slightest of nods, which Harry raised an eyebrow at before he nodded back himself.

The girl huffed, and snatched her things as she left the dining hall in a huff.

Nathan looked extremely uncomfortable, “I can leave if need be…” 

Harry looked at him with genuine curiosity, “you’ve already caused some sort of damage, why leave now?” Hermione said Harry’s name in indignation, however; a few upper years giggled behind their hands, as they often got to hear Harry’s blunt and abrasive remarks. It was so endearing how he truly meant no harm and it was even more endearing that he would apologize if he did offend. The upper years had taken quite a liking to the beautiful boy and often kept an eye out for him.

Nathan’s cheeks puffed up in embarrassment as the others laughed and Harry looked around slightly confused.

“Anyway, we will talk about the contents of the letter, later, in private, Nathaniel,” Harry said instead of asking everyone what was so funny. He didn’t understand those in his house, some of them acted as if they were scared of him, while others acted as if he were a doll who could not walk on his own, it was all kind of irritating, however; he did not do much to stop it.

Nathan shrugged, “kay,” he accepted. Before he left, he was sure to take an enormous bite out of Harry’s treacle tart.

Harry watched him go and returned back to his letters. 

_’Dear Lily-esque Potter,’_ Harry openly snorted this time, garnering the curious attention of Terry who he ignored. 

Sirius had commented how odd it was that Harry was on the prettier side but didn’t look much like Lily, yet he was “pretty” just like her. This nickname must be some sort of joke on that.

_’Thank you for your letter, kid, it is crucial that you write me every week. However, next time, do try and not to sound so bloody blunt and boring! I mean come on, you’re 11 for Merlin’s sake!_

_Anyway, Mr. Smarty Pants be sure to take your brother to the kitchens. It would be a good bonding experience. James, Remus, the rat and I bonded the most in the kitchens. I know that you and your brother are already pretty close but you never know what could change or happen. (I’m winking.)_

_I trust that you are looking out for Nathan? What do you plan to do about Snivellus? Your father is sure that you will get the situation under control as soon as possible and I trust his word but you’re a kid and might need a little help. Which is why I, the most generous and kind Sirius Black have given you a few pages of my prank journal. I know, I know, I am most kind and generous and handsome. You are so very welcome._

_—Written with care, Padfoot_

Harry neatly folded the letter and other pieces of parchment with his mother’s letter. He plans to put them in an empty compartment in his trunk for safe keeping—when he could—if the letters weren’t spelled to tear themselves apart. 

Remus’ letter included a package that Harry opened tenderly. It was a book—a fictional one titled, “The Once and Future King.” By an author of the name T.H White, how curious.

_Hallo, pup_

_I am always proud of you and your studies, always. Never doubt that._

_However, I must remind you to enjoy times of leisure such as reading for pleasure or spending more time with your brother and friends. I remind you with the best of intentions and I do so hope that you indulge me._

_The book I have gifted to you is not new. As you can tell it is worn and loved because it is my favorite book and one I have read it many times as an adult and as a Hogwart’s student myself. It is a tale of “characters” that you and I know of as real but their stories are re-imagined by a muggle! I often found myself getting lost in the pages and author’s story. I hope that you will read it and tell me your thoughts on it._

_I also implore you to continue to being the mature one and being polite to_ all _of your professors and continue growing your education. Please write me again soon, hopefully about the friends you are making?_

_Love, Mooney_

Harry added Remus’ letter with the others as he carefully sat his book to the side. As Harry saw student after student stand and leave the dining hall, Harry knew that it was time for class. Potions was his first and with the material professor Snape had given him (and that he shared with Nathan, of course) he knew he that he would be more than ready for the day’s lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this kind of filler (the first part with the Baron is the most important.) Next chapter is Snape and Harry bonding before the story gets a little fast paced. :)


	7. Anything for my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters like this remind me of times when I was young. I was always told that I was a very mature child and so the adults treated me as such but more often than not, an adult should have acknowledged that I was a child and should have treated me as such.
> 
> a.k.a the chapter where Harry Potter is treated like a kid and doesn't understand how that works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially unstable Snape is my new favorite thing so I wrote a lot of it. It's kind of subtle but easy to see once you notice.

Snape observed Harrison Potter intently as the boy worked.

Potter was revered by the first year Ravenclaws, whether it was out of fear or simple admiration, or inappropriate fascination with the boy’s “mysterious” personality. Ha! If only they knew he was a seer. No… that would be no better, they would demand that the boy tell their fortunes or some other asinine drivel. 

Beyond that, Snape could not understand why the Ravenclaw students were so enamored with the boy, perhaps Flitwick could understand… It was... Intriguing; watching the boy’s interactions with the half goblin. Flitwick seemed to like the boy quite a lot and went about randomly complimenting him, and Potter had been severely awkward to the compliments as if he weren’t used to getting them at all. He most likely wasn’t.

As Snape thought more about Potter’s performance in his class so far; he begrudgingly admitted that the boy had been doing extremely well, it was obvious that he was used to brewing and knew what he was doing--well knew as much as a fourth year, at least. Hell, the boy also seemed to _enjoy_ potions despite Snape’s attempt to make the class hell for the boy in the beginning. Snape hated to think about his deplorable behavior. The boy was nothing like the dreadful Potter senior or even the youngest argumentative Potter but he--Severus Snape had downright bullied the Potter heir. There was nothing to be done about what was already done. The Potter heir was talented and somewhat intelligent in his own right and not only that but the boy was a seer as well. Snape could benefit greatly from being seen as the boy’s mentor and confident and so he decided then and there that he would move forward and possibly teach the boy a thing or two. His brother, however… Snape had chosen to ignore him outright unless it was to take points for his dunderheaded behavior which the younger Potter was prone to, unlike his brother.

As he continued to watch, Snape also realized the boy was a downright perfectionist. He hated to turn in anything less than perfect, and the boy was able to successfully identify a potions potency by it’s colors as most masters learn in their later years of study. To say that Snape was not impressed would be a lie.

Class time was coming to an end and the students began to add last minute additions to their potions. Potter had finished earlier and discreetly studied from the material that Snape had given him previously.

“Class dismissed. Clean up and leave. Potter, stay behind,” Snape demanded gruffly, he did not bother with waiting for a response as he swept the room and aided students in bottling what they had so that they could leave as soon as possible and once the other students left, Snape began to grade swiftly, if the colors were too off it lowered the student’s grade slightly. Unlike with essays Snape did not grade the younger year students too harshly on their potions.

After awhile, Potter dutifully approached Snape’s desk and waited for orders. Snape peered up at him from his chair, “well? Sit.”

Snape was satisfied when the boy simply nodded and did so.

“I take it that you have already begun to review the material that I graciously provided?” Snape inquired.

Potter seemed to think carefully before he spoke and Snape was further impressed that one so young would choose his words carefully. Only most Slytherins were trained to do so, and they were trained harshly and strictly by their parents or tutors. Surely, Potter senior would not have taught the boy before Snape to behave in such a way, and thus, Snape deduced that a tutor was the one to teach Harry the skill.

“Yes, sir. I have finished half of, _'Altheda’s Journal of Useless Herbs,_ and I have also read most of my material from _'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ and the contrast is quite interesting. It seems that Phylida Spore disregarded most muggle herbs and fungi in her works unlike Altheda. However; the material that you gave me is not so much about potions making am I correct to assume that you want me to remember the basic plants and other ingredients beforehand?”

Snape's smile was feral which would have probably scared most other students but Potter did not seem affected in the slightest.

“You are correct, Mr. Potter and in your observations regarding your reading material, you are spot on. Some of the most interesting potions use muggle herbs, usually the more medical ones. Perhaps… I was correct in my assessment, you are indeed not as dunderheaded as I had thought and you can obviously comprehend more difficult material but just to be sure. You will not write the essay given on the rubric, you obviously understand potion settings and safety and will not need to detail the dangers of idiotic mistakes like the others. You instead shall write an essay on Altheda’s studies and potions that would not exist today if not for her. What potions might that be? Well, it is up to you to research such a thing. Here,” Snape said as he handed to slips of paper to Potter.

“One of those slips is a permission slip to get your needed materials from the restricted section in the library, some important reading material is there that will aid you in your studies. Do not abuse this. Yet another gift that I am _graciously_ giving you.” Snape slightly sneered as he spoke and Potter responded with a quiet “yes sirs" and "thank you's,” as he spoke. Snape nodded and made a note to himself to ensure that the boy always upheld such politeness. It would assist him well in the future. “I am glad that you understand, Mr. Potter. Moving on, the other slip will be given to professor McGonagall.” 

“It is a form excusing your tardiness but the time is written for three minutes ago so do not be any more late than you already are. You are dismissed.” Snape said as he did not wait for a response from the boy as he stood up and exited the room. He noted with satisfaction that Potter exited seconds later and left in the direction that would lead him to the halls where the Transfiguration course was held.

Snape still found it hard to talk to the boy, his dreadful father was always at the center of his mind but he would force more interaction with the Potter heir in the future because the boy was so unlike Potter senior that it would not be hard to separate the two in in his mind in the future. Snape would not be accepting a less than perfect essay from Potter, and he would get it even if the boy had to write it ten times over.

************************************

The next few weeks passed by quickly and relatively with little to no major problems. The Ministry of Magic visited briefly and questioned the professor’s, and even Harry about the night of the troll attack. They had come to no definite conclusion and the case is identified as unsolved and thus if any other suspicious persons or activities are revealed than the M.o.M would once again become involved. Nathan as curious as ever, involved himself and found out through _Hermione_ about the visitation from the M.o.M. Luckily, the girl kept out their involvement. Harry could do nothing to prevent Nathan from discovering about the troll in general but he would do everything to prevent Nathan from discovering his involvement in getting rid of the troll. 

Luckily, Nathan had not caught on. He was much too busy with his position as Gryffindor’s newly appointed star seeker. A position that he got by breaking the rules. The story that Harry had been told was that Malfoy attempted to “steal” Neville’s remembrall and the only way to prevent such a thing was flying after Malfoy who had dared Nathan to do so, and retrieve it from his hands. Nathan's pride would not allow him to do otherwise. Harry had not expressed his disagreement in rewarding Nathan’s disregard for the rules, nor did he voice the fact that Nathan lacked the much needed experience of playing actual Quidditch in a team. No, he did not openly voice his disagreement because he would not dare speak against the decisions of an adult--Nathan’s head of house--and Nathan seemed so very pleased with himself for making the team that Harry would have felt bad to bring up anything negative about Nathan's new position. So, Harry simply congratulated him and promised to support him and that’s how he ended up in the Gryffindor stands, standing between Ronald Weasley who stood with Seamus Finnigan to his right and Neville Longbottom to his left. Harry went as far as to allow his brother to place his Gryffindor scarf around his neck as he played.

Nathan was doing very well, it was obvious that he was flying with inexperience but he made up for it with his natural skill and Harry tensed the moment he could tell that Nathan spotted the snitch. Harry began to quietly clap and softly cheer Nathan on as everyone else whooped and hollered but he suddenly stopped his clapping as he was violently assaulted with a vivid vision of Nathan screaming before hitting the ground and immediately quieting as his body and limbs lay in inappropriate angles and before Harry knew it, he was choking on a sob due to a vision that felt all too real.

“Harry, mate. Are you okay?” Neville asked worriedly as he placed a supporting and comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry looked at the other boy, and his panic must have shown on his face as the other boy’s hand was replaced with his arms and he held Harry in a comforting hold. Harry wanted to tell the other boy that no, he was absolutely not alright because he just saw his brother die before his own eyes. Ron, who still had his eyes on the game said, “hey, something’s wrong with Nathan!” Harry internally screamed as he saw his brother’s broom jerking and fighting against his control. Harry excused himself and broke from Neville’s embraced as he ran to the bottom of the stands. When he saw Nathan truly lose his grip on the broom, he made haste and pushed through anyone in his way. He had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard not only Nathan’s screams but the screams of all who noticed that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

Harry continued to run towards the field as he saw his brother falling fast. When he was right under Nathan, he wasted no time and took out his wand, “ARRESTO MOMENTUM” he screamed as many times as he could with the short time that he had.

“ARRESTO MOMENTUM, ARRESTO MOMENTUM, ARRESTO MOMENTUM, AR-” before Harry could repeat the incantation once more, Nathan fell directly on him.

**********************************

“Harrison! Merlin, Harrison, wake up!” Nathan screamed.

“‘M wake…” Harry managed, but he found it extremely difficult to speak, was he lying down? He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his right arm and Nathan’s own hands refrained him from doing so.

“Stay down, Harrison! Professor Flitwick, I think his arm is broken!” Were there others? Harry tried to look around but black and white moving blobs clouded his vision.

“I can see that Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey is on her way, in the meantime, professor McGonagall could you check on Mr. Nathaniel while I do my best to see the damage made to my Raven?” McGonagall nodded, and had to use brute force to extract Nathan from Harry without hurting either of the two.

“Harry? Can you hear me?” Professor Flitwick inquired. Harry thought that he responded with “yes sir” but he did not see professor Flitwick grimace as he merely released a sound that sounded like a gurgled hiss. Professor Flitwick proceeded to shine a light from the tip of his wand in Harry’s eyes but Harry barely registered it and proceeded to vomit all over the man’s robes. Flitwick merely gently held his head sideways so that he would not swallow any of it and choke, he then proceeded to run his fingers through Harry’s hair in comfort. It almost distracted Harry from the awful pressure in his head that made him feel like his head was going to burst.

“A broken arm, a concussion, and--” Professor Flitwick poked lightly at his ribs and Harry finally managed to cry. Tears fell from his eyes and he whimpered like the little boy he was. Flitwick apologized before he spoke to the forming group at large, “he has a bruised or broken rib also.” The half goblin finished, Harry did not know who the man was talking to and he did not care unless it was someone who would make him stop hurting.

Harry was instructed to swallow by who he thought sounded like professor Snape and he did so successfully, not even grimacing at the taste of his own vomit. It must have deemed him able to ingest potions because a moment later, liquid was forced into his mouth and he was once more instructed to swallow and seconds after he did so he went into a deep sleep.

***************************************

“Madam Pomfrey! Harrison is waking up!” Nathan nearly shouted.

“Nathaniel, please lower your voice,” Harry requested through slight gritted teeth. Nathan apologized and handed him a cup of water. Harry thanked him and tried to sit up but a weight on his legs prevented him from doing so. What he did not expect in the slightest was to see his mother sleeping deeply as she rested her head on her arms atop of Harry’s legs.

“Mum! Mum, get up, Harrison’s awake!” Nathan said urgently as he gently shook their mother. Lily woke up slowly and when she looked at Harry she began to cry softly and from how puffy her eyes were she had already cried quite a lot. Harry grimaced, uncomfortable with her display of emotions and he decided to ignore her. Instead, he inquired as to how long he had been out of commission and was appalled to learn from Nathan that he had been unconscious for three days.

“Harry, how are you feeling?” His mother asked in a whisper as she cradled his face in her hands, and Harry was overwhelmed by the tenderness of it all. She did not touch him like this, only Nathan received touches like this. Harry was saved from responding when Madam Pomfrey abruptly arrived.

“Mr. Potter, good afternoon!” She said without preamble, she obviously needed no reply as she politely requested that his mother step aside as she begun to check him over.

“Do you remember what happened?” She asked softly. Harry responded in the negative and she tutted in response.

“You used your body to cushion Mr. Nathan’s fall from more than 100 feet in the air. Had you not been so quick witted and used Arresto Moment against Mr. Nathan’s person, you both would have been dead. Unfortunately, however; the spell was not enough and once he landed; he sprained his knee and wrist and he broke your arm, two of your ribs and gave you quite the concussion. Do you know what a concussion is, Mr. Potter?” Harry once again responded in the negative and Madam Pomfrey smiled at him kindly.

“A concussion is an injury to the brain that results in temporary loss of normal brain function. It usually is caused by a blow to the head or in this case, your brother landing on you.”

Nathan, more like Lily than Harry ever could be began to silently weep; “I’m really sorry, Harrison! I was angry when you said that I should wait until I was more experienced but you were right because look what happened!”

Lily held Nathan in a comforting embrace while squeezing Harry’s knee in supportive comfort. Harry wanted to respond but his head hurt too badly, instead he politely requested a pain relief potion from Madame Pomfrey which she kindly provided. He waited a few minutes for the potion to take effect and before Madam Pomfrey left he asked what his recovery time was and was relieved to learn that with proper care, healing magic and the ingestion of potions; Harry would make a full recovery in a mere week and a half. She then left to inform the rest of the staff that Harry was awake.

Harry looked to his brother and mother, “I do not blame you for my current… predicament.” Harry said jokingly as he lifted his armed that was surrounded with a brace--or was it a cast? Harry did not really know but it fascinated him. 

Nathan did not laugh and only sniffled loudly as his eyes began to water once more.

Harry sighed, “Nathaniel, please calm yourself. I am fine, we are both fine. If I had not acted as I did than you would be dead. I am grateful that we both got away with none too serious injuries. However; I hope this has taught you, and your captain that you should practice more before participating in future games.”

Nathan looked away and looked shyly at their mother and gestured for her to speak. Harry raised a brow in intrigue.

Lily herself grimaced as she spoke, “Nathan is not allowed to play again until second year. Your dad was here briefly but he was called back into work after a meeting with the headmaster and Nathan’s head of house. He was none to pleased to hear of the injuries that you suffered from saving Nathan from falling due to Nathan’s inexperience of playing Quidditch. He said it was a preventable injury to his heir--or something like that. You know heir talk from your father irritates me and makes me uncomfortable.” Harry did not know this but he did not bother to mention so as his mother continued to speak, “Anyway, it is against the rules for first years to play on the teams anyhow. I really think your dad is more angry at the fact that Nathan was given permission to do so without his permission and so he has informed the headmaster and professor Mcgonagall that Nathan will not be playing until he properly tries for the team next year.”

“I see.” Harry said. Internally, he was impressed with his father. Harry thought that his father would be proud that Nathan was allowed to join the team so early due to his raw talent alone but obviously that was not the case. Harry asked Nathan how he felt about the situation.

“Harrison. Without you, I’d have been dead,” Nathan said as if Harry’s question was really stupid. “I LOVE Quidditch. Don’t get me wrong but knowing all the plays and rules is extremely different from actually participating in the game. I was excited but I wasn’t ready and even though you were apprehensive, you supported me playing and I just cannot be angry about being unable to play, not when I have your support either way.” Without asking, Nathan crawled into his bed and hugged him with his nearest arm. “Thanks for saving me, bro.”

“Of course, Nathaniel. I’m very proud of your acceptance of the situation and it relieves me greatly that you are willing to wait a bit longer to play.” 

Nathan smiled briefly before engaging he and their mother in tales of his adventures thus far, Nathan also spoke of his new friends which Harry briefly laughed at as Nathan had listed most of Gryffindor. Unsurprisingly, the boy-who-lived would be pretty popular in that particular house. Harry just hoped that Nathan would not be too hurt by those who are only getting close to him due to his title alone.

Once Nathan and his mother had left, Harry was allowed other visitors and throughout the day he was visited by other Ravenclaws--specifically the upper years and a handful of Hufflepuffs that he had become friendly with due to their similar class schedules. The most surprising visitor so far had to be one Draco Malfoy.

“Potter. Glad to see that you didn’t die due to your brother’s horrible flying,” Malfoy said as he approached Harry’s bed, and plucking a strand of hair from Harry’s robe as he made a face of distaste.

“Now, now, Malfoy, no need to insult my brother. I must say, your visit is a surprise. A welcomed one, but a surprise nonetheless,” Harry said as he gestured for Malfroy to take a seat in the chair next to his bed.

Malfoy politely declined his offer, “no thank you, I just came by to ensure that you were in fact not dead and to also invite you and yours to a Yule ball that my family and I will be hosting come the season. I do hope to see you there, and please give regards from my Mother to Sirius, she hopes to see him there as well,” Malfoy placed a few invitation cards on the nightstand next to Harry’s bed and atop of them laid a chocolate frog.

Malfroy exited and only moments later did Terry and Hermione enter and Terry looked on apologetically as Hermione engulfed Harry in a hug, avoiding his bad arm as she sobbed loudly. Harry comforted her and assured the two that he was just fine to which Hermione berated him, informing him that he did not see Nathan fall onto him, and how scary it was to see Harry so dazed and confused just because he was hit on the head too hard and Harry received a vicious glare from _Terry_ when he tried to brush his injuries off. “Not cool, mate. Look at you, all banged up in a hospital bed. You could have died.” Harry made sure to really think about their worries and chose smartly to simply nod and not verbally reply. Harry supposed that they are just overreacting and he had to admit that it felt good to have the two worry over _him._ Not once did the two mention Nathan and furthermore they did not let him disregard his own health. They cared about him, and Harry supposed that he cared about them too. Not as much as he did Nathan but much more than he did others that he did not consider family. Perhaps, they really are--dare he say; his friends.

While Harry was trying to process his internal struggle to understand the concept of having friends that were not Nathan, he was interrupted by Hermione who informed him that Snape was the one that hexed Nathan’s broom as she had witnessed it herself and stopped him by setting the professor’s robes on fire. Terry backed Hermione up and the two confessed that they would be going to the headmaster about it. However, Harry implored them to do no such thing, insisting that he would do so himself. After a few minutes of arguing the three come to a shaky agreement to allow Harry to speak on their behalf. He did not really know what to believe, because Nathan still fell despite the two’s efforts to stop professor Snape who had supposedly been jinxing/hexing the broom himself.

After thirty more minutes the three friends were interrupted by headmaster Dumbledore and professor Snape who kindly but sternly dismissed the two uninjured students, informing them that they were past curfew. Harry had not realized that it was so late and bid the two goodnight, informing him that he would see them soon and whispering to them that he would inform the headmaster of the situation mentioned earlier in private.

Once the two left, the headmaster took the seat next to his bed and professor Snape chose to remain standing next to the older man.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?” the headmaster inquired softly.

“Just fine, considering the circumstances headmaster.”

The headmaster smiled tiredly, no doubt tired from the week’s events. No doubt the headmaster was being hounded by the public. One of the Hufflepuffs that Harry had been familiar with as of late was Ernest Macmillan. During Macmillan’s brief visit, he had brought the dreadful Daily Prophet and within its papers were multiple articles that were tearing the headmaster and even his brother apart. Claiming that the headmaster allowed a first year student to play due to the fact that said student was Nathaniel Potter, the-boy-who-lived. The story in the paper went as far as to paint Harry as the poor neglected stepping stool of the boy-who-lived who was expected to sacrifice himself for his brother and Harry found it comical how that part was not so far fetched, but he saved his brother because he loved him and it was Harry’s responsibility as the heir to look after him, there was no other reason.

Snape interrupted his thoughts as he chose to speak, “Mr. Potter, you acted very quickly before your brother’s fall. You even used the best spell for the situation despite having little time to think or process the situation.” As Snape spoke, he stared intently at Harry, it almost felt as if he were trying to force eye contact. Harry had never been a fan of such things and made it a point to stare at people’s noses. When Snape could not find what he was searching for he simply continued to stare until the headmaster spoke for them, "did you have a vision, Mr. Potter?” 

Harry was hesitant but he nodded in the affirmative, “yes, I saw Nathaniel die. I am sure of it. The moment his body had hit the ground, he stopped screaming and his head was at such an odd angle but what really gave it away was the dead look in his eyes. I’ve seen the look of death before, and that was it.”

The two older men released harsh breaths and Harry himself breathed deeply, he was relieved to have said it aloud.

“I am fine. Nathaniel is alive and well. It didn’t happen.” Harry said aloud, it was the same thing he had been telling himself since he woke up. It was comforting. Harry peered at the adults before him and saw how their mouths were thinned in what Harry assumed to be skepticism and it made him frown, slightly hurt for some reason.

“Mr. Potter, may I hug you?” The headmaster asked suddenly, yet softly, and it caught Harry off guard tremendously. Growing up he received hugs from Nathan, and Mousy and then later Remus and now occasionally from his mother but it took a long while for him to not feel awkward. Would hugging the headmaster be awkward? Without speaking Harry forced himself to relax and slowly used his free arm to express invitation and the headmaster beamed at him as he engulfed him in a comforting embrace as he also stroke his hair.

“Mr. Potter, since you already know of her, I do not believe that it would make matters worse for you to hear this. However, just keep it between us, understand, my boy?” Harry felt good, and snuggled closer to the headmaster but nodded his understanding. Harry wanted to cry but he did not understand why. “Good, lad, good. Well, did you know that I personally witnessed the death of my sister?” Both Harry and Snape sucked in harsh breaths of air.

“And after I witnessed such a awful thing, I desperately wanted a hug, but I was all alone and I never got one and I think that I would have felt a lot better if I had and I want to tell you that it is because of you that Nathan did not die. You saved your brother and he is alive as I’m sure you saw earlier.”

Yes. Nathan was alive but in the vision that Harry witnessed he wasn’t. When he was laid on the ground with a dead eye stare and that _scared_ him so very badly and even while his mother was here she did not truly ask how Harry felt emotionally and he was glad she didn’t because he would have probably cry as he was now and she would not have been able to cope with seeing such strong emotion from Harry. When he had brushed her worry off earlier and assured her that she was fine she looked extremely relieved and immediately began to coddle Nathan without prodding Harry further. Harry began to sob without realizing it.

“He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive, Harry. You saved him.” The headmaster said as he gently rocked them back and forth. Harry had never been hugged or held in such a manner and he supposed that that is his own fault. It makes him feel uncomfortable and out of sorts to display emotions that make him appear weak. However, right now, he did feel weak but he felt that in the presence of such powerful individuals such a the headmaster and professor Snape that it was okay to show such weakness. Especially in front of professor Snape who did not consider him to be strong or powerful in the first place.

Speaking of professor Snape, the man had finally chosen to take the chair located at the other side of the bed. He sat tensely and quietly but did not interrupt them for the duration of Harry Potter’s breakdown which lasted a mere 30 minutes before he gently pushed the headmaster away and said, “I’m done, thank you, headmaster.” in his usual manner of blunt speech.

The headmaster smiled fondly, but did not attempt to touch Harry again, the child was so reserved.

Harry coughed in his hand, and eyed professor Snape shyly, and the man slightly bared his teeth at the boy and Harry slightly relaxed knowing that it was the professor’s attempt at an impromptu smile.

“I am embarrassed. Let’s move on. Hermione Granger has stated that she witnessed professor Snape jinxing Nathaniel’s broom--I do not agree but I did promise to approach the headmaster about it.” 

The professor sneered viciously cursing out Hermione’s name which Harry did not approve of and neither did the headmaster as he gently requested that the younger man calm down. “Now, now, Severus, I am sure that once Ms. Granger learns that you were canting a counter curse she will take back her words.” The older man soothed before he turned and addressed Harry, “we do not know who was actually jinxing your brother, however. I apologize, my boy.”

Harry refrained from thinning his lips in a disapproving frown but nodded his understanding before he released a big yawn.

The headmaster chuckled as he stood, “I do believe we have overstayed our welcome, Severus, I know that I will also be taking my leave, I am quite tired myself.” The headmaster winked at Harry as he ruffled his hair and bid him goodnight and Harry felt warm and fuzzy as he watched the man leave.

Once the headmaster was gone, the professor stood as well, “quite. Here, Mr. Potter.” 

The professor handed Harry a small vile that looked like it contained the potion dreamless sleep.

“What have I just handed you, Mr. Potter?”

“Dreamless sleep, sir.”

Professor Snape gave him that feral grin of his, but as quickly as it came, the smile was gone, "for this night only, Mr. Potter. It’s hard when traumatic memories are forced to the surface, they can make for a fitful sleep,” the man said as he eyed Harry intently, Harry met his eyes briefly and was not surprised to see that the man’s eyes looked as haunted as his voice.

Harry frowned, but he often did sleep fitfully as his mind decides to replay his most vivid and traumatic visions to him. Without another thought, Harry swallowed the contents of the vile before giving it back to professor Snape who merely nodded before he swept out of the room, leaving Harry to sleep--hopefully without dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You comments, kudos and support have just meant so much to me so I decided to post a new chapter as early as possible.
> 
> Yesterday, I wrote for this fanfiction all day and ended up with 50 pages. Of course, I have to edit them and make sure it all fits but I will be posting chapters in a timely manner for the next two months. I am thinking weekly but I have not actually decided. Again, thank you so much for reading! If you like this series perhaps you'd like another one of my works called; "Under your care." It paints Voldemort in a better light (as better as it can, he is still the dark lord, of course) and also has a lot of love and friendship for Harry.


	8. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long but kind of important author note at the end. Answer the question if you’d like, I’d like to hear your feedback regarding it before making any steadfast decisions.

Halloween came and went and so did the weeks after that. 

During that time Harry’s relationship with Snape grew considerably. It would have been impossible for it not to, as the two saw each other after and outside of classes at least three times a week. 

More often than not they discussed potions as Harry was quite adept with them and even expressed hypothesis with the professor on newer potions. Of course, the professor assisted on those hypothesis, Harry was brilliant, however; he was still a child and some concepts escaped him but he was learning and he understood a frightening amount. 

When they weren’t discussing potions; Snape would ask questions regarding his week or visions. The questions regarding his visions weren’t self serving questions that most would ask a seer. No, professor Snape did not ask of his own fortune but he did often inquire after Harry’s nightmares or he would give Harry the space to talk about his most ghastly visions or visions that he did not quite understand. 

They would have such conversations in the professor's office and often they ended with the professor intimidatingly helping Harry meditate after drinking his favorite tea; mint with honey. As of late; upon entering the professor’s office, a mug of said tea always awaited him at the chair he usually found himself seated at across from the professor’s own and for some reason Harry hoped that that really meant something because he actually like spending time with the abrasive and curt man.

Another occurrence was the development of Harry’s relationship with those of Ravenclaw.

His relationship with his peers was respectable to say the least. The older years often appointed him leadership positions among the first years and now he was often approached by the various members of his house for guidance, or help with their homework. It was no secret that he was already considered the top student in their House. Some were jealous but most were excepting. 

The upper years however, made him uncomfortable at times as they often took it upon themselves to do things such as; “straighten” his already straight tie, or remove lint from his robes and some would even move his bangs from his face while they spoke to him. Perhaps they assumed it would force him meet their eyes but Harry stared at their nose or ear always. He was not one for much eye contact, but there was no sense in removing their sense of control to which they used as security, so he remained quiet on the matter. 

Harry noticed that many of his first year peers were jealous of him at times. In the beginning Harry misunderstood their emotions for anger but he rationalized that most other times his housemates were friendly with him. However; when Harry was with upper years they would sometimes make discontented faces and whisper quietly to one another. Harry now knew it was because of how the upper years treated him with such care and sometimes even respect. His peers were never outright open with their jealousy most days, unless; it was one of the Prefect elect, Joseph Kama who chose to dote on Harry. 

Joseph Kama was a rather popular student and Harry thought that he could be popular based on his looks alone. With his dark unblemished skin, short, and kinky yet soft black hair, soft round eyes and if Kama allowed one close enough; they could also see the lone few moles that existed across his face and neck. 

Kama also seemed to be a reserved and quiet older boy while in groups but with Harry and a select few upper years and classmates, Kama was quite talkative. Harry did not know much about Kama—personally that is, but he knew that the older boy was intelligent as he was the top student among the third students last year, and he would no doubt be at the top again among the fourth years. Harry also knew Joseph had a soft spot for Harry but that soft spot did not extend to his brother and _that_ did bother Harry. However, he knew that he could not force others to like and or tolerate others so he did not comment on it as he found no need to because Kama was never rude or disrespectful toward his brother, just indifferent and sometimes even dismissive. 

Kama often helped Harry with his extra curricular studies and even made remarks on his heir-ship. The remarks were never anything rude, however; he encouraged Harry to behave more openly, especially with other heirs of important families and Harry tried but he was beginning to learn and understand that his social skills were severely lacking.

He was not like the other children his age who shone under attention, nor was he rightfully childish due to his visions and upbringing. He even spoke differently and many times his peers told him to stop speaking so boring and pompously. When his peers said the latter, Harry knew it was because he used vocabulary that his peers did not understand. However, Kama has never demanded that Harry change his person but the boy did however; consistently help Harry navigate mundane and childish conversations and even encouraged Harry on multiple occasions to “play” with his peers.

At first Harry scrunched his nose up at this, but for some reason he did not want to disappoint the other boy and on most days Harry would give in and follow suit and when he did, his relationships with his peers became more informal. Harry found that he liked that quite a lot.

Some other upper years attempted to take Harry under _their_ metaphorical wings, but Harry found them much too pushy and openly showed disinterest in their attempts. Harry also knew that those students only wanted to get near Harry in order to get closer to his brother. While Kama makes it a point to not mention Nathan even on accident unless Harry mentions him and even then Kama clearly has to feign his interest.

Harry liked the how subtle Kama was, he also liked that Kama did not chase him about, Kama made himself a readily available resource to Harry but was a mystery at the same time. and Harry took the bait greedily and slowly but surely Kama wormed his way into Harry’s daily life and therefore also into Terry and Hermione’s who looked up to the upper year immensely and in some ways, Harry did too, he most definitely respected the older boy’s ambition and found himself accepting of the upper year’s advice and guidance. It only helped the boy’s standing with Harry further, when Helena; the grey lady, advised Harry to become closer to Kama and not underestimate the other boy’s uses. With all of that in mind, when the older boy politely asked Harry to write him during the winter holidays a month and a half later, Harry found himself assuring the older boy that he would. Harry found that he actually liked the relationships that he was developing.

Even the one with his head of house. Professor Flitwick had monthly meetings with all of his first, fourth, sixth and final year students and so far Harry has only met with the man twice and each meeting had been rather insightful in regards to the man’s person. 

First; Harry learned that the professor was a talker. No, the man did not speak over Harry as Hermione, Sirius and his father tended to but nor did he prod Harry to talk more than he wanted or needed, unlike professor Snape and Nathan. The professor reminded him of Remus in a way. 

Second; his head of house did not like when Harry tried to blend into the background and the man always made sure to greet him, bid him for well and inquire about his health in passing and Harry found that he did not mind it or feel bothered. 

As they pulled into the station Harry was pulled from his thoughts of the year and instead found himself thinking that he will really would miss Hogwarts and its occupants very much during the holidays at home. 

Harry noticed that his parents took great interest when Hermione excitedly hugged Harry goodbye. She was followed by Terry who took Harry into a one armed hug demanding that he not forget to write. 

As Harry continued to be approached by various students of his house and even other houses, he did not notice his parents wide eyed surprised stares and continued to politely nod and wave people away that was until Joseph Kama, followed by Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, Slytherins Adrian Pucey and Peragrine Burke approached him directly.

“You said you’d write," Kama reminded him as he fixed harry’s collar which must have become dishevelled after Hermione’s rather physical goodbye.

Harry thanked him and said, “I will, I am not forgetful, Kama.”

Kama smiled--when Kama smiled it was always so small and subtle just as Harry’s were unintentionally. Kama’s however, seemed practiced, “I call you, Harry, it’s only right that you call me Joseph, don’t you think?”

Harry looked away, but nodded nonetheless. The smile Joseph gave this time was fond, “good. Now, perhaps I shall see you at the Malfoy’s Yule ball. I know you’ve received an invitation thanks to my friend Burke here. Find me there before you depart that evening. I’ll better introduce you to he and my other friends.” With that Joseph departed but not before he gave a respectful nod toward the rest of Harry’s family who were still openly staring at them in shock. Harry did not miss the kind wave from Diggory as the other boy followed after his peers.

Harry was done with farewells and stepped closer to his parents so that other students would not attempt to speak with him. While Nathan chattered on with their mother, a firm hand was placed on Harry’s shoulder. Why did so many feel the need to touch him?

He peered into his father’s eyes and the man quirked an eyebrow and discreetly gestured toward the retreating backs of Joseph and co. 

“You’re popular.” He stated. Harry grimaced slightly, “I believe that they think me more special than I actually am.” Now it was James’ turn to grimace as unbeknownst to Harry; at that moment James felt very ashamed fore he knew that it was his fault that Harry thought so lowly of himself. He did not speak on such thoughts. Instead he chose to simply guide Harry to his brother and mother.

Upon arriving home Harry immediately went to the sanctuary of his rooms after he greeted Remus, and Sirius quickly before he said hello to Mousy and the other few house elves located in their home before he finally escaped to his room. Later in the evening, his presence was demanded at dinner where they all ate in relative peace until the Malfoy Yule invitation was brought up by Harry. Who thought that it would have been most rude to not have mentioned it.

“Absolutely not!” Sirius all but yelled, “why would we go to some Death Eater Christmas gathering!?” Their mother, hissed Sirius’ name and she must have kicked him too as the man hissed in pain and clutched his knee under the table.

“What’s a Death Eater?” Nathan asked innocently. He had heard the phrase in passing at school, but it was always said with such contempt and venom that Nathan had always been too shy to ask.

“A follower of he-who-must-not-be-named, Nathaniel.” Harry informed before he took a bite of his pasta. His father grimaced but there was no point in lying to Nathan now that he had heard the name from a member of his own family. “Personally, I am interested in going as the Potter heir but also because my classmates Ernest Macmillan and Susan Bones will be there. Susan has promised to introduce me to her aunt, Madam Bones,” Harry said casually.

Lily perked up at this, “Susan and Ernest? Are these more friends of yours?” she asked, she was desperate to learn anything that the boy was willing to share and ever since she saw him be so sociable with his classmates she wanted to know so much more about those Harry was willing to associate himself with. Especially when he was so closed off and abrasive most days.

“No, they’re classmates, associates if you will.” Harry said bluntly to which Lily frowned deeply. Nathan kicked him under the table playfully and urged him tell them about Terry and Hermione. “He referred to them as his ‘friiieeends’ the other day! Hermione cried and hugged him! You should have seen his face,” Nathan singsonged as he teased Harry lightly.

This time it was Remus who perked up, “ah, Hermione is the muggleborn you’ve taken under your wing, isn’t she? You’ve mentioned her in your letters.” 

Harry nodded, “she is indeed, I would have invited her to be my guest but I do not believe it would be a good environment for her. While the event is not limited to purebloods, no muggleborns from backgrounds deemed unimportant were invited—or so I was told by Draco Malfoy. So I would not like to try my luck and put her in a stressful environment that would not appreciate her.”

Sirius took this moment to speak once again, “see!? Why would we go somewhere where muggleborns aren’t invited!? They’re just as magical as the rest of us!” Sirius directed his words at Harry so it was Harry who responded.

“I do not disagree with you, however; I am not muggleborn and muggleborns like mother have been invited. Why should I not go because a select few were not invited themselves? Should I have not gone to Hogwarts because some muggleborn--who perhaps lacked, money or magical talent were not invited? I think it is an excellent learning opportunity, I would like to go and we have all been invited.”

Sirius grumbled childishly and angrily threw his napkin on his plate before he stood and exited, “I’ll pass,” he growled before he left. Remus looked at them apologetically before he excused himself and followed after the other man.

Harry frowned. He felt obligated to ensure of Sirius’ presence as he had swore to Mrs. Malfoy that he would do so.

After Harry had gone through the invitations he was able to read a personalized note from Mrs. Malfoy that was contained in his invitation from the woman. In the missive she inquired him to write her further and Harry did so and quickly the two were exchanging letters as if they were old friends. Narcissa was respectful and graceful in her approach to him and not once did she make him feel childish but at the same time she did not make him feel like an adult either. It was quite refreshing and perhaps it was due to that that he felt bad that he has not had the chance to relay Narcissa’s various messages to Sirius, the woman really did seem as if she wanted nothing more than to reconnect with the man. This was not for lack of Harry trying, of course. Whenever Harry had tried to bring the woman up Sirius immediately tensed and would change the topic abruptly and Harry knew how to take hints and would not prod him any further. 

Harry decided that he would not give up and would keep trying. In the meantime he turned to his father who had been quiet for most of the evening.

“I personally am not one for fancy get togethers. Especially the ones of the more traditional variety,” he paused and grimaced, “especially something hosted by the _Malfoy’s._ I’ve always hated them growing up but coming out of hiding has taught me that there is no sense in hiding away from these things and they will at least allow us to get to know our community and I also made a promise to my grandfather as he died that I would try harder to learn of my own heritage and to teach it to you all--my family as well. So, I would like for us all to go.” It was said so seriously and maturely that they all gaped at them in their own way. This caused his father to blush and laugh nervously, “think of it as a learning experience!” He said playfully.

Nathan groaned loudly, he openly dreaded the thought socializing with haughty traditionalist and his mother looked uncertain but all in all Harry deemed it a success on his part.

**************************

They arrived to the manner by floo. Sirius and Remus included. The group were very surprised upon being greeted, not by a house elf but by a human butler who proceeded to guide them into the elaborate Malfoy manor without preamble. Once they reached the ballroom, they were immediately greeted by Mrs. Malfoy who stood near the door.

“It’s the Potters and Siri!” She said in welcome and Harry did not miss how she did not acknowledge Remus’ presence at all. Mrs. Malfoy hugged Sirius elegantly and briefly before she quickly instructed two nearby servers to take their coats. She personally removed their mother’s jacket before she elegantly handed the it to another nearby server.

She gestured toward the room, and they focused on the ballroom and all of its occupants. Many were present and the various party goers were rather diverse. Not all were pureblood but all had influence in some way or form and those with influence were allowed to bring their friends and families it seemed.

“Welcome!” Mrs. Malfoy said proudly, “do come in and mingle and of course there is plenty of food and drinks to go around.” Her eyes zeroed in on Harry, and she approached him elegantly. In Harry’s opinion she radiated what a powerful and confident woman could be and he felt slightly ashamed that he did not hold his mother in such regard. Mrs. Malfoy took his hands and bended over slightly so that they are eye to eye, she kissed his hands and spoke to him softly, “thank you for convincing him to come, Harry. I know that my messages were not enough.” 

Harry blushed and closed his eyes briefly. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the voice of Mrs. Malfoy weeping. If he concentrated harder, he could see her clutching the hem of her gown that was covered in blood. As he continued to concentrate he could hear her as she sobbed, “my baby, my baby, my baby.” Over and over. 

Harry opened his eyes and forced himself to smile at her kindly. How could the woman in his vision be the radiant woman before her if she were not strong? Harry didn’t understand his vision but he found himself respecting her even more.

He told her to think nothing of him convincing Sirius. Even though it had taken days of incessant pestering. Harry had even had to agree to commit a prank or two but that was of no matter. However, he did know that as a Malfoy, she would do no such thing as see it as a simple favor. She was a Slytherin after all and in someway, so was Harry, so he understood. Mrs. Malfoy left them upon convincing Sirius to speak with her in private. Harry bid her and Sirius farewell and If he had paid attention he would have seen mother’s green eyes light with jealousy. 

Harry watched as their father immediately found colleagues from the ministry. He grabbed Remus by the elbow and pulled him along and the two were gone with a hasty goodbye from their father and an apologetic look from Remus. 

Harry looked toward his mother and brother and the two looked quite uncomfortable so Harry decided to not leave their sides until the two relaxed. Luckily, it did not take long for Nathan to spot Neville Longbottom who stood tensely beside his grandmother along with a tall and burly man who looked strikingly like Neville himself. Neville spotted them too and he desperately waved them over. Apparently, Nathan and Neville had become quite close over the term, and in the future, Harry could see he and Neville himself becoming good friends, especially after the events of Nathan’s last Quidditch match.

“Hi, Nathan, hi Harry, good to see you. You remember my grandmother, right?” Neville spoke quietly, and gestured toward the grandmother in question who he seemed to refuse to make eye contact with.

Nathan nodded enthusiastically and bowed sloppily, seemingly overjoyed that there were people he knew here, “of course! Long time no see, Mrs. Longbottom!”

Neville smiled but the smile was quickly replaced with a grimace as he introduced his Uncle, Carl Longbottom. Nathan was a lot shier in his greeting with the current Longbottom lord and Harry was reserved but the two acknowledged the man nonetheless. Thankfully, Carl merely nodded before he saw a friend and or colleagues and excused himself.

“My, you boys have grown quite a bit, haven’t you.” Mrs. Longbottom commented tersely. She then dismissed their presence and turned to their mother, “how goes the boy’s home education? The last I heard they were focusing on charms.”

Lily smiled brightly, “They have completed their home courses and now self study in addition to their Hogwarts education. They still receive etiquette lessons and Harry has an abundance of heir duties and lessons that I still don’t understand. I think he’s much too young for them but James insists.”

Mrs. Longbottom nodded but did not physically express any further emotion, “you may not understand the importance due to your muggle upbringing but it is a relief that your husband does and that you are not hindering Harry because of it. The boy seems to be a fine heir, if only Neville was as enthusiastic as he about his duties.”

Neville grimaced and Nathan and Harry grimaced along with him. Harry discreetly watched his mother and when her hair began to slightly frizzle—as it so often did when she was angry, Harry hoped silently that she would just remain quiet. Luckily, however, Mrs. Longbottom didn’t seem to notice or perhaps she just purposefully paid his mother no mind but she spoke again before any response could be given.

“Well, Come, Lilian, I will introduce you to the other respectable women present. Your time in seclusion has done nothing for your social standing and it is time to mend that. Especially when the heir of your family has so much potential. Neville, mingle with the young Potters. Come along, Lilian.” Mrs. Longbottom did not wait for a response as she elegantly walked away. She obviously fully expected their mother to follow. Harry could tell that his mother was planning to stubbornly refuse but he gently nudged her forward and when she looked at him in betrayal Harry discreetly pointed to Mrs. Longbottom and playfully rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn’t really understand why this soothed his mother, but it often did when Nathan did it when their father was being abrasive so Harry decided to at least try. His efforts worked as his mother giggled at this and told the three of them to have fun before she began to slowly follow the older and pushy woman.

For a few minutes the three caught up before Harry excused himself and left Nathan and Neville to entertain one another. Harry was fine on his own and he wanted to find Macmillan, which did not take him long at all. He found the other boy in a corner near the desert table and he looked to be in the middle of what looked like a heated conversation with, Slytherin students; Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Draco spotted him first and waved him over, “Potter, nice of you to come. Here, tell Macmillan that the Bone Crushing curse is the most painful curse. He thinks the cruciatus is the worse. What drivel.”

Harry quirked a brow in amusement. If his father heard this conversation he’d have an aneurysm, and would probably force them all to go home. Harry however, acknowledged that he was not James Potter and decided to indulge them, “I believe that the Cruciatus is the only one of the two classified as a curse and thereby wins by default.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “of course, you’d agree with the Hufflepuff, Potter and of course, you’d give such a Ravenclaw answer too.”

Macmillan looked at the white hard boy smug, “right is right Draco.”

“Whatever,” Draco muttered, “where are your manors, Macmillan, Potter’s your friend but do not worry, I will introduce him on your behalf.” 

Macmillan looked put out but before he could speak Draco gently nudged Harry along as he introduced him to his fellow Slytherins.

“Potter, that there is Theodore Nott, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Nott and Blaise Zabini a name respected in its own right for its pureblood traits in Italy. Guys, this is Harry Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter.” Harry did not miss how, Draco purposefully neglected to mention his other title; “the-boy-who-lived’s brother.” It made him feel more included and confident as if he was his own person in his own right. Harry acknowledged the other boy’s with a nod of his own when the two briefly nodded toward him.

“So, Potter. It’s odd to see you lot at a traditional event such as this; I thought you and your family were blood-traitors.” Nott said casually which caused Macmillan to sputter before he was hushed by a glare from Draco. Harry has heard the term quite a few times now. Specifically when haughtier older pureblood students referred to the Weasley’s and even Sirius on occasion. He had asked his father the true meaning in a letter and Harry did not fancy the answer that he received.

He knew that he still did not understand the complexities of the term and he was fairly certain that neither did Nott, so Harry decided to respond vaguely.

“Hm. I suppose we are traitors in the sense that we do not deem ourselves above others because of our blood alone but otherwise we are rather traditional, I am being groomed as the Potter heir, after all.” Harry said and he did not elaborate further, he wasn’t sure that he would actually be able to.

Nott looked thoughtful in regards to his answer. It was Blaise who spoke next, he gleefully asked Harry how it was being the boy-who-lived’s brother.

“Boring.” Harry stated, once again refusing to elaborate. Blaise rolled his eyes, “well you’re kind of boring yourself.”

“Hey! Your questions are boring!” Macmillan said in Harry’s defense, and Harry noted that it made him feel good. However, Macmillan’s response caused Nott and Draco to laugh at Zabini’s expense and Harry did not understand how but he noticed that such behavior eased the tension from the group. He did not join in on their laughter because he did not find anything funny at that moment. Once they got all of their laughter out of the way, they all moved on to much friendlier topics such as; Quidditch, classes, and even girls. Harry noted how the three of them blushed when discussing the girls at Hogwarts and the girls present at the ball.

As if summoned, a group of girl’s pass them by. Harry recognized one of the girls as Pansy Parkinson and another as Daphne Greengrass. Both members of Slytherin house. The girls looked at them briefly before looking away as they giggled and left as quickly as they came. Harry thought the behavior extremely odd. 

The other boys must have thought it strange too as they made faces of disgust once the girls were far enough away. All except Nott, who looked extremely pale, “I’m to be married to Parkinson.” Nott whispered he sounded as if he were being sent to the gallows.

“Oh? She is quite open in her enamorment with Malfoy.” Harry stated curiously as he thought of how Parkinson was often found with the Malfoy heir in school and even once or twice, Harry heard other students gossiping of a marriage contract between _Draco and Pansy._ At this time Harry did not take marriage seriously if it could easily be done by others his own age but another part of him understood it as serious. His mother and father were married after all.

“Pah! As if my father would marry me off to her. Her family has nothing to offer to the Malfoy line.” Draco stated meanly, toward the end his voice became more silky and refined, Harry was very certain that he was repeating the words of someone much older than he.

Harry frowned, why would Draco say such a mean thing--even if he were merely repeating someone else and what did Draco even mean by that? Instead of asking these things aloud, Harry asked, “she is a mean-spirited girl but she is of a pureblood family. I’m sure by the time you two are older you will get on well.” Harry did not understand the problem was, and the other boy’s did not really understand either but they pretended to. They just knew that the girl was near brutish and possibly had girl germs.

Nott groaned and without thought, he playfully nudged Harry, “you sound like my dad, mate. Lighten up!”

Harry almost smiled at their playful atmosphere, he’s only acted this way with Nathan and Terry. It felt good to find another person who would not take him so seriously or call him creepy or deem him too cold and mysterious. 

Just then Draco’s father approached them, and he spoke sternly and with authority as he told them,“boys. You have been in this corner long enough. Disperse and mingle.” 

The other boys immediately dispersed and went on their separate ways. Harry began to move from the corner as well. He planned to follow Macmillan so that the two could go off and find Bones, however he was stopped by a firm hand that belonged to Mr. Malfoy on his shoulder. Macmillan saw this, and promised Harry that he would find Susan and let her know that he was here before he himself scurried off into the crowd leaving Harry with Mr. Malfoy.

As the man’s hand briefly came into contact with Harry’s neck, Harry began to see a hazy vision of the man behind him performing the cruciatus curse on a young woman in muggle clothing and beside the woman lay the body of an older man. Harry could not tell whether or not if the man was dead and he really did not want to know. The vision continued to plague him and distantly, he could hear the woman’s screams as she begged him to please just kill her. Harry wanted to vomit and he wanted this man to stop touching him, immediately.

He was broken out of his mind by the voice of the man who boredly canted ‘crucio’ as a young woman who Harry could not identify wailed and cried, “Mr. Potter, how are you this evening?” Mr. Malfoy inquired as he guided Harry through the ballroom.

“I am well. Mr. Malfoy, the festivities are wonderful. The decorations are my favorite.” Harry said in a near whisper as he struggled to cope with what he had seen.

Mr. Malfoy did not seem to notice his inner turmoil as he continued to speak politely, “I will be sure to mention that to Narcissa, she personally chose the decor after all.” Mr. Malfoy stated as he placed Harry in front of him gently and once Harry looked up he saw that professor Snape and two other men stood before him.

“Gentleman, this is Harrison Charles Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter. He is a brilliant young man with a knack for potions or so I am told by Severus. Mr. Potter, this is Mikhal Greengrass, and Alekzander Avery both the lord’s of their respective houses and of course, you know potions master, Severus Snape.”

Harry said hello but honestly he felt very out of sorts with this situation, he did not understand what it was that Mr. Malfoy wanted from him.

“It really is a pleasure Mr. Potter. Severus here was explaining that you are the top student in his class.” Avery said.

That was news to Harry as he was yet to know of his grades so far. The only reason that he knew that he was doing well was due to the confidence he had in his studies and also how competitively Hermione treated him at times. 

“Professor Snape has graciously challenged me. There have been many times that I have disappointed him.” Harry said politely.

Lucius chuckled, “well, that is only to be expected, as long as you correct yourself, I am sure he will have little room to complain.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, professor Snape never complains. He informs me of where I can improve and expects no less from me. I am grateful to him.” Harry amended quickly.

“Clever boy.” Greengrass complimented, as he looked toward his colleagues and not at Harry. They then began to ask Harry questions that made him feel as if he were undergoing an interrogation. Questions such as inquiring whether or not Harry was learning Latin as most pureblood children did; he was. Or what his favorite subject in school was, if he had a favorite painter or book and even his plans for the future, Harry answered as honest as he could but he did not understand the deep interest these adults had in his person. He was relieved when professor Snape changed the subject to his potion studies, which they all were able to join in easily but unlike professor Snape, the other three adults were not interested in the subject matter but interested that Harry comprehended it well. After a long while, Harry noticed an abrupt change in the music as it became slightly louder. Harry was even more surprised when Greengrass grasped him by the shoulders and gently but forcibly turned Harry so that he was facing the room at large. As the man stood behind Harry, he whispered into his ear, “do you see the short beautiful brunette across the room.”

Harry looked toward where he was directed to do so, and saw a young girl that looked like a much prettier and feminine version of the man behind him and nodded. 

Greengrass chuckled, “that is my youngest daughter, Astoria Greengrass. She is only nine years old so the other boy’s deem her too young to dance with. However, you’re a mature young man, aren’t you? I implore you to offer her a dance and get to know her.” And with that Greengrass gently pushed Harry forward and Harry was glad for his chance to escape the overbearing men. Professor Snape did not look like he was enjoying himself either but Harry heard a puff of air--which was a laugh coming from professor Snape--leave the man’s lips when Harry was told to go and dance with Greengrass’ daughter. Harry noticed that his brother and Neville were nowhere to be seen but the other children present were finding partners at the persistence of their pushy parents as well. Harry calmly approached Astoria and introduced himself before he politely asked her to dance. The young girl seemed appropriately shy but took his hand nonetheless.

After various dance lessons, Harry was able to lead the younger Greengrass just fine. She obviously had practice herself as she stepped in tune with him as elegantly as a growing nine year old could manage. He made sure to compliment her on her dancing as he had been taught, truly the girl danced quite well, she has yet to step unto Harry’s toes. He was utterly confused when her face became even redder than it already was but he dismissed it as she gave him a compliment of her own; “you are an excellent dancer yourself, Potter heir.”

“You are very kind, miss.” Harry attempted to say it as kindly and with as much emotion as he could. Children younger than him always thought that he was angry at them due to the fact that he spoke to them like he did everyone else which apparently can come off as very biting.

As they danced, Astoria looked around shyly, and bit her lip. Something Harry’s mother often did when she wants to ask him something but is too anxious of his reply. “I am not a mind reader, Ms. Greengrass. Ask what it is that you wish to ask.” Harry was unable to keep his bluntness out of his tone but the girl should really just speak her mind. Perhaps, he was far too used to Hermione’s pushy personality now.

Astoria looked around once more before she leaned in, choosing to whisper her question into Harry’s ear, “I’ve never danced at a ball before. I know this is an odd request but could you spin me around like a princess? I’ve been practicing!” after she asked, she refused to meet his eyes fore if she did she would have seen Harry’s brief bewilderment. Harry felt apprehensive for all of two seconds before he received a vivid vision of himself spinning the girl, and she in turn laughed in open delight. It was not often that Harry received such kind and gentle visions and in the rare moments that he did, he made hastes in ensuring that they come true. “Be prepared, I will spin you now.” Harry said in warning as he separated them slightly.

And Harry did, he helped the girl twirl in an elegant circle and the girl laughed with more delight than his vision had forseen, and only slightly did she lose her balance toward the end but Harry caught her easily. She was a small little thing. Coincidentally the song ended and the two began to separate and Harry was caught completely off guard as adults nearby began to clap for them. Harry did not like the attention at all, which was most likely evident on his face as he could not help but to scowl slightly. He also did not know how to respond but luckily he did not need to. Ms. Greengrass seemed to love the attention and she curtsied politely and Harry focused on helping her stay balanced as she did so which seemed to only cause the adults to coo and clap more.

Harry wanted nothing more than to find a corner where he could be alone. Frankly he was done socializing and wanted to leave. Astoria seemed to be a perceptive girl and knew--possibly from her own etiquette lessons--that Harry could not simply leave her alone, she pointed to a girl slightly older than her, “that is my sister, Daphne Greengrass, could you please walk me to her.” The younger Greengrass requested quietly as if she were trying to not startle Harry. Harry did not respond verbally but he did offer her his arm. Hopefully she would take no offense to his more abrasive behavior, but Harry could only wear his social pureblood mask for so long and he was just so overwhelmed with all the interaction.

As they approached the elder Greengrass, Harry grimace as he noticed that she was with several other Slytherin girls. They all stood in close proximity and seemed to be whispering among one another and as he and the younger Greengrass approached they all briefly pointed toward them and giggled. Harry felt the younger Greengrass tense, she was most likely assumed that they were laughing at her Harry guessed.

Harry politely extended the arm that the younger Greengrass was latched on to to the elder Greengrass and he felt immensely less claustrophobic to have his space returned to him when Daphne Greengrass gently took her sister by the hand and out of his hold. He nodded to the group at large but bit out a forced, “goodnight, miss. Thank you for the dance.” at Astoria Greengrass, it was not said kindly but it was also not said meanly. The girl obviously took it kindly as she blushed and smiled kindly in return before Harry abruptly turned away and exited the ballroom altogether.

From the corner of his eye Harry saw Joseph. Luckily the older boy seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Burkes and he took no notice in Harry’s exit. Harry felt a tiny bit of guilt but he was rather irritated and tired. As he found a door, he exited hastily and found himself on a terrace with an open roof. Harry was unsurprised to find Remus sitting at a lone table all by himself.

Remus did not look up from his glass when Harry had entered, he did however turn toward him after he took a sniff of the air and caught Harry’s scent. “Hey, pup, finally exhausted your social battery, huh? Come, join me.” Remus said through a smile.

Harry approached him languidly, “I guess I am… socially fatigued. How did you know?” Harry asked as he took a seat across from the man.

Remus laughed, “because I know you, pup.” He took a sip of his drink and Harry stared at him intently as he did so. Harry knew that it was some kind of alcohol and because of his potions studies he knew about the various properties of it but he also knew its dangers. He could not understand why the adults in his life drank it.

“Want a sip?” Remus asked playfully. He snorted when Harry’s face contorted in distaste at his question. Despite that, Harry did nod in affirmation. Maybe the adults drank it because it tasted good.

Remus amusedly handed over his glass. Harry sniffed it and was surprised that it smelled rather nice. However, it still smelled like one of his mother’s subtle perfumes which did not make him enthusiastic to partake in the drink but still he took a small sip. “Oh.” He said in surprise as he processed the new flavor. It was unlike anything he had ever drank. It was sweet going in, however; it burned going down. He thanked Remus and handed the glass back over to the man who was laughing quietly at his reaction.

“Good, huh? It’s a white wine, infused with cherry blossoms from Japan. Very fancy. Do you know what wine is?” Harry shook his head in the negative. Harry only knew of the more acidic alcohols, and even some beers as some forms of yeast used in potions could change the potions effects but otherwise he did not know of many other forms. 

Remus smiled at him fondly and began educating Harry in detail on wines, how wine was made, places famous for their wines and he even discussed how the Malfoy’s were providing their finest wines from France in order to further show off their wealth. Harry then asked about Cherry Blossoms, and Japan and while Remus did not know much, he knew more than Harry did and was obviously willing to share that knowledge. 

Harry listened intently as Remus spoke and only spoke up in order to ask a question or to express his thoughts or confusion which Remus dispelled as best as he could. Harry could speak with Remus for hours. Just as professor Flitwick the man did not demand that he speak more, and seemed quite fine with speaking enough for the two of them and it was a bonus that the man was actually very well educated.

“Thank you, Remus, you’ve taught me quite a lot.”

Remus fixed his hair instead of ruffling it which Harry appreciated as Mousy had worked very hard to style his hair for the evening. It was not as wild as his father’s or his brother’s but it was nice to style it so that he would look more mature and sophisticated. “Any time, pup. Are you feeling better? Think you can face the masses once more?”

Harry grimaced, if he were to go back, he would be socially obligated to see Macmillan and Bones and then Joseph and whoever it was that Joseph wanted to introduce him to and he honestly felt quite overwhelmed and irritated just thinking about it and not to mention; the repetitive ballroom music agitated him IMMENSELY. It reminded him of times when Nathan would play his records very loudly and the boy’s music taste was not very big and he often listened to the same repetitive bands and songs by one band. A band that used a hand drum instead of a standard drum set and that would not be so bad if the drummer did not play such repetitive notes. Notes that grated on Harry’s last nerve and would make him unreasonably agitated. Nathan had only stopped playing the records so loudly upon noticing that they seemed to upset Harry terribly.

“Perhaps, if you were to come with me…” Harry said stiffly through slightly gritted teeth at the mere thought of returning to the ballroom.

Remus smiled tiredly, “I think I am more cowardly out of the two of us. I was only invited because Sirius insisted as he would not have come otherwise but otherwise, I am not exactly welcomed here due to my lack of social standing and perhaps even what I am.”

Harry frowned but he did not speak immediately. Remus was a werewolf, and it was the worst kept secret of their family. Despite that, not many people outside of their close circle knew of his condition. As for his social standing, he was a close friend of their family, surely, those attempting to get in their good graces would not openly insult, Remus. _”Ah, however, Remus heard better than most humans.”_ Harry thought to himself. Remus has probably heard every crude insult against his person since the moment he entered.

“We could go to the gardens. I am sure that that is where Nathan and Neville Longbottom have run off to. Herbology is Neville’s favorite subject and Nathan has been following him around like a lost puppy.” Harry offered because he refused to leave Remus alone and feeling unwelcome. Harry knew all too well what that was like. 

“Let’s go.” Harry said as he stood without waiting for Remus’ agreement. He took the older man by the hand and the vision that came to him stirred some unknown emotion within him, he felt awed, yet he wanted to cry. 

In the vision Remus was holding a small child in his lap as he read from a children’s story book. The child was obviously asleep but Remus did not stop reading until Mousy quietly popped into the room and Harry gasped when she spoke and said, _“masters Sirius be’s calling for master Remus, and it is masters Harry’s time to be in his bedding so Mousy would like to takes him. Mousy can’t read very well so she thanks you for reading to the young master.”_ The vision began to escape from him as he could not focus on it as he lead Remus through the ballroom and that made Harry feel rather melancholy, he is sure of it because he wanted to view a vision such as that once more.

As they reached the outside and nearer to the garden, Harry slowed their pace, “Remus,” Harry called out without actually looking at the man fore if he did he would become flustered.

“Yes, Harry?”

Harry cleared his throat before he spoke despite there being nothing to actually clear away, “when we return to the manor--back home, of course, could you read the last few pages of Arthur the Once and Future King to me? This is a childish request, of course, so feel free to ref--”

Remus approached Harry’s side and casually held an arm over his shoulders and shook him gently, “pup, of course. I’d like that. We could make hot cocoa too, with real chocolate and all.”

Harry still refused to meet the older man’s face but Remus could tell from the lift of his cheeks that he was smiling.

“Could it just be the two of us? Is that too selfish or too much to ask?” Harry requested. Nathan did not enjoy reading as much as Harry did anyway, and his brother always received everyone else’s time whenever he wanted, and while Nathan did not have to share such time with Harry, Harry nearly never had alone time with anyone but his father and the majority of that time was training and discussion of his heir duties. While Nathan’s alone time with their father included games of one-on-one Quidditch (on the very rare occasions that they flew,) shopping for new toys and games or even just going out for ice cream and the like. Nathan did try to include him, of course. However, more often than not the adults would slightly voice their displeasure in such an arrangement, well except for Remus, of course. The man seemed to actually _like_ spending time with Harry.

“Of course, pup! That’s not selfish at all. We rarely have one-on-one time. I’m really looking forward to it.” Remus said earnestly.

The two finally reached the gardens and just as Harry predicted, Nathan and Neville were there, crouched down near the Lilies of all places. 

“Harry, Remus, come join us! Neville said that he knew more than one thousand plants and we are trying to find plants and herbs that he doesn’t know.” Neville blushed at the unintended praise. 

When Harry and Remus were close enough, Neville greeted Remus and encouraged Harry to his side with a gentle hand to his back and the four continued the night in each other’s company. Harry only slightly felt bothered by the nagging sensation of guilt he felt by not greeting Joseph as he should have. Hopefully once he explained himself, Joseph would understand. Joseph did not make Harry feel odd but Harry knew that he was odd and if anyone could figure out and understand what kind of odd Harry was; it would be Joseph.

It was only hours later that they were interrupted by the presence of a house elf that informed them that lord Potter was searching for his party so that they could leave. They walked Neville back to the manor before they bidded him a goodnight. Harry did not miss the sad look he gave them as he said goodbye and went off to search for his grandmother.

Harry thought about Neville for the rest of that night, even as he sipped his hot cocoa as Remus read to him in his room. The man had insisted on that setting because it was very late into the night and Harry was obviously sleepy and sure enough it only took the reading of ten pages before Harry released a yawn. His yawns were very subtle and most people did not notice when he yawned but Remus did. He tucked Harry further into bed and bid him goodnight with a kiss on his brow. He took the mug from Harry’s nightstand and left him to rest and Harry fell asleep with tears in his eyes. 

Why could he not have had these things growing up? He thought but quickly shook such thoughts from his mind. At least he had them now and he always had mousy, he should be grateful, he knew this and only cemented such thinking further as he drifted off to sleep as he wondered if Neville was the same as he. His last and final thought was the thought of Neville not having anyone to tuck him in as night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don’t mind the abrupt change in writing style. In the beginning I was trying something new but did not like it all that much.
> 
> I am going back in the early chapters and editing them slowly. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has a little more character building because the next chapter/- chapters will be just as long—if not longer because it will end the first school year for us. (Im trying to speed up the story progression) 
> 
> The summers will have a little meat in between so that I can write more character interaction because many characters are important for Harry’s end and if you want a somewhat good ending for him you’ll cope with all of the characters lol.
> 
> I have also made the world slightly different. The families aren’t so minimal and small and you might even see more siblings because it doesn’t make sense to have all this talk or heirs and marriage if only one character is the only possible heir and there are only three people for them to be married too.
> 
> I have not actually decided if Harry would be forced to marry, or forced into a contract at the least, or if he would even marry at alll. I’m leaning towards not at all. What do you all think?
> 
> ****the feed back from the last chapter was truly a surprise... I cannot express my thanks enough. I am glad you are enjoying this story as it is still a big stress relief but I am no longer writing it just for myself but for you all too <3 thank you for inspiring me to continue writing this.


	9. Who You Really Are: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is Nathan's best friend and you better not forget it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes

“Hello, Harry, and co.” Joseph said kindly as he stood in the doorway of Harry’s carriage that included, Terry, Hermione, Nathan, and Neville. 

Harry nodded to Joseph in greeting and when the other boy requested for Harry to follow him, Harry excused himself from his group quietly. Joseph didn’t take him very far and the two settled in a nearby unoccupied carriage.

Harry thought that the other boy would immediately berate him for not greeting him at the Malfoy’s Yule ball. It was terribly rude of Harry after all. However, the other boy instead asked how Harry had liked the Christmas gift Joseph had gotten him and if he had gotten any other gifts that suited his fancy from others. 

Harry thought on it and remembered that over the holidays, he had received a surprisingly copious amount of Christmas gifts. Not only from his friends, associates and classmates but even gifts from the public. Usually only Nathan received such things as that but now that it was well established that Nathan had a sibling, Harry had begun receiving them too. Harry gave most of those gifts to Nathan as they were things that his brother would enjoy far more than Harry would. 

This holiday; Harry received the usual books and trinkets from his parents. 

When he was younger, they forgot to get him anything at all. However; when Nathan was old enough, he noticed their thoughtless behavior and would give Harry some of his gifts. The following year they began giving Harry gifts of his own.

Their gifts seemed absent minded as usual, but Harry did not care, and he was grateful for them nonetheless. 

From Sirius he was gifted a surprising amount of potion ingredients. Harry was supposed to use them for pranks but if he spread them about his already rather large potion palette than he should be able to spread them out and use them in more useful ways. From Remus he received two more books; a special edition of Harry’s favorite book _“The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe”_ by C.S Lewis and another book he had never read before. It was titled _“Bridge to Terabithia”_ by Katherine Paterson. Remus had said that the book made him cry fiercely, even as a grown man because the two main characters reminded him of Harry and Nathan somewhat. Harry hoped that Remus would read the ending with him sometime soon.

He had also received lovely gifts from Terry and Hermione which seemed to be a joint gift as Terry had sent him a leather-bound journal while Hermione sent him a very expensive looking muggle “fountain pen” as she called it. Harry also received a gift from Mrs. Malfoy. She had sent him a pair of fine gloves made of dragonhide. 

While Harry appreciated every gift, he received in some shape or form, his most cherished gifts were from Remus the other came from Joseph. 

During the month of October Harry had begun to display an immense interest in healing magic along with his potion’s obsession. He had focused on potions and plants used for healing and he wanted to learn and understand how and why they worked. Joseph must have been paying attention to Harry, fore Harry rarely discussed his interests with anyone besides the professors. Usually, the students were easily bored because Harry would focus on his obsession topics for hours without focusing on much else. So, Joseph had to have just paid close attention because he had gifted Harry with a book on human anatomy and Harry should have studied anatomy as soon as he showed interest in healing because now, he wanted to learn so much more about the human body. Some of the concepts in the book are too difficult for Harry to understand and due to that he has settled for simply memorizing the human body in its entirety for now until he could understand the more difficult concepts such as; physiology which the book seemed to mention in detail. Currently, he merely settled for knowing most of the bones and muscles and how they worked at their most and least healthy thanks to the book that Joseph had gifted him.

Harry relayed all of that to Joseph and made sure Joseph Knew how useful he found the older boy’s gift. “Your gift is most useful. It did not bore me, and I will be making an effort to remember most of the material. Thank you.”

Joseph smiled widely, “that is good to hear. Your gift as well was rather spectacular; I had never heard of “For the Law that all is Magical” by Justus Pilliwickle before and it was remiss of me to be so ignorant of its importance. It made me happy that you knew that I was interested in law without being told.”

“I listen, Joseph.” Harry stated with a frown because he did. Harry did not avoid his common room. The good thing about Ravenclaw was that you could sit alone with a book open and the other students were polite and smart enough to not bother you. So, the common room would have an abundance of students present. Most would be studying, and the others would speak quietly or even put a privacy charm around them if they had the knowledge to do so. 

Joseph always sat as near to Harry as he could with random upperclassman of their house, Harry would listen to the conversations the older student had with others. Though, when Joseph tried to include him in front of everyone else Harry’s answers were always short and rarely did he look up from the notes he was taking, or the books or tombs he was reading at that time and perhaps that is why Joseph thought that he did not pay attention.

Joseph chuckled, “you just pretend that you don’t at times. For instance, I could have sworn I asked you to greet me at the Malfoy’s Yule ball.”

Harry grimaced and apologized, “I was very agitated. The amount of people present was very aggravating, and they all acted strangely to my presence. I am used to people ignoring me and I did not enjoy the attention I received at the ball. I wanted to speak with you but knew that I could not hide my agitation if I had.” Harry confessed.

Joseph placed a thoughtful hand to his chin to match his thoughtful look as he hummed. “I see. Are you up to being social now?”

Harry nodded.

“Follow me then.” Joseph said as he gave Harry a grin that showed all of his teeth. Curious, Harry followed him.

Once they arrived at Joseph's presumed carriage, Harry was met with the curious stares of Cedric Diggory, Adrian Pucey, Peregrine Burke and a fourth year Ravenclaw girl with a wine stain birthmark across the top of her face. If Harry remembered right, her name was Penelope Clearwater. She often assisted her underclassmen with homework and guidance. 

Now that Harry had thought about it, it was Clearwater who Harry sought help from when Hermione would not leave the bathroom due to unexpectedly starting what Clearwater explained to be Hermione’s “period.” Which was a normal part of a woman’s life. Later that day, Clearwater even gifted Hermione what appeared to be a small booklet on what exactly a period was. Hermione had allowed Harry to burrow it when he asked but she seemed flustered that he would have asked in the first place and Harry still did not understand why she would be so flustered about something that every being with a uterus went through.

“Hallo again, Harry.” Cedric said successfully interrupting Harry thoughts. Cedric gave a friendly wave. Harry responded with his own quiet hello and the others followed suit and greeted Harry who began to feel awkward being at the center of their attention. 

Joseph guided him to sit down between Penelope and Burke and Harry squirmed a bit as he was almost in both of their laps. He did not get a chance to situate himself as Burke chose to do it for him and pulled him closer so that he was not on Clearwater. “You can’t go around sitting on young women, Potter. It’s improper.” He said into Harry’s ear with a teasing grin.

Clearwater rolled her eyes, “he was fine, Perry. Stop making him uncomfortable.” She demanded sternly.

Harry however, agreed with Burke. It was improper to intrude on Clearwater’s space as he had, “I’m fine.” He said, however, his face was tense, and the others laughed at his expense endearingly.

“Enough teasing, guys. Be nice, it’s Harry.” Joseph said as if they all knew who Harry was and as if just being Harry meant something special. Harry watched intently as he saw that the older boy was completely relaxed. He went as far as to spread his arms on the top part of the carriage’s chair and behind Diggory’s and Pucey’s head with his legs spread. Harry thought that he looked very cool.

“Harry, I want to formally introduce you to, Adrian Pucey; a prodigy when it comes to ancient runes and arithmancy. Peregrine Burke here has a wealth of information in regard to wizarding culture, even internationally. Cedric Diggory over here is completely enamored with you and he’s the fifth top student in my year, right behind Mrs. Clearwater next to you. As you all know, this is Harrison Charles Potter, I am sure if you allow him your first names then he will do the same.”

Harry only nodded his agreement. However, Peregrine sniffed in distaste. “Don’t call me Peregrine. Call me Perry or nothing at all.” Peregrine--well, Perry demanded as he wrapped the arm around Harry’s shoulder tightly and shook him playfully in comradery.

Harry nodded seriously and decided that he would take Sirius’ advice and remove the stick from his arse and tell a joke or two; “ok, Nothing At All.”

This seemed to be the right thing to do as all other occupants burst into laughter while Perry gaped at Harry incredulously. 

“And here I thought you were just an old man in this little body, Harry. You have jokes, thank Merlin.” Perry said as he pinched Harry’s nose between his fingers. Harry fought him off by shaking his head roughly which only made Perry laugh.

Harry had noticed that Joseph had grown quiet and was watching the group with a look that said that everything was going his way. A look of pure contentment and dare Harry think; power. 

Joseph caught him staring. Joseph had even managed to look Harry directly in the eye and even the older boy seemed momentarily surprised by it but thankfully he did not make a big deal of it. If Harry could read minds, he would be able to hear Joseph think about how vibrant and powerful his eyes looked.

“Harry, I had wanted you to meet this group of students not just because they are my friends but because we have plans for big things and we can tell that you do as well and together we can help one another reach our goals. We have something to offer you and you have something to offer us but not only that, there is something that you can offer to better our society.” Joseph said and Harry noted that the others listened intently as he spoke, and Harry listened with open interest. He did not know how to respond currently, Joseph did not give him much information and he wanted to give the older boy a chance to do so. Joseph seemed to understand and continued to speak.

“Harry, what is one thing that you think all of us have in common, besides being Wizards?” Joseph asked.

Harry thought on it for a moment and it did not take long to think of their names. All of their surnames appeared on the pureblood tapestry that Harry was forced to read during his private lessons on etiquette. 

“Based on our surnames alone, it is easy to assume that we are all purebloods and were raised as such based on our behaviors.” Harry stated.

Joseph smiled. Penelope cleared her throat and said, “actually, I am a half blood, my mother was a wizard, my father is not.” Harry did not miss how she used was.

“And I was raised by two muggle women.” Joseph stated happily as he watched Harry’s face momentarily display his surprise before he returned it to its blank state.

“I see. Is this where I finally learn more about you?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

“No need to bore you with those details, Harry but I will feed your curiosity. I was raised by two muggle women one is a very successful doctor, the other a successful lawyer. When they discovered my heritage, they learned and help me learn all that I could. Furthermore, with the power of goblin magics they were able to discover my blood heritage. I was ten years old when I learned that I belonged to the Kama family, an assumed extant pureblood family from France and I was eleven years old when I entered Hogwarts and realized that my magical heritage was far different from that of my muggle. I am one of the lucky few “muggle-born” by title who had parents who very much believed in adapting to your surroundings. With the assistance of Burke and his parent I was able to find tutors who educated me on what wizarding culture in Britain actually was and here I am now.”

“Ah, that is why you are so amenable to students like Hermione and Terry. Muggleborns and halfbloods with promise.” Harry assumed as much. Both Terry and Hermione had a vast amount of potential, even though they were a muggle born and half blood and if Joseph’s name was associated with their future success it would do well for the boy’s family name. The only problem with that was: Terry and Hermione were Harry’s, but Harry was sure that Joseph could understand that.

Joseph shrugged slightly, “Somewhat. I confess that if they were not your friends, I would not be so inclined to give them much attention. Do not get me wrong, they are brilliant but right now I am looking for equals. Not promising projects.”

Harry showed no outward emotion but internally he preened at Joseph acknowledging him as an equal.

“Why me? I know you do not deal with me for my brother as you have pointedly shown that you do not care for him much.” Harry asked.

Joseph laughed ruefully and removed his arms from the back of the seat and instead placing them on his knees as he leaned on them. “The fact that you even have to ask is an answer enough, Harry.

I watched you before I approached you. I watch you guide other students and control them with mere gestures before you back away into the shadows and take no credit for their success or corrected behaviors. I watch you exaggerate your brother’s minimal successes and allow him to overshadow your own. The school is deluded by his title and think him stronger than he actually is, but we know the truth—all of us here know. And lastly, I’ve even watched you perform—not only advanced magic but wandless magic.”

At this made Harry tense immediately. Perry released his hold on him as Joseph got up from his seat and kneeled before Harry’s own. 

“Hey, hey. I am not going to tell of your successes if you do not wish me to.” Joseph soothed. “I only meant that these are not things you brag about or show off. You are very humble, and I respect that immensely.”

Harry pointedly looked toward the rest of the members occupying the carriage and they quickly soothed that they would not tell as well and that they wholeheartedly agreed with Joseph.

“What you said about Nathaniel is wrong, you know.” Harry began, “Nathaniel is strong. He just hasn’t applied himself as he should.”

Joseph pursed his lips and made no comment and Harry decided that Joseph would learn just how powerful Nathan was on his own. Joseph did not grow with Nathan, he did not watch as the boy had to mentally dial down how much magic he forced out with each spell. Sure, it was a testament to the amount of control he did not have but it showed that he was far more powerful than he could control. If anything, Nathan refrains himself far too much now.

Penelope checked her watch and told them that they would be arriving to Hogwarts in a mere ten minutes and Joseph grimaced, he stood and retrieved his robes from the overhead and spoke as he moved.

“Harry, my parents are involved in a muggle organization called the International Union. Their group meets once a week and participate in volunteering in their communities or donating to local and international organizations and schools. They follow a moral code of ethics in hopes of bettering the world and their society. All members are either wealthy, have high social standing in the muggle society or have some other means to offer the club or the world by having a trade that is once again beneficial to the club or the community. Union members are also known to be, mayors, city or government officials or just general members of society who have major influence—as I mentioned earlier. Often these members invite younger individuals to come and they mentor them and teach them their way of moral code and life and that is how I learn of it. The union has been around for nearly a hundred years, Harry and in that time, they used their money and resources to nearly eradicate a muggle disease that was killing them quite rapidly. I want that influence. I want to be powerful and not hinder our society’s growth but improve it. Do you know that Dragonpox has not been eradicated merely because those who cannot afford the cure can be cured before they spread it to others? One sip of the cure and a wizard can no long be infected. It’s a less painful form of muggle vaccinations where muggle children have to be pricked with a needle while the “cure” is inserted into their blood.”

Joseph ignored Harry’s slight disgusted frown and continued, “once upon a time even you should have been forced to swallow the medication, despite an entire bottle being worth 60 galleons and even more so if it is personally requested from a potions master, that is nothing for you and your family though. But what of the wizards who have no such resources? What about, halfbloods in muggle society, or of Squibs and muggleborns who may not even know what the disease is!? If we could simply eradicate it, it would be of no concern!” Joseph went on in a rant, Harry had never heard him speak so much in one sitting.

“He wants you to eradicate Dragonpox.” Adrian said sarcastically from his seat while he pulled his robe on.

“What I am _saying,_ Harry.” Joseph bites out with a playful glare directed at Adrian. “We—myself, Penny, Perry, Cedric and Adrian have formed the Wizarding World’s first humanitarian organization, one that can work towards goals such as; the eradication of Deagonpox. We’ve yet to agree on a name but that is not the point of this conversation. The point is that you—all of us, the other students included, are wizarding society’s future. We see the things the adults try to hide from us, we see how they try to make people like your brother—your family even—responsible for a war that you did not start, and we do not wish to continue leading our society toward a failure as disastrous as another wizarding war. Especially over _muggleborns_ who could adapt to their heritage with the right guidance and in turn do the same for the following generation. We can create our own networking so that we do not always have to be under the same purebloods whose families have had far too much influence for far too long for the wrong reasons. For example, as I said, my mother is a muggle doctor, you are interested in healing magic and I believe we could learn a lot from muggle healing and would love to introduce you to her.”

“We’ve stopped.” Penelope informed politely.

Joseph cursed under his breath and informed Harry that they meet Wednesday nights. They have a fifth-year prefect friend who can give Harry leeway on curfew and Harry was greatly interested and promised to make time for the meetings.

******************

It has only been a few weeks since winter break ended, and Harry has enjoyed his time upon returning. He has learned more from the group and had even helped them decide on a name; the W.A.U.R.T, pronounced wart. Wizardry Alliance of Understanding Rapport and Temerity. The name was almost silly, but all they wanted to do could not fit something simple. They were wizards who wanted to maintain tradition, but bring those deemed as outsiders in. They would not mock squibs, muggleborns or halfbloods but would instead bring them in with understanding, guidance and rapport. They were daring and confident and would not back down or be bullied by the more prejudice members of their society and therefore had a strong force of temerity. It fit them for now.

They had also decided to further establish themselves and quietly gain more members by expressing themselves as a club but not an open listed one. Members were invite only which Harry thought was smart. Their first “service” project was etiquette lessons for muggle raised halfbloods and muggleborns and it went very well. More than thirty students showed up and it was thanks to Harry and the other Warts members promoting the event among other students. It was great publicity and now other students were interested in exactly who they are and what they do, and Harry could not be prouder to be a part of something so astounding and made by students.

That was his happier experience of course fore he was was deeply concerned about Nathan. 

Nathan was hiding something along with Ronald Weasley and he refused to tell Harry what they were hiding. It did not make Harry feel any better that just two days prior Nathan had gotten a detention with Ron for breaking curfew which caused both to miss the etiquette dinner despite promising Harry that they would be there in support of Wart’s first project that Harry had a big hand in.

Now Harry, distractedly studied his personal notes regarding Wizarding diseases. He had decided that after his last class, and after spending some time with Hermione and Terry, to visit the library alone and so here he was.

It had only been an hour into his studies when Nathan rushed to his side. He was panting and sweating slightly as if he ran there, “Harrison, I need to talk with you!” Ron appeared from the same corner Nathan had come from and was panting and sweating himself. “Nathan, mate! Don’t tell him, he’ll tell your dad like he has been all term!” Ron said in a harsh whisper, and the other boy had the nerve to look at Harry apologetically before he shrugged once he saw that Harry would express no outward emotion but what Ron did not know is that Harry was extremely irritated.

“He’s my brother, Ron. I trust him more than anyone! And besides, he could help and you’re wrong because he didn’t tell about the detention!” Nathan huffed undeterred.

“I am right here.” Harry said sternly, with a flip of his hand. The other two boys did not notice that I silencing charm had been placed around them, “are you finally going to tell me what mess, _Weasley_ has dragged you into? If not. Leave.”

Ron glared at him angrily, while Nathan gasped and looked openly hurt, “Harrison, are you mad at me? You’ve never spoken to me like this before!”

Harry took three slow deep breaths, “and you have never hidden anything from me before, Nathaniel.” Harry spoke in his own form of hurt, “you may have thought that you were subtle that I did not see through your lies, but I did and did you think I did not notice how you and Ron would whisper before our study group and immediately quiet once I approached? Is this about me informing father of your curiosity regarding the third door corridor?” 

“This isn’t about the third corridor—though I did enter it on accident the night I got detention, there’s a Cerberus in there, by the way! But this isn’t about that, this is about Hagrid who has a dragon egg in his quarters!”

Ron hissed Nathan’s name and Harry sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

“Start from the beginning, Nathan. Start with the Cerberus.” Harry demanded.

Ron once more attempted to quiet Nathan, he yanked on Nathan’s robe and attempted to drag him to the exit. Harry was prepared to tell Ron to stop it, but he did not need to as Nathan spoke for himself, “Ron! Knock it off! Harrison is my brother—my best friend! I know him and I know that he doesn’t want to see me hurt or in trouble and you on the other hand have been making me lie and break the rules and for what!? Heck if I know because all you’ve seem to try to do is mess things up between my brother and I! If you aren’t going to accept my brother’s help, then just leave but I cannot bear hiding anything from him any longer! I am becoming physically sick!”

Ron’s face turned an alarming shade of red and Harry noticed that his eyes began to water, knowing his brother, Nathan probably would have felt guilty if he was not near to crying as well, Harry, however; could not really find it in himself to feel bad for Ron. While the other boy seemed friendly, and even attended their study groups; Harry noticed that he had a mean and nasty jealous streak. When Nathan wanted to spend time with Harry and Harry alone, Ron always managed to butt in, he even successfully attempted to make Nathan feel bad for trying to _exclude_ him from Nathan and Harry’s alone time because he wanted to spend time with _them_ too. Harry knew that that was not the case. Ron just didn’t want Nathan to spend time with Harry because Ron figured that the more time, he spent with Nathan the more Nathan would forget about Harry and spend time with him. So, no. Harry did not feel bad for Ron who currently glared at Harry nastily once more before he exited in a huff. Nathan did not move an inch to follow him, nor did he even look Ron’s way as the other exited.

Nathan sniffled, and sniffled some more before Harry finally gave in. He stood from his seat and approached Nathan’s side, the other boy scooted over hurriedly so that Harry could sit beside him, and Harry’s bottom had barely touched the seat before Nathan buried himself in his side and cried in earnest. Harry thought it lucky that he sat in the most unbothered corner within the library.

Harry soothed his brother as Nathan cried for about ten more minutes before he finally quieted and removed himself from Harry’s arms. _”He is so sensitive, I wonder how he did not end in Hufflepuff, really.”_ Harry thought to himself fondly.

Harry handed him a handkerchief and his brother wiped his face and then blew his nose before handing it back to Harry who wandless used a cleaning charm on it before he tucked it away. Harry had still not spoken, he wanted to allow his brother to speak first and when he did Harry was not expecting Nathan to glare at him and aggressively state; “you are my best friend.”

Harry looked at him in confusion and Nathan continued, “you’re my best friend, Harrison. We’re different. You’re quieter than I am, and you have more patience than I’ll ever have and you’re mature. You’re my big brother and you’re my best friend. You’re not weird or sneaky and you don’t tell on me because you’re jealous that I am the-boy-who-bloody-lived. You know me better than anyone and I know you better than anyone.”

Harry did not really know what to say. Nathan has never called him weird or jealous, so Harry did not know why Nathan was assuring him that he did not think those things. Unless; Ron had been saying those things… and that slightly hurt Harry because the other boy did pretend to at least do more than tolerate him.

“You’re a good big brother too.” Nathan said suddenly and looked away from Harry. That surprised Harry as he had come to notice that the other twins in school rarely acknowledged who was the eldest unless they were being petty and that was perhaps due to the fact that none of the other twin students had a heir counterpart like Nathan. Harry _was_ raised as the eldest and as if he were a few years older than Nathan, when they were only minutes apart. Thirty-one minutes to be exact. Apparently, Nathan was born stubborn.

The rest of their family were rather surprised that Nathan rarely made a fuss that Harry was given so much responsibility. Harry was not surprised however, as Nathan often said things such as; “I do not envy you and your heir duties, mate!” Which Harry understood. He knew that Nathan would not be able to cope with their father being so cold and contrite with him. Nor would he had been patient as Harry had been in the summer when most of his heir lessons were focused on an introduction to politics.

Harry finally spoke and said, “you are my best friend too, Nathaniel and you are the perfect little brother. I just wish that you did not hide things such as encountering a Cerberus or Hagrid’s dragon egg from me.”

“I know I shouldn’t have. I know! It’s just Ron is so bloody pushy! He wants to go on all these adventures and so do I but he’s a bloody maniac about it!”

Harry grimaced, “I noticed. You both are very... Gryffindor.”

Nathan shoved him playfully, “lay off, mate!”

Harry laughed in his own way, something quiet and reserved and for a few moments the two sat in companionable silence before Harry spoke, “did you see anything else in the Cerberus’’ room?”

Nathan shook his head in the negative, “no, not really but Ron and I think we saw a trap door under it.”

Harry nodded, his face serious and he asked himself; why would a giant Cerberus be guarding a trap door? Why was there a Cerberus in the school in the first place?

Instead of asking those questions Harry asked; “did you and Ron have a plan on how to get rid of the dragon egg?”

Nathan looked slightly embarrassed, “we were going to write his brother who apparently works with dragons but now I don’t think that will happen.”

Harry patted his brother’s back in comfort and said; “there are other dragon reserves, Nathan.”

“Really? But they’ll report that Hagrid had an egg in the first place, right? I don’t want to get Hagrid in trouble! Have you met him? He’s so nice and friendly and loves magical creatures, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he just wants a pet dragon.” Nathan said hurriedly with pleading eyes.

Harry grimaced, he had met Hagrid and the half giant was very kind if not a bit slow and childish. Without prompt the man had explained to Harry one evening that he knew he and Nathaniel’s parents and that he had high respect for them and that if Harry ever needed anything that he could come to him and he would do anything to help.

Harry had relayed such an interaction with his mother and father for confirmation which he enthusiastically received with fond memories of the groundskeeper who often irresponsibly kept them out passed curfew for tea.

“Well, Nathan, you trust me, and I trust you, so, how about a deal of sorts.” Harry said as he was struck with an idea. 

Nathan looked at him with open confusion but gestured for Harry to continue.

“You write and tell father all that you are willing regarding the third corridor—it does not matter how much, and you do not have to tell me what you tell him. Either way, I will not breathe a word of what you have told me about the third corridor. Instead I will take the blame for discovering the dragon egg that Hagrid currently owns and tell father that I am worried that Hagrid will get caught and arrested. Father is very fond of Hagrid and would not want him in trouble, so I am sure that he could find the best solution for Hagrid.”

Nathan tried to argue that it would not be fair for Harry to take the blame at all but after receiving stony silence from Harry he accepted and yanked Harry into a brotherly hug.

“Thank you, Harrison, thank you! It feels so good to have that off my chest, really!”

Harry patted his back as a puff of laughter escaped his lips, “you have never been very good at lying or keeping secrets from me, Nathaniel.”

Nathan laughed and released him, “yeah, I’m sure if you weren’t here, I would have been just fine, I probably would have let Ron convince me to find a way inside the trap door!”

Harry grimaced, and Nathan looked at him fondly and pinched his ear and told him to relax.

“Ow.” Harry said dully which only caused Nathan to laugh once again.

“Oh, hey! Can we please tell Hagrid of our plan? He was really upset when I told him that he could get in a lot of trouble for having the egg, I’m sure it will make him feel a lot better if we told him what we were doing. He also mentions you a lot, so he’d be even happier to see you too!”

Harry wanted to cringe and tell Nathan, “absolutely not.” However; the other boy looked positively thrilled at the thought of visiting Hagrid together. So, Harry reluctantly agreed.

And hours later, Harry regretted his decision only slightly. Hagrid was a talkative, talkative man and if not for Nathaniel including Harry in the conversation, Harry would not have gotten a word in otherwise.

Hagrid was about to tell another story when Harry saw the time and realized that is was much past curfew and track record with students as a groundskeeper meant that he could not write them a slip and excuse their tardiness. Harry stood, “excuse us, Hagrid but it is well after curfew and Nathaniel and I must return to our respective dorms.”

“Oh! I didn’ mean to keep ya fer so long! I’ll walk ya.”

“Uh, actually Hagrid that is not a good idea, remember how angry professor McGonagall was the last time you walked me to the Gryffindor dorms? Harry and I will be fine on our own!” Nathan said quickly as he stood in front of Hagrid.

Hagrid _pouted_ at this, “yer right, Nathan… are ya sure you two can make it on yer own?”

“We will make do, Hagrid. Goodnight and thank you for the tea. It was very nice.” Harry said as he gently took Nathan by the elbow and lead them out. Nathan waved as Hagrid bid them goodbye.

Harry lead them through the corridor as stealthily as he could, he had decided to drop Nathan off first before he would make his way back to Ravenclaw tower, they were one floor away from the Gryffindor floor when they heard a yowl from Mrs. Norris which was quickly followed by Filch’s ragged breaths and heavy footsteps as he rounded the corner and spotted them. The man was as quick as Mrs. Norris.

Filch yanked the two by the arms and shook them about, “look what we found here, Mrs. Norris! I know exactly what to do with you too, oh yes! Snape just found others breaking curfew and he’s giving them a most deserved punishment but for you brats he might even make you into potions!”

Harry gritted his teeth to the point of pain. How dare this man grab them this way. Harry tried to remove himself from the man’s hold but the man only gripped him harder to the point of digging his nails into Harry’s skin. The only reason Harry did not react further was because the man’s hold on Nathan seemed to be much looser. Nathan looked at Harry helplessly and Harry shook his head and hoped that Nathan would understand him and not react.

Filch kept speaking to himself as he dragged Nathan and Harry to the dungeon and to the professor’s quarters.

They reached the door and Filch briefly let go of Nathan so that he could bang on the professor’s door, “SNAPE. I found two more stranglers, they’ll need a good lashing or two that’s for sure.”

Professor Snape opened the door and exited his office and Harry looked at Nathan in disproval when he hissed Draco’s surname upon seeing the other boy who solemnly followed behind professor Snape.

“Release them, Filch. I will take it from here.” Snape demanded as he glared disapprovingly at Harry and Harry alone. Harry frowned slightly. He did not like the man being disappointed in him, at all.

This seemed to excite Filch who asked what Snape had planned for the three trouble makers. 

Professor Snape sneered as he spoke, “they will be picking slime fog eyed frogs for potion ingredients this coming weekend with Hagrid. They will do so near the forbidden forest, it will be most unpleasant. Now, I will walk the little ingrates to their respective dorms.” The professor forced Filch to remove his hands as he replaced the grouchy man’s with his own, he bid the man good night before he escorted them to their respective dorms. 

********************

“A’right, boys. Slime frog pickin’s easy. Ya have yer gloves and yer nets and because of Pr’fessor Snape. I know ya all know that they’re found burrowed deep in the muddiest parts of under tree. Let’s get start--”

“Wait! Are we not going to wear gloves while you have us tool away in the dirt like common house elf!?” Draco asked indignantly. Nathan rolled his eyes but did not comment and Harry looked toward Hagrid, curious for his answer.

“No ya wouldn’ wan’ to be doing that. Gloves irritate the slime of the of the frog, you know that, Mr. Malfoy, yer learning it in yer potions class.” Hagrid stated kindly and pointedly ignored Draco as he grumbled about informing his father that he had to toil away in the mud.

When Nathan and Harry tried to work together Hagrid made sure to separate them and reminded them that this was a detention and not a get together. Nathan was the most upset at this but did not argue and began to work further away from Harry.

After an hour or so Harry still had no luck in finding any frogs. He knew that the area he was in was too dry and he dared to go deeper toward the wetter grounds, and he did not notice Draco who followed quietly behind him.

Harry began to dutifully dig under the visible root of a rather large oak tree. After a few minutes of digging THREE fog eyed frogs jumped out, away from Harry and deeper into the forest. Harry gave chase fore he knew that they would lead him to a colony of them, he thought that if he were to get enough for professor Snape’s classes than he’d be allowed to keep some for his own purposes, and he had many an experiment that he would like to test.

Harry did not run hastily, nor did he run without thought. However, it was dark, and he managed to trip on a lone root that was half buried into the ground. Harry took to the air before he landed back down to earth and rolled down a hill uncontrollably and he only stopped when his back hit the base of a tree at the bottom of the hill.

Harry did not hear Draco say, “Merlin, Potter, don’t move!” Nor did he see Draco frantically run for Hagrid.

No, Harry did not see or hear Draco at all. He was far too focused on the sight that took place a mere thirty feet in front of him. 

The moonlight shone spectacularly on a puddle that Harry had assumed to be water. However; the reflections of the liquid dazzled too spectacularly and gave no reflection of the moon or stars. No, Harry knew that this was unicorn blood and he knew that the form in front of him was that of a dead unicorn.

Harry had no desire to discover what killed the creature and so quietly he stood and searched for a slanted route to take him back up hill because the hill he fell from was much too steep to climb. Harry frowned deeply as he felt intense pain from his wrist when he attempted to dust his clothing off with his right hand. It could be sprained as he could move it about slightly and saw no indication to a broken bone. Tenderly he held his wrist and began to trek around the dead creature. He did not see the hooded form that sat crouched at the opened belly of the unicorn before it was too late. He stepped on the creature’s robe and was met with a rather terrifying hiss of his name as he fell to the ground.

Harry ignored his sprained wrist and stood as quickly as he could and ran as fast as he could, away from the creature, he did not have a clear direction as to where he was running but he was running away and he ran quicker when he heard the creature begin to tail after him. 

Harry unsheathed his wand and began casting a joke spell that Sirius had taught him to make the ground beneath his feet softer as he passed in hopes that it would slow the creature down.

It did, however, the creature still pursued, and Harry was beginning to tire from exerting himself both physically and magically and just when his legs were about to give in, an arrow shot passed Harry’s face and Harry heard the beast retreat with a hiss. Harry himself tucked himself away behind the nearest tree and hid. He did not know if whoever or whatever shot the arrow was friendly or not.

Harry waited and waited and the sweat from his brow dripped into his eyes and caused him to shut them tightly in order to cope with the slight burn. He held his breath as he heard at least three sets of hooves draw near. Harry wanted to breathe when he heard what he assumed to be a warrior’s cry from two of the creatures and the sound of their fast stampeding hooves moving away from him. However; he sucked in even more air once he heard the remaining creature approach his hiding spot.

“Come out. Now, child, no harm will come to you.” The creature demanded. Harry prepared himself with a quick breathing exercise before he relinquished himself from his place of hiding. He was met with the form of a centaur. Slowly, the creature approached Harry before he bent down and gripped his waists tightly before hoisting him up in his arms. Harry’s breath quickened and he reached for his wand.

“Don’t child. If you were anyone else, you would currently owe my herd and I a life debt. However, you are lucky, the stars favor upon you and guided us here to defend your sight.” The creature demanded sternly.

This did not calm Harry down in the slightest but he slowly lowered his hand from his wand and to his tender wrist.

The creature continued to speak as he galloped to what Harry hoped was the safety of Hogwarts, “the unicorn you saw has not been the only casualty. My brethren and I have been trying to corner the beast attacking them for 4 months.” Harry frowned as he listened, four months ago the term began.

The centaur continued, “the blood of a unicorn is innocent, pure. To attack it for its blood is a sign of great evil, a sign of that one seeks immortality in the worst way.”

“Those who consume the blood of a unicorn, they will live a cursed life.” Harry whispered, quoting one of his textbooks. 

The centaur nodded his agreement, “you are a smart boy, Harry Potter.”

Harry whipped his head up to peer at the creature’s face so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash. Faintly he could see the creature’s amused smile, “that is right, Harry Potter. I know who you are, I know that you see things yet to come and I know that you see things that have been. Perhaps, I even know more about the night Voldemort was vanquished than perhaps you do. It makes me wonder, do you know who you are?”

“I know who I am.” Harry said somewhat stubborn and a bit too quickly. The centaur did not reply as he was occupied by an approaching figure.

“Firenze, what are you telling the star child?” A gruff voiced centaur asked as he caught up to them and galloped alongside them. The creature stared at Harry intently and Harry stared right back. The creature bared its teeth at Harry and its teeth were large and blunt. Harry knew that the creature could quite literally bite his hand off with ease.

“From the look of confusion on his face, I am telling him things he has yet to be told, about what and who he is.” The centaur “Firenze” said. As the three approached a clearing, Firenze was gruffly instructed by the chestnut colored centaur that he had referred to as “Bane” to put Harry down. Firenze did so; albeit, reluctantly. 

Bane gripped Harry’s shoulders and demanded that he look to the stars, “without magic, you nor I would be here. You would not have the magic you and your other humans hold dearly, nor would I or Firenze exist. I have been alive for a long time, Harry Potter. I--and magic herself, have seen how you humans destroy yourselves to destroy us. Creatures entirely of magic. Never have the stars or magic encouraged us to interfere with the fate of humans if they were not an immediate danger or benefit to us. However; the stars as of late have repeatedly cried your name. It was the stars that saved your life.” As Bane spoke, Harry saw a rather quick vision of his own body charred on the forest floor, from the height he saw himself he assumed he was seeing his death from Bane’s eyes. He eyed the centaur warily and was met with a cold stare.

“That is what would have happened--should have happened but the stars and magic herself did not want it so and it was due to that that we aided you and it would not have been so if you had intention to harm and for that, we are tentatively allies but to be allies with one as weak and un-knowledgeable as you does not set me at ease.”

Harry frowned and asked the centaur what it meant, Bane merely looked to the stars and then to Firenze who watched with a deep frown and pursed lips. Harry heard Nathaniel call for him and he looked towards the trees where the voice had come from and vaguely, he could see the shadows of a giant man--presumably Hagrid, Nathaniel and another centaur approaching them quickly.

Before Harry could respond with his own call, Bane shook him roughly and placed a rough hand on the skin of Harry’s neck. Harry heard Bane say, “see and learn.” Before Harry knew it, he was laying down in a bed.

He tried to sit up but his _head_ was too heavy to pick up. He went to grab his watch from his nightstand but froze in shock when he saw his chubby arm. It looked like a baby’s arm!

Suddenly, he felt a light slap to his face and looked over and gasped when he saw another baby who he could was Nathan, from the freckles on his nose.

Harry tried to speak but he only made a garbled sound to which Nathan laughed at before he began to suck his thumb. A mere few seconds passed before the sound of exploding wood met their young sensitive ears.

The sound surprised Nathan greatly and he began to cry in earnest. Harry reached over and attempted to soothe him but accidentally poked his brother’s eye due to poor motor skills. Nathan cried louder and Harry attempted to move once more but fell back in surprise when he heard the sound of a door opening quickly before it was slammed closed.

“Bombarda!” Harry heard someone yell and immediately the spell was followed with more sounds of exploding wood and even glass. Nathan’s cries grew even louder, and Harry knew that he was truly damaging his developing vocal chords, so he determinedly went about calming the other babe down. Their mother approached and Harry saw that she was crying from the corner of his eye. She left as quickly as she came, and Harry wondered just exactly what was happening.

Harry heard their mother scream and frustration and this time _he_ jumped up in slight surprise, fortunately Nathan had cried himself to the point of exhaustion and seemed to be falling asleep. Harry attempted to listen to the commotion downstairs--where most of the noise was coming from, he had noticed that it had gone eerily quiet. Curious.

Harry watched their mother as she approached them with her wand unsheathed, she was prepared for an attack Harry noted. When she saw him, she gasped, and Harry did not understand why.

“Lily Potter.” A voice hissed, their mother turned quickly and stood in front of their crib defensively as she aimed her wand toward the intruder.

Harry listened in intense concentration as the two spoke to one another, “Where is James!?” their mother demanded.

“He is alive, you may go to him. Leave us.” the intruder hissed. “I have no need for you or your death.” Harry frowned thoughtfully at this, then why was the man attacking?

Lily laughed, “I am staying right here, you need not harm these children.” Harry peered up at his mother in awe, he had always known her as awkward, meek and occasionally stubborn, this was extremely different from what he was used to.

The intruder must have used a silent Expelliarmus charm on their mother’s wand as it flew out of her hand and from Harry’s view. 

“Attempt to retrieve your wand and your husband will die along with your children.” The intruder threatened and Harry could _hear_ his mother gulp and he saw her nod her agreement.

“You are right, you know. I will not be harming any child. I will however, kill the child of the prophecy. You know which child that is. It would save you the loss of two children by just telling me.”

There was a prophecy? This was news to Harry if his deductions were true and this was truly the past then Harry had a front row seat as to how his brother was deemed the boy-who-lived.

Their mother began to sob, “please, don’t—please. Take me! I have defied you, I continue to do so! You will not harm these children!” Their mother was panicked, and Harry did not know what happened but all he heard was a very loud thud. 

“I have no time for this, little girl.” The intruder hissed menacingly, the next thing Harry knew his mother flew from before their crib. He heard another loud and awful thud and as the intruder approached and appeared into his view, he knew that his mother was no longer capable of fighting.

“Tch. Now, you two…” The intruder hissed as he approached the crib, wand in hand and pointed at Harry and Nathan. Harry held Nathan close and Nathan did the same in return, he whimpered slightly, and snot dripped from his nose.

The intruder grimace in disgust and Harry would have too if he were not so concentrated on his magic, because _he_ was disgusted. What kind of cowardly man attacks children, let alone babies? Harry could not move but with his eyes he dared the man to attack. Harry did not know how but he would not let the man harm his brother. He was scared, of course he was but the desire to protect his brother was stronger than his fear.

The man must have seen the challenge in his eyes because he said, “It could be assumed that it is you that the prophecy forewarns me of. However, due to your asinine mother, both of you must die.” Before Harry could properly process that this man was, he-who-could-not-be-named and that he-who-could-not-be-named did not actually know which of them was the prophecy child, the man raised his wand pointedly. Harry concentrated on protecting Nathan.

“I am sure that you would have grown into a formidable opponent, Avada Kedavra!” 

The moment the words were spoken a bright light engulfed the room. The man _screamed_ and Harry almost screamed too but he was too awed by the bright light came from hiss chest. The light took the form of a giant feminine humanoid woman. Harry could not discern any visible traits for when he peered up to take in her form, he could see nothing but the bright light of her back.

The man continued to scream above their crib as his face began to melt. He gripped their crib like a mad man but would not or perhaps he could not release his hold as he screamed in agony. Harry watched in awe induced horror and fascination.  
The room and possibly the entire home began to shake and as the shaking increased, Harry grew more and more fatigued as if the woman made of light were draining him. 

The woman slowly spread her arms out and as she did so all of the items not nailed to the floor began to float--including Harry’s and Nathan’s crib. The woman of light tensed and began to attempt to bring her arms together. She struggled for a few more seconds before her hands connected into a ferocious clap which caused the room to nearly implode. Harry felt awfully exhausted the moment her hands connected, and he began to drift into a deep sleep. Before he did, however, the woman of light placed her head near Harry’s own and as she kissed his forehead, he felt the most soothing warmth spread through his chest. His eyes felt even heavier and he could keep them open no longer. Faintly he could hear the light woman say--in a voice he knew was not his mother’s-- _”my baby”_ as he finally succumbed to sleep.

The next time Harry awoke, he was greatly surprised to see the face of the headmaster in front of his own.

The headmaster checked them over intensely before he picked them up. Harry looked over toward Nathan and felt great relief to see that his brother was physically fine. 

Vaguely, Harry could hear the voice of his father, he sounded desperate as he called for their mother, “Lily, Lilian! Wake—"

“’M up James. I’m up.” Their mother mumbled, she clenched her head as if she were in great pain and from the knot that had formed on her crown, she most likely was. She looked around the room and as subtle as he could Harry did as well, and he noticed that everything was in shambles and debris lay just about everywhere. 

“James! Nathanial, Harriso—” their mother began frantically only to be cut off by the headmaster.

“Lily, my girl! They are fine,” the older man soothed as he rocked each twin slightly so their mother could see that they were fine for the most part.

She held her hand out for them, both of them, but was only given Harrison. Quickly she checked him over and the fear and uncertainty their overwhelmed Harry. He had not seen her show such intense care for him since the day she saw he and Nathan off to Hogwarts. When she was fine with what she saw she desperately reached her other arm out for Nathan.

“Lily, calm down!” Their father demanded, slightly off-put by their mother’s behavior. Hell, Harry was too.

“No, James! I want my son!” Their mother cried.

The headmaster smiled sadly but still refused to hand over Nathan. He did however angle the him so that she could see the odd jagged scar on his hand. If one concentrated on it for too long, it looked like the letter v. Beyond that, it had a faint glow to it. Harry noticed that the glow of his brother's scar matched the faint orange color that colored the woman of light. This scar marked his brother as he-who-must-not-be-named’s equal. A scar that had no time to be made during their “altercation” with the dark wizard and therefore it had to be made after. Perhaps due to some debris hitting Nathan and the strange coloring of the scar obviously came from the woman of light.

Harry was shocked, if the scar was one of the end all indicators then that meant that Nathan was not the boy who lived and technically neither was Harry. Unless, the marking was not physical and he-who-must-not-be-named marked them as his equal by attacking them in the first place. Harry’s mind was running rampant, he wanted to learn more--especially in regards to the prophecy but his eyes were yet again becoming heavy.

A sob came from their mother’s lips which startled Harry out his thoughts. She reached for Nathan again, and this time Dumbledore allowed her to take him in replace of Harry. He must have noticed Harry’s sleepy gaze because he began to rock him gently back and forth in a soothing rhythm.

Harry used every bit of strength he had to stay awake. He could hear his father speak, “It’s him Lily. He’s the one of the prophecy.” James huddled close to their wife and Nathan and if Harry were bitter, he would deem this the night that they began to treat him coldly.

“Indeed, he is,” Dumbledore stated as he attempted to rock Harry asleep. However, Harry shook himself awake surprising the headmaster who laughed softly.

Their mother stared at the two, she looked unsure but seemed to be startled out of her thoughts as she remembered something of utmost importance, “Voldemort!” _’Ah, again with this name. So, that is the name of he-who-must-not-be-named.’_ Harry thought. Their mother continued to look about frantically, “Where is—”

Their father laughed a bit hysterically, “He’s dead, Lily. Nathaniel killed him.”

Lily gaped at James and then at her son who was asleep within her arms, she then turned to the headmaster, her face showed her open disbelief.

The professor eyes twinkled in amusement, “it’s true, at least we are assuming that it is, unless you were the one to kill the Dark Lord?”

Vehemently their mother shook her head in the negative, “no, no, I was knocked out… Thrown against a wall.”

The professor nodded as if he had suspected as much.

“Well, Sirius has gone with the other aurors, to confirm Voldemort’s remains. Only his ashes could be found, we will know for sure if they are truly the remains of Lord Voldemort in a week’s time.”

His parents became subdued and their mother looked awfully thoughtful. 

“The Dark Lord attempted an Avada Kedavra. Nathaniel threw it back, most likely with accidental magic alone. I believe that he may have used Harrison’s magic as they are both equally weak in magic at the moment.” The headmaster said thoughtfully as he attempted to make sense of how the darklord was defeated and why he would mark Nathan and only Nathan. It forced Harry to remember the woman of light. He knew that it was not a manifestation of his own magic because the magical signature of the woman felt far too different from his own and she felt far to sentient to be a simple being entirely of magic, but Harry could not figure out who she could possibly be. It has really thrown him for an awful loop.

Their mother nodded again, and Harry figured she was just accepting the easy answer, one that she could easily understand.

“Wormtail betrayed us.” Their father stated suddenly, his voice was laced with righteous anger and Harry made a mental note to discover who this Wormtail was. He had always heard the name mentioned in passing but could never get much information from the adults around him as they seemed hurt by the mere thought of this wormtail person.

Their mother let out a dry laugh, “I figured as much when I couldn’t find the rattle.”

Harry did not know what that meant but he saw their father nod gravely in response. 

As they sat in silence, Harry’s body suddenly grew very cold and heavy as if he was submerged in water. He could not breathe, and he frantically closed his eyes and fought for air and suddenly he found himself back in the forbidden forest gulping for air.

When he was able to compose himself, he realized that Bane the centaur still had a rather tight hold on his neck. Harry looked up at him wide eyed and baffled. He felt overwhelmingly confused. 

Bane’s face revealed nothing, but he noticed that the centaur’s eyes were no longer so cold, “do you know who you are, Harry Potter?” Harry found himself being asked the second time that night. When Harry did not respond, Bane lowered himself so that they were eye to eye, “do you know who _she_ was?” Bane asked as he placed a pointed finger on Harry’s chest, right over his heart and right where the woman of light appeared from his chest.

Harry looked at Bane’s finger, then towards Bane and he must have looked terrified because Firenze finally stepped forward and forced Bane to release his hold on Harry, “you moved much too soon, Bane! Look toward the stars, they do not approve! He was not ready for this!” the pale centaur yelled defensively as he gestured toward the stars angrily. Harry noticed that they were twinkling like mad, were they speaking? As he continued to watch he could have sworn he saw a few of them move.

Bane moved quickly and was in Firenze space quicker than Harry could blink. Bane stood so close that their noses were touching, “and when will he be ready!? When more unicorns are killed!? When _we_ are killed!? I will not coddle him. Unlike you, I do not live to service _humans.”_

Firenze looked hurt and dejected, “brother--”

“Harrison! Harrison!” Yelled a frantic Nathan as he broke from the trees and made a beeline to Harry’s side.

Nathan’s true gryffindor shone as he pulled Harry away from Firenze’s hold, “what did you do to my brother!?” he demanded.

“Calm yourself, child. We have done nothing.” Firenze said as he attempted to sooth Nathan which did not work at all as Nathan held Harry closer defensively.

“You’re lying! Look at how _scared”_ he is!” Harry sneered slightly and attempted to speak and dispel the belief that he was frightened however, he could not speak and when he rose his hand to his throat to see if he was hurt, he discovered that his hands were shaking tremendously. Maybe he was scared, if not than he was shocked. His entire world view has been changed after all. 

The centaur who arrived with Hagrid was dark, if not for the light shining on his midnight blue mane Harry would assume that he was black. “Firenze, Bane, you will explain yourself back at the colony. Giant,” the dark centaur said in distaste as he glared at Hagrid who had followed Nathan and the centaur to Harry. “Take your brood and go, the boy there,” he gestured to Harry, “witnessed the murder of the _fifth_ unicorn since your lot have begun school. Take care of it or we will begin killing those who enter here once more. Understood?” The unicorn looked toward Harry--not Hagrid but Harry--expectantly and Harry once again felt that there was another great pressure being placed onto his shoulders, but he nodded nonetheless and received a nod in return. Firenze and Bane followed behind the dark centaur so forlornly that Harry assumed that the darker one must be there father or at least a leader in some capacity.

Hagrid saw Harry holding his wrist tenderly and gently took it in his own and examined it. “Tha’s not good, not at all.” the half giant muttered anxiously.

Harry gently took his hand back and he had half the mind to shake Nathan off of him but he felt that his brother was very tense and frightened himself and so he left him be. “It’s a minor sprain, healer Pomfrey can fix it right up, so I suggest we go and _leave_ this place.” Harry said curtly, irritated from his anxiety and pain.

Hagrid agreed and led them from the forest, and Harry was surprised to see Draco waiting for them as they reached one of the many dirt words that lead into the forest.

“Merlin, Potter! You’re actually alive!” The platinum blonde explained as he completely ignored Nathan’s and Hagrid’s presence in favor of Harry’s. Harry was touched that the other boy looked openly relieved that Harry did not actually die.

“No thanks to you, surprisingly.” Nathan muttered with no sarcasm as he thanked Draco for getting help.

Draco rolled his eyes, “perhaps if it were you, I would have left you--” 

Harry glared at him, “I hope you would not have left my brother to die.”

Draco once again rolled his eyes, “perhaps I would not have because then I’d have the boy-who-lived indebted to me, but I suppose his brother will do just fine.” he said with a smirk directed at Harry.

“You’re a prat!” Nathan growled but Harry almost smiled, and the four spent the rest of their walk-in silence.

Madam Pomfrey fussed at Harry and jokingly assigned him his own bed but sternly told him that she better not see him in her infirmary again anytime soon. Nathan was allowed to stay by Harry’s side, and he chose to do so closely as he slept in Harry’s infirmary bed. With the dim light from a lantern overhead, Harry stared at he and his brother’s clasped hands and he could not help but focus on his brother’s scar. A scar that had always looked entirely too plain to Harry and if what he experienced was truly the past then his brother’s scar was exactly that. Plain and un-special. 

Harry grimaced, all his developing life Harry had been told that Nathan was a target to you-know-who--to this _Voldemort_ but no one had ever explained why. He and his family were attacked as a whole but the wizarding world accepted and spread the unproven fact that Nathan had apparently killed the man. Perhaps, if the headmaster and his parents were a little quieter about what happened then Nathan would not have such a target on him, and it was due to that that Harry could not help but be angry on his brother's behalf. No, on his _families_ behalf.

Harry closed his eyes and attempted to rest because tomorrow he would have to request time with the headmaster and inform him of the dark centaur’s demand but Harry felt that they were one step closer to figuring out who had attacked them because if Harry remembered right, that figure was the same figure he envisioned attacking him in the Slytherin dungeons when he had met the bloody Baron all those months ago. Harry was also smart enough to request that Hagrid do a headcount of all the professors before he went to bed, and whoever Hagrid discovered to not be present tonight would be the biggest perpetrator.

Most importantly, Harry needed to learn what or who the woman of light is or was and what the centaurs meant. Were they merely trying to confuse him with all of this, “who and what are you” nonsense? Perhaps, it had to do with the woman of light who was the true vanquisher of Voldemort. Harry grimaced because he could tell no one because no one would believe him. Besides Nathan that is. If Harry discovered who the woman of light was then perhaps he would discover the answers to the centaur’s questions. He was a Ravenclaw after all and even he was victim to his own curiosities.

He breathed deeply and once again tried for sleep. A sleep he knew to be most restless for most of his questions he could find answers to but the hardest discovery of course would be that of the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and book one finale are becoming much longer than I thought! I follow the outline from my notebook and have to fill so much more space to pull it all together but it's a lot of fun to write!
> 
> I am hoping that this story will be no more than thirty chapters (preferably and most likely less.) I am having too much fun with the world building so it's a little more lengthy!
> 
> Anyway, I really appreciate your support and the investment you have put in following my story! Sorry when my reply to your comments become lengthy, I just get very excited to reply and show my appreciation! You all are awesome, until next time with the conclusion to year one! (Hopefully!)


	10. Who you really are: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been wronged by his family that much is clear but can he move past it simply because they want him to? Or will his thoughts of inadequacy set him up for failure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes

Harry sat at his usual place at the Ravenclaw dining table with Terry, Hermione and even Nathan at his sides. His brother and Ronald Weasley have yet to make up and instead of Nathan merely changing his seating place altogether at the Gryffindor table, he decided to just sit with Harry. Harry assumed that he wanted to be close perhaps in comfort as his brother was rather hurt by Ron’s behavior.

Thankfully, no one was outwardly against Nathan’s presence and those who were, were politely told to mind their business by Harry himself or a few other random students who saw no harm in Nathan being there.

Harry himself was grateful for Nathan’s presence as he was still rather shaken by his world being turned upside down by the centaurs. It had only been a mere two days since Harry’s deadly encounter in the Forbidden Forest and Harry was rather surprised to hear that it had been the unremarkable defense against the dark arts professor; professor Quirrell who had been relieved of his post at Hogwarts.

Well, relieved was the term that headmaster Dumbledore had reluctantly used the night the headmaster announced the news. Harry was later informed by Hagrid that professor Quirrell was to be given to the centaurs for hunting and killing an endangered mythical breed illegally in their lands. Harry had demanded that Hagrid not tell Nathan of such an event and instead chose to write to his father to see if the man knew anything about the situation. It all seemed abrupt and hasty in Harry’s opinion.

As if on cue, the owls for students with post swooped in. Hedwig came and went after she received a treat and a fond pet from Harry. Hedwig was as solitary as Harry and that was why they got on so well. 

Harry reviewed his mail and he put the usual postage from Sirius, Remus, his mother, and lady Malfoy to the side. Typically, Harry opened mail from his mother first, but he was rather curious about the inquiry from his father. He hoped the man would inform him of his results regarding Hagrid and the dragon egg. More than that he wanted the man to give him more information in regards to his inquiries on the legalities of the former Defense professor’s sentence. As he opened the parchment, he noticed that Nathan was watching him with much intrigue, he raised a brow at the other boy and with it he conveyed that Nathan was being nosy. Nathan looked away sheepishly at being caught and he idly began to focus on his own mail.

As Harry looked at his father’s letter, he immediately noticed that it only took up three lines and under the man’s signed name was a crudely drawn self-portrait waving at Harry. Harry was baffled by this to say the least and he only became more baffled once he actually read the letter.

_My heir, Harry,_

_We will speak soon. Look at the teacher’s table._

_\--Your father, James_

Harry looked up and he could not control his face from displaying his surprise quick enough as he saw his father sitting next to professor Flitwick with a mischievous grin on his face while he waved at him, imitating the crude drawing that was included in his letter. 

A curious but quiet noise escaped Harry’s throat. His father could not speak to him or give him the answers to his questions while so far away so, Harry lost interest in the man’s presence and put his focus toward his food. Nathan on the other hand must have gotten a similar note because he looked toward the head table and nearly began to bounce in his chair from excitement. He then nudged Harry repeatedly and gestured to the head table.

“Yes, I’ve noticed, Nathaniel.” Harry said plainly. Nathan inquired after their father’s presence aloud, and Harry thought about answering him, but Hermione provided a quicker answer than he, “yesterday, professor Flitwick temporarily took over professor Quirrell’s class. That’s James Potter--your dad, right? I read a few textbooks about the aurors and your dad and they mention your father’s dueling skills in detail. Maybe he’s here to take over the Defense post permanently?”

“Clever girl.” Harry complimented as he ignored Hermione’s slight blush and looked toward the head table once more. He frowned as he saw his father speak animatedly with professor McGonagall and his frown only deepened when he saw professor Snape’s lips slightly downturned. The man was sulking, dare Harry think. The man must have felt eyes on him because he looked toward Harry and slightly bared his teeth in a subtle snarl. When the man did this during meal times it usually meant, “stop staring at me, you brat.” Usually, Harry would humor him and look away but this time Harry gave the man a forced smile and straightened his own shoulders. The professor frowned slightly before he straightened his own shoulders ever so slightly and began to focus on his meal.

“That’d be so cool! Auror Potter is known for his use of offensive spells, perhaps we’ll learn more than just defense and theory!” Terry gushed excitingly which brought Harry’s attention back to his table.

As the three other first years continued to gush about auror Potter Harry zoned out. Harry could not relate to his peers excitement of the possibility that his father would be working at Hogwarts permanently. While the man was family--his father--Harry did not want to see him everyday. Even while at home, Harry was not in his family’s presence unless requested and often his father only spoke with him to discuss his duties as heir. Which was not very fun for Harry as it was hours of lessons and harsh criticism.

Harry’s attention remained elsewhere for the next ten minutes, until the headmaster had finally called for everyone’s undivided attention with a clank of his silverware against his goblet.

“Good morning, students. I am sure that some of you have noticed our guest…” The headmaster began. He gestured for their father to stand which the man did with pride coloring his face and his head held high.

“If I may introduce to you, your temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, auror James Potter.” The headmaster made a grand gesture with his free hand toward their father and the rest of the students applauded and bid him welcome. Harry clapped softly and subtly glanced over at his brother who seemed to be utterly captivated by their father’s presence as he clapped over enthusiastically. Harry silently thanked Merlin that his father would only be teaching temporarily and returned to the rest of his letters, food forgotten and his mood more than soured.

*******************

Hours later, Harry was in his first Defense class taught by his father. The class was only halfway in and Harry was already rather irritated. His first class with his father was not going as well. At least not as well as Nathan’s apparently had. 

Nathan had gushed and raved about how their father had taught the Gryffindor and Slytherins a few offensive spells such as the stunner; stupify and the stinging hex. He had even allowed them to practice among one another and get a feel for the two spells and had complimented Nathan’s magical strength when the boy successfully used both. Even though Nathan had been able to perform it since getting his wand one year ago.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs however, were being quizzed on theory and when Harry says Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, he really means himself.

“Mr. Potter, what is stronger than the _Protego_ charm?” His father questioned him as he paced idly.

“Protego Duo.” Harry answered easily.

His father nodded and turned his attention to the rest of the class. “What Mr. Potter _failed_ to include is that the Protego Duo is powerful than the incantation of it’s more simple form; protego.” Harry looked down toward his notes in slight irritation. He did not _fail_ to do anything, the latter information should be common knowledge. Usually, Harry could ignore his father’s criticisms at home but for some reason, the setting being at Hogwarts was making Harry defensive. Perhaps because he was beginning to have so much leeway among the other students in his year. He was usually not seen as stupid or weak but his father was making him feel that way.

His father continued, “now, who can tell me a spell even stronger than that of Protego Duo.”

Harry did not even bother to raise his hand, he rarely ever did in all of his classes. However; he made it a point to not even pay attention to his father as he returned his attention to the notes he had been writing earlier before his father chose to target him.

“Ah, yes, you with the very curly hair. Misses?”

“Granger.” Hermione answered promptly, “A spell stronger than that of Protego Duo is Protego Maxima. However; Protego Horribilis is deemed even stronger even though it does not cover as broad of an area.”

“Very good, Miss Granger! Ten points to Ravenclaw.” 

Harry continued to pointedly ignored what was happening around him and continued to take his own set of notes. He was not taking notes about the protego charm--no, he already knew much about it from his prior training and studies back home and his father knew that. Harry was concentrating on year three spells and theory, using notes from Adrian’s old journals to study from.

“Mr. Potter! You have dutifully been taking notes. Let’s see if your applied knowledge is better than your theory. If you would, please come to the center.” His father said gruffly.

Terry and Hermione looked confused, they were most likely confused about his father’s abrasive treatment of him. Or perhaps, confused on whether or not his father would actually force him to attempt the protego spell.

His father stood a few feet across from him with his wand at the ready. He instructed Harry to assume the position and Harry did so dutifully.

“I will cast the harmless tickling charm; Titillando, at Mr. Potter and he will perform a simple _Protego_ charm and reflect it.” His father stated to the room at large, he did not look happy or smug, just stern. His face and language told Harry that what he said better happen or he would be met with fierce disappointment which was usually followed by passive insults.

Hermione’s hand shut up immediately, and she did not even wait to be called on, “but sir! Not even most adult wizards can successfully perform the charm! It is very difficult to perform and requires not only a lot of practice but harsh control over one’s magic!” Her cheeks were bright red and she was doing her best not to display her indignation at Harry’s father demand. It felt good to see his fellow Ravenclaw’s nod their agreement at Hermione’s words. The Hufflepuffs awaited his father’s response with baited breath.

His father just smiled kindly at Hermione, “this is true Miss Granger. Harry, however, can perform the charm adequately. To his fortune and advantage, Harry has been tutored in harmless charms such as the protego since young. Unlike, muggleborns such as yourself. It is why I was very impressed with your answer because it is something Harry should know like the back of his hand but apparently, he does not.”

Hermione’s cheeks actually puffed out. She wanted to inform the man that the only way Harry could perform the charm adequately so young would be due to the fact that he was forced to practice it harshly repetitively which could be quite draining on the body and taxing on the mind. Hermione smartly remained quiet but trembled slightly with anger.

This time it was Susan Bones who spoke out, “professor Potter, one of my good friends in Gryffindor had told me that they and the Slytherins got to focus on more practical and offensive lessons. Why is it that us--Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws do not get similar treatment?”

Susan’s cheeks were as red as Hermione’s and she looked toward his father with defiant eyes. Momentarily, Harry saw her glance his way and he was surprised to find her eyes alight with worry. She returned to her staring contest with his father, Ernie sat beside her and Harry noticed that the boy stared at his father with the most disapproving frown an eleven year old could muster. Harry did not know when he had earned such Hufflepuff loyalty but he was flattered that he had and in a way Susan had spoken on behalf of the students present. By teaching only theory and defense to a group of Ravenclaws who are said to only be book smart and a group of Hufflepuffs who are said to be cowards; his father was indirectly sticking with stereotypes that Hufflepuffs weren’t brave and therefore needed more defense than offense and he was also saying that Ravenclaws couldn't be fighters and needed more tactical lessons rather than practical.

His father began to look almost shy but his pride kept his expression neutral and he spoke with authority, “because I am the professor and I deemed this lesson the best suited for your class, after much thought and consideration, Ms. Bones. 

Now, it seems that you all lack faith in mister Potter and it makes me wonder what kind of weaknesses he has been expressing to garner such tender treatment.” His father spoke with a genuine and uncertain frown. He was not being coy but he really believed that they were defending Harry because he could not defend himself. This will not do.

Harry numbed himself to any emotions and met his father with a blank stare. He readied his wand, fore he had lowered it as his classmates asked questions, “I think it’s very important that my classmates at least know the movements for the charm, I think I could show them that much even if my shield may not reach your satisfaction, _professor.”_ Harry said.

Harry saw from the corner of his eye as Terry watched the scene warily from his seat. Harry knew that his voice was completely dull and void of all emotion. Often times Harry spoke in clipped or curt manners, often because he felt that he could not bother to use more words than necessary to express what he had to say. However, even then one could always pick out certain emotions, whether it be anger, annoyance and the occasional open tone of happiness but that was only once one got to know him a little better and learned to spot the difference. Terry was one of the few who could spot the difference.

However; Harry knew that Terry could not discern any type of emotion from him and Hermione must have noticed it as well because she exchanged worried looks with Terry from her own seat.

“Are you ready?” His father asked as he pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry nodded and before his father could even finish saying, _titillando_ Harry had said protego quicker. Not that anyone besides himself heard as he had whispered it very quietly. He was too angry and insulted to say it louder than a whisper.

In the past, Harry would have taken his father’s words and criticism as fact and he would even apologize and promise to do better but after spending so much time with people like; professor Snape, professor Flitwick and hell, even the Bloody Baron—people who corrected Harry’s mistakes by first praising what he got right before explaining what he did wrong. Or people who did more than speak at him or around him. Harry felt that his father was too harsh on him, at least in comparison to his brother. Or in comparison to how other adults treated Harry.

No matter what Harry did, he was met with harsh criticism from the man who had stood before him with an uncertain look displayed by his brow. Even then he doubted Harry, despite Harry’s dueling tutor telling the man that Harry had _great_ promise as a dueler.

If he succeeded and the shield held, he doubted that he would receive any praise from the man, fore he rarely ever did. He would merely tell Harry that he did what was expected of him and if Harry failed then Harry would never be allowed to forget it. His father would mention it any chance that he could that Harry had failed. Usually, Nathan would defend his honor by arguing that Harry did his best and that that should be enough. However; they were no longer home, Nathan would not just be defending Harry’s honor from his father or the harsh tutors that agreed with the man but to the entire school. Harry was not _allowed_ to fail. Harry was not _allowed_ to be careless.

Nathan was not treated like he. Nathan received praise for nearly everything he did, and when he failed the blame was seemingly placed on Harry as Harry should have helped Nathan succeed because he was the oldest, he was the heir and he was the one with more tutoring lessons than Nathan. Harry was only older than Nathan by a mere thirty minutes but that did not matter to their parents or tutors. Harry thought that the reason he was forced to learn so much was not merely do to the fact that he was the heir but so that he could teach Nathan what he learned so that the other boy did not have to bore himself or bother with their more harsh tutors.

Harry felt anger. So, Harry put that anger into his spell and when his father’s _titillando_ flung back with so much power that it flung the man to the other side of the room and into a nearby armored statue as he laughed uncontrollably, Harry did not even smile. He did not even feel triumphant.

Fortunately, his father was not a weak man, and he stood up as he continued to giggle due to being hit by the spell. It was obvious that a bit of wind was knocked from him as he choked and coughed in between his laughter but the man gained his composure quickly after he easily dispelled the tickling spell and doing a short breathing exercise. 

He walked to the center of the room and grabbed Harry by the shoulder firmly. He pulled Harry to his side in an almost one armed half hug that would be seen as fatherly but it felt authoritative to Harry. “And that students, is how you perform _protego.”_ His father stated as he looked at Harry in what Harry could have mistaken for slight pride and awe. The protego charm really was difficult after all it had taken Harry 3 hours everyday of an entire month to perform it with ease. It had taken another month to be able to hold it for more than 5 minutes without becoming fatigued. The month after that, Harry was magically fatigued but his father had told him that it would be worth it if he or Nathan were ever attacked and that Harry should be grateful even if the training was magically and mentally taxing. 

His father released him and with a clap of his hands he dismissed the class three minutes earlier and demanded that Harry stay after. Terry, Hermione, Ernie and even Susan Bones looked at Harry with worry. They were apprehensive about leaving him alone with the abrasive man that he knew as a father. 

“Our next class is potions, I will be sure to let Snape know why you’re late.” Terry said in a stern manner that surprised Harry as the boy--while smart, was rather aloof, playful and always respectful in the presence of authority. Terry’s arms were crossed as he watched Harry’s father place an authoritative hand on Harry’s shoulder. His father watched them interact with a contemplative look on his face.

Susan Bones nodded as she watched Harry and his father with a similar stubborn look that matched the one Terry was giving them but with sadder eyes. Hermione gently pushed them both towards the door, and quietly reprimanded Terry to refer to professor Snape as “professor Snape” as she ushered them out.

When everyone left, it left Harry alone with his father.

“Come,” his father commanded as he lead them to his desk. His father more or so plopped down and then for Harry to sit down at the seat in front of the desk with a flippant wave of his hand, and Harry did so heavily. Harry was slightly fatigued from performing the protego charm and so once his bottom touched the chair, he slumped. He sat up quickly however. because he did not want to give his father a chance to remark on his posture.

As his father got comfortable Harry could not help but feel uncomfortable himself. If felt as if the were in his father’s study and it always felt suffocating being alone with the man at those times. As those were times he taught Harry his responsibilities as heir and went over his lessons, which he always criticize harshly. Harry would be lying if he said that his father’s presence in school was appreciated by him. No, he missed the brisk bluntness of their letters that gave them the privilege of not speaking about personable matters in person.

“How are you, Harry?” His father inquired.

Harry frowned deeply, is this what the man wanted to speak about? His father could have easily requested his presence after classes instead of cutting into his other class times. Professor Snape was going to be most upset. Perhaps, that was what his father wanted. The man never hid his dislike for the potions master until he and Nathan began school and that was only after their mother demanded that he stop for the hundredth time.

“I am well.” Harry said stiffly.

“Very good.” His father said and despite his words, his face looked disapproving and unsure. Harry wanted to ask him if he could leave but knew not to press his luck.

Suddenly his father’s mouth formed a whimsical smile and he spoke with a deep fondness, “I spoke to Hagrid for you. You were right to come to me. I got the egg taken care of with little to no problem yesterday.”

Harry hummed, this was very good news. Nathan would be able to relax tremendously once he heard it.

His father eyed him intently and Harry refused to squirm as he stared at the man’s nose. His father straightened his shoulders which made him look even taller. His face became serious and his voice lost the warm tone that it carried only a few seconds prior and he spoke in a stunted and unsure manner. “In regards to your inquiry about professor Quirrell, I… inspire you to… Not trouble yourself with such thoughts. Dumbledore, the centaurs and myself have taken care of the problem to the satisfaction of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that should satisfy you enough.” 

Harry wanted to gape at the man, but his eye merely twitched in his astonishment and aggravation. His father was beginning to withhold information from him and he did not know why.

He had noticed it in their last few letters to one another. Harry would make an inquiry about the current status of his father’s auror position or his mother’s progress with her charms and his father would barely acknowledge these curiosities and concerns in his replies. The man would often change the subject to Harry’s studies or the man would be more direct and tell him to focus on his studies. Harry did not know what the hell was going on nor did he know how to ask.

Before Harry could say anything his father stood and told Harry to follow suit. He then walked Harry to the door with a guiding and firm hand on his shoulder, dismissing him. As they walked the man informed him that he, Nathan and Harry would be having a private dinner with their mother next week, Saturday evening in his father’s school quarters. 

Harry remained quiet and decided to use his silence as agreement and for the most part it worked. Once they were both outside of the Defense Room his father forced Harry to face him. 

For a moment he simply took Harry in as his hands laid heavily on his shoulders. His father’s expressed looked pained and thoughtful while he grabbed and held Harry’s face gently between his hands and momentarily Harry was assaulted with the image of a slim and utterly gorgeous woman with dark brown hair that was curled slightly at the tips and ended at her waist. Her eyes were a dark auburn color, darker than Harry’s own but not by much and as Harry saw her smile he noticed that while her teeth were rather crooked, they were white and she appeared kind. She had four beauty marks. The most noticeable one was on her neck because it was above a jagged scarred line that circled around the woman’s throat. She was gorgeous. She was beautiful. She was radiant and Harry was overwhelmed.

 _”Who was she?”_ Harry heard the echo of the voice of Bane the centaur ask him cryptically in his mind.

Harry’s came back to his father idly fixing his hair from his eyes. Harry was slightly out of breath and watched his father with wide eyes. The man patted his back and physically but gently sent him on his way in the direction to the dungeons after demanding him to keep working hard. Was it a demand or was Harry over thinking? His father looked and sounded awfully loving just then. 

Harry was so dazed from his thoughts that it was not until he reached the potions room, that realized his father did not give him an excuse slip for professor Snape despite causing Harry to be five minutes late.

When Harry entered the potions room, professor Snape did not look happy at all. “Another Potter, late to my class for the second time today. It seems that the arrogance of your father is reflective of you lot.”

Harry openly gaped at the man before his eyes began to burn and he was forced to close them. Harry said nothing despite feeling very hurt. 

Just last week, during one of their recurring meetings professor Snape had complimented Harry on his individuality and now here he was insinuating that Harry was like the man who jokingly told others that he was adopted. Not to mention that Harry also felt very raw from the ordeal with his father.

“With all do respect, _sir._ Professor Potter kept Harry behind as miss Granger and miss Bones informed you the moment they entered the class room, _sir.”_ Ernie Macmillan said through teeth that were obviously clenched.

Harry saw that the majority of the students present nodded in agreement to Ernie’s words and it made him feel a bit better.

“I see that mister Potter is too good to speak for himself and have others to do it for him. 15 points from Ravenclaw for careless tardiness, mister Potter and 10 points from Hufflepuff for your cheek, mister Macmillan. Is there anything you’d like to say on your own behalf, Potter?” Professor Snape said through a most severe sneer.

“I… apologize for my tardiness, sir.” Harry said quietly as he stared at the professor’s nose in slight defiance. He felt disgusted with himself that he choked up a bit when he said “I.” However, he made the right decision by remaining respectful as he saw that the other students were watching the scene intently and gave him subtle nods of support and looks of respect. 

Before the professor could make fun of him for almost crying in front of the entire class Harry asked if he could sit down. He was thankful that his bangs currently covered the entirety of his eyes because he knew that they were very red, like his neck likely was.

If he could see the man before him clearly, he would have seen the quick flash of regret light the professor’s eyes before the man gruffly gave him permission to sit down.

Harry sat next to Ernie who surprisingly rubbed his back in comfort. Harry did not brush him off and he remained mournfully silent for the rest of the class.

**********************

Snape sat stiffly in his seat at the table as a few of the staff exited from the staff meeting. Thankfully, Potter left with the other professors who were not heads of house who typically left once the discussion of the overview for the week was over. The man had only been at Hogwarts as a professor for a week and he was already making things difficult for Snape.

The man unfairly distributed points to Gryffindors and took an unfair amount from his Slytherins. He’d also been giving detentions to his Slytherins for things he could not possibly prove that they had done and he had taken to distributing any detentions Snape gave to Gryffindor students with Minerva, insuring that they more than likely receive no actual punishment. The man was hell but he was subtle and charismatic about it. Far more charismatic than he had been in the past and it only made the headmaster and the other professors and students believe him all the more.

But not Snape. Snape saw through the bully’s manipulations and trickery.

“I am quite worried about young Mr. Potter.” Flitwick said to the room at large, the moment Potter sr left. The headmaster eyed the small man with interest, and Snape sipped his tea _acting_ as if he were disinterested.

McGonagall perked up, “why would you be worried about Mr. Potter? I have never seen him quite so cheerful.” 

“I meant _my_ Mr. Potter, Minerva.” Flitwick said with a sly smile. 

McGonagall looked rightly embarrassed but the only thing that gave her away was the tint of her cheeks.

“May I inquire as to why you are concerned, Filius?” The headmaster inquired kindly despite the concern evident on his face.

“Well, he has just been so… sullen this past week. He no longer speaks out in class, nor does he make himself available to assist the others in their studies as he did most mornings and evenings. As he has begun to wake before his fellow Ravenclaws and only reappears for classes, no one has any chance to speak with him. This was not the case weeks prior to this one. 

If you have not noticed, he has also not eaten in the dining hall all week, I am concerned as to whether he has been eating properly at all. Even his closer group of friends have approached me and voiced their concerns about his behavior and frankly he respectfully cancelled our monthly meetings despite confiding that he quite enjoys them, in the past!” Flitwick fiddled with his wand nervously as he allowed the staff present to take in his words.

Snape frowned deeply himself. He and Harry had been meeting twice--sometimes even three times a week, however, this week Harry had been openly avoiding him and in his last classes with the boy, Harry was always five minutes early and did not utter a single word the entire time. Even during partnered potions. He would partner with the Macmillan boy who took to his silent directions with a natural ease. 

Snape also made sure not to draw attention to the boy by calling on him, or watching him too closely because he has actually felt…. _guilty_ for upsetting the boy so last week. 

Snape even planned to call him to his office this weekend and apologize to the boy fore he actually missed the child’s company and selfishly, most of all, Snape missed how the boy looked toward him for guidance and sometimes even comfort from his struggles on the rare occasion. 

If Snape was being honest he would admit that he has already grown rather attached to young Harrison Potter, despite the fact that he is fathered by bloody James Potter. The same James Potter who tormented Snape during their own school years, and with the way Potter sr. continued to call him Snivellus with his younger child was further proof that the man hadn’t changed much in Snape’s opinion.

The headmaster had listened intently while Flitwick spoke and when he responded it was while he gently stroked his beard as he thoughtfully stared at nothing, “I will talk with young mister Potter as soon as I can. I have not had the fortune of more one on one time with him as all the students are my responsibility, so I appreciate that you have shared your concerns with me. Is there anything or anyone else that I should know about?”

Flitwick looked at McGonagall and Snape nervously as if he was unsure to speak more while the two were present. Snape sneered at him, McGonagall however, was more put out and crossed her arms over one another as she pursed her lips thinly.

“Perhaps, we could continue this in your office? The concern with my Raven is a private one. One I do not think he would appreciate being told to staff who may have more bias opinions if I am to be blunt, headmaster.”

The headmaster looked mildly surprised at Flitwick’s words but he stood nonetheless and told Flitwick to meet him in his office. Flitwick bid them a goodnight and ignored McGonagall’s pursed lips and harsh stare.

*************************

Snape had waited for Flitwick’s meeting to end with the headmaster while he sat on a waiting chair outside of the headmaster’s office. An hour had nearly past by the time Flitwick exited the headmaster’s office. The small man did not seemed at all surprised to see Snape waiting. Flitwick smiled kindly before he bid Snape a ‘good day’ and left.

It was only a moment later that the headmaster cracked his office door open and permitted Snape to enter.

“Severus, my boy. Please, sit.” The headmaster spoke as he himself sat at his chair behind his desk. Immediately he opened a canister that seemed to have a never ending supply of lemon drops. Promptly he removed one and popped it into his mouth. He then proceeded to open a drawer in his desk and took out a small black case. He opened it and inside were small bits of Blackest Licorice. A Licorice so black that it is coined as tasting like the color black itself in all its bitterness. It was Snape’s favorite. The headmaster held it out toward Snape with a knowing smile.

“Blackest licorice, my boy?” 

Snape took one and thanked the headmaster and then proceeded to eat it slowly. The headmaster knew that Snape would not speak at all while he had food in his mouth so he used the time to summon a house elf and request tea. By the time the house elf returned Snape had swallowed the licorice.

“Did Flitwick speak of the Potter heir?” Snape inquired before he took a sip of his tea.

The headmaster stared at Snape skeptically over his glasses as he spoke, “now Severus, It’s just us, you do not have to refer to young Harry so formally. Also, you know that I shouldn’t be sharing things with you what the other professors tell me in confidence.”

 

“I understand, however, you know that I have been a confidant of the Potter heir. Even more so than Flitwick. I think Flitwick is misunderstanding of the relationship the Potter heir and I have. He assumes I dislike the child as much as I dislike the boy’s father, and if the look he gave professor McGonagall meant anything than he has noticed her favoritism of the youngest Potter and her disinterest in the elder and did not want to say anything she did not need to hear and report to Potter sr. Am I right, headmaster?”

The headmaster leaned back into his chair. He furrowed his brow deeply and stared at Fawkes who had perched himself near the door behind Severus. “Professor Flitwick cannot help his assumptions, Severus. After all, you have treated young Nathan rather harshly in the past.” Snape sneered and the headmaster held his hand up so he remained quiet and the headmaster continued to speak, “yes, I know. You have taken to ignoring the boy now and I must take that for the improvement it is in regards to your person. Nathan is a rather bright reflection of his father at times but even you cannot compare him to James in his school days. Nathan is rather thoughtful, and near sensitive where James was brash, blunt and at times over confident.”

Snape scoffed at the headmaster’s refusal to call James Potter the bully that Snape knew he was. 

The headmaster continued, “I also implore you to not be harsh on Minerva. She is rather hands off--”

“She is too hands off.” Snape interrupted.

The headmaster looked at Snape disapprovingly, “as I was saying, Severus. She is rather hands off with her own lions. It is unsurprising that she does not know young Harry very well. She does praise his transfiguration work tremendously. She has stated that while Harry knows more practically, Nathan beats him in application but she praises him nonetheless.”

Snape scoffed again, this time with a roll of his eyes, “please! Harry is ahead in all of his courses. You sound like Potter sr, complimenting every little thing the youngest Potter does!”

“Now, Severus, those were Minerva’s words, not mine.” The headmaster stated, his eyes were twinkling in amusement which irritated Snape even more as he was already irritated from his impatience due to not getting an immediate answer to his inquiries regarding Flitwick’s talk with the man.

“Will you be sharing professor Flitwick’s concern with me or not, headmaster?” Snape demanded gruffly.

The headmaster stood and grabbed a few grapes from the fruit bowl that laid on the tea table. He greeted Fawkes and gave the phoenix a few grapes before he replied to Snape, “Severus, listen. Do not speak until I am finished.” The headmaster said sternly as he approached his desk and leaned on the corner nearest to Snape.

Snape merely nodded, he felt properly chastised. He gestured for the older man to continue speaking.

“I will share with you what I think you should hear in order to help young Harry cope with the rest of the year. I trust that what I shall say will stay in the office and most importantly not be heard by or used against James’ person. Is that clear?” The headmaster stated sternly as he stared into Snape’s eyes with a stern look that matched his tone.

“Crystal.” Snape said with gritted teeth.

The headmaster considered Snape’s sincerity but he knew that the man was very fond of Harrison Potter. He trusted him to use this information to merely help the boy as they could not outright intervene even if they did not agree with his upbringing.

“Professor Flitwick noticed that young Harry began to act oddly ever since his father appeared in the castle. He also observed that James is rather strict with Harry but not with Nathan. For example; professor Flitwick observed James often telling Nathaniel to relax or have fun. While any fun that Harry has is seen as a distraction. Earlier this week, Ravenclaws Terry Boot and Hermione Granger were teaching young Harry and a Hufflepuff by the name of Ernie Macmillan how to play a muggle game called Jacks. It’s so intriguing, Severus. You take pointed pieces of plastic and a rubber ball. You then proceed to gather all the pieces while also catching the ball after bouncing it. Muggles find interest in the most mundane things.”

Snape did not reply to the headmaster as he gushed about muggles and curtly asked the headmaster to continue. Thankfully, the man took no open offense and continued, “yes, forgive me. I am easily distracted in my old age. Moving on; while they played in the courtyard they had gathered a small and diverse audience of muggleborns halfbloods and even other purebloods besides young Macmillan and other teachers such as professor Sprout gathered as well. It’s simply refreshing to see the students mingling in such a way, which has been happening more and more since young Harry and Nathan are so close and see each other as if they were housemates.”

Snape was annoyed that the headmaster was rambling yet again, however, he also noticed that Harry and a few other upper year students have been openly and intentionally coming up with ways to make students of all backgrounds mingle. Once Harry was speaking with him again Snape would inquire about his little group and what it was that they had planned for Hogwarts. Now, however, Snape wanted the headmaster to get to the point and so he did not comment but merely stared blankly at the older man.

“Ah, sorry once more, my boy. I appreciate your patience. During their play, they were interrupted by James, who seemed interested at first. However, once he saw Harry in the middle of it all he had apparently looked more irritated than interested and promptly told young Harry that if he had time to play than he had time to study and it dispelled any good mood among the group who only broke apart when Harry gestured for them to do so. There have been other instances and surely there will be more since it has only been a little over a week since James appeared.”

“I see…” was all Snape said. He did not know how he did not see it earlier. He should have been more observant especially after the talk he and the headmaster had at the beginning of the year. If he thought on it, he often saw the youngest Potter with Potter sr in the halls. Often milling about or surrounded by other students as they told jokes or as Potter sr performed some trivial spell that he used for pranking but rarely did he see Harry with them. In fact he rarely ever saw Harry with Potter sr in the halls. If the boy has also been as sullen as Flitwick expressed than it was unsurprising. Harry reminded Snape of his younger self very much and like his younger self, Harry most likely used Hogwarts as his place of escape from a home life he did not enjoy and it made Snape care for him all the more.

Snape stood from his seat, “I appreciate you telling me this, headmaster. I will be honest, Harry has been avoiding me this week. I… acted... inappropriately in class one evening and perhaps damaged our tentative trust that we had created. I am planning on apologizing tomorrow evening.”

The headmaster beamed at Snape with pride and Snape looked away shyly, he felt embarrassed for receiving such a look from someone who has been somewhat of a parental figure for him. 

This made the headmaster smile all the more because he often found young Harry reacted similar to any praise that Severus had given him. Snape would deny it, of course or more than likely not realize that young Harry held him in high regard due to his self hatred and self doubt and that made the headmaster quite sad.

He prepared to exit and the headmaster stood and approached him. He placed a gentle hand on Snape’s shoulder and walked him to the door.

“Oh! Severus, I thought I would inform you and the rest of the staff that Lily shall be in tomorrow evening upon James’ request. She apparently plans to use this privilege and time to inquire on her boy’s classes. She may approach you, I just thought that you should know.” The headmaster opened the door and Snape exited. He knew that he looked paler than usual and he bid the headmaster a quiet good night. Once the man shut the door, Snape stood in the corridor rigidly, his mind racing.

 _Lily,_ was coming here, to Hogwarts? Snape had not heard from her since she went into hiding with Potter sr all those years ago. The last he did hear was through a letter written by the woman _apologizing_ to Snape for ending their friendship over him calling her a mudblood many years ago in their school days. In the letter she had informed him that she was finally beginning to understand pureblood, and wizarding culture differently and while she did not appreciate the remark she could understand that he was saving face in front of the Slytherins--a majority of who who were pureblood during Snape’s time. However; the two had not had any other opportunities to actually speak. Snape still adored the image of Lily that he had in his head, did she still consider them to be friends? Did Snape even want to be friends with her once more? Has Lily changed severely from the Lily he knew since her marriage to Potter sr? These were all questions that Snape was unsure that he wanted answers to. Slowly he began his trek to his quarters. He wanted to sleep and rid his mind of such questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had said that I wanted to end year one in this chapter but the character interactions got rather lengthy, so there is one or two more parts after this that will conclude year one! (I really want to conclude it quickly, ha ha but this is a coming of age story with needed character development so a majority of interaction needs to be taken into consideration to really see how Harry (and eventually Nathan in later MUCH SHORTER chapters/paragraphs) grow and develops meaningful relationships.


	11. Who we really are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year one end. (Mild gore warning)
> 
> Please see authors notes at the end.

Saturday evening came awfully fast.

Currently, Harry sat at the dinner table located in his father’s private quarters with Nathan, their mother and of course; their father.

This was an odd occurrence for Harry, not because of the setting but because he was not really given a choice on whether he wanted to eat with them or not. Back home, they never paid any mind if he was at the dinner table and so he often ate alone. Well, there were two people who would notice. The first person was Nathan, of course and more recently; Remus. The two often tried to insure Harry’s presence during meal times until Harry stated that he strongly preferred to eat alone. In truth, he simply felt awkward, because he rarely had anything to contribute to the discussions had, nor was he really asked to.

Harry poked at the pasta on his dinner plate morosely while Nathan told a story that had transpired during one of their Herbology classes. Harry only half listened so that he could reply when Nathan prompted but otherwise, he remained quiet.

From time to time Harry could feel his mother stare at him but he pointedly ignored her much to her chagrin.

After a few minutes more of Nathan’s rambling and of his mother staring intently. Their mother politely interrupted Nathan’s story and asked Harry if he had anything to share of his own. Nathan looked sheepish to have taken all the attention so far and waited eagerly for Harry’s response; most of which Nathan already knew about or was a part of.

Harry glanced toward his father who listened with intrigue. Of course, he was listening. Harry knew that the man wanted to catch him saying something incriminating that would prove that he was neglecting his studies or shaming the Potter name as its heir. Harry would not fall for it and simply replied that his semester had been rather mundane, but his classes were interesting at least.

Their mother openly glared angrily at their father who--in her opinion--had intentionally intimidated Harry into speaking less. His father guiltily looked away and Harry was becoming very agitated and confused because he did not understand why the two were acting so strangely.

“But Harrison! What about Warts?” Nathan asked enthusiastically. He looked at Harry with unhidden pride until he noticed Harry’s disapproving glare.

Nathan mouthed “what?” with a defensive look on his face. It was obvious he felt unsure and confused by Harry’s reaction. Harry knew that Nathan was genuinely confused as to why Harry did not want him to mention Warts as it was a point of pride for Harry himself.

However, Harry did not want their father discovering Warts so early due to fear that the man would probably consider it an extracurricular that distracted Harry from his classes.

Harry knew that their father could force him to end his involvement with the group that was soon to be an organization--if the man thought it took too much of Harry’s free time that could be used for studying or training. Even though Warts was all about learning. Harry has learned so much from it and has begun to make more connections with his peers under Joseph’s guidance. He was even gaining some influence in Hufflepuff due to Cedric’s fondness of him. More than that, Harry was becoming fast friends with the other founding members themselves. He knew that he could call on them for help within reason and they would do his best to help him and Harry would do the same for them. More so, because of their involvement with Warts than just their growing friendships alone.

Harry played it safe and downplayed his role as an organizer of the club and he pointedly stared at Nathan as he spoke. He knew that the other boy would take the hint and not comment on it further.

“Some upper year students have created a club in order to better help students of various backgrounds mingle and better socialize. Their first event was a free course of Wizarding etiquette lessons for muggle raised halfbloods and muggleborns. It was quite successful, I was one of the pureblood raised volunteers and I provided title lessons.” Nathan did not approve of Harry’s summary and he displayed so with a deep and unhappy frown.

Harry had done more than that as he was the Programs Chair; even Nathan knew that much despite his disinterest in the administrative side of the forming organization. Being the Programs chair meant that Harry was the one to put events together entirely. Nathan began to glare at him slightly, but Harry was thankful that he did not comment.

His father looked thoughtful but approving and Harry allowed himself to breathe.

Lily beamed at him, “that’s amazing, Harry! I wish I had something like that during my Hogwarts years. As a muggleborn myself, it would have helped me a lot.”

“Right, it would have, but you’re doing great Lils. You take to Wizarding etiquette like a pureblood.” Their father complimented playfully. Their mother smiled uneasily but thanked him nonetheless.

Harry wanted to move on from the topic so that they would not ask him any more questions regarding Warts. He hoped to distract them as he turned to Nathan and prompted him to tell their father of their tutoring lessons with the other students and how they were going.

It was easy to keep Nathan going once you got him started. He mentioned that although the group started off with himself, Harry, Hermione, Terry and Ron, they currently had 10 other students besides themselves who consecutively showed up and traded notes or helped one another.

“Who are the others? Perhaps we know their parents.” Lily asked, pasta long forgotten. She always became enamored with Nathan’s stories and to be fair Nathan was a rather entertaining storyteller because he told things rather animatedly.

“Oh, yeah! Now, it’s just Hermione Granger, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis and sometimes even Malfoy when he’s not feeling hateful and Nott or Blaise come.” Nathan answered excitedly.

Their father looked impressed, but his expression shifted to that of confusion a moment later, “have you not made up with Ron?” Their father knew that Nathan had had a spat with the young Weasley from their exchange of letters.

Nathan grimaced, “I tried but he won’t lay off Harrison!” His brother defended as he made worrying eyes toward Harry as if Ron had said something to Harry himself.

Their father said nothing for a awhile. He chose to think long and hard on what he wanted to say before saying it to the group at large. Their mother watched him intently and Harry could not help but note that there was a tad bit of annoyance coloring her eye.

“I would like for you to make up with Ron as quickly as possible. In the past we were…” he paused, “...friends with his parents and we have recently reconnected with them. There have been talks of plans of get-togethers with their family and I would prefer there be no awkward tension among us and theirs.” Their father said authoritatively.

Momentarily, Nathan looked extremely surprised. Usually, his father would side with most of his decisions and tell him to brush it off, but now his father spoke to him as if he were Harry and it actually hurt Nathan to be frank. He did not like feeling this out of control at all.

Nathan pouted severely and he refused to look at his father at all and muttered that he understood and would talk to Ron later. Their mother on the other hand glared at their father viciously, “just because we are friends with the older Weasley’s does not mean that neither Nathan nor Harry are forced to be friends with their kids. As long as they are respectful to one another there is no need to force a friendship for our sake.” She spoke icily and then she angrily took a sip of her wine that had been ignored until now.

Their father’s eye twitched and their mother’s glare did not waver.

Nathan and Harry looked at one another in open apprehension and confusion. The two noticed the tension that suffocated the room ever since they had entered but they could not understand why it existed.

“Talk to the boy at least. Have Harry go with you, I am sure that this is all a misunderstanding.” Their father said to them as he watched his wife warily. Their mother seemed reluctant to look at the man in her ire. She instead took another angry sip of her wine.

“Please eat more of your food, Harry.” Their mother instructed curtly when she caught him staring at her.

Harry’s eye openly twitched in annoyance and their mother looked less sure the longer Harry stared at her without responding to her earlier command.

He decided to be kind and replied with a truth, “I hate pasta.”

Nathan nodded in confirmation, “yeah, he does. Harrison hates lots of foods that aren’t sweets. He eats really plainly otherwise.”

Their mother looked dejected for not knowing such a thing. Harry would say that she even looked guilty. Possibly because pasta was one of Nathan’s favorites and she had not considered what Harry would have liked at all. Their father nervously laughed it off and stated that “Harry has always eaten like a bird,” and called for a house elf to bring Harry boiled chicken with plain vegetables on the side. Harry thanked his father formally when the food appeared a moment later.

The night continued a little less tense and awkward than it started. However; their mother still glared while their father pointedly ignored said glare and continued to make conversation with the two. With Nathan he mainly inquired after the boy’s antics with his peers, and with Harry he inquired after his classes--well, as much as he could before his mother would glare at the man and ask Harry less educational questions.

By the time dinner was over, they all felt extremely tired.

Their mother wanted to walk them both to their dorms and when their father had said that he wanted to speak with Harry alone their mother glared at the man in the most vicious manner yet and said, “James Potter, you better not speak about anything that he does not need to hear, or so help me.” She threatened openly.

Surprisingly, their father retorted with a heated reply of his own, “Lily. I promised that I wouldn’t. There are other matters that I need to speak with Harry about. Take Nathan and then cool off. We do not need to act this way in front of them.”

Their mother looked momentarily affronted. However, she nodded stiffly and laid a gentle hand on Nathan’s back while the two walked past Harry and their father. Nathan gave Harry a look that said they would be talking about this strange and tension filled night later, and Harry merely nodded.

Once the two were gone, his father released a harsh breath and Harry heard him mutter, “Merlin, I love her but that woman…”

He then turned to Harry and placed a firm hand on his shoulder and guided him as they walked toward the door, “what I want to tell you is quick. I will walk you to your dorm as we talk.”

The corridors were as chilly as always and from his father’s slight shiver, Harry knew that the man was not yet re-accustomed to them.

“Your brother told me about a Cerberus in the school, that’s apparently guarding a trap door. He apparently found it on his own and while he is playfully mischievous _you_ have never instigated his desire for trouble and now that I know of his row with Ron it’s safe to assume that Ron was the one who discovered it with him? Stop me if I am wrong.”

Harry said nothing.

His father nodded, taking Harry’s silence as confirmation, he sighed and breathed deeply through his nose. “I see and what did this row with Ron exactly intel?”

“That… is between Nathan and Ron. I don’t too much care for the other boy beyond the fact that he is my brother’s friend and that we sometimes study together. I saw no gain in insuring his friendship until you stated your own friendship with his parents.” Harry stated plainly. It was the truth. Harry was not desperate for friendship, but he would admit that it was nice to have his current friendships and to have someone besides Nathan to talk and play with and Nathan felt the same. His brother had many friends inside Gryffindor and only reached out to the other House students upon Harry’s insistence. Yet, Nathan was still hurt by the row that he and Ron had. Harry could not understand and that was because he was lucky to have friends who voiced their true opinions regarding his person instead of holding him on a heroic pedestal.

Harry watched as his father cringed at his words. Harry expected to receive a look of disapproval or even to be verbally reprimanded, but the man just looked guilty and sad. Unbeknownst to Harry, his father struggled internally with how his son spoke and regarded friendships. He and his wife had fought constantly over Harry’s socially awkward behavior and they even tried to point fingers at who was to blame. It was why things had become so tense between them.

“Right...” His father said quietly as he looked from side to side paranoid, Harry wondered who he was looking for.

“Harry, look--in regard to Quirrell you must look out for Nathan and yourself. Quirrell could--” His father was cut off by the sound of his mother clearing her throat. She looked both angry and hurt, “James Potter. You promised and you did not even listen. Does our son’s wellbeing mean nothing to you?” She whispered, she sounded so very choked up and Harry felt rather uncomfortable, but his discomfort was quickly replaced with irritation as he realized it was his mother’s fault that his father had suddenly began withholding information from him. She must be intent as there was no way she had walked Nathan to his dorm and back so quickly. She must have waited to catch his father in the act. How annoying.

Before his father could reply Harry briskly walked away and past his mother in the direction of Ravenclaw tower, “I am going to my dorm now. Please, continue without me. Goodnight.” He did not hear their replies as he briskly turned the corner and ran into professor Snape.

“I apologize, professor, I was not watching where I was going.” Harry said quietly as he stared at the man’s robed chest. Harry was still rather hurt by the man’s cold and overly abrasive behavior at the beginning of the week. He was not prepared to be alone with the man he had begun to look up to so soon after the harsh treatment he had received. Often, he did not meet the professor’s standard, but the man often followed his criticism with veiled praise, playful rapport before he effectively told Harry what he needed to do to improve. However; last week even Harry knew that the man had been unnecessarily mean.

“Mr. Potter… Good evening. I just left your dorms after requesting your presence, but you were not there... Are you busy?” the professor asked in a sarcastic drawl that said, ‘I can see that you aren’t busy, and I am only asking to save face.’

Harry wanted to say that yes, he was and push past the man, but he knew that would be extremely rude and he had already disrespected enough adults for the night. So, he shook his head no.

“Good, if you would follow me then.” The professor demanded and led him around the corner from which he came. Thankfully, his parents returned to his father’s quarters and no longer occupied the corridor.

Once they reached the professor’s private quarters, Harry’s mood rose slightly when he saw that his signature tea awaited him as he sat down in his usual chair. He took a much-needed sip and closed his eyes in contentment as warmth physically flooded through him.

“You seem stressed.” Snape observed.

Harry shrugged, and when Snape snapped at him to cease his shrugging, Harry found himself near pouting and close to tears once more. Why the hell was he being so emotional!? His father has commanded him harsher than this and it rarely fazed him! If he ever felt anything during those times it was exhaustion and sometimes irritation and anger. Never this awful painful feeling in his chest that made him hate himself outright. Harry HATED that the man made him feel this way, a way his father never has.

“I do not know what I have done to… anger you. If you have brought me here to yell at me or compare me to my father then I wish to be excused, _sir.”_ Harry said harshly, he refused to look at the professor. Harry placed his tea on the coffee table next to him and took deep calming breaths. He was impressed with himself because despite the tears that threatened to fall, his voice remained clear as if he were not about to cry at all.

For a long while the professor said nothing-- after a while, Harry heard the man take a deep breath before he demanded that Harry look at him.

Harry did so reluctantly, and once he saw the professor’s face; he saw regret and even sorrow and it only confused Harry even more.

“Mr. Potter--Harry. I’m--I am _sorry,”_ Snape began, nearly hissing the “s” on “sorry” as he spoke. He continued and Harry was almost amused by how uncomfortable the man was, “I am sorry, and I apologize for... my behavior earlier this week. It was…. inappropriate.” The professor ground out through gritted teeth.

The next bit came out smoother and less forced, “my unfair behavior shall change, I ask that you allow me to prove myself.” Even if it seemed like the professor did not want to say the things that he did, he still said them, and his eyes looked awfully sincere. Harry considered the fact that adults rarely apologized to him, ever. So, he did not plan to take advantage of the professor’s vulnerability. However; he did not actually forgive the professor and Harry was very truthful with the man, so he would show him that he was willing to allow the professor to prove himself by being entirely truthful of how he felt.

“I appreciate that, professor. I do not forgive you for that treatment. I have felt disgruntled, disturbed, strange, and disorganized since you spoke at me last.” Harry had tried to understand his own feelings time and time again since the event transpired but he just could not comprehend the things he had felt. However, now that he sat before the man, feeling utterly relieved and elated that the man himself thought his treatment of Harry wrong, Harry felt that he understood himself a bit better now.

“I think it made me... very sad for you to treat me that way and I would most certainly like us to return to before.”

The professor’s face did not reveal his emotions, but the man nodded all the same and Harry continued to speak. He hoped that saying what he felt aloud would help them both understand why the situation had transpired so that they could avoid it happening again.

“I noticed that you did not insult me without insulting my father. I do not know what my father has done to you, but I do believe that I am merely his son and not him, so it is not fair to take out your anger for him at me. Respectively, the same can be said in regard to Nathan.” Harry said quietly, slowly and thoughtfully.

Snape grimaced slightly, “of course, you’d notice that.”

Harry smiled slightly, “to be fair, sir. My father has never uttered a positive word about you either. Even before Nathan and I arrived to Hogwarts, we were told to…” Harry paused and grimaced as he remembered his father’s words, _‘watch out for Snivellus, the bat of the dungeons.’_ Harry would not be saying _that_ to his professor. He instead said; “... Mind Snape, he may target you. However, Nathan and I both made sure to make judgments about others only when we met them. Nathan experienced and continues to experience what it’s like to be judged on other’s assumptions due to his title as the-boy-who-lived. So, he tries not to do it to others, and I try to follow suit. I am very proud of him.”

*****************************

Snape took a deep breath. The moment the boy had said that he would not forgive him, Snape felt a slight pang of undeniable guilt and regret. However, that dissipated when the boy said that he would like to go back to before. If that were the case, the boy should be telling him of his week, not his bloody brother, the-boy-who-lived-to-get-on-Snape’s-last-nerve. The boy was not as golden as Harry painted him. He was argumentative and rude, especially when he and the Weasley boy were getting along.

“Mr. Potter, your love and admiration for your brother is known by everyone but I am more interested in how your week has been since we spoke last. I feel that I have missed an awful lot.” Snape drawled. He refused to openly acknowledge--to Harry that is--that he found it harder to accept Nathaniel Potter and separate the boy from his father. The boy was such a reflection of Potter sr in many ways.

Snape from an adult’s perspective really did find Nathan’s behavior to be more than annoying. The boy often pouted and talked back in a way that most spoiled children often did. He refrained from doing so in Harry’s presence however, and that is why Harry does not acknowledge that his brother is not as perfect as he believed. No matter what he was raised believing.

Secondly, Nathaniel Potter looked just like his sr. Despite the boy’s hair color reflecting Lily’s own fiery red, it was still short, messy and tousled. Just like his father’s. Another attribute from Potter sr, bestowed unto young Nathaniel was the man’s square jaw line, and round brown eyes. Admittedly, the boy was growing to be on the finer side of handsome, much akin to James Potter, Snape admitted to himself reluctantly.

Harry on the other hand was on the finer side of pretty. Snape often found himself being over protective when Harry roughhoused with other boys and when Snape said with, Harry was never the instigator and that just made Snape more protective. Snape could not help but think of him as delicate with his near too pale skin, mole dotted face, and big doe eyes. Even his dark brown hair was on the side of feminine as it was lengthened to his shoulders, soft and obviously well groomed.

Despite his near feminine looks, the boy was also handsome, but in a pretty way and Snape also knew that Harry was a strong young man and often stood up for himself easily. The boy also took charge with a natural ease. Yes, Harry was a fine young man and with the right direction, the boy could turn into something great and Snape wanted to help him get there.

Snape and Harry spoke for hours. Less about his visions as he had not had too many as of late, nor have they been particularly dark or foreboding.

Harry discussed Warts at length, and it sounded like quite the organization with Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater as acting president. Hufflepuff Former President, Joseph Kama who acted as the current public relations chair. The organization even included two of his own Slytherins; Adrian Pucey who was the treasurer and Peregrine Burke who was the vice president. They had even discussion about approaching the young Percy Weasley about a secretary position under Clearwater’s recommendation. It was absolutely astounding in Snape’s opinion. That students as young as they had come up with such a humanitarian organization. Snape was sure to tell Harry that they could utilize him within reason to help further their goals of house unity. When the boy rose a skeptic eyebrow in response to that, Snape was sure to remind him that has not experienced his legendary Slytherin favoritism as it only came about in front of bull headed Gryffindors. Smartly, the boy conceded.

Snape inquired after Harry’s visions once more—just to be sure that the boy had nothing of importance to discuss from them. Harry seemed to be reluctant to share anything at first. This disgruntled Snape as just last week the boy had shared some of his most gruesome visions such as, the elder Longbottom’s torture at the hands of the Lestranges. Snape supposed he deserved this distrust. He did not push or pry, he merely waited for the boy to speak. It did not take long for Harry to come to a decision and tell him, “the centaurs did more than warn us about the unicorn killer.”

Snape’s eyes snapped open, “what do you mean? Did they threaten you more than you shared?” Snape had been angry that the boy defended the centaurs. Snape KNEW more happened than Harry told but the headmaster would not allow him to press the matter.

Harry shook his head, “no sir. I still don’t know whether or not what they showed me is true, but they showed me what supposedly happened the night my family and I were attacked.”

Snape stood from his chair abruptly and went to Harry’s side. He knelt down and gripped the boy’s shoulders with his hands tightly as he shook him lightly. “You foolish boy, how could you not tell anyone? Did you not think to tell the headmaster at least?”

Harry looked thoughtful and it only made Snape want to shake him harder and yell, ‘you have two adults under oath you foolish, child. Use it to your advantage and do not keep these things in!’ However, Snape used all his inner strength and refrained.

“Like I said; I do not know if what they showed me was true. You know how fickle divination is. Also, with what the vision revealed, I knew that it may cause doubt.” Harry said in his defense.

Snape removed one of his hands and placed it on his knee to balance himself. He left the other on the boy’s shoulder to physically tell the boy that he was there by his side. “Well, let’s hear it. I will tell you whether it sounds ludicrous or not.” Snape said quietly.

Harry spoke for what could have been fifteen uninterrupted minutes. The story could have easily been told in nine, but the boy never could speak long without becoming agitated. He would stop and take long breaks as he did tonight, but Snape did not rush him for he was too enamored by the boy’s tale and after hearing it all, he was absolutely stunned. If what the boy has told him was true, then this would change everything.

However, it was not the possibility of Harry being the prophecy child that alarmed him, but it was the supposed “woman of light” who saved Harry and his brother’s life. Lily was always adept in charms and Snape wondered if the form was her own. Snape would have to discuss this further with Dumbledore before he began to grasp at straws.

“Please do not tell anyone!” Harry pleaded in a rush as he gripped Snape’s wrist with both of his hands. Snape opened his mouth to speak, however, Harry interrupted him, “no, not even Dumbledore, for now at least.”

Snape was ready to put his foot down and remind Harry who was the adult in the room. However, the real fear he saw in the child’s eyes stopped him.

“And please tell me, Mr. Potter. Why I should not inform the headmaster of such damning information? If your reason meets my satisfaction, then we may be able to bargain.” Snape said sternly.

“I see.” Harry said. Snape hoped he was using the deductive reasoning that he was gifted with.

“As I said. The fact of the matter of it being untrue is reason enough. You, yourself have told me many times that fate can always be changed and divination itself is a load of rubbish.”

Snape rolled his eyes, “I get it, Potter. You are turning my words back onto me, good job. Continue, why else should I refrain from sharing this news with the headmaster.”

Harry became almost sheepish. He looked away from Snape and spoke in a mere whisper; “being the Potter heir is enough. I could not bear the possibility of having another title. Especially if that title is the possible-boy-who-lived.”

Snape stared. He stared and he stared until his knee began to ache from being bent and knelt on the ground for too long. Of course, Harry would shy away from more responsibility and really, the boy was under enough pressure as it was already. What with his father grooming him to be the perfect heir, much akin to… Malfoy. Snape felt as if he had an epiphany with that thought alone.

When Draco confided in him the boy always felt stressed and separate from his father while at the same time trying to emulate his father and receive his praise. Harry seemed to be the exact opposite of that and that is possibly because Draco’s situation is much less abusive, well, it wasn’t abusive at all. Perhaps a bit too strict and structured but Lucius has never taken a hand to his son, nor would his wife allow him to do so. It is possibly due to that that despite the similar responsibilities due to their titles, Draco is more confident and socially adept because his parents took the time to interact with him and stroke his ever-growing ego from time to time. While Harry was raised by a house elf and handsomely paid tutors who were technical, blunt and sometimes even harsh from what Snape could tell from Harry’s explanations.

Where Draco sought ways to receive glances from his father, Harry did his best to stay out of his father’s line of sight. Where Draco sought to make his father proud, Harry sought to simply meet the man’s standard so that the man would be satisfied enough to leave him be. Where Draco was encouraged to ask questions and learn, Harry was expected to know and was reprimanded when he didn’t. It was an extremely stressful environment for Harry. More so than young Draco, even as the Malfoy heir who also had to meet the public’s standard or face harsh ridicule and family shame.

Typically, when Draco complained, he wanted to be coddled and held, things his father did less and less. Snape wondered if Harry needed such comfort from an adult.

Well, how should he go about this? Draco typically demanded attention and affection from the unaffectionate and awkward Severus Snape. Harry was just as awkward as Snape himself so, surely the child did not know how to ask for such a thing and honestly Snape did not know how to ask. Hell, the child probably thought that he himself couldn’t ask for such a thing and had probably been rejected by his parents when he was young. With this in mind Snape knew that it was up to him to offer as an adult.

“Harry… as you may have noticed. I am very interested in muggle science. Especially, the medical and psychological studies. Psychological is a word that relates to psychology and psychology is ‘the scientific study of the human mind and its functions, especially those affecting behavior in a given context.’”

Harry looked at him as if he was positively barmy as he spoke, but Snape pushed on.

“The other day, I read a muggle article on how hugs cause a rise of the chemical associated with happiness and less stress in one’s body. It produces during a hug. What I am saying, Mr. Potter, I think that you would be quite the benefactor of a hug.”

Snape released his hold on the boy and outstretched his arms, “do not feel pressured to give me a hug because you feel that I am demanding one. The choice is yours, Mr. Potter.”

Harry only hesitated for a second before he slowly rose from his chair and stiffly placed himself in Snape’s arms. Funnily enough the boy’s hands remained at his sides.

Snape did not hesitate, and he quickly engulfed the boy in his arms, “do not feel afraid to wrap your arms around me in a way that is comfortable Mr. Potter. I will not be offended.” Slowly but surely, Harry wrapped his arms around Snape’s torso and sunk further into the hug and relaxed.

Suddenly the boy began to shake, and Snape would have released his hold if the boy had not begun to hold onto him so tightly once he began to shake.

“Oh, Mr. P—Harry. Harry, you foolish, foolish boy.” Snape hissed. “You are not alone, child. You do not have to let your worries and fears build up to this point.” This point being; ‘until your body shakes uncontrollably from the force of your tears.’ Harry cried so quietly, it was as if he practiced the art of silent crying. Snape only heard the idle sniffle from the child and that was only when he listened very closely.

Snape moved one of his hands to the back of the boy’s hand so that he could have a better hold of Harry as he got into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor. The boy’s body rested sideways into his lap once Snape was fully seated. He held onto the boy tightly as if he was scared that if he didn’t the boy would forget that he was there.

Snape cursed the Potters, and even Lily who had visited him earlier this day.

She had come inquiring after both of her children’s schooling in his classroom so fair. Initially that is.

Snape had bluntly informed her that Nathan was disruptive, argumentative, and only barely passed most of his brewing and written essays. Harry, Snape had said, “was adequate.” which is a high compliment coming from the man. Snape had dismissed her by politely inquiring if she needed to know anything else and to Snape surprise, she asked after Harry. Apparently, the boy had mention him often in passing in his letters and he apparently only did that to people in which he held high regard for. For some reason, this angered Snape and he had snapped at the woman. He told her that if she actually cared even an ounce for her son that she would try harder to learn these things from him herself, even if it were hard. He went farther than he should have and told her that she was much different than the confident, charismatic and opinionated Lily that he knew in the past. She was becoming the perfect pureblood wife who lived to please her husband, even if was detrimental to her children and even her own health. Yes, he went much further than he should have due to his embarrassing lack of control, but he did not regret it. Not even when she left his office in tears.

As Snape was plagued with thoughts of his own, he could not have known that not only was Harry crying for himself and all of his frustrations, but he was also crying for a small dark haired boy who he figured out was professor Snape himself from the boy’s own dark hair and crooked nose. The boy sat alone in his dim room as he read at his desk--well, attempted to as he sobbed quietly as an older man threatened him with physical harm from a doorway.

Harry cried until he cried himself to sleep and he was shocked, yet happy that when he awoke the following morning, he was laid upon a transfigured bed in the living room of the professor’s private quarters and wrapped in a cozy comforter.

***********************

The weeks passed but not without incident. After the second week of his father working at Hogwarts, Joseph had approached him. He was livid and apparently it was on Harry’s behalf.

Joseph had attempted to get into Harry’s father’s good graces after class one evening in order to learn more about Harry’s personal life at home. Joseph didn’t only want to know about Harry’s educational background at home but about embarrassing things the boy could have done in the past, such as streaking naked in his home, breaking important decor, coloring the walls with kiddie paint and so on. While Nathan had done all those things, Harry hadn’t because his father would never tolerate it. As Joseph ranted about how it was a normal part of childhood and how he himself had done those things Harry was flabbergasted as to why Joseph was upset that Harry did not act out as a child.

It did not seem Joseph wanted the information to use against him which would have made more sense to Harry. No, the older boy simply wanted to know these things for the sake of knowing things about Harry and that… made Harry feel… warm. Harry did not know how he truly felt about it, but he did like the feeling at least.

Apparently, Joseph was upset that when he attempted to inquire his desired information from Harry’s father, the man went on to call Harry strange, and thanking Joseph for taking him under his wing fore he knew that Harry could not be “normal” on his own. This enraged Joseph who came to Harry that following day and demanded to know just who the hell did Harry’s father think he was, and he became even angrier when Harry earnestly responded with, “the man is my father, there is no thinking about it.”

Well, Joseph reminded Harry that he had two mothers and he went further and said, “if that is what a father is then I’m happy to continue to go without one. You know that the way he speaks about you--to you, is not right, right Harry?” Harry had responded that the man was his father, he had every right to talk to Harry however, he wanted, and Joseph did not verbally respond, he just shook his head angrily and walked away.

From that moment since, Harry was not alone with his father. Hell, Harry was barely alone in the halls. If a Wart’s member was not at his side than a member of his house was. It seemed that alongside Warts, all of Ravenclaw had made it a point to put up a united front that told Harry’s father that “while he was in school, he was Ravenclaw’s responsibility.” Even professor Flitwick had asked his father to refrain from too much alone time. Flitwick had said that it looked like favoritism and his father let him be for the most part. Even his insults in class came to a stop as the Ravenclaws stopped caring for house points and would outright tell the man that what he said wasn’t right. Even his colleagues from Hufflepuff would join in but they responded by contradicting his father’s jabs with compliments to Harry’s form and person very loudly in front of the man. Harry was flabbergasted by this behavior to say the least. However; he was not ungrateful, not in the slightest.

It had made his weeks much easier for his studies, he would get his year results a week after the Summer began which was only 7 days away.

It was well into the night and Harry was at his usual table at the library with a rather strong notice me not charm placed around him. He hated to be bothered during his extra-curricular studies and he was currently very deep into his anatomy study. This time from a book from the Hogwarts library because Harry had already memorized the material from the textbook Joseph gifted him the last holiday season. Due to that Harry memorized the small details given in regards of the entirety of the male human anatomy which was much simpler than that of a woman’s which the book only provided the basics for. Now, he currently studied from a healer’s journal slash book from the restricted section that detailed a woman’s anatomy tremendously. It even had side notes.

He had gotten passed the details of the uterus, which had gone into great detail about things such as childbirth, abortions and stillborns and how even modern potions could; lessen the pain of child labor (which sounded awfully painful to begin with), cause abortions (the journal even detailed as to why abortions were sometimes chosen as an option), but apparently there were no potions that could not prevent stillbirths or miscarriages. Harry was far too young to truly understand most of what he read but he had a near eidetic memory and knew that what he learned now could be used later in his life when he better understood the material.

Harry thought and took notes in great detail of stillbirths and miscarriages because what he read in both could match much of the vision that he had unintentionally received from Narcissa last winter.

It made him want to help her, but he did not know how, fore he had no qualifications or skill to do so. There also did not seem to be anything currently available in the Wizarding medical field. He also had to consider whether it was by magic or curse that made her unable to create another child. Or if it was by the graces of her own anatomy. Either way, Harry felt that surely a skilled healer or potions brewer could help her if they looked for the right thing. For example, if he understood the text right and assumed that what Narcissa suffered from was a miscarriage, then the body part known as her cervix could be too weak to hold the pregnancy and therefore the possible focus could be a potion strengthening it or perhaps even a form of healing magic from the wand to heal any possible damage. Harry began to form a headache. For now, he would have to investigate it on his own fore even Harry knew that it would be inappropriate to inquire of the woman’s lack of fertility with anyone. Especially the woman herself. Perhaps he could bring it up with madam Pomfrey.

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by the voices. He was rather surprised that anyone up this late would venture to the library. Not that many first years could as it was well past their curfew. Harry however, had gotten special permission from Flitwick.

The voices grew closer and Harry was able to recognize them, he was extremely surprised to hear voices he knew. Voices that belonged to Nathan, Ron and surprisingly Hermione. Nathan and Ron were expected as the two had made up a few weeks prior to today after Harry locked them into one of Filch’s janitorial closets. He had refused to let them out until they made up or at least discuss why they fought at length. From what Harry could gather the two had a heart to heart that led Ron to apologizing, not only to Nathan but to Harry as well. Harry accepted the other boy’s apology simply because he wanted to move on. He did not really know whether the other boy meant was sincere or not. Ronald did, however, treat him less coldly and no longer tried to infringe on Nathan and Harry’s alone time.

“Don’t you see Hermione, I want to do this so that Harrison doesn’t have to.” His brother’s voice hissed.

Harry could hear how frustrated Hermione was by her tone, “no, Nathan. You don’t _have_ to do anything and you are not just doing this for Harry. You are embarrassed and ashamed that Harry has been pulling all the weight--your weight--until now! Admit it, you were embarrassed when Ernie called you out for ignoring your father’s behavior toward Harry.”

Harry frowned, they were just going to speak of such things with loud whispers in public? Thankfully they seemed to be the only one’s present.

He should stop them and let them know that he was nearby. He really should but he had not known of this interaction between his brother and Ernie and he wanted to know more.

“Hey, lay off! It’s not Nathan’s fault that his dad doesn't fawn over Harry like the rest of you.” Ron spat defensively.

Hermione huffed, “no offense, Ronald but this has nothing to do with you and furthermore; I do not care much for your opinion. At all.”

That caused Harry to smile because just a few weeks prior, Ron had made Hermione cry for the third time this school year when he called her a friendless know-it-all. Harry did not know how but Hermione said that he had helped her tremendously. Harry did not do anything but ask her, “why do you care for his opinion at all? He does not seem to care for yours so why do you hold his in such high regard that you allow him to make you cry?” Apparently, she felt a lot more confident and it showed. She did not put up with the boy’s smart remarks anymore, especially during their study time.

Ron gasped, affronted and from his intake of breath, it sounded as if he was prepared to speak once more but Nathan cut him off, “look, you don’t get it, especially being muggleborn and all. Harrison is the heir, dad tells me all the time that he holds Harrison to a different standard because of that! And besides, the stuff dad does and says doesn’t bother Harrison! He knows that dad is full of it. Honestly, the two seem to like going at one another. Mum and I just leave them be for the most part.” Harry frowned. He did not like “going at” his father, nor was he allowed to. What the hell was Nathan talking about?

“You don’t _know_ that Nathan! If you haven’t noticed, _your_ father--URGH! Nevermind, this isn’t for us to discuss while Harry isn’t present. My final answer is no, Nathan. If you want to really do something for Harry, then you would leave well enough alone.” Hermione huffed and left the two, she walked past Harry’s usual table and looked at it. Harry knew that Hermione could not see him or focus on him because of the charm but it still felt as if she were anyway. Hermione sighed, before she glared at the shelf that she came around from. Quietly, she leaned against it and listened.

Ron sighed loudly, “Nathan, mate. Look, we don’t need her! The know-it-all that she is. We can do it without her. We must! If we don’t the greasy git will get it and hand it off to Voldemort!” Hermione’s face soured at the other boy’s words. 

“First, stop calling her a know-it-all! She’s one of my brother’s closest friends and she’s _my_ friend too!”

Hermione gasped quietly, and Harry could tell that she was blushing as she smiled so happily.

“Second, this isn’t about doing it with or without her, Ron! Like I said, she’s my friend and Harrison’s friend. I want her help because this is about doing something on my own because I chose to and I can’t ask Harry like I always do because for once, it’s time for me to take charge and to act. You have older brothers! How do you not understand that? Just—forget it, Snape is going to go after it. It will be today—even now, maybe. Let’s g—” Harry was truly baffled the more his brother spoke. What the hell did Snape plan to steal and why were they always accusing the man of doing something nefarious?

Hermione seemed to have heard enough. She rounded back around the bookshelf and immediately Harry heard her tired voice ask, “you’re going to go anyway, aren’t you?”

“No, don’t answer. I don’t want Harry involved with this mess. So let’s go—but only to show you that it is well guarded. Once you two see that no one has gone after the bloody thing then perhaps you will leave matters be.” What in the world are they referring to? What is this thing? Has there been more threats without Harry’s notice? Harry has felt awfully blind since his father had begun to withhold information from him and now, he felt just as lost as Nathan usually did when the adults in their lives began to vaguely discuss you-know-who and or matters within the ministry. Their voices were getting further and further away, and the last thing Harry heard was Hermione’s quiet voice, “Dumbledore is gone from the facilities for the day so we…”

Harry got up from his seat and tailed after them, why would the lack of Dumbledore’s presence be of importance? If Harry knew that he could then he would simply ask them, however, he was no fool and he knew that his brother had not forgotten about the corridor. Harry had no proof that the other boy still investigated the corridor, but he knew that he had. However, it was obvious that he did not plan on sharing those discoveries with Harry because Nathan apparently felt that he had to do something foolish and brave all on his own. Nathan seemed to know what was in the corridor and he thought that Snape wanted to give to you-know-who of all people.

The trio rushed through the halls and Harry could barely keep up with them as they sneaked and scurried about. Harry himself had to hide from wandering prefects and even Filch and Mrs. Norris at some point. Yes, Harry could be in the library after hours, but he could not be caught wandering the halls, or off route from Ravenclaw towers. Currently he did both.

When he saw that the trio was headed to the third-floor corridor; he saw no reason for them to go there and possibly get hurt by the Cerberus. He attempted to call out and stop them, but when he heard Filch’s recognizable footsteps scurrying behind him, he ducked and hid in between two armor sets. If Filch caught him he would not be able to stop them at all.

Filch took his time as he walked by. He sniffed the air and circled near Harry’s spot several times before giving up. Thankfully, Harry had forgot that he had not removed his notice me not charm. No wonder it was easy for him to sneak about.

Harry made haste to catch up to the trio. It felt as if five minutes had passed during Filch’s time investigating Harry’s hiding spot and those five minutes would give the trio enough time to find trouble.

Once he reached the door, he knew to hold the Cerberus within, Harry unsheathed his wand in preparation. His heart raced as he opened the door and he was surprised when his ears were assaulted by the sound of harmonious music and… was that snoring? He peered inside and he saw a harp playing from the corner of the room and the beast asleep and the trap door opened wide beneath him.

Harry approached the door quietly even though he knew that the harp that played in the corner of the room would keep the Cerberus asleep, he did not want to take any chances. He looked down below and darkness greeted him. Harry, ignorant to what was below did not want to venture down blindly. Briefly, he thought about turning around and retrieving a professor but a feeling in his gut told him that he had no time. Harry closed his eyes and did his best to clear his mind. The only thing he allowed himself to think about were; his brother, Hermione and Ron in hopes that he could force himself to have a vision of them. He has tried to force visions multiple times in the last few months and he was rarely successful in his endeavors and it seemed as if this time would be no different.

Harry decided that he wasted enough time, he aimed his wand into the hole and cast two cushioning charms below. He then proceeded to jump into the unknown.

Harry quickly reached the bottom in no time, thankfully. However; he landed onto a soft mass of hairy feeling vines. As Harry attempted to stand, he could feel the vine like ropes move quickly up his body as they tightened around him. _Devil’s snare, _Harry recognized the plant from one of his herbology textbooks and despite how panicked he felt at being constricted, he forced his body to completely relax like the books had instructed. Slowly, he raised his wand and cast ‘lumos solem’ which emitted a bright light from his wand. Oddly enough, this spell had been a focus in professor Sprout’s class as of late. Immediately, the devil snare scurried away from the source of light and Harry was able to get away.__

__He continued to hold the spell for a source of light as he quickly made his way through the chambers. He approached another chamber cautiously but in haste. The closer he got the easier he could hear the delightful sounds of what he could only explain as bells. However; he learned quickly that they were not in fact bells, but birds--no, he took a closer look and saw that they were not birds either but keys with wings! Harry remembered professor Flitwick teaching them this charm in one of his charm classes! Harry was noticing a pattern._ _

__Harry thought that if there were keys then there would have to be a door for them to unlock and lo and behold, when he glanced across the room, he saw a door that was opened wide and waiting. The trio beat him here, and when Harry noticed the flying brooms on the floor, he could not help but be grateful because they no doubt had to fly about and catch the keys. His brother had most likely done so skillfully and quickly._ _

__Harry entered the next chamber just as cautiously and was surprised to find that most of the space was occupied by a giant chess board on the floor. Most of the pieces were destroyed, and Harry knew that a game had already been held. Since he did not see the trio, Harry decided that he would not waste his time by investigating and pressed on. However; he was stopped by a pained moan at his feet when he was a mere 20 feet from the next chamber’s entrance._ _

__His heart leapt into is throat the moment he heard the noise, however; he relaxed slightly when he saw who the noise emitted from._ _

__“Ronald.” Harry approached Ron cautiously, he knelt beside the other boy who laid on the ground and looked worse for wear._ _

__Ron groaned and smiled at him tiredly, “Harry, mate, good to see you. I see you studying healer’s work all the time. Think you can do me a solid?” the orange haired boy raised his arm to the best of his ability and revealed a broken wrist._ _

__Harry pursed his lips and sucked in a harsh breath, “just because you see me read books on anatomy does not mean I am studying healer’s work.” Gently, Harry grabbed the other boy’s arm and stretched it out onto the ground. He ignored the other boy’s moans and groans and complaint of pain as he performed a simple bandaging charm for Ron’s wrist._ _

__“It’s broken, there isn’t much that I know how to do for that.” Harry touched the big knot that formed on the boy’s forehead, Ron cringed away. Harry rolled his eyes and forced the other boy to sit up. Harry ignored Ron’s complaints and informed him that he had a concussion and due to Harry’s experience with concussions in the past, he knew that Ron needed to stay awake and sitting up would help him._ _

__After Harry helped Ron get into a comfortable leaning position against one of the destroyed chess pieces, he turned the other boy’s head side to side and noted the lone gashes that marred his face._ _

__“In two minutes or less, tell me what you’ve gotten my brother involved in and I will heal your shallow gashes.” Harry demanded._ _

__Ron looked offended and Harry knew that he planned to decline his offer, but Harry had no time to truly negotiate. He pressed a finger roughly against a gash that caused Ron’s bottom lip to split further. Ron tried to slurp up the blood that fell but failed, “merlin! You’re nuts, mate! Snape, the git is going after the philosopher's stone that’s here in the chamber. We know he’s been trying to get the philosopher's stone for you-know-who and if he gets the stone then he can bring him back, and we can’t let that happen and you can’t stop us!”_ _

__“You can’t bring someone back from the dead!” Harry hissed as he pinched the wound again on accident._ _

__“Ow! Ow! He’s not dead! He never died! A few weeks ago, we heard the git threatening professor Quirrell about the stone, they were both working together to revive their master! That’s why Quirrell was kicked because he got caught gathering the blood of unicorns for Voldemort to sip, Nathan told me so!” Ron slapped Harry’s hand away, and Harry growled slightly._ _

__Harry cast a few episkey spells on several of Ron’s wounds, the episkey could only do so much and Harry could tell that Ron’s lips would need more advanced healing or he would scar something awful. Luckily, for Ron, he did stop the bleeding._ _

__“Honestly. You idiots. Even if what you are saying is true, do you think you could win against grown wizards!? You’ve put my brother in danger!” Harry yelled._ _

__Ron yelled even louder, “well, it’s better than being a coward, and letting you-know-who come back and kill a bunch of other innocent people! You don’t understand, Nathan’s the boy-who-lived, he can’t be killed by you-know-who!”_ _

__Harry grimaced because Ron did not know how wrong he was. Harry said nothing more and left Ron alone as he advanced to the next chamber._ _

__The odor in this chamber was foul and when Harry recognized the form of a collapsed mountain troll, he made haste to leave the room as quickly as he could._ _

__As soon as Harry entered the doorway of the following chamber, the doorway he entered through was engulfed by black flame. He could have sworn that he saw Hermione’s bushy hair exit the same time that he had entered before the flames erupted and blocked his view._ _

__Harry turned his attention away from the flames and he was met with the site of a lone table that had various vials atop of it._ _

__The entrance to the next chamber stood beyond the table and was engulfed in purple flames. _’Is this a joke?’_ Harry thought annoyed. Purple flames were for decoration, besides a slight tingle one barely felt anything from the flames. Then again, Harry would not have known such a thing fore it not had been… professor Snape teaching him… Harry thought about Snape’s words the night the man had taught him about such a thing. They had been discussing the benefits of using various magical fires to brew potions and when Harry had inquired of the many kinds, Snape had gone down a list and when the man reached purple he had said, _’purple flames are nothing but a mere parlor trick, Mr. Potter. One that I had made myself. It admits heat that can make one sweat, however, it does not burn upon being touched. Call it magic.’__ _

__Trusting Snape’s word completely, Harry approached the flames and reached out and when his fingertips were grazed by the fire, he felt nothing but a slight tingle._ _

__Slowly, but surely, Harry walked forward and as the flames surrounded his body, he could feel the potential heat. He knew he could not stay in the flames long and he wasted no time from removing himself from the flames by hurrying to the other side and when he finally made it through, he was shocked to find his brother standing in front of a mirror with professor Quirrell standing menacingly behind him._ _

__Harry tried to think of every spell he had learned to make something or someone immobile. Though, every spell that he thought of, he could not yet perform well. The man did not notice him and his brother for that matter didn’t either. Harry knew that it was not due to the notice-me-not charm that wore off the moment he revealed his presence to Ron but due to their engrossment with one another. Quietly, Harry made his way around the room and listened and planned._ _

__“He lies…. He lies” Harry heard a voice hiss. Harry watched as neither his brother’s nor professor Quirrell’s lips move as the voice hissed._ _

__Harry continued to watch the two scrabble for a few moments. His brother feigned ignorance about the stone’s whereabouts, and he watched as Quirrell shook the boy angrily in frustration. Harry wanted to act, however; he had not come up with a well thought out plan and so he maneuvered and thought and planned to the best of his eleven-year-old inexperienced ability._ _

__“He’s a child you imbecile, just take the stone!” The voice hissed again, and Quirrell reacted quickly and Harry could not stop himself from yelling out when the man performed everte statum so harshly that Nathan was flung back before he could even understand what was happening to him._ _

__Harry heard a harsh crack as his brother’s back was slammed against a wall across the room, Nathan’s body fell to the ground and did not move again anymore. Harry’s attention was returned to Quirrell when the man effectively cast expelliarmus against Harry just as Harry himself had performed the same spell and both of their wands were spelled from their hands and sent towards opposite sides of the room._ _

__Quirrell glared momentarily at Harry and ignored the voice that hissed, “get the stone, the stone, you fool!” as he summoned his wand to his hand once more. Harry, however; had gone to his brother’s side in the meantime and retrieved the stone that had fell from his pocket. What was so damned important about a rock that his brother had to be hurt so awfully over it? Suddenly, Harry remembered that Ron had said that Quirrell wanted the philosopher’s stone in order to bring back you-know-who but that would not work if you-know-who was truly off and dead. Could the man be near? Was the voice he had been hearing hiss belonged to the beast of the man himself?_ _

__Harry stood tall and took the stone into a tightly clenched fist, he did not waver when he saw the man advancing toward him. He would see to it that you-know-who would not be resurrected. He could at least do that much if he could not save his brother’s life._ _

__Harry rose the stone high into the air and yelled, “is this what you want!?” before he slammed it to the ground, and as fragile as it was, it shattered, and lost the slightly glowing hue that it held._ _

__Quirrell screamed and sounded as if he were in pure agony. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him harshly, “you idiot boy! Have you no mercy!? You do not know what you have done! You have killed me! You have killed me!”_ _

__Harry attempted to shake the man off but when he could not, he placed his hands on the man’s face and dug his nails in as deeply as he could. Harry’s eyes closed involuntarily as he continued to hear screams of horror and agony emit from the man before him._ _

__However, the screams were not only Quirrell’s own. Behind Harry’s closed eyes, he saw a vision. The haziest one he has yet seen. It was of a young man whose flesh was being expertly skinned as he cried and whined and screamed when the man tugged too harshly or quickly. Harry’s own skin began to feel much too tight itself._ _

__Harry wished he was not seeing the things that he saw because it was truly horrific. The young man’s chest cavity was completely bare of his skin and the rugged man who was skinning him seemed to not care at all as he pulled and sliced away mechanically. The man continued to work on the boy from the tub that he was being held in, and the skin he sliced away was being placed onto a medical tray that was placed beside the man. Was he collecting the young man’s skin?_ _

__Harry felt like he was going to vomit and when he realized that the young man’s face had the same dotted moles that Harry’s own held, Harry could not refrain himself and vomited clear onto Quirrell’s face which had been much too close to his own._ _

__Quirrell yelled out in disgust and pushed him back harshly. He attempted to remove the vomit that clouded his vision. At least that’s what Harry had thought until he saw the boils, blisters and puss covering Quirrell’s face and palms. Harry dry heaved at the sight. Harry looked closely and noticed that the blisters and boils formed from the places that he had touched and upon that realization, Harry jumped up and flung himself onto Quirrell and he only let go when he was forced to when Quirrell flug him off and slammed him onto the floor, the impact knocked his breath away._ _

__Harry landed only a few feet away from Nathan who was still unconscious. Harry focused on Nathan’s peaceful face and in the background, Harry could hear Quirrell’s screams and when he closed his eyes, he could see the future of himself--barely a few years older than he was now--being skinned alive. Silent tears left Harry’s eyes as he sobbed quietly. The taste and smell of vomit assaulted his senses and if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel that he had wet himself through his robes. Harry coughed and sputtered until he choked and nearly vomited again and when he tried to breathe, he found that he was breathing too quickly but he could not stop, and he breathed quicker and quicker until his vision began to blink._ _

__“Look at you…” The voice he had heard earlier hiss in disgust._ _

__Harry looked up and saw a grotesque specter of a sunken looking snake-like head of a man. It looked like a more grotesque version of the man that Harry had saw from the centaur’s vision. The head was “watching” him with angry hollowed eyes. “You… as pathetic as you look now, you… A mere child has stumped me thrice, Harrison Potter… First at Godric's hollow… Then in the forest as I sustained my strength with the blood of unicorns… A predicament I was forced into because of you… You then interfered again now, you have stopped me from obtaining the elixir of life….” The specter--you-know-who’s specter--drew closer and with him, he brought the distant screams of Harry’s own future self which assaulted Harry’s mind. “... there will not be a fourth time, Potter. I promise you that… You have proven to me that boy-who-lived or not… You are the one that I must rid myself of…. There are others like Quirrell who serve me, and you have foolishly made an even bigger enemy of me yet Harrison Potter…If you were smart, boy… for the sake of your dear brother… you will help me instead of aiding Dumbledore…. I am where power lies….” Harry watched as the specter hastily exit and Harry watched the door as he still gasped desperately for air, the last thing that he saw was the headmaster running into the chamber with a look of true anguish on his face. Harry managed to blink two more times before he lost consciousness._ _

__The next time Harry opened his eyes, he immediately noticed that he was in his bed in the infirmary with the headmaster and professor Snape by his side._ _

__The headmaster greeted him warmly, “hello Harry.”_ _

__“Nathan,” Harry said with a scratchy voice. He attempted to sit up but was stopped by professor Snape’s firm hand on his chest. A moment later, a cup of water was placed to his lips by the headmaster. He thanked the man and inquired after Nathan once more._ _

__“Your brother is FINE. He is with your parents in your bloody father’s private quarters with your mother. He has been there for the past three days as he was not as hurt as you. You will be joining him once your parents are informed that you are awake, you foolish, stupid, idiotic boy.” professor Snape hissed._ _

__“Now, Severus, I know that you are worried but there is no need for such harsh language.” The headmaster said._ _

__The potions master harrumphed and Harry began to feel a bit less tense. Even when professor Snape was being defensive, he still found the man’s presence comforting._ _

__“Hermione.” Harry said._ _

__Snape growled, “the stupid boy is suffering from a concussion, AGAIN. He can only give one worded responses like an imbecile.”_ _

__The headmaster ignored the professor, “miss Granger _and_ mister Boot are in the hall anxiously waiting for permission to visit you. Of course, you had other visitors, but they are your loyal and most trusted friends and have been here every day--nearly all day, since you were placed in the infirmary three days ago. Miss Granger had been quite distressed to find out that you had followed after her, your brother and Ron.”_ _

__“I was surprised that when I followed them, my brother was being attacked by a man who should not have even been inside Hogwarts at all.” Harry retorted smartly. The headmaster took the hint and informed Harry that professor Quirrell had returned for the stone. He was able to return because he had not yet been removed from the wards of Hogwarts, and the headmaster apologized for that because he understood that that was due to his own negligence. He went on to explain to Harry that he and the other staff attempted to protect the philosopher's stone from those who may use it for evil by keeping it safely tucked away within Hogwarts’ walls. Harry knew of the stone. It was used to create the Elixir of Life and it was created by Nicholas Flamel. However; until last night, Harry did not know that it had been in the school._ _

__When he bluntly informed the man that he had destroyed the stone. The man kindly explained that that was all well and fine as the Flamel’s were rather “finished” with life and were ready for their next grand adventure in death. The Flamel’s had enough of the elixir of life that they would be able to say goodbye to their loved ones and get the rest of their affairs in order before their departure._ _

__Harry was unbothered by that because if the Flamel’s truly held the stone as an utmost importance in their life then it would not have been at Hogwarts in the first place. There was something that bothered Harry though. He knew it was not his business as to why the headmaster had the stone in the first place but why bring the stone here to Hogwarts? Why the need to protect it? “Why did you think someone would go after it?” Harry asked skeptically. “Was it not safe where it was before?”_ _

__The headmaster shook his head, “Nicholas had temporarily given it to me specifically because it was not safe with, he or his wife. He and his wife had been attacked multiple times for it this year and the previous year, by a persistent and unknown figure. They wanted to apprehend whoever it was by catching them. Do you read the prophet often, my boy?”_ _

__“Of course not.”_ _

__The headmaster smiled fondly, “well, if you had and if you listened to any gossip from your peers you would have known that there was a break-in at Gringotts. One of my personal vaults too. Fortunately, the vault had been emptied that day.”_ _

__“It had the stone inside…” Harry said with a frown. “It was awfully easily accessible here, headmaster. Nathan and Quirrell—Quirrell!” Harry hissed, he sat up so quickly that Snape did not have time to stop him._ _

__“Quirrell, he was attached to a specter of you-know-who! He—“_ _

__“Potter—Harry! Calm down! Now!” Snape demanded as he put a vial to the boy’s lips. “It’s a calming draught. Drink it. All of it.”_ _

__Harry gulped it down and a moment later, the deep panic that he felt nearly dissipated._ _

__“Forgive me, sirs.”_ _

__“Harry, do not apologize it, it sounded like you had quite the experience, my boy.” The headmaster leaned back and stroked his beard and professor Snape finally stopped hovering over Harry and took a seat on Harry’s unoccupied side of the bed. It felt like deja vu._ _

__“An experience, I should not have had! Nor Nathan, nor Hermione and nor fame hungry Ronald bloody Weasley. If four children could reach the stone, anyone could! You say that you and the other staff took precautions and I can easily see what you mean; with professor Sprout’s skill in herbology, professor Flitwick’s skill with charms, professor McGonagall’s way with transfiguration, And professor Snape’s mastery of potions. However; all the professors mentioned could have EASILY made stronger protections. It was as if YOU WANTED someone to get the stone. Specifically, if that someone was an eleven-year-old boy who felt as if he had to be the hero of the Wizarding world!” Harry wheezed as he spoke and professor Snape snatched the cup of water that the headmaster placed on the nightstand, he handed it to Harry and demanded that he drink all of it. Harry did so gratefully._ _

__For a very long time the headmaster was quiet. He frowned and furrowed his brow multiple times before he spoke._ _

__“Harry, the things I want to tell you are things that I feel that I should not tell you—things I _cannot_ tell you currently.”_ _

__Harry frowned and glared slightly but he did not interrupt the man._ _

__“Your brother, whether you like it or not is the-boy-who-lived. He survived the killing curse and has been the only one to do so. He is learning what his title means the harsh way, your brother is and always will be a target, Harry. Slytherins are not as neutral to him as they are to you and I dare say that the boy has a hero’s heart all on his own and that is not young mister Weasley’s fault. Your brother was sorted into Gryffindor, you know.” The headmaster’s eye twinkled. Literally twinkled and Harry’s eye twitched in response._ _

__“Your brother is also smarter and more capable than you realize. It was he who figured out that the stone was here in the first place and it was he who deduced that it was in very real danger by investigating. I had told him multiple times to leave well enough alone. Just as you had but he did not and because I knew that I could not stop him, nor did I want to encourage him to go after the stone, I instead chose to aid him as subtle as I could. The precautions on the stone originally were much harsher but I felt that your brother would pursue in protecting it, and I made it less harsh for his own benefit.”_ _

__Harry’s glare intensified but he still did not speak. Professor Snape noticed his glare and pinched Harry’s side for his disrespect. Harry immediately schooled his features and listened._ _

__“You were not there when his face brightened with enlightenment when he discovered that the item that was failed to be stolen from Gringotts was indeed the stone. You were not there when he discovered the Mirror of Erised with young Mr. Weasley at his side. You were not there when miss Granger aided him in connecting the dots between sought after immortality using unicorn blood and the stone. Nathan felt that he needed to protect the stone from such evil, even before he deduced that it was Voldemort who most likely wanted the stone. Nathan _wanted_ to stop him, because he wanted to prevent Voldemort from getting it.”_ _

__“Like a true hero,” Harry sneered, and professor Snape sneered alongside him. The headmaster smiled at them both and he looked so fond that professor Snape’s sneer became more severe and Harry cringed in discomfort._ _

__Harry knew that in some ways the headmaster was right. Nathan was as stubborn as a mule and there was no doubt that he felt the pressure and obligation to live up to his title is the boy-who-lived and do something as heroic as preventing the resurrection from you-know-who._ _

__“You-know-who--”_ _

__“Harry please use his full name, it is only that; a name. Call him Voldemort.” Harry noticed that professor Snape flinched as he seemed to always do when that name was used._ _

___“You-know-who_ threatened me. He said there were others like Quirrell --others who would--” Harry is cut off by his own mind as he was once again assaulted by a vision and it is the same as last time. It was just as hazy too and Harry felt absolutely _terrified_ as he had noticed a pattern in his visions. The more vivid imagery and color they had then the easier they could be changed. However, little to no color was an indicator that Harry saw things that have already been and the less vivid in imagery they were meant they were things that would surely come. It felt that the haziness was a premonition to how unclear his options were to prevent it, and this vision has been the haziest one yet, it was even devoid of _all_ color._ _

__Harry began to shiver and despite the calming draught he was forced to swallow, he found himself feeling severely panicked once more. He struggled for air as he looked at professor Snape helplessly. Professor Snape’s stern face became even more severe when Harry reached out and clenched his robes between his small fist. The man did not hesitate to grab Harry’s outreached hand in his own as he gently pulled the boy closer toward his body. However; when Harry turned his face into the man’s robe, the man forcibly grabbed his head and turned it sideways. Harry’s head still rested on his chest, but he was no longer suffocating himself against the professor’s robe and his ear laid against the surface of it._ _

__“Breathe. Harry. Breathe with me.”_ _

__Harry tried to match his breathing with the professor’s own, but he could not calm down enough to do so successfully._ _

__“They are going to tear away my _skin_ professor. My _skin.”_ Harry mumbled over and over as he sobbed sorrowfully._ _

__The two adults shared a look of deep concern and before they could attempt to comfort Harry any further, the boy’s parents burst in and Harry tore himself away from professor Snape and threw himself at the headmaster. However; he did not seek comfort from the man. He instead grabbed the older man by his robes and shook him with what little energy he had as he began to yell and rave._ _

__“THIS IS NOT A JOKE, THIS IS NOT ABOUT ADVENTURE OR BEING A HERO OR WHAT YOU THINK US CAPABLE OF. THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR US, IT IS GOING TO GET US KILLED. THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT NATHAN IS NOT THE BOY-WHO-LIVED. BUT YOU STILL EXPECT HIM TO RISK HIS LIFE FOR A FIGHT HE NEVER EVEN ASKED FOR!? JUST BECAUSE HE WAS CHOSEN WITHOUT HIS CONSENT!? YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE HIM KILLED. YOU ARE GOING TO GET ME _SKINNED_ ALIVE. HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!!!”_ _

__The headmaster paled, and before he could say anything Harry’s father pulled the two apart and immediately Harry began to swing his arms and legs wildly. His father released him and before he could cant a successful stupefy to immobilize Harry. Professor Snape was quicker and disarmed Harry’s father with a quick expelliarmus._ _

__Professor Snape positioned himself behind Harry and got a strong hold around his shoulders and torso, effectively trapping his arms. The headmaster followed suit and grabbed his legs and held onto them tightly._ _

__Madam Pomfrey who had hurried in the moment Harry had begun to yell came in and forced a sleeping draught down his throat._ _

__Harry grew weaker and drowsier and eventually he was too drowsy to put up a fight._ _

__“Mr. Potter, for what it is worth, I am sorry, and I will do everything that I can to ensure that your brother _and_ yourself will reach your adulthood.” The headmaster said as he gently kneaded Harry’s socked feet in a comforting and soothing manner._ _

__“But will we reach adulthood in one piece? Can you ‘romise’ that ‘eadmaser’?” Harry slurred as he fell into a deep sleep._ _

__************_ _

__Idly, Snape rubbed his thumb in a circular rotation on Harry’s shoulder as the boy went under. He had never seen the boy so unhinged and hysterical._ _

__“What the hell just happened!? And release my son, Snape!” Potter sr. Demanded._ _

__Snape sneered, and placed Harry gently down onto the pillow. Dumbledore tucked the boy in and attempted to sooth the tension from both men. The boy’s mother then approached his bed and crouched down beside it. She quickly ran her own diagnostic charms over the boy and left the men to argue._ _

__“James, calm yourself. Severus did nothing but help young Harry.” Dumbledore said. He surprised Snape greatly by taking his side._ _

__“What the hell made him act like that in the first place!? He has NEVER behaved that way.” James seemed livid but he was actually very worried. Harry aggravated, annoyed, displeased and or content. Those were moods that James was used to seeing from Harry. Not the panicked, _terrified_ and hysteric boy he had walked in to._ _

__“Yes, and he has never faced the Dark Lord either.” Snape said through clenched teeth._ _

__James paled. He turned to Dumbledore and gripped the man on the shoulder, “so, he didn’t merely face Quirrell. Nathan was right. He said that Voldemort had attempted to resurrect himself and that he had to stop him… I didn’t believe him... and I wanted to ask Harry myself...”_ _

__Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat in order to gain their attention, and they were surprised by the cold sternness of her voice,” gentleman. You worked my patient up into a frenzy with all of this you-know-who talk, and I demand that you leave and as a healer I recommend not to bring it up with Mr. Potter unless he approaches you about it first._ _

__Now. Out.” She opened the door wandlessly with a wave of her hand and when Hermione and Terry attempted to enter, madam Pomfrey put on her best no nonsense face, “miss Granger, mister Boot, Harry is not allowed visitors at this moment. Please leave.”_ _

__The two looked slightly hurt but even they could feel the overwhelming tension in the room. They looked longingly over Harry’s bed. Hermione seemed unwilling to move but Terry gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away._ _

__“Madam Pomfrey, may we please use your office? I have something of importance to discuss with the headmaster before I floo home.” Lily asked with the utmost politeness._ _

__Madam Pomfrey frowned but she had always had a soft spot for Lilian who often had accompanied Mr. Snape to her infirmary after the boy—now man—had gotten into a scuff with James Potter._ _

__“Be quick about it and place a noise canceling charm on the room. If Mr. Potter wakes up I will be none too pleased.” Madam Pomfrey turned away from them and began to give Harry an impromptu checkup._ _

__The other four adults led themselves to madam Pomfrey’s office which was connected to the infirmary in a separate room._ _

__Lily did not wait and immediately rounded on the headmaster, she wanted to know what happened after Nathan lost consciousness. They had all waited for Harry to awaken anxiously as he was the only one who knew what transpired then.,_ _

__The headmaster went into what little Harry told he and Snape before he panicked, and the Potters paled at what their son experienced._ _

__“So, Voldemort isn’t dead.” Lily whispered in open horror. “He is going to target my my children, _again.”_ Lily suffered from harsh post-traumatic stress disorder; PTSD and often times just the mentioning of the man’s name riled her up. It was all Nathan spoke about when he awoke—‘Voldemort is back! Where is Harrison? He wanted the philosopher’s stone--is Harrison ok!?’ The boy’s erratic questions had thrown Lily. She wanted to console him and tell him that Harry was ok, but she also wanted to shake him and tell him to stop saying that name._ _

__The headmaster pulled the young woman into a gentle hug, “my girl. I am afraid so, and despite Nathan’s title, Harry has seemed to make himself quite the target, but this does not mean that they are to die. They can be prepared and trained to defend themselves.”_ _

__The woman nodded and the headmaster released her. James looked to his wife nervously and spoke with such shame that the headmaster instinctively wanted to give him a detention._ _

__“Harry is already rather advance in defensive magic… due to my paranoia, I insured that he went through several hours of training daily the summer before this school year. His tutor said that he could start offensive training with no problem, and I had already agreed on Harry’s behalf.”_ _

__Lily rubbed her forehead so hard that she left behind a temporary indentation when she removed them, “James…” she groaned. Lily had always been against the extensive heir lessons that Harry was forced to take, but she had always truly believed that when James told her that they were nothing more than that; heir lessons. The man had always assured her that his lessons matched that of Nathan, but she should have known that he was not being truthful when he was adamant about the boys taking separate lessons. However; in her heart, she once again believed him when James told her that separate lessons would be better for the two so that they would not distract one another._ _

__She glared at her husband and gave him a look that said that they would be talking about this later, but otherwise she said nothing. She had no right to. She saw how tired and fatigued Harry could be after his lessons, but she never pressed on. She never asked if he was tired or needed her for anything and Harry did not ask, but she knew that that was no excuse because it was not Harry’s job to ask. It was her job to simply provide; as his mother._ _

__Lily shook the regretful thoughts from her head. There was no sense in dwelling on all she did wrong if she did not plan to change for the better._ _

__She turned to the headmaster, “did you tell him about Nathan?”_ _

__Snape _growled,_ “why the hell would we give the boy more cause to panic? I am sure the boy did not gain Potter sr’s impeccable level headedness, so he surely would have handled the news of his brother being a cripple just fine.” How dare she ask if the first thing they brought up to the traumatized boy was his bloody brother._ _

__James opened his mouth to defend his wife, but he was stopped from doing so by his wife herself as she placed her firm hand on his chest, “no matter what you think of me Severus, I am not as dimwitted and heartless as you believe. It is true that I do not know Harry well, but an undeniable fact is his love and worry for his brother. He is devoted--”_ _

__Snape rounded in on her, “this is more than devotion. The Potter heir seems more than willing to _die_ for his brother, to protect him at all cost with no care for his own health. Will you deny that the Potter heir is brainwashed into protecting your son?”_ _

__“Harry is my son too, Severus! I admit it. I admit that Harry has a skewed perception in his role as Nathan’s older brother and the Potter heir and we are working on that as a _family.”_ Lily emphasized the word family and lowered her hand from James’ chest. James reclaimed the hand into his own and kissed the back of it._ _

__Snape’s face was devoid of the emotion and he found himself surprised that he truly felt nothing but irritation at the couple before him._ _

__“Whether you like it or not. Harry is devoted to his brother and he deserves to know that Nathan will not be able to walk properly for an unknown amount of time.” Lily stated. She still choked up just thinking about it. Nathan had been flung into a pillar so viciously that he suffered an incomplete spinal injury in his lower spine. It was unlike anything madam Pomfrey--or even healers from saint Mungo’s--had seen as it only affected right side of Nathan’s pelvis and leg. He could still walk but it brought him severe pain and discomfort. Madam Pomfrey, the intelligent healer that she is wrap his leg with a soft dragonhide leather leg armor that were permanently spelled with a light feather weight charm. This allow his leg to not be forced under so much weight. It did, however, make his limp a bit more severe but it won’t be so bad once Nathan is used to walking with a cane._ _

__“Why? So that the Potter heir can be prepared to carry the pampered boy-who-lived’s books to class?” Severus retorted nastily._ _

__James was quick with his own retort, “can you shut up for five damned minutes and allow my wife to speak, why are you here any!? Lily why the hell did you want to include him?”_ _

__Lily did not respond to her husband as he looked to her and demanded an answer. Lily instead, looked toward Snape in open sorrow. She knew that Snape was much closer to her son then he or even Harry had let on._ _

__Snape thought that no one had seen him visiting Harry the last three nights, even before he awoke but Lily did because she too had visited Harry every night. She could feel Snape’s presence every night when she exited the infirmary. Even though he was under a notice-me-not charm. Lily was adept in charms and with years and years of practice one would notice that bewitched items or persons had a certain aura around them. That much practiced skill is how Lily knew of the man’s presence._ _

__“James, there is no need for such hostility, Severus is merely a concerned adult, even if he does not show it as you might like for him to.” The headmaster spoke and looked at the man in disappointment._ _

__James did not reply, Lily turned to the headmaster once more. “Sir, could you go with James and visit Nathan? We left very abruptly. No doubt he will be in a sour mood because he has not gotten to see his brother.”_ _

__The headmaster’s eye twinkled and he beamed at Lily. James exchanged a look with Lily that said he did not approve of her being alone with Snape, but Lily was her own woman. She told him as much and then kissed his cheek, and the headmaster wrapped an arm around James’ shoulder in a fatherly manner and led the man out of the office._ _

__When they were alone Lily grabbed Snape’s arm. The arm she knew that was tainted by the dark mark. Quickly, she yanked his sleeve up and was not surprised at all to see the dark mark branding his skin._ _

__Snape snatched his arm away so harshly that he nearly popped it out of its socket._ _

__“Yes… The headmaster mentioned that at the beginning of the year you had been working on a charm to identify followers of the Dark Lord… Are you going to blackmail me, Mrs. Potter?” Snape asked with a smirk on his lips. Inwardly, he was panicking, and wondered if it was too late to retreat to his own quarters for the night._ _

__Lily shook her head and blinked away the tears that had formed, “no, Severus. Of course not. How could you think that of me?”_ _

__Snape’s mouth down turned into a deep frown, he had always hated when Lily cried._ _

__“Oh, Severus. I am just so sorry.” Lily said weakly._ _

__“I beg your pardon?”_ _

__“I can’t imagine how alone you must have felt in order to turn to… _him.”_ Had I abandoned you so fully that you could not turn to me as a last result at least?”_ _

__Oh, so this is what Lily wanted to talk about? Snape was not impressed, and he most certainly was not pleased. Lily had done well to let Snape know that he was not wanted in her life any longer the day he dared called her a mudblood in front of their peers. She then proceeded to turn against him and side with Potter sr. The very boy whom she often complained about to Snape himself. The very boy who she had said was a good for nothing spoiled bully._ _

__“Of course, I wouldn’t turn to you.” Snape answered bluntly. He turned away from her and occupied his hands by picking up a medical book on madam Pomfrey’s desk. He pretended to skim through the pages and proceeded to ignore the choked off sound that Lily had made to his response. Snape had lied, of course he thought about going to her but how could he when she was in hiding with the man Snape loathed more than anyone? Even more than his own abusive father._ _

__“I see...” Lily looked very sad as she spoke._ _

__“For what it’s worth. I am sorry.”_ _

__Snape turned a page, “that is not worth much. It would have been worth so much more had you not joined Potter in his ridicule of me. Even if you wanted nothing to do with me.”_ _

__Now Lily looked embarrassed, but she nodded her understanding and acceptance. She then proceeded to tell him that she wanted to move on. As not only teacher and parent then but as allies. Lily knew that Snape spied for the headmaster because the headmaster himself had told her as much when she had expressed concern for Snape becoming so close to Harry._ _

__Snape’s interest was piqued. He turned toward her fully and gestured for her to continue speaking with a wave of his hand._ _

__“Nathan is deeply traumatized. He is scared out of his wits and he is scared for Harry, and he is scared for what he feels that he has to do.”_ _

__Snape glared at her, but Lily did not stop, “—And Harry. There is so much happening with and to him that I do not know where to begin. He does not talk to me and he does not let me close, but he lets you close._ _

__No. Please don’t deny it.” Lily said. She put her hand up in a silencing manner when Snape tried to speak._ _

__“I’m not demanding that you stop or anything like that. Harry _needs_ someone like you and he tells you things that he has yet to tell us—his parents. I selfishly ask that you continue to do that.”_ _

__“Are you just here to summarize what you think you know, or will you say something of importance, Mrs. Potter?” Snape asked gruffly. He was annoyed at how she was speaking to him. As if requesting that he care about Harry in a manner that implied that she also cared. Maybe now she was truly beginning to, or perhaps she always had but did not know how to express as much with the socially awkward child. Either, she had no right to speak to Snape this way._ _

__Lily looked sheepish, “what transpired three nights ago, should not have transpired. Even if fate said it a possibility. There should have been adults more involved. There was no reason that four children should have ever faced someone like Voldemort. _I_ had faced and defied Voldemort four times and even I am shaken from such an event. There is no way that Harry is okay. No matter what James thinks just because Harry does not verbalize his emotions with him. I want to work with you Severus, I don’t agree that they should have to prepare for something like this and I swear I did not know of Harry’s defensive training. I believe that they should be little boys--”_ _

__“You are rambling, Lily.” Snape said exasperatingly. Lily’s mood lifted tremendously at the man using her first name._ _

__“Sorry, Sev--but you agree, don’t you?”_ _

__Snape did agree somewhat. He agreed that it is unfair that such pressure was placed onto his shoulders and while Snape did not always agree that prophecies were right, that did not mean that they could not come true. The Potter boy was proof enough of that, “I don’t need to agree or disagree, I just need you to get to your point.”_ _

__Lily was still getting used to the wall that the man before her had placed around himself. He used to be so open to her, “Right… My point is that I don’t want them to feel like they have some obligation to the Wizarding world to prevent a possible war created from another war that they had no point in. I want to ask that you aid me in insuring their childhood, both of them--that includes Nathan.”_ _

__“Nathan has had plenty. He’s a childish little boy with ideas based from children stories. Harry on the other hand--”_ _

__“Severus. I get it.” Was all Lily said. She refused to look at Snape, “but Nathan is a little boy too, Harry’s best friend. His brother. I am not asking that you give him the same liberties as Harry. All I am asking is that you help me protect him--both of them--when I can’t when they’re in school.”_ _

__“I will not risk my life for Nathan Potter.” Snape said, and selfishly he meant it. Unless he had definite proof that the boy was the-boy-who-lived then he saw no reason to risk his own skin for the sake of the bullheaded boy._ _

__“I am not asking you too, Severus. I just ask that within reason, you try to steer him away from trials such as the chambers and the stone.”_ _

__Snape stared at Lily. He found himself doing so quite often. In the past he was enamored by her beauty, strength, intelligence and courage and yes, Snape could see those things within her just by staring. Now, what he saw was hardened resilience._ _

__He gripped the arm that Lily had grabbed earlier. Whatever charm she used was no laughing matter, and it must have been awfully hard to create. Lily was no fool, she never had been, however; she was deluded for a time and her lack of interference will affect her son for the rest of his life and in some ways, she is trying to do better. However; she does not realize that even now, she has turned the subject back to Nathan._ _

__“I do not swear, nor do I promise to do so but perhaps I will extend my knowledge and guidance to the boy on the rare occasions I will feel like it. If I feel like it at all and if it does not interfere with my life significantly.”_ _

__Lily wanted to protest. She opened her mouth before she closed it tightly. This was as good as she was going to get. “I understand. Thank you, Severus. It’s all I ask. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to floo or owl.”_ _

__Snape nodded, and left the room. Pomfrey was still attending to Harry with her brow furrowed. Pomfrey may have been a no-nonsense woman but Harry had wormed his way into her good graces—and perhaps even her heart—by visiting her often with medical and healer inquiries. Snape was sure it was hard for her to see the boy so distraught and if Snape were honest then he would admit that it was hard for him too._ _

__****************************_ _

__It was well into the evening of the next day and Nathan and Harry had spent it all together. He was not allowed any other visitors as the rush for the ending term was a hurried one._ _

__When Nathan had first entered the room, Harry had been overjoyed that he was alive and well but that feeling was quickly replaced with devastation when he saw the harsh limp his brother walked with as he relied heavily on his cane._ _

__Harry had rushed to his brother’s side and helped him sit down. Nathan had tried to assure him that he was fine and did not need any help walking but Harry ignored him and immediately started firing questions at their mother who had brought Nathan._ _

__He had asked her what the injury was, and if she knew what had caused it specifically. He grilled her on the healing process and he even argued with madam Pomfrey about the actuality of the injury being permanent. When his mother tried to placate Harry, he refused to humor her. When he had gathered all the information that he could, the only thing that he had said was, “I see.” Which was Harry’s way of saying; “I’ll look into it.” The others in the room did not know it at the time but Harry would see to it that his brother was healed. He did not know how yet, but he would figure it out even if it killed him._ _

__Their mother left the two be, she knew that there would be no room for her in their conversation and she did not wish to intrude. Nathan barely paid her any mind as she left. He was worried about Harry and where his mind was going. His older brother had a dark and determined look on his face and Nathan knew that he was hyper focused on his spinal injury. Nathan did not want his brother to focus on such things and he forced Harry back into bed and crawled in at his side and talked and talked and talked._ _

__He spoke about his fears and how scared he was and how selfish he felt because he never wanted to go through something like that again, at least not without Harry. Not because he wanted them to seek glory or fame but because Harry knew what to do it those situations and if he didn’t he’d figure it out. Nathan had no plan for his confrontation with Quirrell, Harry had told him as much when he spoke. Harry had no plan and he was still able to come up with something that prevented Voldemort from obtaining the stone. Nathan had wanted Harry at his side when he ventured with Ron and Hermione down the chamber. Nathan had even confessed that much and when Harry said he should not have ventured down their at all, Nathan agreed but stubbornly stated that he did not regret it. The only thing that Nathan regretted was the fact that Harry had to face the specter alone. Harry had not give him much detail no matter how much Nathan asked but Nathan knew that it had an effect on Harry. Harry had always had a grown up look in his eyes but now he looked truly haunted._ _

__After talking for so long they sat in companionable silence for ten minutes._ _

__Nathan grabbed his brother’s hand and went from laying on his back to resting on his side that he could view Harry easier. Nathan knew that they were missing the excitement of the farewell feast but he could not be bothered to feel put out. In a mere five days, he had nearly lost his brother--his best friend--and he was now a cripple. He couldn’t bother to feel childish disappointment for something such as a feast._ _

__Harry remained laid on his back. He stared at the sealing and Nathan chose to stare at him._ _

__Nathan had refrained from telling Harry that he wanted to do something that would make him proud and make him see that Nathan could be independent, he could be a big kid. That he could make big kid decisions like Harry and behave like a big kid and spend time with Harry and his big kid friends. Like Harry. He wanted their dad to trust that he could make adult decisions like Harry. Then maybe, Harry would tell him about the specter of Voldemort._ _

___’I want to be just like you.’_ Nathan thought to himself. He was too embarrassed to say it aloud._ _

__“Hey, Harrison?” Nathan called with a whisper._ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“Are you mad at me for going after Quirrell to protect the stone?” Nathan tightened his hand around Harry’s own._ _

__Harry closed his eyes, and he did not answer for a long while, and when he did he spoke so slowly that Nathan knew that he was answering with the utmost care._ _

__“No. No, I am not. I am sad that you felt that you could not come to me so that we could have planned better and perhaps gotten an adult involved.”_ _

__“But Harrison! There was no time as I’ve told you over an’ over!” Nathan whispered harshly._ _

__“There was time, Quirrell only managed to get the stone because he had you. I could have gotten professor Snape, he would have been able to easily stop Quirrell.”_ _

__Nathan was getting frustrated and his eyes were tearing up, “well, we thought that Snape was the one who was trying to steal that stone and we knew that you wouldn’t be able to accept that!”_ _

__“I wouldn’t have accepted it because you weren’t right and you would not have taken my word and that is because you do not trust me enough.” Harry stated._ _

__Nathan gasped. This had been an ongoing argument with them, “Harrison, I trust you most in this world. For once, I just thought I was right. I’m sorry.”_ _

__Harry hummed and Nathan knew that his apology did not satisfy him._ _

__“Harrison?” Nathan called again._ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“I’m the boy-who-lived.” Harry unconsciously squeezed his hand harshly while Nathan spoke next._ _

__“I destroyed Voldemort’s body but he isn’t dead. He’s a specter and I’d like him to stay that way if there’s no other option. It’s up to me to insure that happens.” Nathan said determinedly. He left no room to argue but that did not stop Harry. Harry, who knew how wrong his brother was. Harry, who knew that his brother would not stop thinking himself responsible for the adult’s war unless he found out that he actually _wasn’t_ the prophecy. However; to do that Harry would have to know the bulk of the prophecy himself. He put it on his to-do list._ _

__“Fine, Nathaniel.” Harry spat._ _

__“Fine?” Nathan questioned worriedly._ _

__“Yes. Fine, but you do not have to be thoughtless, brash, unplanned or unassisted in your endeavors. I understand then possibility of not trusting others due to the political tension and the overall danger of your position. However; you _can’t_ do it alone. You cannot even walk properly anymore, Nathaniel and I do not apologize for being harsh but that could have been avoided.”_ _

__Nathan sniffled, “I know… it was so scary. I know I’m a coward for saying this but I was actually relieved when he threw me into the pillar and knocked me unconscious. I was quote scared before hand when he kept touching me, shaking me, and threatening me. When the stone had dipped into my pocket, I knew that he was going to kill me!!” By the end of his talk, Nathan cried in earnest._ _

__Harry was relieved that Nathan was crying. He Had been putting on a brave and heroic face and Harry was concerned that he had been numbing himself away from his experience._ _

__Harry for once instigating what Nathan dreadfully called “snuggling.” He slunk his arms around the other boy and drew him closer as he cried._ _

__“Exactly, Nathaniel. Remember that fear and let it guide you to better decisions. I know that you have had an unfair fate placed onto your shoulders and it is my job as your elder brother to help you to the best of my abilities. I don’t want you in trouble, when I say we should go to adults, it’s because they should be able to help. If they can’t or refuse to, then and only then should we try for a solution ourselves.”_ _

__Nathan nodded and squeezed Harry’s waist harshly. Harry had quite the assortment of bruises there but he did not complain. Nathan thanked him as best as he could between his cries and Harry squeezed his shoulders gently._ _

__"Nathaniel, do you know who we are?"_ _

__Nathan sniffled and looked up at his brother from under the other boy's chin, "Potters?" He answered as a question._ _

__Harry nodded, "but we are also more than that. We are brothers. That's who we really are." _'I am your brother. That is who I really am and I refuse to let anyone allow me to question that any further. Not the centaurs, not professor Snape, not our parents. No one.'_ Harry thought to himself._ _

__The two held on to one another well into the night. Thinking about the year that transpired. They were forever changed, and unbeknownst to the other; they each made a silent vow to grow stronger and protect the other so that the other did not have to protect themselves._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY long chapter and I honestly hope to avoid writing such chapters in the future, ha ha. There is a lot of back and forth conversation between Lily and Severus that could have been taken out but I loved writing it, so I left it. 
> 
> By the way, I am in the process of editing past chapters heavily. (Incorporating missing story plots and fixing character dialogue and character-analyzation so that it is easier on you--the readers and also so that it makes more sense as the story develops and so that the character development actually makes sense.) This means that some bits have changed in the slightest way. (Nothing to big but you may notice a few things are different if you reread this long story ever, ha ha)
> 
> Also, I switched the flames in the chamber for a very good reason (that will be used in way later chapters) and the gore is sadly a part of the story. I will be as appropriate as I can. It is not mindless torture, that I can promise you.
> 
> Anyhow, I really have to thank you guys for your support in anyway that you show it. Whether it's by kudos, bookmarking this or commenting. I am very grateful to each and every one of you for being invested in this story.
> 
> I do thoroughly read your comments and reply to everyone of them so please do not be shy about leaving one, I genuinely would love to talk with you.
> 
> The next few years will be written out at a quicker pace because now we are moving a bit further from canon for the most part, so I am really looking forward to that.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen in year 2?(^^ Let me know in the comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	12. You're a Genius Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child is still a child even if they are a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and one of those "skim-through" chapters if you don't care for much world building, ha ha.
> 
> This also includes slight Lily and Snape perspective.
> 
> I am trying to write Snape in a paternal/Severitus way here. I accidentally made it seem as if there was a prospect of slash between he and Harry but there will not be at all.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I still cannot thank those of you who read this story enough. Your comments and thoughts are always valued.

“Harrison! Let’s go to Neville’s and play!” Nathan yelled as he hurriedly limped over, barely using his cane. He moved much too quickly in his haste and tripped. Harry caught him and commanded him to slow down as he helped him stand up straight.

“Er, right. Sorry. Anyway, put those books down and let’s go to Neville’s!”

Harry glanced down at the two heavy tomes in his hands. He had planned to go to the library for the day and read at least one of them in one sitting. He covered the titles inconspicuously as he tried to skirt pass his brother.

“I have no time for to “play,” Nathan. I--” Harry was cut off by his brother’s firm hand on his shoulder. “Harrison, seriously, mate, put the books down for a day, and come with me to Neville’s. He’s our friend and frankly you’re acting obsessed with all the studying. What are you studying so hard for anyway? You’re the top of our year and it’s only been two weeks but I know you’ve already finished the homework.” Harry’s eye twitched, Nathan was being annoying. Nathan squeezed Harry’s arm when he saw the twitch, Nathan knew his brother--his twin--and he knew that Harry wanted to be left alone so that he could obsess over whatever it was that he was currently studying but Nathan knew that that wasn’t what he needed, not for Harry’s own health at least.

Nathan tried to take a peek at the books, and Harry knew that the other boy had already been openly bothered by how much he had been studying. If he saw that the titles Harry planned to study were, _Essentials of Spinal Cord Injuries,_ which was written by an assortment of muggle doctors, and _The Crippled Witch or Wizards Guide to Being a Cripple,_ which was written by an assortment of witches and wizards, Nathan would pitch a fit. The last time Nathan saw Harry studying about his injury, the boy had went on a long frustrated rant of Harry neglecting his own health for the sake of Nathan--who could not even be helped because the doctors at St. Mungo’s said so. Nathan had said that he could tell that Harry was neglecting himself because of the dark circles under his eyes. Harry did not bother to tell him that he was plagued with nightmares of their encounter with Voldemort and plagued by the vision of being skinned alive and therefore could not sleep, hence the dark circles. If anything, his studies only helped him cope with his trauma by distracting him from such thoughts, but it was hard for Nathan to see it that way because one; Nathan did not know of the visions and nightmares that plagued Harry’s mind. Two, Nathan was able to cope better--if not easier with the nurture from their parents, Sirius and Remus. Hell, even the wizarding world as a whole gave the boy their utmost sympathies. Various magical families had sent Nathan; the Boy-Who-Lived, postcards with their condolences, sweets and many other gifts that voiced their sympathy to his plight.

They did not even know how or why he was injured! If Harry did not have friends, and professor Snape, he would have surely gone into despair from his terrifying experience.

Harry once again put the books away from his brother’s view, “they’re just some materials given to me by madam Pomfrey. She says I must read through them before the coming semester or she will not allow me to assist her on the weekends.” Most of what Harry said was true. He had been given materials by madam Pomfrey and she had told him that she would allow Harry to assist her if he read them thoroughly and passed a test that she will create for him. However, the books he currently held were from Joseph. Harry almost felt bad for lying about such a mundane thing.

Nathan beamed at him, despite the feeling in his gut that told him his brother was lying to him, “that’s awesome, Harrison! I’m sure a break won’t kill you though.”

Harry sighed and gave in, “I assume we are going now?” Nathan nodded eagerly, and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, Nathan laughed and shook him gently before he released his hold on Harry’s shoulders.

“Allow me to put my materials away. I will meet you by the floo.”

“Awesome! See you in a bit!” Nathan exclaimed, he barely used his cane as he limped away hurriedly. His limp had gotten worse, Harry noted. He then turned away and made his way to his own room.

Nathan had not made any outward complaints--at least not in front of Harry—but Harry could tell that his brother’s pain had worsened along with his limp which meant that his injury most likely worsened as well. What made the situation worse was the fact that they still did not understand his wound completely. From the light reading that Harry had already done on spinal cord injuries, he was sure that his brother had irritated his injury further with all the “playing” the other boy has done. If Nathan sat more than he stood then the wound would not have worsened so quickly. Harry knew that it would be impossible to get his brother to sit for more than 30 minutes at a time, so he figured the quicker they could “fix” the injury, then the slower his brother would truly turn into what the wizarding world considers an invalid.

This was all speculation as Harry could not see the wound. The muggle x-ray machines had intrigued him greatly but the possible effect of radiation disturbed him. Especially once he had found out what radiation exactly was, he could not stand how barbaric muggles were sometimes. He would find a less barbaric way to view his brother’s spine. Perhaps, he could magically incase it, copy it and recreate it in a three dimensional format.... He placed his books on his nightstand, Mousy appeared and told him, “young master Nathan is being most impatient and is wondering if young master Harry is being ready, ” she waited for no answer and popped away.

Harry took his time reaching the floo. It was petty but his brother could learn some patience.

**************************

Lily bit her nails as she watched Harry study sluggishly at his desk in the Potter library. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was deathly pale and even skinnier than usual. The boy had been studying, training and learning ever since he returned home. It had gotten to the point that Lily had put her foot down and told James that if Harry became less stressed then she would allow the man to take the boy to Gringotts so that James could proceed to educate him in managing the accounts but for now, all heir lessons and training were done. With Harry’s current behavior the boy could not afford to worry about such a thing.

It had been a month and a half since term let out at Hogwarts, and Harry has displayed a worrisome paranoid, antagonistic and pessimistic attitude upon returning. The boy also snapped at anyone that dared disturb his studies and he had even gotten bold to the point that he dare told his father, “why are you bothering me with familial festivities that have nothing to do with my heir-ship. You have never done this before, so I would appreciate it if you did not suddenly bother.” That was in regards to he and his brother’s birthday party when James had tried to get him to take a break from his studies under the guise of needing help with the party planning.

James had looked rightfully shocked and ashamed at Harry’s words and for a moment, Lily had thought that the man would have yelled with how red his face had became. However, the man simply walked away without saying anything further. It hurt both he and Lily’s heart that the boy was so put out in being involved with his own birthday but Lily supposed that that was their own faults as parents.

Harry’s and Nathan’s birthdays were a few weeks away and Lily and James have tried to get the boy involved in planning for it since it would be the two boy’s first public birthday. Not too public, of course. As the party was mainly for their sake to celebrate with their friends. However, James insisted that it was only proper that other Wizarding families were allowed to come due to Nathan’s title.

Typically, Harry had always been apathetic about being involved in the festivities as he was never very social, and he did not seem to care for such things. At least, that’s how Lily remembered it. (She too often forgot how she herself rarely reached out to the boy when he was young.) However; Harry was down right antagonistic to the idea of a party, especially one so public. He had told his father as much. Or at least James said he had.

Lily thought that perhaps Harry was becoming agitated because of her recent hovering, but the boy even lashed out at Nathan a few times in the last month. A less selfish woman would consider Harry’s trauma from his run-in with Voldemort to play a part in the boy’s anxious demeanor. 

Lily had decided to leave the matter of the party be for now and her recent mission has been to get the boy to eat. However, as she watched him read with rapt attention as he quickly scribbled notes, she was hesitant to approach. She physically shook herself, what was she doing!? Harry was a preteen boy, he should not make her so self conscious! She took one slow step forward and jumped along with Harry when the books vanished one after the other with a pop.

Harry shot up from his desk, and reached for his notes frantically before they too vanished with a pop. Harry _growled,_ “Mousy!!” He called out accusingly. Lily hid behind a bookcase, she wanted to watch what happened next because if Harry had called out to Lily that way she most likely would have left him be.

Suddenly, Mousy herself appeared before the boy with a warm bowl of cabbage soup and an unknown cup of liquid in her hands. She turned away from Harry briefly to place them both on the desk and when she faced him once more, her hands were on her hips and her face had the sternest expression that Lily had ever seen on the old house elf. 

Harry tugged at his hair and with a snap of her fingers Mousy forced his hands at his side. Harry looked slightly distraught and Lily has never seen him so disheveled from studies. Harry spoke with avid frustration, “Mousy, my work, you—“ 

“Your work is being FINE. You however, hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning.” Mousy said with a pointed finger towards the desk.

“I don’t have time for this, Mousy! I was coming to a breakthrough in my notes. With an incomplete spinal injury Nathan has a chance at reco—“ Lily cut off her gasp by muffling it with her palm. Is that what Harry had been _obsessing_ over these last few weeks? Lily should have stepped in sooner, his was not Harry’s responsibility!

“Young master. You cannots worry for that. Your father be’s hiring the best healers he cans find and even they sees that the injury is severe and has been lefts for too long. Mousy mays not speak well but shes be understanding some things of healings. She was a healers assistant in the past, you know.” Mousy said after gently cutting Harry off.

Harry shook his head in irritation, his hands went toward his hair once more but he thought better of it when Mousy’s glare intensified. “I _can_ find the things that they cannot! They are thinking primitively. Satisfied that the old methods that they use have provided them with enough answers on Nathan’s condition! I have possibly found a way to get a more concrete view of his spine without the use of barbaric muggle x-rays!” It’s true, he had. Harry had not only studied the qualities of healing magic in his free time. He had also studied magic herself and he was more than surprised to discover that there were very few books that actually went in depth about the natural qualities of magic. Of course, there were an abundance of books on the theory of magic, how she was thought to work in the laws of humans and magical creatures by humans. That was all modern witches and wizards (at least in magical Britain) limited themselves to. Harry had even found books on magic’s apparent limitations in regards to spell work, but Harry was no fool. Magic was limitless, and any limits existing were through her own will, and with that in mind, Harry knew that he could do more with the aid of magic. He could find less dangerous methods of spell creation, in order to create the best spell that could help Nathan. Thus, he had come up with a solution to create the needed spell in order to simply view his brother’s spine in its entirety, yes, Harry thought it best to start off small.

He had already discovered the incantations he could use; he would use, “scrutari” to first scan the area of his brother’s spine that produced the most pain. His wand movements would have to be precise and to insure that precision he’d most likely have to outline Nathan’s spine with his free hand while also visualizing and tracing the shape with his wand. Once he had the magical “scan” of his brother’s spine he could then cast “disculpere-imitor solidus,” which should produce a three dimensional copy made from the scan. Harry thought that he was even more likely to succeed if he had clay of some sort to use to copy onto by using transfiguration. Harry had chosen these words because when he said them aloud while thinking of his intention, he felt a deep magical connection to them. He felt like mother magic was telling him that he was on the right path and now all he needed was to test his theory. He had been desperately studying wand movement theory before Mousy had interrupted him.

Mousy crossed her arms over her small bony chest, “I believe you. You’s always been very smart and I’s be being very, very proud of young master, but young master will be of use to no ones if he’s cannot be taking care of himself. When Mousy was healer’s assistant, no one wanted healings from the master when he was being ill. Young master is goings to be the greatest healer Wizards ever see, but only if he’s be taking care of himself.”

Harry said nothing, he gaped at the old house elf before him. 

“Do I really look sick?”

Mousy nodded, “you do. Mousy has been very worried.” _’And so have I.’_ Lily thought to herself from her place behind the bookshelf. Lily had no idea that this was what Harry had been obsessing over, though she should have known. Even if the boy studied often, he was never so feral about it and the fact that James and herself had also been openly tense over Nathan’s injury could not be helping Harry—or even Nathan for that matter—cope with the situation.

Lily resolved herself, she would ask help of Severus once more. She knew that the man would not ignore her if it was Harry who needed him.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, and morosely he sat at his desk and began to eat slowly.

“I apologize, Mousy and your words of wisdom will not be forgotten any time soon.” Harry said after a few spoonfuls of soup.

“Your apologies be accepted if young master really improves,” and with that Mousy popped away.

Lily felt very silly and unneeded and left. She could make herself useful to Harry elsewhere. She did not need to be in his face like Mousy and Lily was sure the boy would not appreciate it at all. Lily felt that Harry did not like her at all but that was only because he did not really know her. This was the thought that helped her cope with Hardy’s indifference, because a child’s love is unconditional. Lily did not want to think about how damaged he was to not be able to do something as simple as loving his mother with a child’s care.

Lily did not like thinking about such things. She could not handle the thought of herself being such a bad mother. If she did, she would too soon see that she was nothing like her own mother. Someone she very much emulated with Nathan. If she were honest she would acknowledge the carefree and unconditional love that she gave the younger boy who in turn returned it onto her. With Harry, however, her nervousness of him was still being seen as _his_ fault. _He_ was the cold one, _he_ denied her love on his own free will.

Since he would not allow her close to his heart, Lily decided that she would be subtle in her assistance to him, and for now she would quietly write Severus and see if the man would visit the boy.

********************************

Snape had been most annoyed upon receiving post from Lily Potter a week and a half ago. The letter was not anything more than a request for Snape’s presence and the woman used all the guilt that she could to insure the man came.

So, here he was, guided by Lily on his way to the Potter heir’s bedroom on a day Potter sr. and jr. were not present, apparently the two were visiting a muggle zoo. Snape watched as Lily bit her nails upon reaching the heir’s room.

“Woman, are you afraid of your own child? Just step aside. I can let myself in.” Snape sneered. Lily glared at him viciously but she stepped aside and rudely gestured to the door with a wave of her hand.

Snape rolled his eyes, approached the door and knocked.

He waited only thirty seconds before he prepared to knock again. However, the door opened and Snape was greeted first, by an annoyed looking Harrison Potter, then the boy’s face morphed into one of surprise when he recognized the professor.

“Professor? What are you doing here?”

 _’Something your father should be doing; inquiring on your health.’_ Snape thought with a sneer.

“Generously offering my time for a visit and to insure that my generous teachings of potions are not being wasted. Will you not allow me inside the privacy of your rooms? Your mother could surely provide another space for us to speak if you so wished.”

Harry looked to his mother and she smiled at him softly. He acknowledged her presence with a nod before he spoke to the man before him, “no. It is fine, come in, professor. Thank you, mother.”

Lily knew that she was being dismissed and left the two be but not without giving Snape a helpless look that the man internally scoffed at as he entered the boy’s room.

Harry’s room was medium in size and surprisingly unique and not plain. Though the colors were some that most would consider dull and boring; navy blues, grays and black, Snape found himself enjoying the colors used in the decor. His own quarters were similar in color. 

The bed was rather small and was displayed in the center of the room. It looked pristine with the sheets tucked in neatly underneath it. On the walls Harry had a few posters hung high and held with sticking charms. Most were charts of Latin, magical theories, and even arithmancy equations but they were still posters nonetheless. 

Along the walls were tables, stations, small bookshelves and a desk. One station had various nocturnal herbology plants laid onto them, Snape surmised that that was why the room was so dim and the dark navy blue curtains were firmly shut. He also noted that the majority of the plants were rare. Next to that station was a wall cabinet of potions, most he assumed were made by Harry himself. Snape subtly looked around and was relieved to note that a potions station was absent. He should have known that Harry would hold potion safety in high regards.

One of the tables had a magical globe, various mundane maps of other continents, countries, and towns. Snape noticed with intrigue that many places China, India and Greece are circled. There were also a few language textbooks and a few books in various languages on it. 

The table beside it had a pure crystal rock, tea leafs, coffee beans, origami folds, and animal bones. Above that table, a rune chart made of bore hide hung on the wall, Snape was not a master of runes but even he could tell that they were of the more fortune variety. To an outsider, it may look as if the boy had a slight interest in fortune telling but in Harry’s own letters that he had received in the summer; he knew that the boy was attempting to find more direct ways to see into the past, present and future. He had not been successful.

Snape was rather annoyed that Harry always neglected to mention his health in his letters. From the look of it, the boy had barely slept or eaten since Snape saw him last. He would be sure to demand corrections of such behaviors. Harry usually responded well when Snape displayed his disappointment. Snape knew that Harry understood that unlike his father, Snape was not ashamed of his shortcomings, out of the mistakes he made as a child learning. No, Snape knew that mistakes would be made and he also knew that Harry could do better. It was not that he _expected_ Harry to do better on his own, but knew that the boy could with the right direction and care. Snape felt disgusted with himself for feeling so paternal.

As Snape continued to walk about the room, and observe in interest, he could not help but find intrigue in the station next to the boy’s massive desk. It was covered in textbooks and notes. This station was also covered in various clumps of… clay? Snape peered at each clump intensely, however; he noticed that not all of them were indistinguishable clumps. Without thought, Snape grabbed one of them. It caught his attention because it actually looked like--

“That’s my knee.” Harry said with a bit of pride as he stood next to the professor.

Snape rose an eyebrow at the boy, and Harry remained staring at his creation.

“It took forty-three tries, a bout of magical exhaustion, and abuse of pepper-up potions but I finally replicated the bone structure of my knee perfectly five times. I didn’t expect a spine to be so different but it took nine tries to replicate Nathan’s spine and only the eighth and ninth ones were accurate.” Harry said as he grabbed a nearby sculpture, and sure enough it replicated the spine of a child. Even Snape could tell that much with his basic healer knowledge.

“Explain, yourself, Potter.” Snape demanded as he gently took the sculpture from the boy’s hand and looked it over.

Harry explained himself thoroughly, from his methods, to how he chose the incantations and even his own understanding and theories of magic that lead him to the spell methods that he had chose.

Snape paled, he had created his own spells in his youth and only learned how dangerous that had been in his adulthood when he lost a friend due to spell creating.

“You foolish boy! Spell creation is one of the most dangerous feats. Do you think yourself so powerful that--”

“Professor, with all do respect, I did not fully rely on British wizarding methods.”

Snape wanted to reprimand the boy for interrupting him but once his concern subsided, he actually found himself extremely interested in what the boy had done in order to not only create a new spell, charm--whatever this was--but this…. this was a game changer for healer’s all over the world. Even if the boy before him only created it for the sake of his brother. The boy was abnormal, a genius among his peers. Did the boy even realize it? Most likely not, he was still a child. Sometimes, even Snape forgot that. He was not all knowing just because he was a prodigy who could see into the future.

“I suppose we should get comfortable.” Snape recommended.

Harry nodded and politely called for Mousy who brought them tea. They sat in front of Harry’s study desk. The boy had apologized for the limited space but his room was not one he used for lounging. Nor did Harry actually lounge. 

“Do not fret over it, Harry. I am more interested in how you went about creating this charm of yours.”

“It’s actually both a charm and the use of transfiguration. The charm is extremely reliant on the user’s understanding of the item being scanned and or copied. In this instance, one must be EXTREMELY familiar with the bone structure of the human body. Enough to envision what the bone should look like. You do this with your hands—in many places, such as India for example; they use their hands for a majority of their healing magic. I know that European wizards are said to lack the control for such unstable and raw magic but it is what comes natural to humans who have been gifted magic by magic herself.”

“You are messing with olden magic, boy…” Snape whispered as he stared at the boy incredulously.

“But not foolishly and not without purpose.” Harry defended. “What is the difference between magic today and olden magic, professor?”

Snape thought for a minute or two, “our understanding is better for one thing. We know the purpose of various magical categories and we have more control of magic than we had in the past.”

Harry grinned, and to Snape the child looked feral. Especially due to the slightly dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious the boy had not slept much as of late. Harry nodded vigorously as he grinned, he looked manic, “yes, but, that is not a difference in today’s magic versus olden. That is what’s changed about _us._ Magic does not, nor has she not ever changed, but _we_ have.

In the past, curses were common. Muggles believed curses were created through word and will alone but if you think of curses—well, magic in general—as a prayer, and the witch as a channel and magic as her god, then you begin to understand magic a whole lot differently. In the past, _spells_ were longer because it took longer to focus one’s own magic--that was inside inside themselves but because they did not know that they identified magic as the will of magic herself. In a way they weren’t wrong but they had to make sense of their magic in order to focus onto their person or item that they were casting through. To this day indigenous magical tribes use chanting as a way of channeling magic without things such as wands and it works for them! They output magic just the same—if not stronger than our own when we use wands.”

Snape sat in silence but internally he was stunned. Most days, he and other British wizards were far too focused on class and their man-made traditions to ever remember olden magic. Ina very big way, modern day wizards--at least in magical Britain--were unknowingly restricting their magic with their wands, but it was the easiest way to control it. Most wandless magic was extremely difficult, and wands made them easier to use, with quicker and still powerful results for complex spells. 

“I have gone on a tangent I am afraid, forgive me, professor.” No, child, Snape thought. Keep speaking of magic, the ways your eyes alight is powerful. It’s intoxicating. Have you been blessed by magic herself?

“As I was saying, using your hands to channel magic can allow you to feel the physical and magical form of the human body. If your vision is incorrect then you must have the knowledge to recognize that and still create it. Now, the transfiguration comes from the clay—the three dimensional copy and it is harder than the charm and so far, my attempts to transfigure the clay without a wand have left behind grotesque clumps and myself dangerously fatigued. The wand is barely any better for the hand movements have to be extremely precise as you sculpt, it is not a quick process and the quickest transfiguration for me lasted ten minutes. You are constantly performing the spell until it is completed.” Harry made the wand movements as he spoke, they were quick and clean cut but he had to do them over and over again. Snape noticed the makeshift brace on his wrist as he did so. The boy has been working far too hard.

“But, I did it and I’ve sent a replica to the healers at St. Mungo's and to Joseph Kama’s mother. She is a doctor and has agreed to take a look at it for me and see if there really is nothing that could be done for Nathan’s wound.”

Snape nodded, “very impressive, Harrison Potter. Very impressive indeed. This magic could be most useful to the healer’s at st. Mungo’s--to healer’s all over the world.” He tried to keep the pride out of his voice but he did so horribly.

Harry looked away but Snape could see that his face was beet red. The boy has become rather shy receiving praise from him.

“I had not really thought about that. I was only doing this to figure out if there was not something else that could be done for Nathan but now that you’ve mention, it could help others, could it not?” 

Snape nodded.

Harry hummed, “then I may share it with… St. Mungo’s?” His voice was unsure unsurprisingly. The boy was twelve, of course he would not understand how authorship and patenting worked and how he should be credited for such an incredible discovery.

“You should.” Snape insisted.

“I do not want my name tied to such a thing so early on in my education.”

“You could always use a pen name. For example, I know Topy Snare, the creator of the Coughing and Wheezing cure quite well.” Snape said humorously through his classic smile that looked like he was baring his teeth like an animal. Yes, his patent on his other identity’s potions is what allowed him to live so comfortably.

Harry himself smiled slightly, “oh, really?”

“Yes really, and they will be under oath to keep your identity secret as long as you so choose.”

“I’ll think about it. I will research how the process actually works and will approach you with any questions if that is ok.”

“You do that. Now, I was told that this is what you have been obsessing over the last two months. I suppose I am right to assume that you have neglected your other studies?”

With that the two went on to speak about their own summers and the other studies Harry had invested in. 

That topic was entertaining only for about five minutes as the boy did not actually neglect the additional material that he had been given. They moved on to more potion related topics and to Snape’s surprise the boy had asked about the births of stillborn babes, and miscarriages. 

Apparently, that had been something he had studied personally and Snape answered him as best as he could. He wanted to give Harry as much information as he could provide because it was obvious that once the boy put his mind to something, he could do something as incredible as create new spells in less dangerous methods than other modern wizards. Snape only found it slightly strange to discuss fertility and birth with a preteen but the boy was a genius in his own right and he wasn’t really inquiring for information for the sake of humor. The boy did not seem sexually aware at all. Which was not terribly unsurprising as the boy was barely a preteen. However; even young Draco had begun to discover young women. Snape would not be surprised if the boy before him would be a late bloomer in regards to his own sexuality. Would he need to have the “talk” with the boy? Merlin knows the boy’s father won’t. He grimaced at the thought as he never enjoyed having the “talk” with his Slytherins. He was much to clinical and it nearly always embarrassed them but perhaps that would be what Harry needed.

As those thoughts left his mind the longer the two talked, Snape realized that he enjoyed speaking with the boy in this manner. In a way he could only speak with healers or other potion masters. Masters who were few and far in between. However; Harry did not know everything, to be blunt; he only knew the surface of potionry but he was serious about his studies and his questions and thoughts were very intelligent. More so than what other students asked, even the older ones.

They also spoke about the boy’s birthday and Snape could relate to Harry’s cold indifference, he was not very social himself but not just due to his enjoyment of solitude but also because he never really learned how to act among his peers until his adulthood. Seeing himself in Harry often concerned him, Harry was so young. Snape was not foolish, nor was he in denial. He knew that he was a cold, abrasive and sometimes even feral man (under the Dark Lord's "care," he was tortured and forced to torture. How could he come out of such a servitude completely sane?) Minus the feral; Harry was eerily similar. Snape knew that there was still hope for the young man if he could only receive the right pulls and pushes when he needed them. So, Snape pushed and reprimand the boy for not thinking of his friends. The least he could do was personally invite them to the party and Harry had conceded in agreement. 

When all was said and done, Snape left with direct orders to the boy to eat regularly and actually study less, now that he reached a major goal of his. Snape was stern and promised Harry that he would not give him extra curriculum if he could not study responsibly. Harry seemed properly put out and apologized with promises of improvement. He made sure to let Harry know that he was not angry at him. He merely wanted the boy to be aware of the dangers of burning out and running himself to exhaustion and Harry seemed to truly take his words into consideration. 

Snape left without a goodbye to Lily and told the boy to forward Mungo’s and the reply of Kama’s mother so that he could brainstorm with Harry on what to do with the information he should receive. Harry had actually looked relieved at his professor's offer of assistance. The child really should just learn to reach out and ask for help but Snape knew that it would be up to the adult’s in the boy’s life to actually offer and so, he did the adult thing and offered. If only the boy's simpleton parents could understand that then they would make more progress with Harry but it was not Snape’s place to constantly remind them on how to be parents, and admittedly, he liked the boy’s reliance on him. He felt that he was a real mentor to the child and for once after so many years of solitude and being used, Snape felt very needed and all Harrison Potter wanted from him (no matter how unknowingly) was guidance and care from an adult figure.

It was only another week later that Snape received post from the boy. One a forwarded letter from Jene Smith, another forwarded letter which was sent from St. Mungo’s, and a personal letter from Harry which included an invitation to Harrison and Nathaniel Potter’s birthday party. In the forwarded letter, Doctor Smith apologetically informed Harry that there was nothing muggle medicine could do for Nathan Potter. She went on to explain the injury in depth and even he could understand that it was permanent. The confirmation from St. Mungo’s only solidified it. However, Harry’s resolve did not diminish from the news that should have very well devastated him. No, Snape knew that the boy reluctantly accepted his brother’s fate when he read of the boy’s request for him to speak to Lucius on Harry’s behalf about custom made canes.

The boy would never be uninteresting to Snape, so without a second thought, he wrote to Malfoy and wrote a reply to the birthday invitation. Of course, he would not go but he would send materials such as; protective charms, and runes that the boy could use to make a most satisfactory magical cane for the his brother.


	13. Happy birthday Nathan Potter! Oh, and Harry Potter too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. It's all about Nathan even when it isn't. Even when it's meant to be about the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the author's note if you don't mind. (^^

Harry was reluctantly an attendee at his own birthday party. 

He had greeted about twenty-five people before he felt emotionally drained and retreated. Now, he was safely tucked away in a corner near the fence by one of the various water fountains that protruded the perimeters of the Potter mansion. No one could see him but he could see them, and when he saw the few he had invited personally; only then would he leave his corner to greet them before he hid away once more. It was bad etiquette but after a while Harry just felt so overwhelmed, but his friends understood. His year mates left him be and mingled with one another. Joseph and the rest of Wart’s understood had no problem spreading themselves out and they used the party as an opportunity to network under the guise of mingling with the other party goers. Of course, they each kept an eye on Harry.

Nathan, to no one's surprise shined as the birthday boy. He smiled and thanked everyone at all the right times, and the party goers who were not family or friends approached only he. Not simply because Harry was hidden away but also because Harry, in many ways was unapproachable. Some would even call him intimidating.

Even Ron had been invited along with his family and Nathan’s avoidant behavior switched, due to much pressure from their father. However; Nathan treated the other boy like any of the other awed hero worshiping individuals instead of a friend and Harry was unsure whether or not Ron actually noticed. 

Harry thought Ron and Nathan’s obliviousness complimented each other quite nicely as Nathan was yet to notice a small female Weasley stalking him during the festivities.

Ron’s twin brothers Fred and George had accosted Harry for a small period of time. For some reason the older boy’s were drawn to him and included him in some of their mischief. They called Harry their “potions master” but they made it sound shady and dangerous. Perhaps Harry was a bit shady, some of their more creative pranks had used potions Harry had made for them. They left him alone after a while, but not before each of them gave him wet kisses on both his cheeks but they left all the same. In their absence Percy had approached him and politely wished him a happy birthday. They briefly discussed some ideas for Warts before Percy spotted the other Warts members and left Harry alone.

The older boy was a good addition to their ranks in Harry’s opinion. Percy had his sights on a ministry position and even Harry knew that that would benefit Warts greatly. They were not going to be a club restricted to Hogwarts’ walls. They needed to expand, involve adults and those with power. The ministry was a great place to start. Thankfully, Percy has also adopted their motto; _”Building friendships through goodwill and comradery.”_

Their moral code differed greatly from British Wizarding culture but they were determined to make it work. 

Harry sipped on his watered down butterbeer and was snapped out of his thoughts when he instinctively raised his drink above his head as a bushy haired girl ran toward him.

“Oh, happy birthday, Harry!” Hermione said excitedly as she pounced on Harry and engulfed him into a rather tight hug. Harry had thought that _he_ had gotten stronger over the summer with all of his physical and magical training but Hermione may give him a run for his money. Harry patted her on the back and welcomed her quietly. 

She released him a moment later before she forced his attention in the direction of the three adults that had followed behind her. Hermione held a striking resemblance to them too, Harry deduced that they were all blood related. 

A beautiful woman with slightly tanned skin and hair as kinky as Hermione’s own, smiled at him before she engulfed him into a hug herself. ‘Ah, this is where Hermione gets it from.’ Harry thought to himself as he allowed the woman to hug him. Hermione introduced her as her mother, Morticia. Morticia stepped back and immediately a man who was not overtly handsome approached Harry and shook his hand. He wasn’t very handsome but he had a nice nose and kind eyes, much like Hermione. His name was Mendall.

Next the small grandmotherly woman approached him. She was clearly of mixed descent. Her skin was a bit darker than Hermione’s mother and she had a wider nose, and slightly bigger lips. Not cartoonishly big, but they were a bit more plump than that of those with European descent. Harry had no idea that Hermione’s family was so diverse, and clearly Hermione was not adopted as she had the woman’s eyes and light brown hair.

She smiled at him gently before she engulfed one of Harry’s hands with her own and kissed the air above their entwined hands.

Hermione stated that the women was her grandmother, Morale Edness. Hermione bounced on the tips of her toes and looked towards Harry in pride, excitement and with a longing gaze for approval. Hermione spoke of her family frequently and before she had entered school, she had said that her grandmother was her first best friend. Harry felt rather honored that she was so excited for him to meet her. Harry said as much and Hermione beamed.

“Likewise.” Ms. Edness said in response with a slight Caribbean accent. The Granger’s nodded enthusiastically. They said that they conceded with Ms. Edness words with their body language. It was so fascinating how similar they all were.

“We placed your presents on the drop off table where everyone else has left their gifts.” The older woman stated.

“I thank you greatly, cake will be served in the next hour.”

Hermione looked at her parents warily, the two looked at her in slight disapproval before they looked to one another in a manner that said that they were not so sure about the food choice.

Harry had already fixed the problem before it even was one. “My cake is sugar-free.” He stated with a nod in Hermione’s direction.

Hermione beamed at Harry and engulfed him into a hug once more. “Oh thank you, Harry!”

“Yes, yes., it would have been rude to be inconsiderate of other’s diets.” Harry muttered while he patted her back firmly.

Harry noticed that her guardians looked slightly overwhelmed and curious as they gaped at the house elves passing by with various food and drinks, the numerous moving portraits and children flying in the yard on brooms. 

Noticing their nervousness, Harry politely pointed them in the direction of the Smiths—Joseph’s parents and informed them that the couple were muggles. The three moved toward the two muggle quickly. They were excited at the prospect of meeting other muggles in the know. 

Harry and Hermione spoke for a few moments once the three adults were no longer near, and Hermione could see his agitation immediately. Harry was overwhelmed by all of the people, noises and live music from some local orchestra and it showed. Like a good friend Hermione could easily tell. So, when she caught the sight of Ernie, Susan and Terry nearby she excused herself and made her way to them without much fuss. Harry did not know it, his year mates were nearby because they wanted to be as close to him as possible. They knew he could hear their excited chatter about the term and they wanted to include Harry in it somehow but knew that being near him at the moment would overload his senses. So they settled for remaining nearby and speaking louder than necessary.

Suddenly, Harry’s father loomed over him. “All of your friends are watching, suppose they want to come over?” His father said as he moved to stand beside Harry.

Harry glanced at the group whose conversations grew quiet as they watched Harry and his father interact with suspicious and distrusting eyes. His father’s lips were pursed and the man’s ears were a slight tinge of red. The end of first year was on everyone’s mind and James Potter had not been a role model father. With a wave of his hand, Harry gestured for the group to mind their business and luckily they all understood as they walked a bit further away. 

His year mates that is. Harry did not notice Joseph, Adrian and Penelope; the nearest Warts members, who stayed perched right where they were which was not too far from the father and son. Adrian and Penelope at least pretended as if they were conversing. Joseph however, openly stared at Harry and his father. 

Harry knew that Joseph disliked his father but he did not know much and he did not know that his mother was just as disliked by the young man. Yes, Joseph despised both James and Lily Potter, and the longer the party went on, the more he hated them.

The party had been going for two hours, and rarely did James stray far from Nathan. He yelled things like “here comes the birthday boy!” As the boy walked through the crowds of guests, and he also had the boy open his gifts from him in front of everyone and did not give any indication that he had gotten Harry anything. The only time the man had even acknowledged Harry was to brag about the boy’s successes as if he were the reason that they had happened! Joseph had seen the man’s favoritism at Hogwarts but he was absolutely disgusted by what he was learning at the party.

“Loyal group of friends you have there.” James noted. Harry hummed.

They sat in silence, it was not awkward but it was slightly tense. Over the summer, James had tried to corner Harry into long and random conversations that had nothing to do with his duties or heir-ship and every time, his efforts were unfruitful as Harry would grow agitated and confused. Sometimes, James acknowledge how much of Harry’s odd behaviors were his fault. 

Most times, however; he saw the strategic, intelligent and powerful young boy that protected his youngest—the-Boy-Who-Lived—just as fiercely as James ever did. He and Nathan’s survival against a Death Eater and Voldemort himself at the end of their first year was enough proof for that. He also saw that Harry was critical and decisive. He was looked to as a leader among his peers. James also heard the constant praise of his own peers, commending him for what a fine young heir Harry was and most of all, James knew that his own father would be proud of him and proud of Harry. 

Harry disliked him, James knew that. Harry was wary of him, and James could take that. James’ own father had been far too diligent with him. He remembered many times that his father allowed him to have and do whatever he wanted simply because he was their one and only; their miracle child and his mother demanded him to. This caused James to become spoiled, he neglected his studies and barely got accepted into the Auror program after Hogwarts and even then he tended to neglect his duties because he was so used to getting his way. He had only recently changed because of his kids. He wanted them to be more, and he wanted to make his father’s dying wish a reality. He would uphold the Potter name and make it greater than ever before since he had failed to do so in his own youth.

Sure, he’d rather Harry like him and hold him in high regard like Nathan did, but James could take the boy’s teenage disinterest. He understood Harry in a way. James did not get on with his father as well, but he had not had as much interaction with his father either. Just as Harry hadn’t with him in the beginning, James had resolved to fix that however, and it has been awfully hard but with Lily’s support, he was managing. Another thought that helped James cope was the fact that when Harry was older he would be able to understand that James only wanted the best for him. James expectations are high for him because James knows that Harry can reach those expectations. He would not have those expectations otherwise.

“My gift for you is in your room. I think that you will find it to suit you well for any mischief you may want to get into.” James said monotonous. The less emotion he inflected in his voice, the more likely Harry was to listen.

Harry’s eye twitched. He was not Nathan, he did not want to get into any such thing.

His father rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, “at least see what the gift is before you go on thinking that I didn’t actually think about you. Yeesh.”

The man walked off and Harry glared slightly at his back. Now that he thought about it, he really wanted to return to his room. He checked his watched and blew air from his nose in irritation when he saw that they still had three hours left of public festivities. Harry returned his attention to the party. He saw Rita Skeeter and her pen frantically taking notes of any gossip heard. He saw a few students from Hogwarts; all from different houses. It was obvious that they did not really know how to act without house rivalries in the middle of their conversations, but the few students who were becoming active members of Warts were there. They were doing their best to start up conversations and succeeded for the most part. Harry was rather impressed.

Harry’s eyes landed on Nathan and he watched as his brother entertained anyone who would listen with jokes and fun made up stories, and he watched his parents travel and greet the various other adults within the yard.

A year ago, they would have had a quiet and simple dinner, maybe they would have invited Neville and Luna Lovegood who were both present but glued to the sides of their guardians. Maybe, they wouldn’t have. Either way, they would have had a private and quiet affair as a family but this year, it was this public mess. Harry drank the last of his butterbeer and was prepared to spend the rest of the festivities tucked away into his corner but that was “ruined” by Joseph, who was followed by the other members of Wart’s—which now included Percy Weasley. Joseph forced Harry to sit on the dirty grass as he offered the boy a platter of fruit from the snack bar. Joseph did not make Harry speak as he and the other members of Wart’s began to quietly converse around him. It was relaxing to simply listen to them as they spoke.

Warily, his year mates joined them and when Harry did not protest they relaxed and began to have their own conversations with the upper years. Harry leaned into Joseph as he rested his eyes and listened to his companions as they drawled on about the latest fashions, their marks, their thoughts on the coming year and about the festivities happening around them. It was not long before Harry fell asleep.

Later that evening when the public festivities were over. Only a few of Nathan and Harry’s good friends and their families who could stay remained. For Harry, this left Cedric, Perry, Joseph, Ernie, and Terry. All six boys lounged on the plush carpet in the living room. Joseph and Cedric spoke quietly to each other and Terry and Ernie were using Harry as a mediator in their debate for the most inventive charm created. Perry sat next to Harry and allowed the younger boy to lean on him fully as he mediated the debate. On one of the other sofas in the room sat Nathan, Ron, Neville, and Dean Thomas. Dean and Nathan had gotten closer after Dean had comforted the other boy while he was not getting on as well with Ron. The three were playing a game of exploding snap, but Nathan was obviously distracted as he kept throwing nervous glances Harry’s way. Harry ignored him because he knew that his brother was anxious for a gift from him. Nathan was presumptuous enough to think that Harry had bothered. Well, Harry had but Harry figured the other boy could wait until they had more privacy. Just because Nathan had not done the same did not mean that Harry had to follow suit. He did love his various books, parchment and sweets his brother had gotten him though. 

James sat in his recliner near the fire place, and Lily sat on the arm of his chair comfortably as James’ arm around her waist secured her position. Joseph’s parents sat in a similar fashion on a nearby love-seat, while the Weasley’s had chairs from one of the patios brought in for them to sit on. The head Weasley was asking Joseph’s parents various questions in regards to the muggle world. It was all very relaxing and Harry began to close his eyes once more. However, his human pillow; Perry shook him awake.

“You’ve already taken a nap once today, birthday boy. You won’t be able to sleep at all tonight if you sleep right now.”

“Muh.” Harry grunted.

Perry pinched his ear and Harry frowned at him, extreme displeasure displayed on his face. Perry laughed at him and imitated his expression, the others around them laughed as well. Harry found that he _really_ liked Perry. The older boy was funny, kind of loud and unapologetically flamboyant. He was the exact opposite of Harry and Harry found himself drawn to that. Perry was also clever and treated Harry like… a kid—albeit a smart one but a kid nonetheless. Like Joseph and the other older Warts members, Perry would feel like an older sibling to him if Harry knew what that felt like.

Harry’s and Nathan’s parents watched Harry intently as he interacted with his friends. The boy did not notice their rapt attention and awe. The boy—well, looked like a boy instead of the stern young man they always saw him as.

“If you’re so bored, why don’t you give your brother his gift? The boy is practically pissing his pants in anticipation.”

“Perry!” Cedric and Joseph exclaimed in unison, they could not believe the other boy’s mouth sometimes, the two were barely heard as Nathan yelled, “yeah! You should give me my gift!” 

Harry scowled at the older boy and Perry shrugged.

Ron looked around the room in confusion before he spoke to Nathan, “why don’t you just use accio to retrieve it?”

“Because, Ron. I don’t know what the item is and I don’t have my wand. I gave it to Harry because he asked to borrow it a few days ago.” Nathan answered.

“You just gave him your wand?” Ron asked incredulously, his mouth agape.

Nathan huffed and spoke defensively, “yeah! He said he’d give it back and I deduced that it had something to do with my gift.” Nathan got up, and did not bother to grab his cane as he limped over to the couch where Harry sat in front of. He sprawled on top of both Harry and Perry, “c’mon Harrison, I’ve been really patient! I didn’t ask about it all day!”

“Until now.” Harry said with a slight disapproving frown. He tried to force Nathan off of he and Perry but did not succeed. The other boy was actually quite heavy, “you’re being quite rude, Nathaniel!” Harry exclaimed indignantly, he felt his cheeks heating up. He could not believe that the boy was acting this way, in front of guests no less!

Perry wrapped his arms around Nathan and helped the boy get comfortable as the younger sprawled his entire upper body on the laps of Perry and Harry. Cedric had grabbed the boy’s legs and stretched them out on top of he and Ernie’s laps as they relaxed their backs onto the couch. Joseph watched on in amusement from his place on the arm chair.

“Oh, Nathan. How do you live with such a stern brother?” Perry exclaimed dramatically as he petted Nathan’s hair with the hand that was attached to the arm that was not wrapped around the boy’s torso.

Nathan smiled mischievously and relaxed his weight onto the bodies below his own. Nathan quite liked hugs and attention and he was getting a lot of both at the moment.

“It’s hard but he’s my big brother, I manage.”

Harry scowled harshly. His cheeks were a bright red and when he saw that the adults were watching them all intently, he scowled even more.

“How can I get your gift if you are laid inappropriately on top of me!?” Harry hissed. He did not enjoy looking so childish in front of anyone. Especially adults.

Nathan stilled immediately, “if I get up, will you give me my gift?”

“You are behaving like a spoiled brat in front of our guests, Nathaniel!” Harry whispered hotly, annoyed that the only thing Nathan had heard was the mentioning of his gift.

Nathan’s mischievous smile turned into a mischievous grin, he shrugged, “I’ll get up if you give me my gift.”

Harry did something extremely childish. He pinched Nathan _hard,_ the other boy yelped and fell right out of their laps. The adults in the room had to stifle their laughter.

Before Nathan even stood, Harry had quietly accio’d his gift into his hand. It was encased in a rather thin and long box.

“I would have rather you waited until it was just the two of us but here.” Harry stated as he shoved the package into his brother’s hands.

Nathan took the package eagerly and he was ready to tear into its elegant wrappings until he saw Harry’s face. The other boy looked slightly upset, “wait, are you mad at me? It’s our birthday. You can’t be mad at me.”

Harry sighed and sat down on the floor and pulled on his brother’s dress shirt until the other boy sat down with him. All within the room watched with rapt attention. Ernie, Ron and Dean even crawled on the floor and sat around the boy’s and watched them interact in open curiosity. What could Harry have given Nathan that the boy didn’t already have? The amount of gifts that Nathan had received from his parents, the public and friends was shocking and most of the gifts that Harry had received from the public were just copies of what Nathan had gotten. Nathan had even gotten a Nimbus 2000 from he and Harry’s father.

His not so public gifts however; came from his colleagues, members of Warts, Remus, Sirius and surprisingly; Narcissa Malfoy.

His colleagues got him practical gifts, they were smart and knew that Harry only cared for things he could use. Not the material things in life. Many of them incorporated sweets with their gifts as well. Hermione’s gift made him laugh a bit, however. It was a coupon for a dental check up and teeth cleaning from her parents’ practice within dentistry. In her card she had said that he ate far too many sweets and was sure to be riddled with cavities.

Remus and Sirius gave him their gifts personally. Instead of a book, Remus had gotten him muggle children’s games. One was called _Candyland_ and the other was called _Operation._ He and the rest of the group present only played a bit of Operation. It was an odd game. In the center of the board laid a fat man and on his body there were various holes with tiny white plastic pieces in them. Some were body parts, some were random objects. The game also came with tweezers and the objective was to remove the white pieces with said tweezers without touch the rim of the holes. If you did a loud buzzing noise would occur informing you that you have failed the operation. It was quite fascinating but Harry has begun to wonder why Remus knew so much about the muggle world. Harry was grateful for the game but he was rather spoiled by the books that Remus had randomly gifted him throughout the year. Harry wondered if it would be would to ask after a copy or two.

Sirius had gotten him a rather expensive stethoscope and Harry was extremely surprised that the man knew of his medical interests. Well, perhaps he shouldn’t have been, just like his father, Sirius has made an effort to talk to Harry more in an attempt to get to know him. However, Sirius tries to compare him to his father and Nathan and treats him as such, which leads to him telling far too many jokes and being far too touchy which forces Harry to avoid him.

From Mrs. Malfoy, he received a birthday card which included an apology for her and her family’s absence. Harry had sent something similar on Draco’s own birthday. Neither of their families were close enough to attend one another’s private familial events. No matter how “public” the events were. Along with her card, Mrs. Malfoy sent rather expensive herbal teas to Harry and out of formality, she also sent chocolate frogs for Nathan. 

Harry returned his attention back to the present. Nathan was comfortably seated on the ground and smiled at Harry tentatively.

“Happy birthday, Nathaniel.” Harry said softly.

Nathan beamed at him, thankful that Harry was not mad and opened his present. Harry had always opened his gifts with such attentive care. He never purposefully teared at the wrappings and he would even fold it afterwards and set it aside. Many people at the party considered him strange for it. Nathan was the opposite of him. He always showed his eagerness in his actions, unlike Harry and this moment was no different. Harry was glad that he was so excited.

When Nathan got to the box he was a little more careful. He took off the lid excitedly and when he saw what was inside he froze momentarily.

With shaky hands he took out an item and all could tell that it was a cane. The cane was sleek and polished and it was a dark amber brown in color. The top of the cane was made of a metallic material that took no distinctive shape but was clearly a handle.

“Harrison…” He whispered.

Perry whistled, “that is beautiful work.” he complimented.

“It is.” Nathan agreed earnestly as he stood, eager to test it out.

The moment the cane had touched the ground it extended slightly and Nathan yelped in surprise.

Harry had stood with him, and nudged him forward, “go on. I tested it myself but could not simulate a proper limp.”

Confused, Nathan did as he was told and walked around the room. Each time the cane extended perfectly, and he had little to no limp.

“Ollivander put the wood together, and a skilled cane maker in Italy shaped and polished it, and it was actually Billiam Weasley who carved the various runes onto the piece. It would also be very appropriate for you to write a thank you card to not only Billiam but to Adrian Pucey, and professor Snape as well. They were the ones who helped me find the perfect runes and charms for your cane. It is because of them that the cane caters to your weight perfectly and elongates when you place weight onto it, therefore; it minimizes how much weight you place onto your strongest leg that still experiences rather harsh pain. That is what decreases your limp.”

“THIS IS AMAZING!” Nathan yelled once Harry finished speaking, he walked about the room, “IT’S LIKE I’M NOT WALKING ON MY LEG AT ALL.”

Lily gasped and James stood so that he could get a better look. The two of them had gotten Nathan rather superficial gifts and the amount of thought, care and planning that had gone into Harry’s really put them to shame.

Nathan suddenly stopped mid stepped and changed his destination and marched directly at Harry. Harry was caught off guard, and reflexively took a step back but he didn’t get to move much further before he had his arms full of a sobbing Nathan.

Harry pursed his lips but slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. He despised having an audience and it showed on his face and it was heard in his tone, “this is why I wanted to wait until we had privacy, Nathaniel.”

Nathan sniffled wetly but didn’t say anything as he continued to cry. After a moment, Harry gently forced the other boy off of him.

He gently took the cane from Nathan’s hand and Nathan immediately placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder for balance.

“Your wand is encased inside, there are two voice commands to summon it but you can also use it while it is inside. Your magic will be slightly weaker however.”

“What are the phrases?” Nathan asked curiously.

“One I’ll teach you later in private. The other is, _‘gryphus,’”_ Immediately the cane snapped apart. The metal handle and wood that were not apart of the wand snapped onto Harry’s wrist like a bracelet, “to return it to its cane form you say, _’reverto.’” The cane became one once more, “these two commands only work if you are holding the cane.”_

“Easy!” Nathan exclaimed as he took the cane back and practiced summoning and retracting the wand.

Terry had approached and intently watched Nathan as the boy toyed with his wand-cane.

“Harry, mate, this is insane. You’re the smartest eleven year old, I know and you know I admit that reluctantly.” Terry stated as he placed an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m twelve.” Harry said with a smirk and Terry mocked him by repeating the words back at him.

Ron, Neville and Dean were ‘oo-ing and awe-ing’ with each transformation of the wand. The adults in the room watched as well, while they whispered among one another, they looked awfully impressed. James looked immensely prideful, no doubt he would be boasting about it at work later.

Nathan approached Harry once more and hugged him again fiercely. He was crying yet again. _’sensitive, just like mother,’_ Harry thought to himself. He grimaced from the other boy’s public display of affection. He tentatively returned the hug with one arm (his other was engulfed by his brother’s hold) and patted Nathan’s back awkwardly.

“I was plagued with thoughts of how I would be able to cast magic properly if I had to wield both a cane _and_ a wand, and of course you knew that. I’m just so overwhelmingly happy, I love you. You are the best brother ever.” Nathan squeezed him tighter.

Harry grimaced and looked around the room, thankful that everyone was respectful enough to at least pretend they weren’t listening as they pretended to have conversations with one another.

Harry sighed and said, “I love you too, Nathan,” very quietly, so that only Nathan could hear. 

“I know,” Nathan said with a smug grin as he kissed Harry’s cheek wetly.

Harry wiped his face in open disgust and unsheathed his wand from its holster under his jumper and on his upper arm, “if one more individual kisses me, I will hex them bald,” he promised.

All within the room laughed and Nathan looked about ready to pounce on Harry and see if he really would. Harry pointed his wand directly at the other boy, he would very much hex him if he dared tried to invade his personal space yet again.

Lily’s heart swelled. To see Harry so playful and childlike truly overwhelmed her. In a good way. She had no doubt that Harry would hex the next person to kiss him but the fact that he hadn’t withdrawn from the social festivities at all today made her really proud. She had said as much to him but he had only stared at her blankly. She was a bit put out, because she was trying! Couldn’t he see that?

“Enough you two. Harry, how about you busy your hands and play for us on the piano?” James said as a suggestion but nothing was ever a suggestion from the man if he was speaking to Harry. James had spoken as he gestured to the grand piano in the corner of the room near the fireplace, further cementing that he fully expected Harry to play. 

Harry had received piano lessons since he was about seven years old and he was quite the natural. He didn’t practice or have lessons too often as they were on started so that the boy would have the ability to play a musical instrument on his resume. His parents assumed that he enjoyed playing because he still practiced on his own despite his lessons ending due to school. Harry was indifferent and only played because it helped him to clear his mind after some of his more prophetic visions.

Harry watched his brother with distrustful eyes as he hollistered his wand. Nathan just grinned at him toothily, he went further and closed his eyes and puckered his lips as he made kissing noises.

Harry sneered slightly at the other boy in disgust before he turned and made his way over to the piano. He began to play Suite Bergamasque by Claude Debussy. His father told the title to the room pompously. 

Everyone in the room grew quiet as they listened to Harry play and when the song was over the Weasley’s declared that they needed to get home and the Smiths followed suite. Cedric, Perry, Joseph and Ron and Dean left with the adults. Terry, Neville, Ernie and Harry went to Nathan’s room to spend the night since Harry’s own room was barely habitable for a single individual.

As the other boys slept on the transfigured beds spread throughout Nathan’s room, Harry and Nathan laid on Nathan’s bed, arm length apart as they laid on their backs and stared at the ceiling that was covered in charmed paper mache stars that twinkled by using bits of fairy dust. Nathan had asked Harry what was the other activation charm for his cane and Harry bluntly informed him that they were the same word but in parseltongue. Nathan had only responded with a very quiet, “oh.”

Earlier that Summer Nathan had discovered that he was a parselmouth during a trip to the zoo with their father. Thankfully, Nathan had been alone in the zoo’s snake exhibit when he discovered the talent himself but it had still shocked him tremendously. To say that he was devastated would be an understatement. He had returned home, put on a brave front in front of their parents and promptly ran to Harry’s room where he panicked about his discovery. It was all quite dramatic in Harry’s opinion. Nathan had exclaimed that he would be disowned, that he was a shame to the Potter name and that he could not be the boy who lived because how could a Light wizard have such a dark trait? Voldemort was a parselmouth! Did this mean that he--Nathan--was the next Voldemort!?

Harry had not been able to speak, every attempt to sooth his brother was met with quickened breathing and irrational questions, and irrational fear. The only way that Harry was able to get the boy to stop talking was to slap him and tell him to be quiet.

Then Nathan promptly began to whine about Harry slapping him and promptly slapped Harry back but much more softly than Harry had him. It was petty and Harry almost slapped him again when the other boy continued to whine. His brother’s attention span was shorter than professor Flitwick himself.

Once he had his brother’s attention, he took the boy to the expansive Potter library and promptly made him read two small books. One on Zoolingualism and another on magical heritage which included a small excerpt on a magical theory that involved “curses” being cast by magical families in order to ensure that certain magical traits would be passed down in their families. For Harry, personally it was quite fascinating, for Nathan however; it was a relief that his new found ability was not simply dark, even if it did come from a darker part of their family. Harry did not tell him that what he read was only theory, it was not anything absolute but the overwhelming relief that Nathan had shown forced Harry to keep quiet.

Harry briefly wondered if he were a parselmouth, but let the thought slip from his mind as he bid his brother a goodnight.

Nathan watched his brother with the help of the moonlight from his enormous window. His brother was so pale and pretty, like Snow White from a muggle fairy tale that Remus had read to him when he was young.

With his brother at his side, Nathan felt secure—as if he would always be taken care of. Especially because his parents and so many other adults in his life took care of him too. However; Harry did so differently. The adults made sure that he was outwardly fine and strong but Harry made sure that he was emotionally strong as well. The adults did not notice how depressed Nathan had became due to his injury and limp, but Harry did. He was frustrated and was either numb or in immense pain in regard to his injury. 

During the Summer; Nathan still lightly trained in defense with Remus and it had been awfully hard. He was not “gifted” per se, but usually he was more than adequate. This Summer however; he found it hard to focus—not only because of the pain, but also due to the frustration of having to choose cane over wand. He also had to learn more defensive moves due to the fact that he would likely be unable to dodge spells physically effectively. He was the boy-who-lived and a cripple, he almost thought about giving up but his father had encouraged him all the while. Sometimes, his dad pushed him too far but thankfully, his mother and Harry would be the ones to remind his father to slow down.

Where would Nathan be without Harry? Harry was his twin but he felt more like a big brother, as if he were a year or two older. It was their birthday today but Nathan thought it felt wrong, he did not think it was because he had barely saw Harry during the party but because he was the center of attention. It felt like it was _his_ birthday and his only. He did not like the feeling but it was how he felt because that was how the day was treated. Harry did not seem to mind which didn’t surprise Nathan, that did not mean he understood how Harry was not bothered. If Nathan were in his shoes… quite honestly, he would have been very put out and he would have let his feelings be known. However; Harry had always been the most mature of the two and everyone knew that.

Once again, Nathan was not bothered because that meant he could do things like play, skip lessons, not worry about the extra lessons Harry took due to his heir-ship and his most favorite thing of all; he could tease Harry. He was the only one in their age group that Harry would allow to do something as brazen and childish as kiss him. Sure, the older students got in on their fair share of “Harry Teasing” but Harry let them get away with it due to his deep respect for those older than him. Unlike Nathan, who was Harry’s brother, his favorite person in the world and Harry was Nathan’s.

It was not Nathan’s fault that he was a bit selfish. After all, he was still a child and spoiled greatly and adored by a majority of those around him. Harry may not spoil him but he still did things like getting Nathan his extravagant cane so that Nathan would not have to struggle to walk.

Nathan turned on his side that faced Harry and closed his eyes. Not once thinking about how he did not know whether his father had gotten the other boy a gift or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two days earlier than usual because your comments make me want to hurry up and reveal the things you all are thinking about! 
> 
> I cannot express enough that Harry and Nathan's love will remain pure........................... for the most part. Spoiler; betrayal is in the tag for a reason, but who betrays who? Nathan is really bratty and that won't change too much in his younger years, kids be like that sometimes, ha ha.
> 
> Chapter 14 or 15 (I haven't edited them yet, they are a mess but I am so excited to get to fourth year ;) will include much development and change to Nathan's character as I will write more of his true thoughts and feelings; rather than just the surface level emotions that he expresses. Also jealousy will truly be introduced and I will not say too much of what happens but it's been awfully fun to write!
> 
> I also plan to have Remus or Sirius perspective soon too since it has been brought up. Most likely only for perspective and not too much story building as this is Harry's (and the youth of Hogwarts in general) story but since it is long I would not mind incorporating it for the sake of those who would enjoy reading it. <3 I appreciate your support for this work after all. <333
> 
> As always, your support means a lot to me, and I appreciate you reading my story and experiencing with me and inspiring to write something like this. I've yet to hit a harsh writer's block and when I find myself faced with the slightest one, I read old and new comments and think, outline and force myself to write. So again, thank you!


	14. The Chamber of Snakes, Slides, and Silliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just say; "the Chamber of Secrets!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The end has longer author notes, please read if you can, it's how I talk with you before replying to comments. <3 <3 <3)
> 
> This is a filler/plot building chapter and it follows a lot of JKR's original plot line but it has the story's personality so far so be sure to take a read.

Harry did receive a gift from their father, but he would not see it until the next evening. He was utterly shocked and confused that his father would give him _the_ invisibility cloak. The invisibility cloak was a current Potter Heirloom and an _extremely_ sought after item by all those magical due to its ability to turn one invisible if they are under it. Harry knew of the fairy tail about the three Deathly Hallows which were rumored to have been created by death and gifted to the Peverell brothers. 

Harry never believed in such fairy tail rubbish and he was of the _opinion_ that the brothers were just three powerful geniuses of their time and created the items themselves. It was due to the complexity of said items that many modern wizards cope with their complexities by saying that Death itself created them in order to trick the brothers. Nathan accused Harry of having no imagination because Nathan believed the fairy tail fully while Harry refused to. 

Either way, items such as the Invisibility cloak was not an item to be given lightly.

Harry read the plain birthday card that had been strategically placed on top of the cloak, _”happy birthday, to my heir. This item has been passed down from generation to generations in our family. I received it from my father upon his death, and he from his and so on and so forth. As per tradition it is to be passed on to the rightful heir and just as it was passed on to me, I pass it on to you, on this day of your twelfth birthday and on the day of your own death, you shall respectfully insure that it will go to your own heir. So mote it be.”_

_I give it to you earlier than before my death because I feel that you will be able to use it wisely despite being so young. You will not make me regret this decision._

_P.s, keep this from your mother._

_P.s.s, love you.”_ Harry snorted upon reading the post scriptum scriptum, his father did not always tell Harry that he loved him but when he did, it was an afterthought. Even in letters Harry mused.

Harry placed the cloak into his school truck. Him receiving it was a formality if anything, it was his birthright to own the item after all. He supposed that receiving it earlier was a gift in its own right, though he knew that his father would have liked to have given the cloak to Nathan, but he didn’t and Harry thought that that at least should be acknowledged. His father, similar to his mother was slightly changing the way that he approached Harry. He tried to speak with him more, and often about things that were not related to his heir-ship. To put it politely, it was awkward and often it did not end or go well because his father tried to treat him just like Nathan. It was as if he still were not thinking of Harry’s person and that only made Harry feel bad, was he really that bad of a person to get to know?

Harry supposed he was. Anyway, his father got him a gift--a gift that rightfully belonged to him, but a gift all the same--and Harry was surprised that he had gotten him anything at all.

Unlike Nathan, Harry had not given a list of things he had wanted for his birthday to his parents. He simply told them to be practical, which the two were more than thankful for. An invisibility cloak is more practical in more ways than one, and Harry supposed the sweets his mother gave him will be eaten.

Typically, they had gotten Harry whatever they had gotten Nathan when they were younger and would often fuss at Harry when the gifts went “un-played” with. (That is; if they had even noticed, Mousy was Harry’s caretaker and she rarely complained.) While the more thoughtful gifts were nice, it did not change much between the three. 

If anyone thought that Harry and his parents were suddenly getting along, then they were a fool who thought that years of neglect (as others like Joseph so called it, to Harry this neglect was just how things were. Nothing more and nothing less,) could be mediated with a few gifts, and a couple of awkward conversations, and stiff “I-love-yous.” They’d be even more foolish to see his parents’ sudden authoritative and controlling behavior as love. Keep in mind, they did love him, they raised him after all. However; they had only just begun to consider Harry’s needs, and his feelings. Just because a child does not complain does not mean that they are happy with the treatment or care that they receive. Especially when they do not know any better and do not trust their parental units enough to speak out.

Harry’s mother had dared tried to give him a bedtime despite never tucking him in or making sure he had such timely structure when he was younger. She dare feigned hurt when he promptly ignored her. She then had gone to his father and complained about his attitude and Harry was berated and forced to write lines about familial respect. It did not endear her to Harry.

Lily had no idea how disliked she was becoming by her son. He was getting older, maturer and becoming more aware of his surroundings. He no longer thought things such as; “why do they love Nathan and not me?” “Why does Nathan get to play and I have to read?” “Why do I have to learn about fighting, war and death and Nathan gets to go to Diagon Alley for new toys?”

No, Harry had received answers to such childish thoughts through his parent’s thoughtless replies that were said to him when he was a mere child:

“Harrison, you may not understand this but, your brother is the boy-who-lived. He killed you-know-who who started a very bad war and killed lots of people. He is a hero.” _And you are nothing._

“You are the Potter heir, boy! The time for playing is not now, you are an embarrassment to your family name for having such silly desires to ‘play.’ Your father has instructed me to keep you in this room until you remember the entirety of etiquette since your manners are severely lacking.” _That mentor said it better than he ever could, he’s an embarrassment and until he learned to stop being one he could not relax. He’s never liked that man, but his parents had to have hired him for a reason._

“Harry, sometimes I fear that the war is not over. Your brother—for what he’s done, he will always be a target. There are those who want to hurt him. He will not be allowed to be a child for much longer. Could you be less selfish and allow him such, my heir? You must learn to protect not only yourself, but your brother as well.” _You are a shield, an object, a throwaway._ This was just how Harry felt, of course. He was no mere throwaway. If he were one then Nathan would actually be forced to learn more heir duties.

Bitterly, Harry remembered each and every comment such as those, and it was times like that that he felt rather hateful toward his parents.

Things really have not changed for the better between Harry and his parents, especially with his father. If anything the man was only just getting started in his grooming of Harry. Harry felt that his father did not care for him as his son, but only as his heir, something that he could polish to shine so that he could show it off to all those around him and say; “you see this? You see his success? It is all because of me.” It angered Harry greatly, it made Harry tired and most of all; it made Harry feel like less of a person. Like he only mattered if he were perfect. It made him want to rebel.

Harry went to bed that night, angry, he tossed and turned and didn’t think about his visions even once. He was far too occupied with thoughts of his own cowardice and failures for not being able to stick up to his father. He did not sleep well, not at all.

When he awoke the next day, he was very tired and irritated. It was his father who woken him up, instead of Mousy as she usually did. The man had shaken him and loudly exclaimed for him to wake up, as Harry had seen him do with Nathan so many times. Well, Harry was not Nathan and he did not appreciate being woken in such a manner. He barely refrained from hexing the man for waking him up in such a way. However, he had no time as the man told him to prepare for departure because they were going to Gringotts. 

Later, when Harry found himself in front of a Goblin going over bank statements Harry realized that the responsibilities he is given are sometimes too much. His father had taken him here to Gringotts so that Harry could be placed in charge of he and Nathan’s allowances for the year. 

It was tedious and tiring because after much calculation and after a long discussion with the goblins at Gringotts; Harry noticed that his father was giving Nathan far too much. Harry did not even care that he received barely half of Nathan’s yearly allowance. He cared about the fact that Nathan—just as he—received such a large sum all at once at the beginning of the school year. No wonder he was buying so many sweets, games and toys and getting distracted from his school work. He was just as spoiled as Draco and lately it showed; according to Mousy’s complaints that is.

Not only that, Harry’s own tutors often stressed the importance of responsibility, because without it, one can become far too lazy, careless, spoiled and disrespectful. This was why Harry had to do things such as; tune his own piano (his piano tutor), tend to his own miniature garden (his herbology tutor), even his heir-ship mentor made him write check stubs for large purchases made with his allowance instead of using galleons. Hell, it was likely because of his heir-ship mentor that Harry’s own allowance was not as much, the man often told their father that he should not allow Harry to overindulge in fear of him becoming a lazy lord. It was due to that that Harry knew a bit of what responsibility actually was, and honestly, he thinks he is a more mature individual for it. Especially due to the fact that even his father seemed to over indulge as he has heard his mother complain about it multiple times.

After a nasty argument with the man he called father, and mediation for said argument with Griphook—their account(s) manager, they came to an agreement that Nathan’s allowance be halved and he will receive only nine percent of it each month by owl. That would still leave him with a hefty sum. Much more than a twelve year old needed in the first place. 

Once they were finished with the allowances, his father excused himself and requested that Griphook take Harry on a tour of the Potter vaults. Griphook sneered at the man and brazenly told him that Harry was his son, and he should come with them to insure that the boy understood. His fathered had sneered at the creature ad rudely told him to do his job and Harry was immensely embarrassed and apologized to the goblin for the man’s behavior once he had left. 

The goblin did not acknowledge the apology but he stared at Harry in consideration before he lead the boy to several large vaults. He was promptly informed that three of them were still receiving quite a bit of interest from past investments made by the former head of Potter.

The goblin tried to explain how it worked but all of it went over Harry’s head. Now, no one should misunderstand; Harry was very smart and he had a rather eidetic memory--meaning that he could remember most anything upon seeing it, (in his case he had to see or reread something multiple times but after that it usually stuck with him) which was why his medical and potion studies were rather "easy"--but this did not make him automatically smart in all things. Especially in things such as finance where he had shown no previous interest in it before. Harry _wasn’t_ interested in finance at all and he was only here on his father’s orders and that did not incline his favor to finance even a bit.

Thankfully, the goblin seemed to have noticed Harry’s confusion and he told Harry not to worry about it until he was older and that he would inform he or his father if the vaults ever began to lose any money. When they reached the main Potter vault, Harry was astonished. It had a tremendous amount of gold, jewelry, and other relics. It was nice to know that they were in good standing and would be for the majority of their lives. 

The tour continued briefly and Harry paid rapt attention to Griphook and asked questions that the goblin did not automatically find stupid, and he received educated answers for his questions.

His father and many other noble wizards did not respect goblins as they should; that was Harry’s opinion at least and that was created from the brief interactions he had seen between Griphook and his father. The goblins barely tolerated them and in turn, wizards barely tolerated goblins. Harry himself did not want to bite the hand that fed him (or in this case handled his money,) and chose to be as polite as he would to any other wizard. Griphook did not treat him any better, but he did not treat Harry any worse, nor did he disrespect him as he had done his father.

When the tour ended and Harry thanked Griphook, the goblin had taken Harry aside and told him that he was most impressed with his haggling and mathematical understanding. Harry merely thanked him, the goblin grinned viciously with all of his teeth. He then received a rough pat on the back and a farewell that wished him well health and riches. Harry returned a similar farewell and stated that he looked forward to working _with_ the goblins in the future and somehow, the goblin managed to smile even more viciously.

Harry felt as if he had passed some sort of test.

When Harry reached the lobby, he was annoyed to find his father conversing with a common witch. When the man finally saw him, he passively apologized to Harry and told him that he found all of the banking rather boring. The man went on to state that they were rich, he always had been and as a family, they always would be. He only introduced the vaults to Harry because Harry’s Heir mentor told him to. Plus, he left because the goblins were rude and gave him the “jitters.”

Harry’s eye had twitched with each sentence his father had spoken. The man was being very childish and annoying. 

When they returned home, Harry had bluntly told Nick his new allowance stipulation. The other boy tried to argue but Harry simply walked away and went to his room. 

The trip to Gringotts allowed Harry to reflect on his view of his father. In the past he had not interacted with the man much beyond the discussion of his future duties as heir. If he ever needed to ask a question or learn _anything_ else, it was always from Mousy, or his tutors and Harry only realized just then that he gave the credit of his tutor’s efforts to his father.

His father used to be someone Harry had thought of as unapproachable, intelligent, cold and mature. Sometimes even cool. 

Well, during he and Harry’s interactions he was often unapproachable, cold and deceivingly mature, but that was only because he rarely spoke to Harry as a child. Often times, the man had spoken to him like a business partner and that’s how he deceived Harry into viewing him as a cold and calculating man when in reality; he was just abrasive to his own child. 

Now Harry knew better. The man was childish and near uneducated in all things he expected Harry to know and that angered Harry to no end. Especially, when Sirius went on tangents about the man and how he was spoiled rotten and _always_ neglected his heir duties in their youth. 

Harry did not even entertain the idea of neglecting his studies. He knew he was actually lucky for the education he had received and he refused to waste it. He would not decrease his studies or speak out. No, Harry would excel in a way his father never did, and when James least expected it most, Harry would show him just how much he had learned.

*****************************

When they had gone to Diagon alley for their school supplies for the upcoming semester, they had gone as a family. Or so their mother had stressed. Harry just wanted to get his books for the semester, but knew that Nathan would want to go to the Quidditch shop, the small toy store and Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. 

Coincidentally, they had run into the Weasley’s and their parents decided that it would be a good idea to shop together. Unbeknownst to them, things were still tense between Ron and Nathan. Nathan was also uncomfortable by Ginny Weasley’s insistent staring and blushing and without Percy or the twins present, Harry was unlikely to get involved with Ron or the youngest Weasley. He would have barely conversed with the Weasley matriarch if not for her insistent mother henning toward his person and conversing with him. She asked him all kinds of questions, most of which included foods that he liked. She also commented on his weight; complaining that he looked like a bird. Harry was only slightly insulted because he was very lean, thank you very much. He had taken the worries of Mousy and professor Snape seriously, and after his dueling coach demanded him to gain weight or take a break from training; Harry gained weight. Which turned into lean muscle due to his grueling workout regime. Not even Nathan could keep up with him.

The women had continued to pester him and it was so natural of the woman that Harry did not fight it much and if he were honest, he would admit that it was not unwelcome. 

When they neared the bookstore the photographer’s who were present overwhelmed Harry slightly. It did not look as if they were there because of his brother as they so often were. However, when they did take notice of Nathan, they stopped to take pictures before hastily scurrying into the bookstore, and when Harry and co entered, Harry learned that the infamous Gilderoy Lockhart was present and signing books. 

Harry did not mean infamous in a complementary manner. His mother--like many witches--was rather enamored with the pompous flamboyant man, especially because she knew of him during their Hogwarts years. His tales of heroism, strength and wizarding prowess enamors the easily impressed.

The man had dared knocked Harry over when he approached his brother in haste. Harry nor Nathan appreciated it and let that much be known much to the man’s chagrin who had blushed and sputtered an insincere apology. When he tried to force Nathan into an impromptu photo shoot their father stepped in and respectfully told the man “no soliciting.” 

Harry did not really know what that phrase meant but it made Lockhart reluctantly leave him be, so he decided that he rather liked the phrase. Before they walked away Lockhart had informed the photographers and shoppers at large that he would be Hogwarts’ new Defense against the arts teacher. To Harry’s ears, that was awful news.

Harry did his best to finish up his shopping, he refused to buy the books for Lockhart’s curriculum as they were all autobiographies about his “adventures,” and he decided to use his money for more beneficial readings. He was so invested in reading summaries for a few books that by the time he was finished, and ready to pay, he nearly walked into a scuffle between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. Narcissa stood to the side and looked awfully embarrassed and once she saw Harry she gestured with her hand for him to come near and away from the scuffle. Harry did so obediently.

Draco quietly cheered his father on but when Mr. Weasley pounced on him, even Draco looked astonished. They were behaving so muggle and had even knocked little Ginerva over in the process. 

Narcissa who was nearby, had much more decorum than her husband, she pursed her lips and helped the girl up and even picked up her fallen books and placed them back into her shopping bag. No one else noticed the extra dairy that had joined Ginny’s other purchases. 

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy had ceased their fighting when the shop keep demanded it. The two were embarrassed by the scene they had caused and even more so when the shop keep politely asked that Mr. Weasley leave and for Mr. Malfoy to do the same.

Mr. Malfoy pointedly asked Narcissa to finish up their purchase and left the store, Draco instinctively followed behind him. He nodded at Harry briefly as he passed.

Harry did not see his parents or brother in the shop and bitterly deduced that they had left him, and so he went to pay for his books on his own with his allowance. He was stopped by Narcissa who placed his books on the counter along with Draco’s own hastily. She just wanted to leave the store, and get away from all the cameras that had been clicking away since the brawl began. 

A flustered Harry informed her that he could pay for his own books and Narcissa who felt rather maternal informed Harry that he was a child and should use his allowance for child things. Even when Harry tried to explain that some of his books were recreational she ignored him.

She lead him out of the store with a gentle, firm and guiding hand, and Harry could not help but compare it to his mother’s own possessive hold that was meant to control his movements; not guide him. He briefly closed his eyes as a vision overtook him.

_Narcissa sat on a stool in front of someone dressed in healer’s robes. She wept softly as the healer clinically informed her that it was best that she give up on having another child. As soon as that was said Mrs. Malfoy began to cry even harder._

Harry almost cried with her, he refrained himself, however. He has begun to realize that he was extremely empathetic to the things he saw. He did not understand why exactly, but they have begun to affect him more and more. Sirius and his father often made fun of him for being “emotionless,” but Harry was very far from such a thing. He took in a deep breath to ground himself, and when he breathed out and opened his eyes, they were outside. 

Harry was surprised to find his brother waiting for him with their parents, the elder Weasley’s, along with the youngest Weasley’s outside of the shop. Ron was standing next to Nathan, and he loudly whined that he wanted to go to the Quidditch store and looked rather irritated when Nathan told him to “just go on then.” 

Ron wasn’t a bad child. Not at all, he misbehaved occasionally just like any other preteen, and sure, sometimes he told a few fibs to get out of trouble but who hasn’t? Just like Harry and Nathan, Ron was a preteen. He could not help that he had grown up awestruck by the boy-who-lived and he could not help that he idolized a hero and wanted to be said hero’s friend. Ron wanted so badly for Nathan to like him, to befriend him, but Ron in his childish little mind knew that he could not do so with Harry Potter around. 

To Ron, Harry was a Slytherin and disguise, and he knew that he was the only one who could see Harry for the slimy git that he was. It was Harry’s fault that Nathan didn’t want to play with him anymore and it was always Harry who tried to convince Nathan to not be the hero that he was. 

No, it was not Ron’s own selfish and mean immaturity that made Nathan avoid him. It was Harry; it would always be Harry!

Since Ron knew it was Harry’s fault, it made him dislike the other boy even more. Ron was determined to try harder to be Nathan’s friend and help Nathan be the hero that he was meant to be. 

Ron knew he could win Nathan over because Ron was used to fighting for affection because he was the youngest male Weasley. For now, he didn’t have any distinguishable trait or talents, and unfortunately for him; he followed in the shoes of his much more successful older brothers. Bill was an infamous Curse Breaker and he worked _with_ goblins. Charlie was on his way to becoming a well-known dragon tamer. Percy--if one was to believe his words--was on his way to becoming minister! Even the twins showed promising grades for classes that interested them and Ginny, well, she was a girl! Ron was just Ron but with Nathan, he could be a hero! The boy-who-lived’s best friend, but even the papers knew that Nathan favored Harry above anyone else and it was aggravating to say the least.

So, Ron would work harder to show Nathan that he was the right sort to be seen with and that _they_ should be best friends. Perhaps when Ron grew up a bit more he would understand that people can have more than one best friend and twins had special bonds that most could not understand. He had his own brother’s for proof but at the moment he was too stubborn to see it.

Nathan had laughed at Harry’s face when he had exited the shop and Nathan had questioned him jokingly, “what? You didn’t think that we would leave you, did you?” 

Harry bluntly reminded him that they had in the past and Nathan looked appropriately guilty.

Narcissa had attempted polite conversation with the elder Potters, but their father went to tend to the Weasley patriarch’s pride and Lily tried to make polite conversation. However; she was awfully awkward as the only friends she ever had within the wizarding world had been at Hogwarts. There were only two that she could name off the top of her head; Severus Snape, and Alice Longbottom (who was now insane. It still hurt for Lily to think of her. Perhaps it always would.) She did not know how to act with other women her age. Especially ones as well bred as Narcissa, who she knew to be blood purist. 

The conversation ended just as awkwardly as it had began and with a polite goodbye to Harry, Narcissa left the family and friends be and went to her own family.

By the time they had entered the Quidditch shop Harry was exhausted. After five minutes, he politely informed his father that he wanted some fresh air and exited the store. Almost immediately, he lightly bumped into a younger boy who had stood in the middle of the doorway taking pictures.

Harry helped him up and when the boy saw who he was, he gasped and gaped, “you’re Nathan Potter’s brother!” He quickly brought up his muggle camera and took a picture. The flash nearly blinded Harry.

Harry gently placed his hand on the camera and brought it down from the boy’s face. He politely informed him that he was being very rude and should ask for pictures before taking them. The boy gaped some more, and blushed before he apologized profusely. Harry accepted it easily enough and walked away. Harry had noticed almost immediately that the other boy start to follow him--more like stalk him, really. The boy did his best to hide behind poles, boxes and the walls of buildings as he trailed after Harry.

“It is also very rude to stalk people as well.” Harry said, he had stopped walking and he stared directly at the boy’s current hiding space.

The boy peeked out from behind the wall of a shoe store shyly, and Harry had to admit that he was rather adorable with his youthful chubby red cheeks; light brown eyes and slightly curled blonde hair, but that did not change the fact that the boy had stalked him.

Harry curtly demanded that the boy come out from hiding and ever so slowly the boy did without looking at Harry not even once.

“Who are you?” Harry demanded curiously. 

Yes, he was irritated but Joseph had spoken to him many times about being a patient role model to those younger than him and he has been learning to practice it. He did not want other children scared of him.

“Creevy. Colin! Colin Creevey!” Colin said hastily and before Harry could introduce himself, the boy stated that he knew who Harry was already.

“If you already know who I am, then what do you want from me?”

The boy blushed, Harry did not know that Colin thought that he was very very cool. Harry was older than him, calmer than he ever could be and the boy-who-lived’s brother. Colin was not a pureblood, he wasn’t even a halfblood who had grown up with stories of the boy-who-lived. No, Colin was just a curious boy who began to read and research the moment he was told that he was a Wizard by a woman by the name of professor McGonagall a year before he was to attend Hogwarts. He thought that he could be like the heroes in his comics and become the strongest wizard there was but much to his delight, there already was one; Nathan Potter. Defeater of you-know-who, and a hero to the wizarding world, the new world that Colin was apart of. The young boy took this news in stride and with his camera he was prepared to document his life and time in the wizarding world that included living heroes like Nathan Potter, the boy-who-lived and Albus Dumbledore; headmaster of Hogwarts and defeater of Grindelwald.

However; he was not prepared to meet someone as enigmatic as Harry Potter. The books he had read did not tell him much about the older boy beyond the fact that he was Nathan Potter’s brother and Colin found himself awfully curious and awestruck.

“I’m muggle-born!” The boy shouted as if it wasn’t obvious.

Harry’s mouth twitched and he could not help but tease the other boy by asking him what that meant to him. The boy had blushed and gaped before he dared asked Harry what his experience at Hogwarts was like and if he could take another picture. Harry politely declined the picture but was open to informing Colin about Hogwarts and when the other boy pouted at being told ‘no,’ Harry was quick to reprimand him as he told the boy that he could not get everything he wanted, and so the two began to talk. Colin was a very animated boy who had many questions, Harry had even gone as far as to call him a natural Ravenclaw in fondness. Harry did not know it, but he planted a seed so deep within Colin's young heart. In Colin's mind heroes like the boy-who-lived may go into Gryffindor but kind, impatient, intelligent and mature students like Harry go into Ravenclaw.

It would be another hour before Nathan would go looking for his brother, and he would find him in front of the ice cream parlor with someone he deemed as a little kid, despite the fact that he was only a year older than the boy. 

Nathan would see the kid as over animated and much too talkative as he made wild gestures as he spoke with Harry. Harry all the while would actually be smiling slightly and didn’t that make something ugly form in Nathan’s heart? After all, jealousy was never pretty, it was envious and ugly by nature, but Nathan was light, pure and good. He could not display such ugly traits and with fake politeness he interrupted the two and informed Harry that it was time to go home. He wanted to get away from the younger boy who began to pout as quickly as possible.

However; Harry was naturally good, and pure in his own way and did not wish to leave the younger kid alone without an adult and it was at that moment Colin realized that he had not seen his parents or brother in over an hour. The kid had begun to sniffle and cry and outwardly, Nathan played the beloved hero but inwardly he was annoyed in a way that he had never been. This was the first time that Nathan had seen Harry interact with a younger kid and Nathan found that he did not like how naturally brotherly his brother was.

Despite Nathan being the hero, it was Harry who wiped the boy’s eyes and politely demanded that the boy cease his crying, and Colin chose to cling to Harry and held _Harry’s_ hand as they traveled to the various shops in Diagon alley with inquiries after the blonde boy’s muggle parents. Eventually, they found the two and the boy’s younger brother at the Leaky Cauldron, anxiously looking for their son.

Once reunited, Colin would hug Harry tightly, call him his hero and thank him profusely, and those at the Leaky Cauldron would “awe” while they watched. It was then and there that Colin learned that sometimes, heroes went into Ravenclaw too.

When Colin finally released him, he turned to Nathan and Harry and asked if he could take their picture and Nathan had said yes before his brother could say no and when he saw the bright smile aimed at Harry from Colin--whose name he had learned from an annoyed Harry who demanded he mind his manners after he had referred to him as a kid for the fifth time--Nathan wished he had told him no.

When the time came for them to return to Hogwarts, Nathan found himself watching his brother closer than ever before. 

On the train he saw Joseph, Cedric, Percy and Penelope showing off their prefects badge to him. He saw Terry, Hermione and Ernie Macmillan congregate around Harry in a train cart; barely leaving any room for him, and that slightly irritated him. The only thing that stopped him from becoming truly jealous was the fact that the three of them were his friends too, and Neville, Dean and Seamus forced their way into the cart and sat with them all. 

The welcoming feast was not as exciting this year, but Nathan figured that was because he was not being sorted. For the most part, he was excited about the new first years. Sadly, they were few and far in between, why were there so many in his own year? 

Colin Creevey was among the first years, Nathan noted slightly bitter. He had not clapped when the boy was sorted into Ravenclaw and he scowled when the boy eagerly scrambled to Harry-- _Nathan’s_ brother--for approval. Oddly enough, Harry allowed the boy to sit next to him and shushed him appropriately during the rest of the sorting. Colin’s sorting was not long, however; it was not short either and Nathan knew all about convincing the hat of where you _want_ to belong, versus where you should belong.

Harry did not see the glare his brother directed at Colin. He would also not hear his brother’s remarks of irritation and excuses when Colin asked for a picture by the boy, throughout that year.

*******************

A few weeks had passed and Harry dutifully remained diligent in his studies.

His classes for the year were not hard, and he figured that he could incorporate some of his more niche studies into his schedule along with the extra study material that he had received from both professor Snape and madam Pomfrey. They had both given him strict instruction to only work on their projects when he has finished his course work. Which Harry agreed to wholeheartedly, especially because Hermione had deemed him somewhat of a rival for the year since he was deemed the top first year in Hogwarts because of his grades last school year.

Initially, Hermione had been very disrespectful about his place. She even went as far as to tell him that it was unfair he placed first because it was due to his head start as a halfblood raised in the wizarding world that he beat her. She conveniently ignored the fact that Nathan placed fifteenth.

She acted as if Harry did not study nearly every single day for hours on end. As if he were not severely demeaned by his tutors for each of his failures. As if he did not work to get to where he was. He had told her as such and when she cried, Harry went even further and told her to not blame her failures onto him.

They didn’t converse for weeks and this time, Harry would not give in. He may have responded to her coldly but her words hurt him most of all because if Hermione had placed first; Harry would have simply congratulated her. He expressed as much to Terry when the boy tried to get him to be the “bigger man” and just apologize so that things could stop being so tense.

Harry was the bigger man for those weeks. _He_ did not attend the study groups that he had started and organized so that Hermione did not feel that she could not attend them. Furthermore, when Warts had their etiquette lessons for muggle raised wizards on the third week of Harry and Hermione’s squaffle; Harry still invited her. Even when Hermione’s birthday came, he still got her a gift.

He did not want their other friends to feel that they had to choose between him or Hermione but Harry had no desire to keep friends who wanted him to fail and he wanted to limit their interactions as much as possible.

Hermione was just as stubborn as he, yes she was hurt. Yes, sometimes she looked toward Harry and would burst into tears, and yes she knew what she had said was wrong. She had been a sore loser but she did not want to admit it. If she wasn’t the smartest one, then who was she? All first year, Harry had made her feel very inferior with his confidence, intellect and overall cool exterior.

When other Ravenclaws got mad at Hermione for trying to upstage them by incessantly raising her hand when teachers asked question, it was Harry who reminded them that she was muggleborn. Hermione appreciated it somewhat, even if she did not like it, her behaviors were rude even in the muggle world and she did not want them thinking that muggles were rude as a whole. Hermione did not want _Harry_ to view her as a disrespectful muggle or tolerate her misgivings just because she was muggle, Hermione did not realize it but all she wanted was to be someone that Harry could look up to. However; unbeknownst to her, before their squaffle, Harry did.

When Harry had left their study groups, Nathan pretty much left with him; the other boy only attended every other week now instead of the two that they had all agreed on and even that was most likely because Harry made him attend. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott left completely, but that was ok, Hermione took Harry’s place easily for the remaining few who stayed. Where everyone would typically ask Harry questions they asked her. Eventually however; the other Slytherins who attended left, they apparently did not want to learn from a know-it-all ‘mudblood,’ and that suited Hermione just fine. No, Hermione was not hurt at all, nor did she miss Harry… AT ALL!!!

Life continued on for Harry and one night, completely by chance, he had stumbled upon a disused girl’s bathroom on the second floor while looking for Nathan who had apparently stopped attending the group study sessions that they attended. 

On his way, he had been told by the Bloody Baron that the boy and some friends had been invited to Sir Nicholas’ Deathday party, the same one that Harry had been invited to earlier that day. Harry decided that he would return to his dorms and speak to Nathan later, he just wanted to make sure Nathan was doing okay. As exciting as a Deathday party sounded… Harry was not in the mood to smell rotten food. He knew that any celebrations held by a ghost would include it as it was the only food that ghosts could taste. Even the Bloody Baron preened when Harry brought him rotten cheese during some of their conversations. 

Harry had taken a shortcut to return to Ravenclaw tower but he made a wrong turn and ended near, the abandoned bathroom. He heard a girl weeping and decided to investigate and was met with a small squeal from a ghost who had bitterly introduced herself as Moaning Myrtle. She moaned and groaned over the fact that Harry--a boy, dared enter a lady’s bathroom and when Harry simply apologized she stopped mid rant, batted her eyes at him and told him that it had been so long since she had met a gentleman such as Harry. Harry did not like the lovey-dovey look he saw in her eyes. Nor did he like the visions of her screaming before her own death that he was assaulted with when she drew nearer. 

He could not make out how she died exactly or what had killed her, and Harry thought it be rude to ask, and so he excused himself, exclaiming that he needed to return to his dorm. However; before he escaped, Myrtle guilt tripped him into promising to visit her again. Harry kept his promise. It only helped that the space Myrtle’s bathroom provided allowed Harry to practice wandless magic, he was improving immensely but it still took a lot out of him. So, for now, he mainly practiced increasing his stamina.

The next two weeks, Harry had done rather well in managing his time between his studies, his friends, and visiting Myrtle and practicing his magic. His schedule was interrupted by his brother who had begun to complain of hearing a menacing voice, but every time he had heard it, Harry was not around. Harry wanted to believe his brother but the other boy had been acting rather strange as of late.

Nathan acted a lot more clingy, irritable, and paranoid, so, Harry was quick to identify his symptoms as stress. It did not help that Nathan was the first to come across the petrified body of Mrs. Norris, the school’s caretaker; Argus Filch's pet cat.

Along with Mrs. Norris body were the words, _“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.”_ It only solidified Nathan’s belief that the voice he had been hearing belonged to the heir, fore the voice often spoke of death and murder!

This only forced Harry to worry for his brother even further. Harry briefly wondered if Nathan was a seer and was merely seeing visions that he was having trouble differentiating them from reality. Harry would observe him closer before he would indirectly expose himself by trying to help the other boy with visions he may or may not have. 

More intrigued than scared--unlike Nathan; Harry, along with Terry, and Ernie immediately began to investigate what the Chamber of Secrets actually was. They were saved on research time thanks to Hermione asking their history teacher; professor Binns about the chamber during class, and surprisingly professor Binns did not disappoint with his answer. 

It was no secret that Salazar Slytherin was blood purist, so much so that the other founders open disagreement with his views caused him to leave. However; not without insuring a way for his heir to fulfill his wish of ridding Hogwarts of muggleborns and even halfbloods. They could achieve this by finding the chamber that Salazar had created in secret and unleashing a mighty beast that would kill those with “muddy” blood. If this was more than just a rumor than there was a real and present danger within Hogwarts if the chamber was actually opened. 

Who could open it though--was the question. Due to Harry’s heir studies, he knew a bit about family lines and the last line that had been closest to Slytherin was the Gaunt line. However; Morfin Gaunt; the current head of Gaunt was the only living member of that line due to the fact that he murdered his only family. Currently, the man was in Azkaban.

Ernie had told Harry to stop thinking such dark thoughts when he saw the other boy concentrating alone in the library in front of a public wizarding family tapestry in the library later that evening. 

“Harry, mate. Bed time. I don’t care which prefect’s power you are abusing to stay here. It’s time to go, you are way to fixated on this, and if you fall asleep during your brother’s game tomorrow, he’ll never forgive you.” Ernie said jokingly. However, the tense lines on his face betrayed him and revealed his worry. Harry could not stand such a look and conceded and allowed Ernie to walk him to his dorms. Ernie had done so with a firm hand to Harry's lower back. Harry thought nothing of it, and allowed the Hufflepuff to even hug him when they reached the entrance of Ravenclaw tower. He did not question the other boy's touchiness, he had noticed that all of the Hufflepuffs were rather affectionate. Even Cedric idly hugged him from time to time. It helped Harry loosen up, he still did not like being touched too often but his friends were becoming a rather special exception.

Ernie made him promise that he would go straight to bed, and Harry had rolled his eyes but obediently went to bed, Ernie had looked awfully worried. 

Who knew that having friends was one way to get Harry to sleep earlier?

***************************

The following weekend, Harry found himself in the Quidditch stands once again, supporting his brother as he played. 

Nathan of his own validation had tried out for the for the Quidditch team once more, and was unsurprisingly allowed back on as Gryffindor’s seeker. Harry did not wholly approve but he was proud of Nathan for not allowing one folly to ruin his love for the game.

However; that opinion would not last very long when a damn Bludger began to zigzag erratically before targeting his brother. It did not take long for the Bludger to collide into Nathan who did his best to dodge the thing for as long as he could. While he dodged, he obviously still went after the snitch and Harry swore that he could feel his hair turn whiter. 

Thankfully, by the time the bludger collided with Nathan, he had been rather close to the ground, and when he fell he seemed to be scraped up but mostly okay. At least, that’s what Harry had thought before he reached him on the pitch and saw the odd angle his brother’s arm was in. Harry knelt at his brother’s side, and told him that he was okay before he began to exam the injury in full.

Nathan smiled at him with a dopey, goofy grin before he slowly opened his hand and revealed that he had caught the snitch. The Gryffindor team members whooped and hollered, and the Gryffindors in the stands cheered. Harry encased his brother’s hand into his own, and appropriately, Nathan winced.

“Yes, yes, at the sake of your safety you caught the snitch, you’ve won, idiot.” Harry said.

“Don’t call me an idiot, big head.” Nathan groused jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him, luckily, he knew how to conjure a simple bandage wrap that could be placed around Nathan’s arm until he could get him to madam Pomfrey who was a much more skilled healer than he for now; no matter how gifted Harry was. 

However; before he could even utter the needed incantation, he was roughly pushed aside by Gilderoy Lockhart.

“Oh no, not you!” Nathan exclaimed in horror, he turned his face toward his brother who was being helped up by George--or maybe it was Fred, Nathan could never tell. Either way, his brother looked absolutely livid as he glared at the man. “Harrison can fix it! Harrison!” Nathan called out nervously as he looked at Harry with wide pleading eyes.

Despite the agreement from nearly everyone around them, even from the _Slytherins,_ Lockhart ignored Nathan’s wishes.

“Nonsense, Mr. Potter. I can completely heal the break with a spell I have used countless times before this!” Lockhart _grabbed_ Nathan’s arm and ignored the boy as he hissed in pain, “braccium mendo!” the man said louder than necessary.

Harry immediately knew that the man had uttered the incantation wrong and the color drained from his face as his brother’s arm fell like a limp noodle. The horrified gasps from the other students and the clicks of Colin Creevey’s camera did not help matters either.

“Nathan!” Everyone around them jumped, they have never heard Harry speak so loudly, he said Nathan’s name in a near scream. Nathan passed out from the sight of his arm and Harry roughly pushed Lockhart aside and took the younger boy into his arms.

Immediately he turned a heated and hateful glare toward the man, “you pompous, overpaid, glorified celebrity! You did not even run a diagnostic on his arm! What if it was more than a mere break? What if a tendon had been damaged!? Even if the nonsense you had uttered was a real spell, it would have done nothing for the torn muscle, how could you be so utterly asinine!?”

Adrian hissed from his place behind Marcus Flint, "he's still a teacher, Harry," he said disapprovingly.

Harry nodded, and said nothing more to the professor, he even looked away from the man. Despite the situation, the male students nearby laughed at Harry berating the older man. However; Hermione and a few other girls did not look amused in the slightest; not that Harry cared.

Lockhart’s face had grown awfully red, he cleared his throat, “well, the fact of the matter is that the bones are not broken. A trip to madam Pomfrey’s seems to be in order.” Lockhart reached for Nathan once more and Harry brought his brother’s body even closer to his own. He could not keep the malice and disgust out of his voice when he spoke next, “do not. Touch my brother. _Professor.”_

“Right, I am sure you can get him there then, Mr. Potter...” Lockhart said while he backed away from Harry, it was with a nervous chuckle and wary eyes. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team walked with Harry as he levitated his brother to madam Pomfrey’s. They didn’t stay long because the moment madam Pomfrey saw Nathan’s condition she ordered them all out. Leaving only Harry as he placed Nathan onto a nearby bed.

She was not amused at all that the boy’s bones had been entirely removed. Mending bones was not hard for a skilled healer such as herself but growing them was an entirely different matter. Nathan would have to ingest a skele-gro potion to grow them back and it would not be a pleasant experience. Nathan was told as such upon waking up, he was not happy and asked why Harry or madam Pomfrey couldn’t just grow them back.

They both ignored him and made him swallow the skele-gro, madam Pomfrey had left in order to go and tear Lockhart a new one. She promptly told Harry that he was in charge and to flew her from the Gilderoy’s office if anyone with a serious injury came.

Harry helped Nathan swallow down some water, he knew that drinking skele-gro was far from pleasant and it really wasn’t his brother’s fault that he had broken his arm. Harry could not help but wonder who jinxed the Bludger; Quirrell was gone, Lockhart was far too inept… Could it have been an upper year Slytherin? Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin’s new seeker, and if anything his way on the team was bought because his father had gotten them all Nimbus 2001s and despite having faster brooms, many of the Slytherins still cheated during the game… It was not unlikely.

Harry would get his answer in the form of a small house elf hours later. 

Harry was a night owl with an irregular sleeping pattern and he had yet to go to sleep, opting instead to study from a desk in madam Pomfrey’s infirmary.

He was interrupted by a quiet pop and the sudden presence of a house-elf quietly creeping beside Nathan’s bed, the room was dark and lit only by the moon’s light but even Harry could tell that the creature was a house-elf.

“Oooh, Dobby did not mean for the great Nathaniel Potter to be getting hurt!” The creature said in a grave whisper as he looked over Nathan’s body in concern.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he wandlessly closed the curtains around Nathan’s bed, effectively activating the silencing charm placed on them.

It was a good thing that he did too, because the creature yelped in surprise, jumped back and fell to the floor. 

“You, you is being Harrison Potter, Nathaniel Potter’s older brother!” The creature exclaimed as it backed away and hid behind another nearby bed.

“Calm yourself… Dobby, was it? You must explain yourself or I will alert your presence to the Hogwart’s house-elves. I am sure they do not know that you are here, jinxing bludgers and trying to kill students.”

“Dobby does not be trying to kill the great Nathaniel Potter! Dobby would never!” Dobby denied as he gripped and pulled at his ears harshly.

Harry almost felt bad for making the house-elf so distraught but his brother’s safety was more important to him. Harry cast a silent lumos and was met with a rather dirty and sickly looking house elf and was that a pillow case he wore? There was no doubt that this house-elf was being abused but Harry could not worry about that now.

“Oh? You weren’t, were you? If the Bludger had hit Nathan too hard, he could have died, but you were not trying to kill him, hm? Then what was it that you were trying to do, Dobby?”

Dobby bit at his grimy nails and he shook as he spoke, “there is a great danger to Nathaniel Potter--”

“What danger?” Harry interrupted.

Dobby began to weep, “Dobby cannot tell you! He is being bound, but Nathaniel Potter cannot stay here in Hogwarts. It is here that the danger lurks and Nathaniel Potter is in grave danger! House-elves like Dobby owe everything to him, he is our hope!”

Harry slowly approached the elf, and gently took its hands into his own. 

When visions of the house elf being viciously kicked by a white haired male appeared, Harry was not surprised. The man held a striking resemblance to Lucius Malfoy, however; he looked much older and his hair was a bit shorter. Lord Malfoy’s father, perhaps?

The Potters did not have many house-elves, however; the few they did have had been bound by other wizards beforehand and most were abused by said wizards. Often, they would abuse themselves and in the beginning--when they were children--he and Nathan thought it was a game, why else would one harm themselves? However; they learned the hard way that the self abuse of the house-elves were no mere game. Newsy; his mother’s personal house-elf had harmed itself so severely that she bled and Harry and Nathan vowed that they would never tease or abuse a house-elf for its odd behavior ever again, fore you never knew what a house-elf has been through.

“Master Harrison Potter… Dobby’s hands are being very dirty! That is a bad house-elf! Touching such clean wizards! Bad!” Dobby exclaimed as he tried to remove his hands from Harry’s strong hold. Harry demanded that Dobby look at him and the house-elf did with big sorrowful eyes.

“I can wash my hands later, Dobby. Calm yourself! Can you tell me who is putting Nathaniel in danger?” Harry asked.

Dobby shook his head vehemently, “Dobby cannot. Dobby cannot. Please do not ask that of Dobby, it is being bad enough that he is here already! Please do not tell!”

“Dobby, I want to help! I do not want my brother in any unnecessary danger and that means from you as well. If you could just tell me--”

Dobby snatched his hands away from Harry, "what more is there to tell? An evil wizard controls Dobby! The chamber! The chamber is only the first step! Oh no, the chamber, Harrison Potter, it has been opened again and Nathaniel Potter is in grave danger!”

“This has to do with the chamber? So you confirm that it is opened but what do you mean by ‘again.’ If that’s the case then muggleborn students are…” Harry was interrupted by his own thoughts, _Hermione_ is a muggleborn! No matter how angry he was at the girl, he did not want her dead. Never that.

Harry rounded in on the house-elf, “Dobby, you must tell me everything you know, I have muggleborn friends and--”

Dobby wept even louder and uglier than before, “oh! Dobby should have been knowing that Harrison Potter would be just as noble and kind as his brother, the boy-who-is-living. Oooh, but please realize that you must get Nathaniel Potter away from Hogwarts, if you do not--” 

Suddenly Dobby’s ears perked up, he looked absolutely horrified, “Dobby is going now, please heed his warning! Nathaniel Potter is not safe within Hogwarts. Not at all,” and with that the house-elf popped away.

Harry called after him.

“Hm, who is Dobby?” Nathan asked as he rubbed his eye with his uninjured hand. Harry hadn’t even heard him open the curtain.

“An insane house-elf,” Harry stated as he went to his brother’s side. Usually his brother, ever curious would ask more questions of him but the other boy did not seem to be in the mood as he grimaced in pain.

“My arm hurts, Harrison.” Nathan complained.

“Well, you are growing thirty-three bones, Nathaniel. I will grab you a pain relief potion. Wait here.”

Most of madam Pomfrey’s potions were located in a separate room adjacent to that of the infirmary and connected by a simple door. Harry thought that his trip would be quick and therefore he did not shut the door.

It was only a second later that he heard the the rushed footsteps of two individuals and when he peeked into the infirmary he saw headmaster Dumbledore and professor McGonagall in their night clothes, each standing at one end of the levitating body of… Colin Creevey? Harry nearly gasped. 

Jokingly, Colin had made a name for himself as Harry’s shadow, because if the younger boy was not with Luna Lovegood then he could be found at the foot of Harry’s robes, doing his best to keep up with Harry’s fast pace steps. Initially Harry had been rather annoyed with the boy’s constant presence but sure enough, he got used to him and had even grown somewhat fond of him.

Harry revealed himself and asked with concern lacing his voice, “what happened to Colin?” The boy looked just as stiff as Mrs. Norris had.

“Mr. Potter!” McGonagall exclaimed with a hand over her heart, clearly Harry had surprised her, “you should be in bed!”

“She is right, Mr. Potter, I did not know that you had stayed here for so long.” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she hurriedly exited from her own sleeping chambers which resided in her office. She went to his side and rested a hand on his back, “you should not be seeing this, lass.”

“We can’t send him back on his own, this attack is quite serious…” the headmaster stated warily.

“I will take him, tend to the Creevey boy.” McGonagall exclaimed as she swept over to Harry’s side and ushered him out of the room. Before he exited, Harry noticed that his brother was feigning sleep. Good thing too, because Harry was anxious to understand what was happening, the Chamber of Secrets opening was even more serious than Harry and his friends had initially thought. If Nathan was hallucinating due to stress it surely was not without reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only touches a bit on Nathan's perspective. I already have the next two chapters written (but they are a mess) and there is a lot more there, so please bare with me! 
> 
> I will actually try to post the next chapter by Monday or Wednesday, if not earlier because I really want to get back to my own plot line for the story. The Chamber of Secret segment won't be as long as year one is my hope. Four chapters at the maximum but each will most likely be a bit long. 
> 
> Your comments make my day honestly, I love how engaged you are and how open you are about the things you want to know, sorry that I like to keep things secret until they are revealed! >:)  
> The most sought after question in regards to chapter 13 was whether Harry was a parselmouth or not in this story, and I'm afraid I have to keep you guessing for a few more chapters!
> 
> It was also interesting that people are rather divided in who will be betraying who and that makes me happy because I think I will surprise you greatly but whether that is good or bad depends on how you are reading the characters, their jealousy, their fears, etc. Anyway, I'll be quiet now because I want to hear what YOU think! Please comment if you can and again, thank you for supporting my story. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read author's note at the end.

Before Harry could even speak with Nathan the following day, rumors of the heir of Slytherin had over run the school. Perhaps due to Nathan himself who vehemently told their friends that Draco Malfoy was the heir, and surprisingly they all could envision the blonde boy as the heir 

Even Harry reluctantly could agree with the accusation somewhat, but only due to the fact that he knew that Dobby most likely belonged to a former Malfoy lord and therefore belongs to the current. It was also strange that the house-elf knew something about the chamber and even stated that it had been opened in the past. 

Could it have been that a Malfoy of the past opened the chamber and now Draco Malfoy has opened it again and the insane house-elf known as Dobby was honest and was trying to protect Nathan, th boy-who-lived and by proxy improved the treatment for house-elves? 

It did not help that the other boy has been calling Hermione and other muggleborns, mudblood and even went as far as to tease them and telling them that they would be the next victims of the heir. That was one of the reasons why Harry was no longer on speaking terms with the boy and nor was the other boy invited to their study sessions. 

Thankfully, this did not deter Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis or Blaise Zabini from seeking Harry out to study with since they had not cared for Hermione’s haughtier approach. However, Harry made sure that he kept a close eye on them too, just in case they were spying on him for Malfoy.

Due to his… _acquaintanceship_ with the other second year students and his friendship with Perry and Adrian, Harry knew a bit about the inner workings of Slytherin house.

It was all rather traditional, political, cunning, and of course; ambitious. There was a sort of hierarchy within Slytherin house that none of the other houses could not replicate. 

First and foremost, Harry was informed that outside of the Slytherin dorms, Slytherins stuck together. That meant that they did not argue, fight, or bully one another in public and all of their inter house problems were to be handled within their house. This was why they appeared to be such a united front and why most of the school isolated them as well. It was _extremely rare_ for Slytherins to interact with others outside of their house because of their harsh reputation and rules of house unity. 

Due to the war, Slytherin students were automatically thought of as evil, mainly because so many of their parents and family were on trial for being followers of Voldemort. This lead to the student body distrusting them as a whole and in Harry’s opinion that left them to trust no one else but one another. That only made Harry want to disregard the separation of the houses even more.

Second, their hierarchy was not decided by who was the richest or whose family was the most influential outside of Hogwarts, but by their power, intellect, resourcefulness and their strength _within_ Hogwarts. Apparently, Perry along with another fifth year known as Cassius Warrington were the apparent “leaders” and or “princes” of Slytherin. This meant that for the most part, what they said was law within Slytherin and those who broke any of the rules the two created were ostracized and shamed appropriately. Draco Malfoy seemed eager to take their place, but was not making any big moves as both Perry and Cassius were rather popular and any attempts to overthrow him with only his family’s name as reasons to why would not fly well with the other Slytherins who deferred to him for that reason. That was a rather smart choice in Harry’s opinion. Even he could understand that all Draco had to offer was his family name, and his wealth, but if he were a member of Slytherin, Harry would immediately attempt to undermine any power Draco tried to have.

With the knowledge of Slytherin’s house’s hierarchy, Harry’s paranoia became even worse, because maybe this was Draco’s ultimatum. Surely, getting rid of muggleborns would put him at the top of Slytherin house hierarchy. 

With ease, Harry allowed Nathan to convince him to sign up to stay at Hogwarts during the winter break just because Draco had signed up too and they wanted to keep an eye on the boy just in case he made any moves. 

Nathan wanted to keep an eye out for the heir because he felt like it was his duty as the boy-who-lived. Harry himself was concerned at the accusations his brother was under. So, with finality they decided that they would stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Not even the disappointed letters from their mother, father and Sirius could change Nathan’s mind. (There was never any hope at changing Harry’s mind at all.)

The rest of Harry’s day had been much too exciting, and in the late afternoon; during their free time before dinner, he decided to relax, and read. He did so in the Ravenclaw common room more often than not upon Joseph’s recommendation. He was warned that if he were to hole himself away in his room to study as Hermione often did then the other Ravenclaws would view him as snobbish, especially because he was often the leader of the younger students. However, a more approachable leader was more likely to be followed and listened to, Joseph taught him that much.

Of course, he would not be able to just sit and read without interruption, and yes, Harry knew that this was what Joseph wanted. For Harry to be easily available for other students by being present in the common room. It still annoyed him to be interrupted, but he supposed that he would get used to it eventually.

“Harry, did you hear, they’re starting up a dueling club!?” Anthony Goldstein asked cheerily as he plopped beside Harry on the sofa in one of the corners of the room. He had sat awfully close to Harry, so close that Harry wanted to scoot away but he did not want to be rude, so he did not move. 

Terry and Mandy Brocklehurst looked up from their notes and openly listened to Harry and Goldstein in intrigue from their place on the floor. A few other present Ravenclaws paid attention as well.

Goldstein enjoyed the slight attention he received from his conversation with Harry and continued to speak as if Harry had responded, “yeah, apparently professor Lockhart will be teaching it!”

Harry’s face frowned up so deeply that those who saw it were thrown into fits of laughter. It was a known fact that Harry had no love or respect for the professor because the boy often vocalized his opinions on the man’s narcissistic teaching method that lead to the students learning nothing useful. Harry did not say those things in a gossipital manner, but as his own truth. He firmly believed that the man was wasting the students of Hogwarts’ time, and Harry himself had already gotten Flitwick’s permission to test out of the course for the year. Beyond that, rarely did Harry express his emotions with his face and right now, he looked as if he had swallowed a vomit flavored Bertie Bott bean.

“What’s so funny?” Goldstein demanded.

“I am curious for the answer to that as well.” Harry stated with a less severe frown as he looked around the room.

“You looked as if you had smelled a rotten diaper most foul when Goldstein said Lockhart’s name is all, Potter.” A prefect by the name of Robert Hilliard said as he wiped tears from his eyes. He had been tutoring Cho Chang when he began to eavesdrop on Harry’s conversation and Harry noticed that Cho Chang was laughing as well.

“I apologize, I will hide my distaste for the man better in the future,” Harry promised. He picked up his book _’Medusa and other Gorgons’_ an anonymous journal by that was presumably written Greek wizard from his lap, he was fully prepared to begin his reading once more. He had more important manners to focus on and he was not interested in anything that Lockhart was a part of. Harry was _very_ familiar with defensive and offensive magic, even more so than Nathan because of his harsh training growing up. Honestly, their curriculum of Defense didn’t even focus on defense, and most of what Harry knew was through the training mentioned earlier. If Hogwarts taught actual defense instead of educating them on things the ministry considered dark then Harry would be considered a fourth year for his dueling skills alone. Not that he has ever used them in actual battle, of course. Either way, there was nothing that Lockhart could teach him for the year that Harry did not already know and Harry could learn nothing from the man’s self centered curriculum. The man had dared quizzed them on his own autobiographies! How the board could allow it, Harry would never know.

“Don’t!” Roger Davies begged through his own laughter. Unsurprisingly the older boy had a Quidditch magazine clenched between his hands. He was the captain elect for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team after all.

Goldstein huffed and stood, “well, the first meeting is tonight and I for one will not be victim to the heir.”

Michael Corner huffed from his seat at one of the many desks that surrounded the room along the walls, “the beast of Slytherin is that. A _beast,_ you can’t duel a beast.”

“Well, I for one think the club is a great idea, and professor Lockhart is not getting the due respect that he deserves. I am going,” Padma Patil said huffily as she grabbed a book from the shelf and prepared to return to her dorms. Harry looked at her unimpressed. 

He was not the only one who was unimpressed by her. Terry called after her as she ascended the stairs to the girl’s dormitory,“you’re just saying that because you have a big ol’ crush on the fluke! Have fun!”

“Well, anyway, for those who want to come the club is meeting at 8 o’clock!” Goldstein said as he left for his own dorms rather quickly.

“I have to admit, I am rather curious…” Terry said as he glanced toward Harry with big curious eyes.

Harry tutted at him, “if you are curious then go, I will remain here and read.”

Terry pouted, truly pouted, his lip was jutted out and his cheeks were slightly puffed. Harry wanted to flick him and he probably would have if Terry had been closer to him and had not turned his attention to Mandy and asked if she would like to go with him. Brocklehurst became dreamy eyed at the prospect of being taught by professor Lockhart and quickly agreed. Thankfully, no one interrupted Harry again. He did not learn much however, for the book he was reading told him little of petrification caused by gorgons but only about gorgons in general.

Later that night, Harry was shaken awake, “HARRY! HARRY, WAKE UP!” Terry whispered loudly as he shook Harry awake. Harry had once again fallen asleep at his desk in he and Terry’s shared dormitory. He had been having nightmarish visions of the past and he was actually thankful that Terry had woken him up.

“What is the matter with you, Terry?” Harry asked tiredly as he stood from his desk and faced the other boy.

“Your brother can speak to bloody snakes!” Terry hissed, even in the dimly lit room, his eyes looked crazed.

Harry looked to the ceiling which was spelled to display the stars and their constellations and prayed to Merlin to give him the strength he needed to deal with his brother’s lack of decorum and will power.

“Explain yourself, Terry,” Harry demanded contritely as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Terry told an expressive story of Lockhart failing multiple times to teach and his being upstage by professor Snape of all people. He also told the story of a practice duel between Nathan and Malfoy that was full of foul play and petty squabble. However; most importantly, he told Harry that Malfoy had conjured a snake, a snake Nathan proceeded to command to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley by speaking to it--in parseltongue. When he finished he shook Harry by the shoulders.

“Can you speak to snakes!?” Terry asked anxiously.

“Not that I know of, but that doesn’t matter, Terry--”

Terry shook Harry with each question and sentence; “It doesn’t matter!? It doesn’t bloody matter!? The heir of Slytherin killed Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey! If your brother is really the bloody heir--”

Harry smacked Terry’s hands off of his shoulders; “neither Mrs. Norris or Colin Creevey are dead. You and I both know that professor Sprout is working very hard to ensure that the Mandrakes grow well for the Restorative Draught that will return them to their original state. So mind your tongue.

Furthermore, my brother is not the heir. He is my brother and your friend, I figured you of all people would not instantly turn on him like this. You know that he would hurt no one, Terry.”

Harry’s eyes showed his disbelief, he could not believe that Terry would rally against Nathan so quickly. Then again, the other boy was scared. He himself was a halfblood, and therefore impure, once all the muggleborns were disposed of then surely halfbloods will be next.

Terry looked at his own hands in disbelief before he looked into Harry’s eyes, and immediately, Harry saw deep regret within them, “Harry, mate. I’m sorry, it’s just all this heir of Slytherin stuff is driving me mad… You should have seen the way Draco rallied everyone against Nathan. He claimed that Nathan was always short and impolite with Colin, and that he made the beast get him because he was tired of Colin taking so many photos. He even said that Nathan was jealous of him for getting close to you. Then--and then he started telling everyone that Justin was next! I’m just kind of scared, and unfortunately, Nathan does look rather guilty, mate!”

“Terry, calm yourself. Really.” Harry guided the other boy to his bed with gentle arms, once he was seated, Harry called for the Hogwarts elf known as Tippy and requested a warm cup of tea. The tea came immediately and Harry forced Terry to take a few sips.

“Thanks, Harry and sorry I went off on you like that, mate. Just cause’ your brother is a parselmouth doesn’t make him evil, right? And you’re right. He wouldn’t hurt anyone, cause even though he’s a prankster, he’s one of the nicest guys I know.” 

Harry stood, “exactly, now change and get some rest Terry, we will talk tomorrow.”

Before he walked away, Terry had stood abruptly and pulled Harry into a tight hug, “thanks mate. Seriously. I know we aren’t Puffs and hugging isn’t really our thing, but you’re a good friend, mate and I appreciate you.”

The hug was a bit longer than necessary, but Harry hugged his friend back and was eventually released. They both changed into their night clothes and all the while Harry did not notice that Terry had innocently stared a bit as Harry changed. Harry was none the wiser and got into his own bed, and once he laid down he could not get comfortable. 

Harry rarely ever had time to dwell on his own insecurities. What if _he_ was a parselmouth? Surely, Terry would panic as he did with Nathan and possibly end their ever growing friendship. In the past, Harry did not have any friends to lose but now he did, and frankly; that terrified him and made him think that perhaps, he was better off alone. 

He flopped onto his side, his father would disown him, surely. That presented a new worry to Harry, it would only be a matter of time before his father found out about Nathan and Harry knew that Nathan would not be able to cope with any negative response from the man. 

Though, Harry was confident, he knew that his parents would never disown Nathan. He was the boy-who-lived, his father’s and his mother’s favorite afterall. He could be forgiven, and far easier than Harry ever could or would. Harry decided that he would write to them first thing in the morning, he would also include the same book titles that he had made Nathan read over the summer. The Potters were not magically light wizards due to their name, but because of the actions of their recent generations. Their line had quite a few dark wizards in the past. So surely, the trait manifested from somewhere?

As Harry tossed and turned he felt betrayed by his usually appreciatively curious mind, if he were a parseltongue there would be a whole other branch of healing magic that he could study. However; Harry’s fear of truly being estranged from his family even further than he already was killed overpowered the curiosity he held for the language. He did not want to find out if he were a parselmouth. No, not at all and so he consciously forced himself to rid his mind of any thoughts of such a thing. 

The next morning, Harry woke to an awful blizzard that forced him to worry for the mandrakes. His worry was overshadowed by the harsh words and whispers of the students around him.

“Did you hear, Nathan is the heir of Slytherin!”

“Did you hear, Nathan is a parselmouth! He made a snake attack Justin Finch-Fletchley.”

“If he’s a parselmouth wouldn’t it make sense for his brother to be one too?”

“Yeah, actually! His brother is more likely the heir than Nathan, he acts more like a pureblood and all too.”

As more rumors were spread, Harry’s mood turned even more sour, not even Joseph or Perry could cheer him up at first. 

When they saw that they could not cheer him up with their usual teasing, they went about questioning those starting the rumors and easily intimidated them into ending such behaviors for the most part. Harry did not ask them to but he was grateful nonetheless and when he expressed his thanks on his way to the dining hall for lunch as he walked alongside them. Perry scoffed at him, “no thanks needed, sweet boy. Honestly, if you’re the heir of Slytherin then I’m the prince of England.”

“And we all know that that is a lie, because you are the queen,” Adrian said monotonously as he walked past them and into the Great Hall.

“That’s righ--hey! Fuck you, Pucey!” Perry hollered and chased after Adrian.

“Honestly, watch your mouth, Perry.” Penelope said, her head shaking in distaste, she ruffled Harry’s hair and entered behind them. Percy fixed his hair that Penelope had ruffled, before he followed her inside.

Harry prepared to enter himself but he was stopped by Joseph who took him aside and forced him to face him, “Harry. Chin up.” He demanded in a no nonsense tone as he physically lifted Harry’s chin with a gently but firm hand.

Harry looked at him in surprise, and Joseph only smiled shrewdly, “don’t let them get under your skin. Not even for the sake of your brother. They _will_ use it against you. So, chin up. Your brother isn’t the heir? Then act like you truly believe that and eventually they will too and once they see that they are wrong, they will come back grovelling to you. Believe me, I know from experience.”

He adjusted Harry’s tie, “understand? You have to keep setting an example, you’re a Warts board member after all.”

Harry nodded as he stared dumbly, then he really soaked in what Joseph had said to him. 

He straightened his back, and physically put his chin up. Joseph smiled and patted his chest fondly, “thatta boy! Now go get’em tiger!”

“Go get who?”

“It’s a figure of speech, smart ass,” Joseph said as he placed a guiding hand to Harry’s lower back and ushered him inside.

Oddly enough, Harry felt a lot better. He was thankful that his friends from Warts weren’t listening to any of this, “Nathan is the heir of Slytherin,” drivel and it made him feel more secure in his own person too.

When they entered the great hall, Joseph immediately departed from him and went to his own place at Ravenclaw table. The whispers had started almost immediately when Harry had entered. Students looked at him before they whispered to one another behind their hands.

Harry ignored them, kept his chin up and approached his brother. The only students sitting next to the boy was Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and by proxy Seamus Finnigan. Finnigan was rarely seen without Dean, so it was only normal. 

“I have been looking for you all morning, Nathaniel.” Harry said.

“Really? Sorry, I was looking for Justin.” Nathan said absent mindedly. He then looked away from Harry, shame-faced, “I know you’ve heard all the rumors… I just wanted to find Justin and set the record straight.” 

“Oh? And did you find him?”

“No. I only found other Hufflepuffs who told me that Justin was safer away from me… They really think I made the snake attack him.” Nathan grumbled angrily.

“Because you spoke to it in Parseltongue?” Harry inquired, this made everyone nearby listen with intrigue.

“... Yes, but you don’t understand, Harrison! When the Snake was conjured it was angry and confused, it was going to attack anyone nearby. I _stopped_ it from attacking Justin! You have to believe me.” Nathan whispered quietly. This did not stop the students nearby from hearing him, and they began to whisper among one another again. Harry could hear them openly express their doubts in regards to Nathan’s words, as if they all were there and all could speak parseltongue.

“Of course, ickle wittle Nathan is the head of Slytherin!” Fred and George suddenly exclaimed in unison with wide smiles as they slapped their hands on the table.

George stood on the table, “with his red locs of hair--”

Fred stood with him, “--and even redder cheeks.”

George pinched Nathan’s cheeks, “Cheeks as soft as a baby’s.”

Nathan giggled softly and slapped George’s hands off of his face. Nathan’s spirits lifted even if only a little.

“Yes, so all be aware, of Slytherin’s heir!” George and Fred exclaimed in unison once more as they each wrapped a arm around the other’s shoulder as they spoke in rhymes.

Most of the students laughed at their antics and even Harry smiled a bit. Fred and George jumped down from the table and went off to harass their depressed looking sister at the far end of the table.

“I believe you, Nathaniel, so cheer up. If you look guilty then who’s to say you aren’t guilty?” Harry said quietly, he stared at Nathan intently, and even looked the other boy in the eyes. Nathan looked so sad.

Harry continued but spoke a bit louder, “Also, this will show you who your real friends are. Remember those who have stuck by your side but more importantly don’t forget those who have abandoned you,” while Harry spoke he had looked around at the people sitting at Gryffindor table and many looked away as if they had not been listening. Harry noticed that Ron had gotten up and left entirely. Harry physically lifted Nathan’s chin with a gentle hand and told him to “chin up,” just as Joseph had did to him earlier.

“You’re right, Harrison. Thanks! Hey, guys, do you want to go play some exploding snap?” Nathan asked his nearby Gryffindor friends who responded enthusiastically and followed him out of the Great Hall.

Harry released a relieved breath and went to sit at his own table, he was not particularly hungry but he could really go for a cup of tea.

As he walked passed Joseph, the older boy winked and whispered, “good leadership,” and Harry could not stop the slight blush that crept up his neck and to his ears. He did manage to nod before he took his place between Hermione and Terry. Hermione openly did her best to ignore his presence as she continued to study and Harry shook his head in near fondness. 

Harry had been fine with their current relationship. If Hermione was so prideful that she would insult him or belittle him when she felt insecure then Harry did not feel all that hurt with their current relationship. He had not time for such a thing to be the center of his universe, not when he had his own studies to focus on, and not while he still experienced his visions that seemed to be occurring more often than not, especially when he was asleep.

The visions were not about anything specific and most have been of the past, and most relate to Hogwarts and the students within, and Harry has bounced theories off of Snape that Harry’s surroundings affected the visions he sees. Just like the current thought and emotion of the person touching him triggered certain visions about them. Snape thought that with meditation and practice, Harry could trigger himself into having visions with the right provocations.

They had also researched other well known seers, and the list they had was unsurprisingly short and almost unreliable. When Harry had spoke of approaching professor Trelawney, professor Snape would not even entertain the idea, and frankly Harry was grateful because he did not want to approach the Divination professor. She was infamous for prophesying painful demises for students, none of which ever came true, Harry surmised that she was most likely a hack. 

 

While the professor was against approaching the Divination professor, he did encourage Harry to research her great-great-grandmother; Cassandra Trelawney nee Vablatsky, a true celebrated seer who was alive to this day. She was known for predicting the exact dates the the eccentric wizard Lorcan McLaird would become Minister of magic and when he would be forced out. She was alive too, and Harry would make sure to write her.

Harry had also researched the famous seer from ancient Greek, Mophus. He had correctly predicted that an epic battle would end in great defeat for the court of Amphilochus. The man had died young in battle but not without leaving a wife and child behind. This is worth mentioning because according to professor Snape, a man known as Mattius Mophus had applied for the Divination position the same year that professor Trelawney had. The only living Mophus was a rather mysterious seer who no one knew much about, but having a first name helped, now, all Harry had to do was research and hope that he could discover more about the man.

He knew that both Trelawney's had similar “symptoms from their visions. They did not _see_ events as Harry did and those who have heard their prophecies describe them as theatrical as the two seemed as if they were being possessed by fate itself. Furthermore, they rarely remembered the things they foretold. Harry was their living opposite, and maybe it was because he was not a seer of prophecy as they seemed to be. Did seers have categories?

These theories were still up in the air, but Harry did not let them distract him from his own studies. Hermione assumed that every time he studied, he was studying their current curriculum and would be quick to try and correct him on what she thought he should be learning. However, Harry only studied the school’s curriculum ten percent of the time. Harry dared not inform the girl that he was already reading ahead and focusing on more application work rather than theory. He knew that she would throw a fit

Hermione’s antagonistic attitude was so open that during one of their tea times, he had spoken to professor Flitwick about the situation because the man had asked him about it in deep concern. The small man went as far as to say that Harry and Hermione had become very close until the beginning of the year. Harry did not bother lying to the man and when he told his truth, the professor promised to talk to Hermione. Harry did not know if that would do any good but it would not hurt to try. Hermione was just being stubborn because she was embarrassed to have said something so hurtful, that was Harry’s opinion at least.

Despite all of that he was starting to feel a lot better and even the anxiety that came from waiting for his father’s reply to his letter could not sour his mood.

His peace would not last for very long however; as it would only be an hour later that Padma Patil would hunt he, Terry and Ernie down in the library to inform them that Nathan was found alone with the petrified body of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. Even Harry knew that he could not help his brother out of this one.

***************************

The following day, Nathan and Harry were finally able to meet in private, but to be truly alone Natan took Harry to the middle courtyard so that they could talk as they played in the snow. It was Nathan’s suggestion, of course. He was surprised that Harry actually indulged him however, but he was very happy nonetheless.

Nathan was finally able to tell Harry a little more detail about what happened the other night when Harry was forced to leave the infirmary, but nothing he had shared seemed useful to Harry. And with the mentioning of Colin, Harry became rather depressed, his brother really liked the kid apparently.

It was sad what happened to Colin but something ugly in Nathan’s heart felt relieved. Now, there wasn’t a small-fry following him around and taking his pictures. Or more importantly to Nathan; Colin wasn’t able to follow his brother around. It was obvious the stinker had a crush or something on Harry, it was the joke of the school and Harry didn’t even notice or care.

In turn for the information on Colin’s attack, Harry informed Nathan about a barmy house-elf--that most likely belong to the Malfoy’s--called Dobby. Apparently, the barmy elf wanted Nathan to leave Hogwarts because _he_ was in danger because the chamber of Chamber of Secrets really has been opened. Nathan wouldn’t leave Hogwarts of course, but he did want to meet the house-elf so that he could get some dirt on the Malfoy’s if he really did belong to them but was loyal to Nathan because he was the boy-who-lived.

“They almost expelled me, Harrison! If not for dad coming in then surely they would have!” Nathan exclaimed as he walked on his knees and rolled the bottom of the snowman.

Harry dutifully rolled the torso of their snowman, “what did father say?”

“Well at first, I thought he was going to be really mad and even possibly disown me, pah! Are you done with the torso?” 

Harry nodded and rolled it on top of the rather large bottom that Nathan had created. Nathan continued, “anyway, dad was more angry over the fact that these rumors were not being dispelled by the headmaster or staff.”

“That’s kind of unfair, there isn’t much they can do to stop the opinions of the public. Father knows that.”

Nathan shrugged, he supposed it was but Nathan was not as humble as Harry. Rarely did Nathan forget that he was the boy-who-lived and often times when he received special treatment, he thought of it as well deserved. Furthermore; until his entry into Hogwarts—when the public knew little about him—they did not write such negative things about him, but now, those writing for the Daily Prophet were calling him “evil,” and “Slytherin’s heir.” Nathan felt that the wishy-washiness of the paper, and his peers should not even be happening because of how often they glorified him, and without him even asking for it!

The least the public, and the school could do was try to limit how much information left the school’s grounds, if it was only going to be used against him and his family.

“I guess but, I’m just glad dad didn’t disown me. I guess I have you to thank for that.”

Harry paused mid roll and glanced at his brother questioningly.

Nathan grinned, he picked up his cane from nearby and used it as leverage to stand. He then quickly limped over to Harry. He could tell that Harry wanted to dodge him but then Nathan would fall to the ground and he knew that Harry did not want that and so he allowed his brother to jump onto him and was properly tackled into the snow, “Nathaniel, you are being childish yet again.” Harry growled.

Nathan rolled his eyes and rolled off of him, and laid his back on the snow, “I’m twelve and so are you. Anyway, dad had quoted something, from one of those books you had made me read last Summer and I know he would never read anything like that on his own. So thanks, Harrison.” 

Their dad still would not have disowned Nathan if he had not read some of the material that Harry told him too. However, Nathan feared that the man still would have been quite wary of him, and would treat him coldly, like he did Harry had Harry not written to the man and recommended those books to him. His father and Harry both treated the other in such a cold way. It was apart of their “schtick,” so to say, in Nathan’s eyes at least. Nathan could not have that sort of relationship with his father. He immensely enjoyed their playful dialogue, his father’s loose rules and standards and especially how his father let him get away with slacking off.

“Think nothing of it, Nathaniel.” Harry said as he stood up and finished the head of the snowman. Nathan himself got up in the search of rocks to transfigure into buttons for the snowman’s eyes.

He idly used his cane to move the small rocks about as he searched for the perfect one.“Oh! Another cool thing that happened; I got to meet Fawkes!” Nathan exclaimed excitingly. Everyone may know that Harry was very studious and hard-working, but no one knew that his brother had an immense interest in beasts, creatures and nonhuman humanoids. Only Nathan knew things like that because he knew Harry best. And Nathan knew that Harry was most interested in vampires and phoenixes.

“Fawkes?”

“Yeah, he belongs to Dumbledore. He’s his phoenix and he likes me!”

“Oh, that’s interesting, actually.”

“I knew you’d be interested Harrison! You’re always mumbling about how having a phoenix could help with your healing magic. Here, use wingardium leviosa and place the head on top, please.”

“I do not mumble,” Harry said, he purposefully enunciated his words, and performed the spell as requested. Nathan noticed that he had done so wandlessly, and admittedly he was a bit jealous. Harry has told him, and him only that he lightly dabbles in simple wandless magic. What Harry considered simple were things such as; wingardium leviosa and the upper level summoning charm accio. It was another one of their secrets that Nathan did not understand why it was secret. Nathan himself had begun to practice wandless magic but the only thing he has managed to perform successfully with his wand has been a weaker summoning charm, he could only pull things nearby and they could not weigh more than twenty pounds. He and Harry had check. If Nathan could do what Harry did, he’d never shut up about it.

Expertly, Nathan called for his wand from his cane and transfigured the rocks into buttons and even made one look like a carrot for the nose. 

“It sounded like you had a very good visit, Nathaniel,” Harry said contently.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better about all this now, especially because dad doesn’t think that I’m the heir whatsoever and neither does Dumbledore for that matter. Dad did say something about looking into our family tree though, he didn’t seem to happy about it but I ‘spose he wasn’t too happy to find out that I’m technically dark.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “dark does not mean evil or bad, Nathaniel,” Harry proceeded to use wingardium leviosa once more to complete their snowman.

“Yeah, you say that but most other people don’t agree and I’m the boy-who-lived, Harrison! That means something whether I want it to or not… He’s missing something… Oh!” Nathan took off his ear muffs and transfigured them into a fancy looking top hat. With a snap of his wrist, Nathan called out “reverto” and retracted his wand back into its cane form. He thumped it onto the ground so that he could lean on it, he then asked Harry to cast a charm that would make sure all of their transformations lasted for the remainder of the week.

Harry cast the charm, and yet again, he did so wandlessly, and then looked at their creation, “not too shabby,” Harry commented.

With his free hand Nathan grabbed ahold of one of Harry’s own, and swung it back and forth, “shabby? It looks awesome!”

Nathan ignored his brother who looked at their hands with a slight frown, Harry had complained that they were becoming much too old to do things like sleep in the same bed and hold hands. He had only began to feel that way when he had overheard some older Gryffindor students accuse he and Harry of “fooling” around because they were so close. Nathan would never do anything like that to Harry, and he knew that Harry would never do anything like that to him, and so he was actually a bit angry that Harry would make them look guilty by shying away from touches from Nathan that he had never shied away from before! Nathan continued to hold his hand even as they made their way inside.

Thankfully, there were no other students out and about, many were much too paranoid due to the petrifications to really venture.

“Can we go to the dining hall, have a snack and relax?” Nathan asked his brother. He knew that no one else would be present because lunch time had already passed and it was still early afternoon.

Harry shrugged and Nathan knew that that was his agreement and hurriedly limped as he rushed them to the dining hall, and as expected, no one else was present.

Nathan sat them down, placed his cane onto his lap and called for Tippy and requested some snacks from Tippy the house-elf. He only said ‘please’ after Harry gave him a rather stern glare. 

As of late, Harry has seemed to fuss at Nathan more and more about his manners, and well, really, it wasn’t fussing. Typically, Harry reprimanded him once or gave him stern looks and that was it. However, to Nathan; it may as well be fussing!

Not even their mother fussed at him so much, and she has really started in on them as of late. She even started to enforce bedtimes and how long Nathan could play. Usually, their father let Nathan do whatever he wanted if he complained loud enough but the man has started to defer to their mother when it comes to certain rules and behaviors. Nathan has only fought them about it, a little and that was more out of habit than anything else.

Their snacks appeared a moment later. Tippy had given them an assortment of fruit, cheese, and crackers because they had not requested anything specific.

Nathan yelled out, “thank you,” and then looked towards Harry with a mischievous grin that said, “see, I said thank you, you can’t complain!”

Harry rolled his eyes, and ate some grapes, grapes were his favorite.

Just because Harry could not read Nathan’s mind did not mean that Nathan did not have thoughts that he thunk! If Harry could read his brother’s mind he would hear all the things that Nathan had omitted. Things like speaking to the sorting hat, who had a few things to say about his sorting and his brother; how he and Harry were the same, they both were adaptable.

Nathan was not stupid, he knew exactly what the hat had meant. Harry excelled well in Ravenclaw, he adapted and studies just as hard as the rest of the Ravens. Though if he had ended in Slytherin, he would have navigated their politics just as well.

In regard to Nathan, the hat knew that he was adapting and surviving in the brash headed bravery of the Gryffindors even though he would have been much more content as a badger. However; Nathan knew that as the boy-who-lived he could not have been sorted into Hufflepuff, and not only that, his father probably really would have disowned him!

Instead of talking about what the hat had told him, Nathan said, “so, you know how Ron has been snubbing me and whispering behind my back during all this Slytherin’s heir stuff?” Harry nodded and before responding, Nathan threw a grape into the air and successfully caught it from the air with his mouth as it fell. “Well, he apologized for being a prat earlier today. Went on about how his sister isn’t coping with being away from home well and that he’s been really stressed out.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “surely, you didn’t accept his apology.”

“Well…”

“Nathan. Really?” Harry said incredulously. Nathan knew that the other boy did not care for Ron much, and Nathan only did out of house loyalty and because Ron’s family were as light as they could be. Nathan felt like he was _supposed_ to at least get on with Ron. Frankly, the redder headed boy made it rather hard.

“What was I supposed to do, Harrison!? You’re not in Gryffindor, so you don’t see what I see. We aren’t loyal to each other like Puffs but we are loyal to our house! And Ginny has been having a hard time of it. I think she really misses her mum and besides; wouldn’t you forgive Hermione if she apologized to you?”

Nathan felt bad when his brother grimaced slightly. He knew that he was hitting a sore-spot but he wanted to remind Harry how easily Hermione chose grades over their friendship and not only that about also how easily she would insult him too. Harry and Hermione had become awfully close until their spat. The girl even dared referred to herself as his brother’s best friend, it was pretty barmy in Nathan’s opinion, and proved that the pushy bushy haired girl didn’t have many friends to begin with.

For some reason, Nathan felt smug satisfaction that Hermione isolated herself from his brother and his brother’s other Ravenclaw friends. She was always unnecessarily clingy and bossy and it was really surprising that Harry had allowed her as close as he did.

“I have already decided that whether I forgive her or not, our relationship will forever change.” Harry answered honestly.

“I don’t think you should forgive her at all.” Nathan said, he forced his tone to sound overly concerned and unsure.

“But you can forgive Weasley for openly bad mouthing you and abandoning you each time others do?” Harry asked bluntly as he stared Nathan down with a raised eyebrow.

“Woah!” Nathan exclaimed as he raised his arms up defensively, “what I mean Harrison is that Ron is my friend as much as Hermione is yours. They’re both our housemates, and they both like us despite being somewhat jealous of us. Hermione is jealous of you because you’re smarter than her--”

“--I am not--” Harry attempted to interrupt but Nathan snatched a grape from the table and placed it in Harry’s open mouth. Harry chewed it angrily (he hated speaking with food in his mouth) and Nathan smirked in triumph.

“Hear me out, Harrison. Seriously, you are smarter than her, you’re smarter than a lot of people and that’s just a fact. Ron is jealous of me because I’m rich, and the boy-who-lived and that’s not me having a big head! Ron says this stuff himself whenever he gets irritated at me or others when they mention me too much..” Nathan said the last few sentences hurriedly when Harry began to glare, Harry has openly told Nathan that he has been acting like a big headed spoiled brat and Nathan has tried to at least act as if he a bit more humble so that Harrison would lay off. “We’re all going to be schoolmates for the next five years, so, there’s no point in making enemies of them but they can’t walk all over us.”

Harry frowned deeply. Perhaps Nathan was laying it on a bit too thick. Besides Terry, Ernie, and Hermione had been Harry’s closest friend in his house--his first friends that weren’t Nathan even. Nathan gently took Harry’s face into his hands, “hey, don’t cry.”

He was met with a dead panned stare that made him guffawed, of course, Harry wouldn’t cry over such a thing. Nathan squished his cheeks and was unsurprisingly met with resistance as Harry smacked his wrist and forced Nathan to remove his hands from his face. 

“We can be civil with them but we don’t need them. We have each other in the end, like we always have.” Nathan said earnestly.

“We have our other friends too, Nathaniel.” Harry stated firmly.

“Yeah, but I’m learning that people change like a flip of a coin, but no matter how much _we_ change we can promise to always be there for the other, right? Because we’re going to get older, Harrison and already we’re changing. I can see that, we’re going to be thirteen soon! But-I-I just, no matter what. No matter how many people try to get close on us, try to abandon us--betray us. We can be there for each other, no matter what. Right, Harrison?”

Harry stared at him for a long while, and for a minute, Nathan felt that Harry didn’t feel the same way but eventually Harry sighed and said, “right, Nathaniel.”

And Nathan felt like he had won a million galleons.

Nathan invited Harry to spend the evening with he, Neville, Dean and Seamus, but his brother declined because he had a meeting with professor Snape. No matter how much Nathan pouted his brother refused to cancel his meeting with the nasty professor. Nathan did not care for the potions professor at all. The man often deducted points unfairly (admittedly he did this less so than he had at the beginning of Nathan and Harry’s first year,) and apparently, the man tattled on him _to Harry_ about his apparent talking back. And well, Nathan _did_ talk back. Often too, he even called Snape names like “slimy-git,” “the bat of the dungeons,” and once he had even called the man “Snivellus” as he had so often heard his father refer him as. Harry had not been impressed at all when he heard such a thing and had a long talk with Nathan about maturity and respect. He even had Cedric join in which was unfair because Harry knew how much Nathan liked and admired the older boy and to have the Hufflepuff so disappointed in him did not feel good at all!

Nathan still could not believe that the man had gone as far as to complain about his behaviors to Harry. (To be fair, it was not like he could tell their parents, their mother deferred to their father when it came to things like this and their father would most likely support Nathan’s disrespectful behavior.)

And Nathan could not even lie to Harry because he knew that Harry believed the man’s words and that irritated Nathan to no end.

Reluctantly, Nathan departed from his brother and headed to his dorm. Soon after their departure, Nathan heard the menacing voice once more. He turned in hopes that Harry would still be nearby and Nathan could prove to him once and for all that he was not crazy or “stressed” but the other boy was nowhere in sight. 

And when the voice sounded dangerously nearby, Nathan _ran_ to the Gryffindor dorms.

***********************

Snape watched Harry intently as the boy idly stirred his tea with a thoughtful yet distant look on his face. After awhile the boy quietly sighed, moved about in his chair and idly twirled his finger in his hair. 

The two did not get to meet as often as they would have liked so far this year due to all of the chaos and petrifications going on. They spoke in passing and typically after class and sometimes Harry even helped him brew basic potions, but they were both very quiet and concentrative brewers, each were always much too focused on their potions to really converse during those times.

“I’ve noticed that you and the Granger girl are no longer glued together.” Snape stated.

The response he received was a grimace of unfamiliar guilt from the boy, “yes, professor Flitwick noticed as well… She was not happy placing second last school year. She even went as far as to say that I only beat her because I had a head start in my schooling, being raised in the magical world and all.”

“But you had to study hard just like anyone else, and from what I understand, you and the granger girl both study very hard. If not equally so,” at first, Snape was immediately annoyed. The Granger child was a thorn in his side as much as the Weasley twins, and Nathaniel Potter were but for different reasons.The girl’s know-it-all attitude aggravated not only Snape’s nerves but the rest of the staff as well. For awhile she improved immensely but mainly because Harry had obviously been holding her back but now that the two were no longer on friendly terms, she was back to her old ways.

Speaking over other students, correcting _professors_ who did not strictly follow the text books of their class, and the girl even loudly criticized students while correcting them whether they asked her two or not. How the boy before him tolerated the girl, Snape would never know.

Especially with how easily she would question Harry’s hard work. Snape composed himself, he knew that he was more annoyed on Harry’s behalf more so than his own. And he was the adult and should appropriately criticize and think from each student’s perspective. Though really, the only advantage that Harry truly had was his near eidetic memory, and even then, he needed to read and or look at something more than once in order to truly remember it. Furthermore; that only served him well for remembering things like the name of plants, potion ingredients & instructions, mathematical formulas and so on. Things that did not change, and even then, Harry himself knew of his this and did not apply his skill as he should. He skimmed through things he was uninterested, and barely paid any mind to things that bored him. However; his written works were well thought out, but they were nothing like the writings for his extra curricular studies. But he was still the top student so Snape and the other professors could not complain.

Harry easily understood theories and remembered what he needed to and somehow came up on top in his theory and formulated work, however, he absolutely excelled in application. This is possibly where Granger is his opposite, she works far too hard to remember the theories and formulas but does not apply herself in the application. If anything the two complement one another in regard to their studies. Though, Harry was clearly ahead, and Snape’s theory was that the boy was naturally magical in kind. Unnaturally so, even in Snape’s opinion.

Then again, the Hogwarts’ curriculum had become less and less challenging over the years. In the past, Hogwarts was considered one of the top four challenging magical schools in the world. They were always a step behind schools such as Frances’ own Beauxbatons magical academy and Durmstrang institute of North Eastern. Now, they were even further behind with all of the classes that the Ministry had removed due to their supposedly “dark” curriculum. They also taught at a slower place then other magical schools, leaving most Hogwarts’ students who lacked the drive to study on their own behind. Harry did not feel challenged by Hogwarts’ curriculum and it showed in his disinterest for many of his classes and his enthusiasm in his private studies.

“That is exactly how I felt, and she came second. I was rather proud of her for that, so it is rather… hurtful that she could not do the same for me.” Harry said, he interrupted Snape’s thoughts and brought him back to the matter at hand; the boy’s strife with the Granger girl. He had mentioned it for Harry’s sake because unfortunately, the boy seemed slightly depressed by it.

“I imagine so. I figured that you would get first.” Snape stated earnestly. The boy was constantly reading and asking questions. Even if the boy seemed to truly understand a subject he still inquired for the thoughts of a professor, a master, a professional; someone who had studied the material for years. This was another difference between he and the Granger girl who typically only answered questions for the things that she knew, and often thought she knew the material just because she read a textbooks.

After he said his comment, Snape noted that Harry’s cheeks turned the faintest of red and he nearly rolled his eyes. The boy needed to become accustomed to praise and to stop making Snape feel so embarrassed for giving him praise by acting so surprised.

“Really, professor?”

“Really.” Snape said with finality. The boy was truly a prodigy, academically, and he only proved this with his own ignorance and humble attitude. Harry did not tell him so, but Snape knew that he was reading ahead, and practicing spells far too advanced for a second year, and Harry only moved so quickly because he wanted to focus on the extra study material that he and Pomfrey had given him. Not because he was concerned with being the smartest or the most powerful.

Harry loved potions, even more so than Snape or his mother Lily ever did, but he was more so interested in the healing properties of potions. To be honest, the boy was far more interested in healing magic as a whole, and when Harry was not thinking so logically or critically, his magical skill in healing magic could be terrifying. The boy was magically powerful, and Snape was positive that Harry did not even realize it. Intentionally, Snape wanted to push Harry Potter, and force the boy to ignore the magical limitations that he grew up with. Just to see what would happen. The last time he had felt so inclined to be near one due to their magical prowess, Snape became a Death Eater.

And wasn’t that a thought and a testament to the aura that Harry’s magic created that Snape would compare him to the Dark Lord who had the most powerful magical signature that Snape had ever felt in his life.

They went on to speak of the Warts club that the boy was now titled a founder of, now that they were taking students as regular members. 

Allegedly, they had quite a few, the last Snape had heard, there were about thirty-eight members, and they all met once a week, and ranged from lower years to upper years, from Ravenclaws to Slytherins. 

It was amazing really. Before Harry, the houses did not intermingle so openly as they have been the last two years, and Snape knew that it was due to the boy’s deep indifference in regard to the separation of houses. Of course, some students were against the boy’s indifference, especially his more conservative upper year Slytherins, but their opinion had to go against the vast majority who either supported it or felt indifferent to the new inter house unity that was becoming apart of Hogwarts culture.

Surprisingly, a majority of Warts’ members were _purebloods._ His unsupportive more conservative uppers years referred to pureblood Warts’ members as idealist blood traitor progressives who cared nothing for the old traditions. However, the club was that, _traditional._

Its members greeted one another with polite bows and introduced themselves by their titles if they had any. They also educated halfborns and muggleborns about pureblood terms, politics, holidays and even etiquette. Speaking of which, their etiquette lesson event had seen to more than one hundred students this year. It was such a success that the board members have voted it to become an annual event. Harry also informed him that during Winter break some of the members would go to a squib orphanage and give out gifts that were donated by the students and their families to the orphans that resided there. It was an event that Harry had put together as the Warts’ current programs chair, it was extremely impressive, and immensely progressive and it took well respected leaders to get the regular student body involved. Apparently, they did not have many purebloods volunteering, but that was to be expected, many of them have never seen the less fortunate in a respectable light. Of course, they would not “lower” themselves by helping them or giving them “handouts.”

Harry seemed quite proud of the turn out though. They still had Wart’s board members along with 15 volunteers who pledged to go. However; Harry had told Snape that he would not be attending because he would be staying at Hogwarts during the break. When Snape had asked why, Harry bluntly informed him that he would be staying behind, and planned to go to the orphanage in the summer.

Harry went on to complain about his peers odd behavior toward his person. 

Unlike Snape, Harry did not notice--no, for no matter how observant the boy was, he never and probably would never pay attention to the advances of others, the boy was dense,) but older students, and even some of his year mates have begun to open doors for him, carry some of his books or touch him more than necessary and that brought out odd annoyance (he refused to acknowledge it as a protective flare) out of Snape. The boy was twelve and a boy! There was no reason for his peers to treat him like a young woman that they were courting! It was even more annoying that the female students were doing it too. Harry was far too innocent and naive for such a thing anyway, if the boy was too dense to notice, then he was far too ignorant for any sort of romantic relationship.

Snape refused to acknowledge that he was thinking like an overprotective father.

“No one… has touched you inappropriately have they?” Snape questioned firmly.

Harry gaped at him, his eyes rounding like saucers, “are you asking if I have been molested?”

“If you want to put it that way, then yes,” Snape stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was looking--well, attempting to look Harry square in the eye. The boy was getting far too old to continue avoiding eye contact.

“No, no one has done such a thing!” Harry stated, his ears bright red.

“There is no need to be embarrassed. If anyone does touch yo--”

“I will be sure to come to you, professor! May we please move onward and away from this topic!?” The boy whispered harshly.

Snape’s arms remained crossed and he squinted at Harry who did not squirm--Harry rarely ever squirmed--but he still looked uncomfortable in his seat. Snape had to have faith that Harry would come to him if he ever was being violated and he relented. Honestly, the boy’s reaction was rather… cute. Snape was still getting used to him being so expressive. The boy seemed to have receive similar lessons as Draco and sometimes the two children acted far too adult, and it was not due to simple maturity but due to being reprimanded for being childish or doing child things such as shrugging or laughing too loudly.

“I will take your word, and hold you to it,” Snape said, voice stern.

Harry’s response was a jerky nod as he hastily took sips of his tea.

“Have you been well, professor?” Harry asked, obviously changing the subject himself.

Snape raised an eyebrow, Harry was not a careless boy, he easily tired of talking about himself, and often inquired after Snape’s own person. Often times, the boy was far too observant. Snape can recall times where the boy asked if his arm hurt because he had noticed the slight spasms of Snape’s arm. There was also a time where the boy (after much studying) could see the lasting effects of the cruciatus curse in the way that Snape’s back slightly spasmed or the slight droop in his jaw, and even the minor roll of his neck from straining his body under the curse. The boy was much too smart and often asked questions that Snape was not ready to give him an answer to.

Though Harry asked in genuine care or curiousity, Snape did not confide in him as if he were a friend or an adult. Years of working with children (despite how much he dislikes them,) have helped him learn to maintain the line of mentor, professor, adult, student, teen, and adolescent; without ever crossing boundaries.

While Snape did not view Harry like any other student, he still viewed him as the preteen he was and refused to tell him things that could cause him unnecessary anxiety. Little did Snape know, he was the only adult, along with Remus Lupin, professor Flitwick, and Narcissa Malfoy who often interacted with Harry and treated him this way.

“As always, your inquiry is appreciated. I have been well, but even you notice how tense things are with the attacks. Speaking of the attacks; you did not seem much too surprised that your brother is a Parselmouth. Keeping secrets, Mr. Potter? I daresay that is rather Slytherin of you.”

Harry regarded Snape for a long while, and when he spoke next, he sounded rather guarded, “I’ve known since the Summer, I told him to keep it quiet but does he ever listen? Of course not. My visions did not warn me that he would expose himself so abruptly.”

“Oh? Have your visions warned you of anything as of late? You have not mentioned them much, at least, non-nightmarish ones that is.” Snape inquired in interest, he stood and removed his outer robe and banished it to his private quarters. He then approached the cabinets that hung on the wall behind his desk and removed a medium sized boxed container that had common Asphodel roots inside. He transfigured his office desk into a standard table and placed the box on top of it. He then politely asked Harry to aid him and powdering them and the boy did so enthusiastically. The boy seemed less depressed as of late, and preparing potion ingredients (the less disgusting ones,) often lifted his mood even more.

“Hm? Oh, that is because they have not been revealing.” Harry said absentmindedly, as he used the proper motions to ground the roots with the grinder. How out of character, Snape thought.

“Tch, child, you know that that is of no concern to me. Have they still been violent?” Snape asked as he plucked the stray hairs from the older roots in the container.

“Only a bit.” Harry responded. Again, he did not look at Snape as he spoke and he had a faraway look in his eye.

“Mr. Potter-- _Harry,_ I know, you know it well to at least act as if you are looking someone in the eye when you speak to them.”

Harry blushed slightly, and stood up straight in his seat as he looked at Snape’s nose, Snape would take what he could get he supposed.

“Forgive me, sir. A lot is on my mind.”

“I can tell. Do you plan to tell me what ails your thoughts?”

Harry hesitated. He looked away from Snape once more. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before he released a long and quiet breath.

“I don’t understand the uterus.”

Excuse me, Snape thought as he froze mid pluck. “Excuse me?” He asked aloud incredulously. Of all the things he expected the boy to say that was not one of them.

“The uterus. In regards to a human female, it is the organ located after the vagina and cervix--the cervix seperate the two, you see. That I do understand.”

Snape stared at him dumbly as he continued to speak. Of course he remembered their last talk about female reproduction but that was more in regards to stillbirths. Snape did not know that he had graduated his studies.

“I understand fallopian tubes as well. The two narrow tubes that carry eggs from the ovaries to the uterus. Sperm--” Snape felt faint, “--travels through them to try to fertilize an egg which goes from that to an embryo, and then a fetus and so forth.”

“And I suppose you know the details of conception?” Snape ask as he walked away from the transfigured cabinet and retrieved a bottle of fire-whiskey from his alcohol cabinet. Some potions required alcohol for potency, Snape required it to relax himself for this conversation. He opened a bottle of fire whiskey, poured himself a cup and promptly began sipping on it.

Harry wrinkled his nose, “unfortunately.”

Snape nearly spat out his drink, “well, in my opinion it sounds as if you understand quite a bit.”

“Just about it, but not about any injuries, or damages they can have or develope. The library doesn’t carry any and there are none in our own libraries back home.”

“Pity.” Snape stated bluntly. He ignored Harry’s eyes enlarging slightly, and when they got bigger, Snape reprimanded him for childish tactics. 

“Mr. Potter, if you want something you would do well to simply ask for it.”

The boy blushed deeply, “I don’t suppose that you could get me a muggle medical textbook? I have studied from both a magical journal and a muggle textbook in regards to the anatomy of a uterus, and it is clear that the muggle textbook is far more advanced. It had something it called; Hysterosalpingography, which was an x-ray of the uterus. Surely, other medical textbooks in regards to infertility would have more examples.”

Pah, the last Snape had heard from the boy he absolutely detested muggle x-rays. So much so that he created a magical form of x-ray… However; the boy could not exactly ask school girls to allow him to rub his hands over their bare stomachs--no, Snape would not allow it! Thankfully, the boy had some decorum.

“Suppose I could. Remind me why you are so desperate for such material?”

“I want to give Mrs. Malfoy a baby.”

Snape openly groaned, placed his drink down on the table, promptly ignoring Harry’s disapproving look of placing drinking items near potion ingredients and rubbed his temples. He would have to teach the boy to express such things a little less awkwardly and less bluntly too.

“Do you mean that you wish to help Mrs. Malfoy with her pregnancy problems, Harry?” Snape asked as he continued to rub his temples.

Harry nodded.

“How do you even know of such problems?”

Harry began to play with the ends of his long hair--a recurring habit, Snape has noticed. Harry’s hair was even a bit longer than Snape’s own. It suited the boy more though in his opinion and the boy obviously took care of it daily as it was also not as oily as Snape’s own. Snape kept his long for nobility purposes he supposed. Harry most likely did the same as the boy was quite traditional for one so young.

“I’ve had visions of her bleeding from her vagina and crying. Holding her stomach and crying. Being told that she was not pregnant and crying. Being told that she should stop her attempts of having children--”

“--And let me guess, crying?” Snape interrupted.

“Yes. It makes me feel very distraught myself. I feel for her immensely as if I have lost my own children.” Harry said truthfully. He finished grounding one root and placed the powder in a small vial that he had conjured wandlessly. Snape was immensely impressed in how well his wandless magic was coming along, but he refrained from saying so fore the boy would surely become very embarrassed. 

Instead he focused on their present conversation and his own present concern. “Yes, you have mentioned the emotions of your visions effecting you a lot more.”

Harry began to ground another root, “hm, that’s what I had thought initially, but I think it is that but also the fact that I just am empathetic for them. I think it is a very sad thing that Mrs. Malfoy seems to want another child so badly but cannot have one, and I was raised pureblood enough to know that she also feels shame for it. That makes me feel bad for her as well.”

Snape hummed as he plucked more strands from roots. He and Harry had discussed the boy’s emotional well-being in passing but Snape has been sure to keep an eye on the boy just incase he had a lack of empathy or showed any sociopathic traits. It was not out of the ordinary for Snape to do so, he often did it with his own Slytherins however, in order to gauge who he suspected to be following in the footsteps of their Death Eater parents a little too eagerly.

Dumbledore had expressed some minor concern in regards to Harry’s personality. One day, over tea, the man had unintentionally told Snape that Harry vaguely reminded him of a student from many years ago who went on to do terrible things, and Snape being rather smart and intuitive deduced that the man was most likely speaking of the Dark Lord, but he could get no details from the headmaster who believed that he had already said too much and changed the subject to Severus’ private potion practices.

Snape could not see Harry doing “terrible” things. No matter how unempathetic Harry _portrayed _himself, the boy was anything but. In Snape’s observation the boy was actually very caring but never learned how to actually display or identify such emotions due to his cold upbringing. Harry rarely spoke of the details of how he was raised but he has slipped a few times and Snape can safely deduce that he was raised by a house-elf and cold tutors who were there to teach and receive galleons and nothing more.__

__It seemed that Harry was identifying and empathizing with emotions the more he was exposed to him, and that was not entirely good due to the boy’s often violent visions._ _

__“Yes, the emotions within the visions are becoming a bit harder to cope with and differentiate from my own, but they also help me find the focus of the visions. As in; who’s past, present, and or future, I may be seeing.”_ _

__“Interesting theory, but what about the visions like the one of Quirrell when he went after the stone? Or the visions from the centaurs?”_ _

__“I think those are more prophetic in regards to fate?” Harry said questioningly. They didn’t exactly have a manual for this._ _

__Harry did not know it but he had triggered a violent memory, one of Snape himself hearing a few lines of a prophecy that would damn the boy before him and his family. Or maybe Harry did know, apparently, in the vision that the centaurs had been forced to see; he had heard his father _and_ the headmaster refer to Nathan as the prophecy child. Harry had innocently asked him if he knew of the prophecy and Snape snapped at him. Smartly, Harry did not bring it up again, but every so often he said little things that Snape could not prove he was doing it purposefully._ _

__“Another interesting theory. Do not think on it too hard, we will come to understand them in time. For now, remember that you have myself and the headmaster to speak with in regards to them.” Snape said. Harry regarded him with a nod and Snape continued to pluck away, ignoring the boy’s heated stare for a little longer._ _

__“Anyway, in regards to your textbook inquiries, I may be so inclined to get them to you once the semester grades are posted and you are still at the top. However; I do remind you that you are a wizard, Harry.”_ _

__Harry vialed more power and looked at Snape questioningly, he patiently waited for the man to elaborate, “what I mean by that, Harry. Is that while muggles are advanced in their understanding of anatomy, their healing leaves much to be desired. We are wizards, we have magic and many times the human body can only be healed or _restored_ with magic.” And you may not know it boy, but you have to have been blessed by magic herself. The power you have is intoxicating. Really, Snape wanted to deter him from textbooks so that he could discover what Harry could do with just pure thought and will._ _

__The moment Snape had uttered the word _restored_ a light shone within Harry’s ember eyes._ _

__“Restore, restorative--restorative drought!” Harry exclaimed, he dropped the vials and rounded the table towards professor Snape._ _

__“Once the Mandrakes are fully grown, we will make the restorative draught, correct, professor?”_ _

___”I_ will make the drought and I have given you permission to watch, but yes, we will.” Snape answered, he knew where this was going and was extremely surprised that he had not thought of it himself._ _

__Harry snorted and began to pace in front of the table, cautiously Snape continued to pluck Asphodel roots while he kept idle eyes on the boy._ _

__“Yes, yes. Thank you again for that by the way, it will be quite the learning experience.” Harry said, he continued to pace and no longer paid Snape any attention as he rambled, “professor Sprout is still tending to them as they have not fully grown yet, most are still in the ‘baby’ stage, they still wail and their petals aren’t grown… Professor, may I look through your private collection on the shelf over there?” Harry asked. He had gestured to the corner of the office where a large bookshelf stood. With a nod of his head, Snape gave his permission and Harry made haste and looked through the titles like a starved man in search of food._ _

__When Harry found the book he had been looking for, Snape was surprised by what he had chosen. “Potion Ingredient Facts, Myths and Legends,” by Zygmunt Budge, one of the rarest books that Snape owned, there were only five copies in existence. It was a more entertaining factual read as it was a book filled with various well known plants, well, potion ingredients in general, and well known myths and stories about them._ _

__One story included that of the Asphodel plant they were handling. Budge wrote that ancient Greek wizards believed it to be the food of the dead in the Land of the Dead. It was because of factoids such as that that Harry enjoyed the book immensely._ _

__Harry sat with his book on his chair, quickly flipped through the table of contents and turned to page one hundred. He then sat quietly and read for ten minutes._ _

__In that time, Snape put away the Asphodel, and transfigured the table back into his desk before he sat down at his own chair behind and watched Harry as he finished off his fire-whiskey._ _

__Snape never drank in front of students, but Harry was different and Snape was not drinking in order to get drunk but casually. If anything he feels that he is recreating a scene from his own childhood, during one of the rare times his father was not violent and he sat at the man’s feet in front of the fire place while he read and his father drank his own cup of fire-whiskey in his recliner._ _

__“Here. Right here.” Harry stated as he stood from his seat, walked around Snape’s desk and stood at his side as he placed the book in front of him onto the desk. Harry looked at him expectantly, and Snape snorted, but read._ _

___“My neighbor on the Isle of Harris has told me plentiful information in regard to non-magicals on the mainlands. He is most impressed with their art, however; he is enamored with their mundane versions of paintings. If they could even be called such as that. Non-magicals paintings have no personality, or flare as they do not move, nor can they speak. I digress, I must arrive to my point; most of their works are tributes and or depictions of moments from a book that refer to as the Bible (refer to page twenty-five for reference.)_ _ _

___The Bible is one of many proofs which solidifies the evidence that magic should never be exposed to Non-magicals. They see one magical man and label him a God. Despite that, some of their stories have merit in its magic. One being about mandrakes. In the Bible, there is a tale of a man who had supposedly used the plant in order to heal the ailment of his wife’s infertility. The story goes on but I do not care about the many overdrawn and inconsistent details. What is interesting is that upon receiving the grotesque plant the women was distraught that it looked like a mere babe and cried like one too. (As an expert potion master, I identify the plant as not being full grown, this may be important to how it affects those who consume it or use it for brewing.) The women who had told the man that his wife had to ingest the plant must have been magical fore she warned the two, to place sheep fat within their ears less the be deafened by the plant. The man’s wife then struggled to eat it raw as instructed, but in the end she did._ _ _

___Though, it took years after her consumption for the effect of the plant to bear fruit. I believe this to be due to their fault of being muggles and lacking any magical talent ingesting raw potion ingredients. If they had consumed it as a potion with other ingredient to enhance the potions strength then the women may have had a child much sooner. It is unimportant to me whether this is myth or not--”_ Snape stopped reading and turned to Harry, “I believe I see where you are going with this.”_ _

__Harry beamed at him, and at first Snape’s eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise but he found himself baring his teeth back at the boy in his own smile._ _

__“Do you think that you could still get me that book… along with a ripe mandrake, please? I will be sure to receive even better marks than last year.”_ _

__Snape tutted at him, “I will see what I can do, Mr. Potter. Now, it is getting late, and you should be on your way to bed.”_ _

__Harry thanked the professor and obediently left for his dorm, Snape of course, walked him there, there was an awful beast about after all._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all of those inquiring about professor Snape, ha ha! When he's quiet do not worry because he will always come back. Severitus is one of my favorite things to read/write, after all.
> 
> I feel that there was a lot of interaction in this chapter which is something I am surprised that many of you have voiced that you enjoy! I truly did not expect support to see more of Nathan, or Joseph so that has been interesting and I will do my best to include a little more of everyone interacting (mainly with Harry of course.) However, I will continue to write faster pace chapters too, especially when the story matches JKR's canon by a lot because we all know how they go and if not, stop reading this because you are going to be "spoiled" something awful if you have not read HP in its entirety!
> 
> I want to thank you guys yet again, because I never tire of it and I never stop appreciating you. Perhaps it is annoying that I reply to you all but still thank you incessantly via author's note but that's how thankful I am.
> 
> Anyway, in chapter 16 someone discovers the diary, and the diary's magic is a lot more compelling than it is in the book and that is not good for the finder of the diary. AT ALL.
> 
> See you next time, and if you can, I'd love for you to leave a comment but if not that is okay too, I just hope you are enjoying this de-stress story I hope to see to the end.


	16. Time Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still tense throughout Hogwarts.
> 
> Harry continues his studies, practices what he learns and trains out of habit, and he finds a new friend that may not be as friendly as they appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAPTER MOVES FAST-SEE NOTES AT END]

Several more weeks came and went with no more attacks from the heir.

During those weeks, Harry accomplished several things.

He continued to be active in Warts which continued to gain popularity among the general population and even the light and neutral purebloods. Adrian would be president the coming year, and he had already made plans to approach the purebloods and halfbloods from prominent dark families. Especially because they could financially support Warts if they so believed in their cause.

Beyond his Warts activities, Harry had begun to meditate and he also continued his studies in magic and his ever increasing practice of wandless magic. Often, it was difficult for him to find the will to practice as it took a lot out of his magical core which often left him rather exhausted, and he also often had to wait for Terry to leave their room so that he could have privacy because he was not prepared to allow Terry in the know of his wordless and wandless magic practice.

Wandless magic was not illegal in magical Britain so to say, but it was not practiced and it was even encouraged for British wizards to train their magical children to refrain from using too much uncontrollable wandless magic. This was due to the fact that uncontrollable magic like what children innocently display could and even has _killed_ parents, other family members, friends and even random passerby due to the babe’s lack of control. So, it was often encouraged for parents to introduce magical conduits early on into their child’s life so that they would not be killed by their own children accidentally. 

This typically came in the form of a rattle with a mundane magical core. Something like a ruby or House-elf hairs; anything that would negate explosive magic and allow it to flow easier and to train magical children to use a wand, and thus teaching them control easier. 

In Harry’s opinion, controlling a magical baby’s magic was the innocent goal, especially in early wizard life during times such as witch hunts. However, now, the ministry actively placed strict laws in the containment of wandless magic past childhood and that was intentionally so, because it only got harder to learn wandless magic the older one became, especially if most of the magic you used has always been controlled or weakened by a catalyst--a conduit, a wand. And the more you relied on a wand, the easier it would be for the ministry to control and monitor what kind of magic you used. While Harry did not train himself for nefarious purposes, he did not want to weaken his magic by constantly relying on a conduit either when it has been proven to weaken one’s magical power. Nor did he want the ministry limiting what kind of magic he could use.

This was Harry's theory. In his mind it had not been too difficult for him to learn, since he often performed magic without a wand or conduit since he was very young. 

Some good had come out of his parents’ neglect; if he wanted an item from a high place, he had to wandlessly get it to himself. If he fell and Mousy was not nearby, he had to either stop himself from falling entirely or heal himself if he was injured. Even his entertainment came from him wandlessly performing magic to bring things like his stuffed animals “alive” and make them dance. All of Harry’s developmental years was spent this way, and it affected his magic immensely. Positively so. Yes, he had to work hard to perform more difficult spells, but he could still perform them after much practice, and the unintentional practice of his early youth has lead him to “expanding” his magical strength. Currently, he was working on performing the shield charm protego duo without a wand, because he could successfully cast a normal protego wandless with ease now. It took him months of multiple failures and exhaustion, but he did it.

And eventually he needed a place that he could practice alone for when he attempted to perform more difficult spells such as the knockback charm without his wand. 

The first time he tried, he nearly broke his back on Terry’s dresser as he was thrown into it from the force of his magic from a wild spell without an actual conduit. Some spells were easier with a conduit, admittedly. However, Harry was determined; he wanted to perform as many spells as he could without one. If the knockback charm proved to be too uncontrollable without a conduit, Harry would move on, but he had to try. 

Anyway, Terry had nearly gone mental because he had thought that Harry was attacked. Harry lied to him easily and settled for finding elsewhere to practice and for a long while he had no luck.

That was until something positively brilliant happened one night when Harry had been pacing the halls on the seventh floor, trying to think of places that he could practice more offensive spells, suddenly a door had appeared on the opposite side of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. 

Stranger things have appeared within Hogwarts’ walls so with his wand in hand, Harry had bravely opened the door and was met with the sight of what appeared to be a training room. Harry did not look a gift thestral in its bony mouth and he had use the room to his heart's content since discovering it. It appeared the same way each time, and all he had to do was need it. 

In that room he learned many things. Such as; that he could in fact perform a knockback charm without a wand, but for spells that conjured things such as water, bandages, flowers, etc, it was best to use a wand, unless he wanted to visit an angry madam Pomfrey after growing strange body parts from his hands, and arms as the magic tried to create and manifest itself from _somewhere, anywhere_ from his body without a proper conduit. He learned the hard way that they may actually be important after all. What Harry had forgotten in his theory was the fact, that some pureblood families thought similar, and many raised their children without the strict use of a catalyst in hopes of expanding their magical core. A majority of the time, it worked, but not tremendously so, because some are born more powerful with others, but Harry would not think or worry himself with such a thought until he was much older.

Also during those weeks, his head of house had called both he and Hermione into his office so that they could discuss their problems in a mature manner with an adult present. 

Harry had stated that there wasn’t a problem, and sometimes housemates didn’t get along. He had learned as much from his brother and even Perry and Adrian who often complained about other Slytherins and their politics often.

Hermione had looked extremely hurt at being called a mere “house mate.” Before long though, her face of hurt was replaced with one of haughtiness as she stuck her nose into the air and refused to even look at Harry. 

Professor Flitwick had merely smiled at the both of them fondly before he forced them to look at one another. 

When Harry looked at Hermione she was crying, and while Harry felt slightly sad for her, though, he did not feel guilty. It was not his fault that Hermione was so upset. She was just upset at herself, not at what she had done.

Professor Flitwick went on to tell them that if they were content to being mere housemates than that was more than fine. He understood that not everyone became or remained good friends, but he encouraged the two to be honest and overcome whatever placed so much tension between them. Just because tension arrived did not mean that they had to cease their friendship.

Hermione had broken the dam and apologized. With teary eyes, she admitted that initially she had been embarrassed that Harry done better than her and came first for their first year marks. She just was not used to coming in second in academics, she had always been the brightest in all of her classes back in her muggle school. 

Her anger and embarrassment only increased when their “friends” chose Harry over her. Harry supposed that that would hurt anyone. He didn’t even realize that Terry and Ernie often gravitated toward him and not Hermione. However, they were boys though, of course, they’d choose Harry first.

If Hermione actually made an effort with her roommate, Mandy, or any of the other Ravenclaw girls, perhaps she would have more friends of her own, but she often complained of their own “stuck-up” attitudes despite being just like them while being stuck up for different reasons. She was smarter than them, and she knew it and so did they but they were of the opinion that Hermione had no right to treat them as if they were dumb when they were very far from being such. 

After Hermione’s performance, Harry’s response had been that Hermione’s disrespect toward his hard work had offended him immensely but he was over it, and if she could act civil then so could he and he then promptly asked to be excused. 

When he had left the office Hermione chased after him and asked if they were still friends and Harry earnestly told her that he did not know, but said that they should all study together as they had in the past, like they used to, because the multiple groups and different study times were bothersome. 

Hermione smiled because to her, that was hope. She truly _was_ embarrassed by how she acted, especially because Harry was so patient with her about it. She appreciated him a lot, but was just so frustrated at how easy magic came to him. It came to him easier than most students actually, now that she had thought about it.

Harry had seen her hopeful look, and became resigned to the girl, she would most likely be in his life for a very long time. Whether he wanted her to or not.

Another event worth noting from those busy weeks; Draco Malfoy had made it a point to take him aside and affirm him that, while he did not care for “muggleborns” and while he even jokingly appreciated what the heir was doing that he was not them; the heir. 

Strangely enough, Harry believed Draco’s claim of not being the heir, he just had a gut feeling that the boy was being entirely truthful. Harry had also noted the other boy’s use of the word “muggleborn” instead of mudblood and asked him why he had a sudden change of heart.

“My mother misses your letters,” was all Draco had said before he inquired about the study groups next study session and promptly walked away with a flippant promise that he would be there upon receiving an answer.

And wasn’t the thought oddly heart warming? Harry had stopped writing the other boy’s mother when Draco had begun to utter things such as “mudblood.” Harry had actually been rather petty and even wrote what he thought was a final letter to the woman that had said, 

_”Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Had I not appreciated the kindness you displayed in Diagon Alley, I surely would have paid the galleons you spent back, but I would never disrespect your kindness no matter how I feel. However, It would be inappropriate of me to continue to write to you while Draco calls people like my mother, mudblood. I hope that in the future we can speak once again when things are not so muddy between our families.”_

_Sincerely, Harrison Charles Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter_

Harry did not hear back from her, and he really did not expect to be approached by Draco no less, in response, but Harry too was eager to begin he and Mrs. Malfoy’s exchange of letters once more. Especially because he had gotten rather far in regards to the potion and treatment that could heal the uterus of a witch, regardless of age. He was inspired by her, for her, and others like her. Harry wanted her to be the first to know of it when it was completed. And with how hard he and professor Snape were working, the potion could be completed by mid Summer. 

The mandrakes for the restorative potions were coming along fine as they acted as moody and catty as any other teenager within Hogwarts’ walls. Soon, the restorative juice would be complete and those petrified will be petrified no longer. 

More good news was; the baby mandrake that he and professor Snape had taken was in a magical cryotonic state and surprisingly remained freshly immature, which was exactly what they needed. A fresh “baby” mandrake. 

For the last several weeks; Harry and professor Snape had discussed the possibility of using a potion along with ritualistic magic for Mrs. Malfoy’s “treatment.” 

If Mrs. Malfoy consumed the baby mandrake in its entirety, and then drank the potion that Harry and Snape had created by fusing a restorative potion and an untested fertility potion made with; a bezoars stone, one hundred fresh tadpoles, moondew, and lady’s mantle. It was to be a potion most foul, but each ingredient was chosen for their symbols in healing, youth, the moon and femininity. This potion itself was ritualistic, and would need to be spelled with several dark magic incantations during its brewing that professor Snape refused to teach Harry.

The next step after would be for Mrs. Malfoy to consume an everlasting elixir, to insure that the healing properties of the potion would last. The final step would be for Harry himself to perform a healing “blessing,” because he was the most skilled between he and professor Snape in regards to healing magic. It just came more naturally to Harry. He had discovered the blessing from an ancient scroll written by a healer from Rome who lived one thousand years ago. 

Harry had read about the scroll from a textbook of old healing magic tome that he had received from madam Pomfrey for his studies.

After paying Gringotts a nice sum of money on his behalf; professor Snape bought Harry time with the scroll as it was currently owned by the goblins. In the scroll, he discovered the ritual, it by them it would be used to heal and strengthen the body to the health that it should be, and they would know if it is successfully performed as Mrs. Malfoy should be put to sleep immediately after. 

Harry hoped that it worked as he and professor Snape had worked relentlessly on this theory, they read far too many books & scrolls, and they studied far too long on ingredients, their meaning and ancient uses, for their work to be unfruitful, they were exhausted.

Beyond potion creating, things had improved around the school in general. 

There hadn’t been anymore attacks from the heir and Nathan complained less about hearing a menacing disembodied voice, and kept a low profile since the dueling club fiasco. 

Some of the student body were still suspicious of him, but Nathan kept his chin-up and stuck to his friends and Harry. Things seemed to have returned to what they once were. 

Harry even had had more time to visit Myrtle, he rather enjoyed her company. When she was not whining she was quite humorous, even if her humor was rather dark. Terry and Ernie had gone on a few visits with him, but today he was alone.

Harry was down the hall from Myrtle’s bathroom when he heard Myrtle’s wails, and while Myrtle often moaned, rarely had he heard her wail as loudly as she currently was. When Harry took another step forward, he stepped in a small puddle. _’A flood? What on earth,_ Harry thought as he raised the hem of his robe slightly, he frowned when his socks became wet as the water became higher the closer he got to the bathroom.

When he reached the bathroom it was completely dark and Myrtle’s bathroom stall was closed tightly shut as she wailed inside.

“Myrtle?” Harry called out quietly.

“Harry, is that you!?” Myrtle wailed, her bathroom stall flew open and she flew toward Harry with open arms. She went to hug him but floated right through him of course. 

Harry briefly saw the hazy image of the same brown haired student that he saw a year ago in a vision of the Grey Lady. This time however, he was speaking to Myrtle who looked very alive as she blushed and twirled her fingers in her hair flirtatiously. This was the second time that Harry was seeing the boy, who on earth was he?

“Myrtle, what on earth happened?” Harry turned and asked, ignoring the attempted hug.

“Oh nothing,” Myrtle said and disappeared into a sink across the room only to violently emerge from the puddle near Harry’s feet on the floor seconds later, “only little ol’ me had been minding my own business, thinking about death, and someone--!” She flung her arm and pointed to the sink she had disappeared into earlier, “--decided to throw a book at me! For no reason!”

Harry looked toward the little thin black book that Myrtle had pointed at, “that’s awful Myrtle, I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Myrtle sniffed and floated around Harry’s head as he walked over to the journal, “it is of no matter. I know that _you_ would never throw anything at me.”

“Never,” Harry confirmed, he bent down and picked up the book and was overwhelmed by a feeling of nausea. That was not a good sign, not at all, and Harry should take the book to a professor, perhaps he could take it to professor Sn--he should take the book to professor--Harry fought to think straight when he thought of getting rid of the journal. Because he should get rid of it, he should... He knew that he should keep the book, Harry must keep the book. That is what felt right. He looked at the cover, “T.M Riddle…” he mused aloud.

Myrtle hummed, “I knew a Riddle, a Tom Riddle. He was a Slytherin, and he was handsome, and kind, and always told me the time when I asked. Where is he I wonder? I hope he’s dead,” she sighed dreamily.

“Oh really... “ Harry said absentmindedly, he knew a Riddle too. Yes, a T.M Riddle had received an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. He had seen the award in one of the few trophy cases around the school.

On the back cover, the journal had the brand name of a store that Harry didn’t recognize, and with a last name like “Riddle” Harry assumed that Tom had been a muggleborn.

Harry pocketed the journal compulsively and spoke with Myrtle until she calmed down.

Later that evening during dinner Harry had shown the dairy to Terry and by proxy Hermione who had initially inquired if the diary was magic or not. It was a good question and Harry had lied to her for some reason and told her that it wasn’t, despite the magical signature that came from the book.

Harry had quickly placed the journal back into his robes. He did not see the horrified stare he received from little Ginevra Weasley from the Gryffindor table.

When Harry had gone to he and Terry’s room that night, his curiosity about the journal peaked. The light from his desk lamp dimmed and flickered as the flame danced about, and all the while, Harry idly flipped through the journals pages.

Harry had flipped through it multiple times, and the pages always appeared blank to him. In the back of his mind, Harry knew that he needed to stop merely flipping through it and get this journal away from him and perhaps to the more capable hands of professor Snape or professor Flitwick but he couldn’t bring himself to part with the thing. Tom Riddle felt like a long lost friend.

He placed the open book onto his desk, Harry prepared to distract himself with what he considered light reading. He reached for one of his current reads that he left at his desk until completion and of course, he would accidentally knock over his ink and quill. His heart leapt as the black ink covered the open pages of the journal. Immediately, he wandlessly performed a cleaning charm and got rid of the ink on his desk. He snatched the journal in fear that he had ruined it but was amazed to see that the ink was disappearing from the journal’s pages.

“What?” Harry questioned aloud as he hastily placed the open journal back on the desk.

The journal flipped its own pages until it landed on page one, Harry watched in awe as the words, _’this diary holds the memories of Tom Riddle, who is there?’_ appeared in red ink that hastily disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Harry shouldn’t write in this. 

_”A talking artifact is almost always a cursed artifact.”_ Harry heard the voice of his heir-ship mentor say, but he couldn’t resist. He felt………… Compelled, and after; the sorting hat was a talking artifact and it and Harry were on rather good terms.

He conjured more ink and a clean quill, from his trunk nearby. His hands shook as he dipped the quill into the ink, and slowly brought the tip down onto the paper.

”Hello, Tom Riddle’s diary. I am...” Harry paused, “... Michael Croaner.” It was bad enough that Harry could not bring himself to part with it, and even worse; he could not resist writing in the thing. He would not give it his real name. His own writing disappeared just as Riddle’s own seconds later.

_”Michael Croaner? I am not familiar with that surname.”_

“You are a memory, I do not expect you to be.” Harry stated. This was invigorating.

_”Ah, a memory I may be but I work much like a portrait. Just as I remember things, I can learn things too.”_

“That’s rather impressive considering that you were made by a teenager.”

_”Oh? How old are you then?”_

Harry thought about lying once more but saw no reason to, “I am twelve years old.”

Tom complimented his penmanship and Harry acknowledged it with curt appreciation.

_”Michael, how did you come across my dairy?”_

“Someone threw it away.”

_”My feelings would be hurt had I had any. However; people often fear the truth, so I am not surprised someone tried to get rid of me.The person before you asked about the Chamber.”_

Harry’s heart skipped a beat and immediately he asked what Tom meant when he said Chamber even though he knew what the diary had meant. It did not help him relax when the diary responded that it knew about the Chamber of Secrets.

And apparently, Tom Riddle had been a fifth year prefect when the chamber had first been opened, and he was the one to help apprehend and expel the perpetrator. When Harry had interrupted his tale to ask who had opened it, Tom slowly wrote to him, _“Rubeus Hagrid.”_

For a long while, Harry did not write. Hagrid had opened the chamber? Surely he wouldn’t. Harry did not interact with the giant much but he knew that the man was gentle, even if a bit naive.

_”You don’t believe me, do you, Michael? I can show you what happened in the year of 1943...”_

Again, Harry took his time to answer, more than proof of Hagrid opening the chamber, Harry wanted the knowledge on how to close it, eloquently he wrote,“OK. Show me.”

Immediately, the diary’s pages began to turn like mad, and Harry stared intensely, the pages did not slow down and as Harry watched he found himself drawn in. Quite literally.

One moment Harry was at his desk, the next moment he was stood in the headmaster’s office. However; it lacked headmaster Dumbledore’s many trinkets and when Harry became less disoriented, he saw the wizard that he knew to be Armando Dippet, the former headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry really was in the past. 

Harry was in headmaster Dippet’s direct line of sight but the man made no reaction to his presence and Harry deduced that since he was viewing a memory then of course, they would not react as if he had been present.

When a tall figure entered the room and revealed their face, Harry audibly gasped as it was the boy from his visions. The one he had seen comforting the Grey Lady, and talking with a blushing Moaning Myrtle.

Harry watched as the boy who was revealed to be Tom Riddle was denied sanctuary within Hogwarts from his orphanage due to random attacks on students from an unknown beast. During their conversation Harry also learned that the boy was a halfblood, presumably on his mother’s side, not a muggleborn. 

And he learned that a student truly had died, and they still did not know what had happened to her (Harry made a mental note that it was a her,) but it seemed that Tom was determined to find out in order to stay within the castle instead of returning to the orphanage. 

With intrigue Harry followed after Tom and witnessed a tense and curt conversation between he and a professor Dumbledore who did not look as old as he did in Harry’s current time. He also did not look so hardened from his old age. However; he did look tight faced and rather suspicious. Harry had never seen such a look on the man, but he had noticed the man’s slight slight prejudice toward some Slytherin students. Perhaps, his prejudice was just much more obvious back then.

The two did not speak long at all, and Tom hastily continued his trek to the dungeons before he abruptly stopped, hid and watched a nearby passage intently. Harry was patient and waited with him and it was with great dread that Riddle’s words proved true when he confronted Hagrid who attempted to hide a massive, fuzzy, and multi legged beast with gigantic pincers in Hogwarts’ walls. Tom confronted Hagrid and during their confrontation, the two seemed to scare away the great beast and the memory ended with a powerful spell from Riddle blasting both Hagrid and Harry away.

Just as abruptly as Harry had been pulled in, he was thrown out, he was discombobulated for a few seconds but soon recognized that he was still sat at his desk, the journal still splayed open on its surface.

Terry came in a moment later and commented with worry that Harry looked paler than normal. 

“The chamber. Rubeus Hagrid opened the chamber.” Harry stated breathlessly, he ignored Terry’s hands on his forehead as he stood and paced about.

“Hagrid? The groundskeeper?”

Harry nodded.

“How on earth would you know that?” Terry asked, the open journal on Harry’s desk caught his attention. It was the same one that Harry had been fascinated with at dinner. He looked toward Harry who gestured toward the journal, “that _diary,_ is actually a memory recording of Tom Marvolo Riddle who attended Hogwarts almost fifty years ago. The chamber had first been opened during his fifth year, and he was the one to apprehend Hagrid, who he caught opening it and also protecting the beast inside that more than petrified a student, but it actually _killed_ a student. I don’t know if you know this, but Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts when he was a student, and it was because he was the one who opened the chamber.”

Terry looked from Harry to the dairy multiple times before he said the most intelligent thing he could think of in that moment, “shite.”

Then he remembered something else, “wait, why did you lie to Hermione then? You said it wasn’t magical.”

“I thought it wasn’t,” Harry said immediately, perhaps too quickly. Terry watched him with worried eyes.

“Well, mate, you should probably get some sleep…”

Harry hummed his agreement and he and Terry changed out of their uniforms and got into their respective beds. 

************************************

Harry had quietly relayed his findings once more with Terry, and then Hermione as they made their way to the Great Hall. He did not explain to either of them that after he and Terry laid down, he closed the curtains of his band, cast lumos and proceeded to write to Tom almost reverently. 

The memory of Tom was most interesting, while the memory he had first shared with Harry was of his fifth year, the diary was created in the summer of the older boy’s sixth year, and became the main leader in Slytherin house during his time. Much like Warrington and Perry. Harry had said as much to the diary and Tom had revealed that he knew Warrington’s grandfather and that was rather smashing in Harry’s opinion. He has spoken with history! Penny would love to speak with Tom, history was her favorite subject.

Harry asked Tom many questions in regards to himself, and what his school life was like and Tom had told Harry most of what he asked, even down to the curriculum he was taught. The older boy’s curriculum was much the same to the current curriculum taught in Hogwarts, minus, _Introduction to Alchemy_ and _Dark Arts & Light Arts history._ That surprised Harry greatly, and he had told Tom that now all they had was DADA and Tom was aghast. He had asked Harry a very important question; _”how can you fight against something that you do not understand?”_ And Harry had been thinking about his question ever since.

Because Harry had the very quiet opinion that dark magic was not inherently bad or evil, but how much one delved into the arts could affect them negatively. He did wish that Hogwarts at least taught the theory of the dark arts at least. After all, they did study dark creatures, and it was not like Harry wanted things such as the killing curse to be taught but it would be nice to learn and understand why dark magic was considered dark.

In Harry’s opinion, dark magic just like light magic could be evil depending on intent. More importantly, if one knew to balance themselves by using dark magic and light magic in equal amounts; they could easily live as a grey wizard by technicality. Said grey wizard would also be unlikely to become addicted to the dark arts and grow insane. 

Harry asked Tom if he had personally studied dark magic and Harry’s unbiased interest must have shown because Tom revealed that he had used dark magic to create the diary. That was a moment that made Harry want to stop writing in the journal altogether but again, he just could not bring himself to do to.

The conversation moved on and they had discussed dark magic in general, the positives and the negatives and Harry spoke about the best example that he knew of for a negative, _Voldemort._

When Harry had mentioned the beast turned man as a bad example because he had gone too far, Tom was most interested. He asked exactly who the man was and Harry told him that Voldemort was known as an extremely powerful Dark Wizard who was known to have been killed by a mere babe. When Tom had asked if Harry knew who the babe was, Harry had lied and said that he didn’t. Tom had asked why Harry believed that the man had gone too far and Harry had answered that he had seen the man who appeared more beast than human. He was insane, and while he was still feared; he was not anyone who Albus Dumbledore, the Defeater of Grindelwald could not handle. He also stated that the man looked as ugly as a snake and almost sounded like one too. Upon his defeat, only his most insane followers defended his name, his regime was one remembered for its attempted genocide and hatred, in Harry’s eyes, the man was shameful and unintelligent in his insanity, an embarrassment to his own cause.

Harry had also told the events of last year in third person as if he was not actually there or involved, but he got his point across. The fact that Voldemort had been reduced to live off the back of a weak wizard’s head, and drink unicorn blood in order to sustain his pitiful life showed the negative aspects of dark magic.

It took Tom a long while to respond, but once he did he had become rather somber, he had even called Voldemort _embarrassing._ He went on to defend dark magic such as jinxes, hexes and curses that were either harmless or helpful.

Before long Tom asked questions about Harry--who still went by Michael despite revealing other personal information about himself like his age, his favorite classes and his own opinions about dark magic and the two really bonded over that last part. 

After awhile, Tom’s own intelligence caused Harry to open up about his own magical practices and Tom seemed to be genuinely impressed and offered Harry many pointers that could help improve his studies. He even told Harry of a good place to practice when the weather was not abysmal. A secret garden located behind a bookshelf in the rear hall down the corridor from the DAD professor’s office. Tom had even pulled him into another memory and showed him where it was. Harry decided then and there that this Tom Riddle had been an actually rather nice and intelligent fellow. Harry had told him that he thought so.

_”I am most certainly happy that you have that opinion of me, Michael. For a long while I thought that you did not like me very much.”_

“I am just cautious. I have grown up in the magical world and have been taught to be such at things like you. If you were not a recording I would have ceased speaking to long ago.”

 _”Smart boy. You were raised rather well. I could easily mistake you for a pureblood,”_ Tom had praised, and just like when any other older student Harry respected praised him, he blushed.

“Thank you, I try,” Harry’s Slytherin had showed the moment he decided to lie to the diary about who he was, and despite their growing bond, Harry still felt that he should not expose his true self to it.

 _”Oh, you do? That reminds me. You have mentioned Slytherin House a few times and your interests in the dark arts have lead me to believe that you are a Slytherin. It must be difficult for someone not of pureblood, I understand,”_ Tom said in support. Harry had been actually rather touched.

”Actually, I am a Ravenclaw student. However; I have good friends in Slytherin. Actually, I have many associates and few friends in other houses. I have never cared for the separation of houses and I am also one of the founders of an organization that is a means to unite magical Britain with camaraderie, starting from within Hogwarts.”

_”Color me VERY impressed. Most children your age are not thinking about such things! I wonder, though, you are not in Slytherin house, do you know if their prejudice has improved?_

Harry had to think long and hard about that one. While he knew Perry, Adrian and even Warrington rather well, and had spent time with quite a few Slytherins in his year, he did not know any of the others personally. Matter of fact, he did not really know the personal opinions of those he studied with… he would have to rectify this.

He wrote, “I had to think about that question hard. I study with a a group of purebloods from Slytherin and one halfblood. Our study group has a few muggleborns and halfbloods in general and often I catch the Slytherin students pointedly ignoring the muggleborns until I point it out. Due to that I would assume the prejudice is still there. Though, they have not openly disrespected me for my heritage.”

 _”Ah, young Michael. That is because above all else; Slytherins respect power and influence and you sound rather powerful and rather influential. They would be smart to remain in your good graces. This in turn may mean that they are only respectful to muggleborns and halfbloods in front of you. Rarely does their prejudice behavior leave the common room. You said a halfblood from Slytherin is there with you? How do they treat them?”_

“They treat her… coldly, I suppose.”

_”that sounds normal. I suppose things never change. Blood is still being used as a stepping stool for respect. And if it’s not blood purity being used by Slytherins and those who study the dark arts; it’s how righteous and light you are, but even then one has to be powerful for influence.”_

“Sometimes politics go over my head Tom, could you explain, please?”

_”certainly, you polite boy. In Slytherin, at first, I was on the bottom tier. The lowest of the low, a mudblood they had called me.”_

Harry winced.

_”That is however, until one day, I proved myself with power. I showed them that I was stronger than them, better than them and while I had muddy blood I was still related to a renowned pureblood wizard.”_

“Oh?” Harry inquired, “may I ask who that was?”

_”You may, but I shall not answer, friend. Not yet, at least.”_

Harry had stalled his writing, he actually was disappointed to hear that.

_”Do not pout, you will learn all that you need in due time. We have time, I feel that we are connected. Meant to be good friends, but lets not reveal all of our cards at once. Anyway, things had changed drastically for me when they realized that I was not the weak mudblood they thought me to be.”_

“I see, so if I want to influence the Slytherins, I have to show them that I am more powerful than they are?” Harry asked offhandedly.

_”Yes, however; you cannot be too pushy about it, Michael. Especially, since you are a Ravenclaw and a halfblood, I assume your magical heritage is from your mother’s side like myself.”_

Harry confirmed.

_”That is why you must bide your time. You’re only in second year after all. It was not until my fourth year that I discovered my own heritage and flipped the script, so to say, within Slytherin. If I were you, I would use the Burke boy you had mentioned earlier. He’s from a prominent pureblood family, and rather popular from what you’ve told me. I have that feeling that you aren’t very social.”_

Harry blushed and could not bring himself to respond. Even a damned memory—a journal could read how awkward he was.

_”I mean no disrespect, my friend. I only mean that you seem to enjoy leading behind the scenes and you don’t mind not receiving credit for many of your efforts. You can use this to your advantage, especially with the Slytherins who love influence above else. Allow them to think that they are important to you, that THEY’RE the ones doing you a favor when you help and or guide them and they will follow your stead easily.”_

Harry thanked him for the advice but asked Tom why he wanted to help Harry influence his fellow Slytherins.

It felt like Tom laughed.

_”Above all else, Michael, I respect power. And you and I are very different but also the same. You fascinate me and if you were around during my time, I would have done everything to have you follow my own lead.”_

That slightly scared Harry, but before he could try to change the topic, Tom wrote more, _"anyway, I digress. As I stated earlier, if someone is not blood purist in magical Britain then they are blinded by the light that so leads them. Most purebloods consider those who follow such beings, Blood traitors if you will. Wizards who denounce their own heritage because of their love for muggles."_

Ah, Harry understood where he was going with this, Draco often went on such rants. However, Harry did not want to rant with a memory, one whose views may be a bit outdated so he skillfully changed the subject. 

The two had spoken all night, and it was only thanks to Harry’s irregular schedule that he was not currently exhausted as he walked alongside Terry and Hermione. He planned to take it easy for the day.

Hermione was skeptical in regards to Hagrid actually opening the chamber. She inquired why Hagrid would even open it again, especially because the man didn’t seem to have a single bigoted bone in his body, and he himself was half a wizard after all. She did acknowledge the beast that Harry had mentioned, and was more curious about what the beast actually was more than anything else.

Harry reminded her that Hagrid loved beasts first and foremost, and that furthermore, they didn’t actually know how the chamber was accessed, and it was most likely that anyone could open it and set loose the beast inside.

Terry agreed with Harry’s words easily enough, and just like anyone else at the school; Terry knew of Hagrid’s love for strange and or dangerous creatures. It was not impossible for the man to be protecting the beast once more, and someone else was reaping the benefits of the chaos created from the attacks.

This was all speculation and it was due to it being mere speculation that the three decided to not spread any unnecessary rumors without proof and kept what the diary had shown Harry between them. It had been months since the attacks had begun, and the mandrakes were so close to proving their maturity; they were throwing parties and almost attempting to visit one another’s pots.

When the Eastern Holidays came, and they were given time to think about what classes they would be taking the upcoming year, their study group decided to do so as a whole.

The snow had long ago melted, and so they were able to lay a blanket on the soft grass of the courtyard as they discussed their options. The Slytherin students had not joined them this time. Apparently, it was bad enough that they all studied together, they could not be seen just “hanging out,” with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs according to Draco. After speaking with Tom, Harry slightly understood why.

“I want to take Divination, I hear it’s easy!” Nathan stated excitingly, he laid on his stomach on top of the blanket as he stared at the third year time table. 

Dean was splayed out similarly on his back on Nathan’s right and read his own table. His mouth was turned in a contemplative frown while Ron nodded his agreement from Nathan’s left all the while.

“I was thinking the same thing, mate. I definitely won’t be taking Arithmancy that’s for sure.” 

Hermione bossily informed Ron that he should take worthwhile classes, especially if he planned to be an Auror. 

Ernie ignored them as he looked at his time table intently from his place between Harry’s knees. The other boy had forced himself in the space in order to rest his back against the bench that Harry was sat on while also leaving space for Terry who sat to his left and leaned on the legs of an annoyed Seamus seated on the bench as well. Ernie had thought that Harry would have surely pushed him away, but the other boy’s face merely frowned up in annoyance for only a few seconds before he decided to use Ernie’s head as a table top and placed his time table atop of Ernie’s golden crown.

“I’m definitely taking Care of Magical Creatures.” Ernie stated.

Susan who was sat next to Harry’s right had forgotten her own time table chart in her dorms and was looking over Harry’s shoulder at his, “hm, yeah, I was thinking of taking that and Muggle Studies,” she said. The girl had become easier to be around since Harry had begun to meditate. He rarely heard the screams of the girl’s family as they were murdered now.

Hannah was sat with her legs folded under her near Susan’s feet on the blanket, she shared a time table with Neville who was sat beside her with his legs crossed. He was so engrossed in his own time table that he did not notice Hannah staring at him with half hooded eyes, thankfully for Hannah, no one else noticed either. 

Terry sat quietly and watched Harry, the other boy had barely spoken since Flitwick had given them their sheets. Terry didn’t think that there was anything wrong with Harry, today was most likely just a quiet day and on Quiet days Harry did not speak. Terry couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about, but he hoped he wasn’t thinking about that diary that he has been preoccupied with, he looked awfully contrite.

Harry glared at the sheet that he had laid on Ernie’s head. He wanted to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes _and_ Care of Magical Creatures. 

Briefly, Harry had considered Divination and sometimes he still did, but professor Snape was against it. Even if Harry really did want the class, his schedule for next year already looked awfully full. He would be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Astronomy. Not to mention his independent studies in Potions, Healing magic, Warts’ activities and private magic practice took up a majority of his free time. He would most certainly seek his head of house for advice on this matter. Of course, he would not dare mention his private magic activities.

He handed off the sheet to Susan as he was done looking at it for the moment. He rested his eyes, content to listen to his classmates.

Neville had apparently wrote back home to his family, Hannah and Susan had done similar. They were taking this very seriously. Nathan was still insistent on taking the easiest classes possible, and Harry’s eye twitched when he heard Ron supporting him over enthusiastically. Hermione was as bossy as ever, telling them what classes they should be taking and telling them how important it was to choose appropriate electives because it was important to their future. Did the girl ever learn for fun?

But admittedly, she was right, and Harry himself, for the most part, fully expected to go into healing. However, things could always change. Idly he placed his hand in his pocket--something that he’s been doing any time Riddle’s diary has been out of his sight. He relaxed further feeling the physical copy of the, completely unaware of Terry’s disapproving and worried look.

The following day, Harry left the library in preparation to meet his brother in front of the dining hall so that he could walk with him to the pitch for his match against Hufflepuff, Joseph approached Harry with a stern and worried frown.

Harry rose a questioning eyebrow at the the older boy, and it was Joseph who spoke first, “I was told by Terry that you’ve come across a diary. Harry. One that told you of events that happened fifty years ago. Is that true?”

 _Yes,_ Harry thought. “No,” he said aloud, rather quickly too. Harry himself was surprised by the lie, it was unlike him and Joseph seemed to think so too, he cautiously approached Harry and placed a firm hand onto his shoulder.

“Harry. I think it best you give me the diary. Now. I can take it to professor Flitwick and maybe he could even return it to Mr. Riddle, via the post.”

Immediately, Harry wanted to protest, and tell Joseph that the journal was harmless, and Tom was his friend, but even Harry knew that those feelings were too strong and abnormal. Furthermore, if he fought, he would be unlikely to get it back.

Ever so slowly he took out the journal and held it out for Joseph.

When Joseph reached out, Harry slowly pulled it back to him, “if there is nothing wrong with the journal, may I have it back?”

Joseph pursed his lips, “can you trust me to make that decision? If it is harmful, I will be honest, I will not give it back to you, but that depends on what professor Flitwick says about it after checking it over.”

Harry frowned as Joseph slowly removed the book from Harry’s slightly tight grip.

“Thank you for trusting me with this Harry. That means a lot and I assure you that if it really is harmless and the owner is no longer living, I will give it back,” Joseph promised, and took his hand away from Harry’s shoulder, “I’ll take it to him after I complete my library errand, alright? You’re going to the Quidditch match, right? Have fun.”

And with that he sent Harry on his way, and as Harry got closer to the dining hall he heard his brother complaining of the voice once more, _oh, dear._ Harry had thought, immediately after, Harry heard Hermione’s own voice say; “I think, I just figured it out!” Before Nathan could even ask what ‘it’ was, Hermione rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Harry.

She apologized, “oh! Sorry, Harry. Oh, I want to talk with you but I have to make absolutely sure that I am right! I will see you soon,” and with that she hurriedly headed to the direction of the library.

When Harry reached Nathan, he saw that Ron and Neville were present too. Ron and Nathan were idly discussing Hermione’s studious attitude and Harry looked toward Neville with a questioning brow and the other boy shrugged before he began to speak with him about the mandrakes. Apparently, professor Sprout was going to allow Neville to watch her prepare the mandrakes for juice, he was rather excited.

Harry and Neville spoke all the way to the Quidditch stands, and only separated to go to their respective house stands. The teams had just finished warm-ups and Harry had just sat down when professor McGonagall rushed to the center of the field, using a charm to project her voice and announce that the game was cancelled. 

Immediately, the teams and students in the stands began to protest but there was a certain urgency in the professor’s voice that made them listen (albeit reluctantly) when she demanded that they all returned to their respective dorms, straight away, ingroups and no short cuts.

Harry exited the stands, and Terry wondered aloud about what was happening, Harry had shrugged and immediately directed for the second and first year Ravenclaw students to follow him to the tower.

He was intercepted by professor McGonagall, however.

“Actually, Mr. Potter, it is best you come with me. Mr. Boot you as well.”

An awful chill went over Harry’s body and quickly, he politely asked Michael Corner and Sue Li if they could get the other Ravenclaw students back to the tower in his stead. They did, but in turn asked Harry to update them later.

Professor McGonagall directed them to the infirmary, and warned them that what they were about to see would be shocking, but they should not over react. The moment Harry saw the light brown bushy hair when he entered the room, he knew Hermione had been petrified.

“Hermione!” Terry practically yelled as he rushed to her side, and took in her petrified features.

Harry had been shocked, but he was absolutely horrified when he realized that the boy beside her was Joseph.

“Mr. Potter,” professor McGonagall called out softly. Harry still jumped.

“I don’t suppose you know what this could mean?” She asked, she held a small circular mirror in her hand.

Both Terry and Harry shook their heads no, Harry had asked if Joseph had a book with him and the professor sighed defeated and informed them that he did not before she escorted them back to their dorms. All the while assuring them that everything would be okay, and the mandrakes would be ready for the restorative juice any day now.

In the Ravenclaw common room, the Ravenclaws were practically stacked on top of one another as they listened to professor Flitwick explain their new curfew (6 o’clock) and that none of them were to be outside of the commons alone. Not only that, but they would all be walked to and from their classes with a professor.

Penelope sat between Harry and Terry and had a protective arm wrapped around each of their shoulders. After Perry, Harry was the closest to Joseph, and she could tell that Harry was in shock as he stared blankly at the space in front of him. While she was not as close to Harry as Joseph was, she was still closer than most other students. Harry was quiet but this current silence from him, physically _felt_ heavy.

The moment that Flitwick ended his talk, most of the other Ravenclaws went to their respective dorms. However, Penelope, her roommate Talula (Tally) Winger, Terry, and Harry stayed in the commons as did a few others in order to just be close with one another while two of their fellow ravens were in the infirmary. Or so Terry had told Harry that was what the should do when Harry had tried to leave in order to be alone. 

As they all softly spoke to one another, Harry resigned himself and retrieved the book, _’Medusa and other Gorgons’_ and began to re-read chapter fifty-five which was about everyday gorgon creatures.

In earlier chapters, the book told the legend of Medusa, a woman cursed, and scorned. Unlike her sisters, Stheno and Euryale; Medusa had not actually been born a gorgon but cursed as one by the Goddess (even in magical culture,) Athena for her beauty. She was thus wrongfully slain by a man named Perseus who was sent by his king to kill the woman for reasons the book did not care to explain. If the story was believed to be true, it was a rather sad one. 

Professor Snape did not know where he had gotten the journal but he knew that it was rare and that it possibly belonged to an adventurer who had slain his own fair share of Gorgons.

In the journal, the writer went as far as to explain that Medusa had been killed by decapitation, he then explained that it was rumored for Perseus to have taken Medusa’s head and use her deadly gaze as a weapon but more importantly, the book mentioned that Perseus had been gifted a plain mirror that would protect him from Medusa’s gaze if he saw her within it.

There had been a mirror found near Hermione and Joseph’s bodies. Yet they were still petrified. Harry had thought it odd, that the beast he had seen from Riddle’s memory resembled a spider. Not once did it mention gorgons resembling spiders and it mentioned quite a few looking like a variety of creatures and even humans. What was even more odd than that; none of petrifications explained in the journal resembled the petrifications that has happened in Hogwarts. Maybe the spider like beast truly was an undiscovered type of gorgon and mirrors were not enough to protect one from its gaze?

Harry continued to read, and he probably read for thirty minutes and he did not stop. Not even when Tally had grabbed his feet, took off his shoes and promptly began to paint his toe nails. 

By the time Tally’s brother Head Boy Talbott Winger came, Tally had finished painting all of Harry’s toes, “Harry, your brother is outside the dorms asking for you. I would have escorted him back to his dorms immediately but it seems rather urgent,” Talbott said.

Immediately Harry slipped on his shoes and went to the Ravenclaw tower entrance, Talbott followed him and instead of being on the outside, of the tower, Nathan was inside, along with Ron.

Harry looked toward Talbott gratefully, and the boy’s ears turned the faintest of red, he cleared his throat, “there is a beast about, and I am Head Boy, I could not leave them to stand outside and possibly be attacked in good conscious. You have five minutes while I go and retrieve professor Flitwick so that he may walk them back to their dorms. Talbott left before the three boys could say anything else.

“Harrison! Hagrid has been arrested, and the headmaster has been suspended as-as-as-well!!” Nathan exclaimed.

Harry was actually rather shocked by the news, but he supposed this all made sense. 

Surely, Hagrid’s suspension and why from fifty years ago would have gone on his record, and now a squib’s cat, a ghost, and three muggleborns were officially petrified along with a pureblood. His own parents had voiced their displeasure about what was being done (well, not being done) to improve the safety of students.

However, something struck Harry as odd, “how do you know this?”

Nathan blushed, “well, Hermione had told me that you found the journal of a student who went here fifty years ago when the Chamber was first opened and students were attacked, and a girl was even killed!” Nathan flailed his arms, almost hitting Ron with his cane, “and when she said that you said that it was Hagrid who opened it, well, I believed you, but I knew Hagrid wouldn’t do it to actually hurt anyone! So I wanted to ask Hagrid what he knew about the beast at least and stop these crazy attacks! But as soon as we had begun talking, the flippin’ Minister of Magic came in to arrest him, then Malfoy came and suspended the headmaster. Before all of that Ron and I had hidden in a large cabinet, of course, and-and-”

“Breathe, Nathaniel,” Harry said at the same time Ron said, “breathe, mate,” the two glared at one another momentarily before Harry looked at Nathan and then toward Ron with a speculative brow.

Nathan looked toward Ron, “oh, he wanted to come with me.”

Harry sighed, so, Nathan thought of going to see Hagrid all on his own, “with Dumbledore gone, the attacks could worsen,” he said tiredly.

“That’s what we think,” Ron stated, agreeing with Harry for once.

Nathan nodded, “I can’t believe they’re trying to blame the headmaster for all of this!”

“I bet Malfoy really did blackmail the other education board members to sign the suspension like Hagrid said!” Ron stated, Nathan nodded along with him.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Nathaniel, surely, father had told you about the complaints that he himself have made to the board. It’s not about the headmaster but the safety of the students. They are hoping to get someone who will actually prevent things like this from happening in the future. Not to say that the headmaster hasn’t tried, they are just dissatisfied with his hands-off approach.”

Ron huffed and rolled his own eyes, “see, Nathan, mate. I told you that Harry wouldn’t care. He probably wanted the headmaster suspended too! Who knows what he’s been telling your dad about him!”

“Ron. I’ve written to my dad too. If Harry writing our dad got the headmaster suspended then I’m just as at fault, so lay off,” Nathan said sternly with a slight glare at the red head who looked a bit irritated at his response.

Nathan turned back to Harry, and saw professor Flitwick and the Ravenclaw Head Boy fast approaching, “I guess you’re right, Harrison but that still doesn’t change the fact that without Dumbledore things could really get worse. Remember when he left the grounds last year and the philosopher's stone was almost taken!? While he’s gone what if something similar happens? We need to prevent it, and as long as we believe in the headmaster he will help! He said so, Harry. He said that within Hogwarts; help will always be available to those who need it and believed in him,” Nathan clutched his cane to his chest like his life depended on it. Ron was behind him, and nodded his agreement, he looked rather smug, but Harry did not care that Ron thought Nathan was being heroic out of mere duty. Harry could see his brother’s hands shake, Nathan was scared and for good reason. The last time something strange happened within Hogwarts, Nathan was injured permanently.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I believe you are out much past curfew. Come along!” Flitwick said with forced cheer as he gently swat at the two’s knees with his wand. They jumped and scurried ahead of him to the doors. 

Nathan gave one final and pleading look to Harry, and Harry did his best to not look scared or worried himself as he mouthed to the other boy that it would be ok. Harry really hoped that it would be.

************************

Life continued in Hogwarts walls. The summer holiday fast approached, but the moods of the students had not improved, the absence of the headmaster was noted. It was impossible for the students not to have heard about it. Draco had been gloating to anyone who would listen that his father had finally managed to removed the old man.

In the halls and classes, he had even pompously offered the job to professor Snape, who surprisingly looked rather smug about the boy saying such a thing. 

The absence of the familiarity of their groundskeeper was also noticed. Many students felt bad for the giant man, since the term began his roosters had been killed and eaten, and he was in constant mourning, and now he was arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban. A horrid sentence that my have been a bit too harsh on the gentle giant.

Well, at least most of the student body no longer blamed Nathan as the boy had been approached by a number of Hufflepuffs apologizing to him for accusing him of Justin’s petrification. They knew that he would not hurt Hermione Granger, his own friend. Nor would he have hurt Joseph Kama, a boy that his brother openly thought highly of.

While this was good for Nathan, it still did not change the fact that there have been five petrifications by an unknown entity in the school. 

The only positive news that they had received had been the fact that the mandrakes were close to ready.

Then two days later they had received news that the headmaster would be returning; that news was received well by many of the students who had written their parents highly concerned and bothered by the headmaster’s suspension. However, they also received news that most had not hoped to hear; exams would continue. It made sense, why else would they still remain within the school, but to receive their education?

Most of Harry’s classes were still going fine, and he was not worried about doing badly on his exams. However, Defense Against the Dark Arts was a class that he felt that he did not learn anything worthwhile. 

Furthermore, professor Lockhart had been acting strange and even more brazen than usual. He went on long rants during classes and said things like, “now that Dumbledore is gone, I can safely discover the chamber and close it for you all! The headmaster had not wanted me to, you see, not even _the_ Albus Dumbledore is safe from the bigheadedness that many heroes have. You’d know all about that Mr. Potter, right? Being the boy-who-lived’s brother and all,” Harry had feigned being asleep and he only felt satisfied when Lockhart appeared to be openly offended by his actions. 

Typically, he rarely thought of the man outside of his classes but now, he had a rather bad feeling in his gut whenever he thought of him and Harry began watching him a bit closer.

During this time, Harry had begun his own investigation, and despite the paranoia of all within Hogwarts, madam Pomfrey still allowed him inside the infirmary when he earnestly requested to do so. She figured that she owed it to the boy for his hard work in his healer’s studies the past year. 

First, Harry had visited Joseph, he spoke of the school schedule and warned him that they all still had exams, but Joseph’s N.E.W.T.s would most likely be postponed. Harry then spoke of Warts and then Penelope who was still doing just fine as the Warts’ President. 

Harry had even confessed to Joseph’s petrified body that he missed him so much. And he really did. This year Joseph (and the other Warts founders) had been studying hard for their N.E.W.T.s and had given more responsibility to Ernie, Terry, Harry and Hermione and while it worked out just fine, Harry savored any moment that he could have with the board members, especially Cedric and Joseph.

Both of whom, genuinely tried to teach him life skills from their own experiences. It was odd, while Cedric made sure to reminded him to be genuinely helpful and kind to his peers, Joseph taught him to lead effectively. However, more than that, both young men unintentionally taught Harry to be more of a person, and less of someone who lived for the sake of others. Others being people like his father and even his brother. Harry may have been learning slowly, but he was learning all the same and he had them, along with professor Snape, and professor Flitwick to thank for that.

When he went to Hermione, he made sure to let her know that he was there and would figure out what happened to her because no matter their scuffle, they were still friends. Harry didn’t care about what she said anymore, he just wanted her unpetrified. While he had a captive audience, Harry complained of Lockhart’s odd behaviors. The man has been sneaking about and Harry couldn’t follow him because he was a student and all students were under new strict rules and curfew during this petrification crisis. Harry hoped the man was not actually doing anything inappropriate. 

Before long Harry tired of discussing their own coming exams and stood to leave, but for once he paid close attention to Hermione’s petrified body and saw that in her tightly clenched fist above the blanket, a folded piece of paper stuck out of it.

Harry pried open her hands as gently as he could and removed it.

When he read its contents he chuckled ruefully. It all made so much sense now. Nathan was not merely stressed, he really was hearing a voice and it was of a damned _basilisk, a serpent king._

Hermione in all of her stubborn brilliance figured it out. Harry noted that the paper stated that the beast’s direct gaze killed. However, it was not mentioned what happened if you looked into the beast’s eyes indirectly. Through things like… _puddles_ \-- Mrs. Norris, _cameras_ \-- Colin, or _through a ghost even,_ \--Justin and nearly headless Nick. However; what about both Hermione _and_ Joseph? Harry concentrated and remembered that Joseph was also in and or near the library near the same time as Hermione… That’s when they had looked in Hermione’s mirror together. 

Surely, knowing Hermione she would warn the first person she could about surviving the beast upon figuring it out.

Harry’s knees felt weak, and he reread the lines about the Basilisk’s weakness, the crow of a rooster… Every single one of Hagrid’s roosters had been slain or gone missing in the last year… 

This also meant that whatever beast Hagrid had been hiding was not the beast of the chamber. In fact, the paper said that _spiders_ cowered before it. Hagrid hadn’t opened the chamber at all. Which would make sense. 

Hagrid was a kind man, but he was not a bright one and the chamber was rumored to be much too difficult to find. Hell, even the school’s current professors had no idea where the chamber was. Not only that, but the heir could supposedly control the damn thing too. Someone at Hogwarts besides Nathan was a parselmouth and has been conveniently framing Nathan for the attacks because he was a known parselmouth.

Immediately, Harry had remembered that Nathan had heard the disembodied voice throughout the school, and due to the attacks happening a bit away from each other, Harry deduced that a snake like creature could easily travel through the pipes of the school, but where was it coming from? Typically the rooms with the most pipes in Hogwarts were the... bathrooms.

 _’Could Myrtle have seen something?’_ The girl may be a ghost but she was as mischievous as Peeves the poltergeist and being dead for so long gave her absolute apathy in regards to death. She’s even openly stated that she hoped someone would die soon because then she’d have someone to share the toilet with, if she liked them enough that is.

Harry made a note to talk to her about it tomorrow. Perhaps he could ask Penelope to escort him there along with Head Boy Talbott.

*********************

“You think that the chamber is in moaning Myrtle's bathroom?” Terry whispered over breakfast the next day after Harry had relayed his discoveries to the other boy.

Harry nodded.

“But why wouldn’t she have said anything?” Terry inquired idly after he took a sip of his chilled tea.

“Because she hoped someone would die.”

Terry frowned, “that sounds like her, but still, suppose you want to ask her about it?”

“I just might...” Harry said idly. He had been rather distracted with the display from Gryffindor table. Ginevra Weasley had uncharacteristically sat beside his brother. It was uncharacteristic because she had been avoiding Nathan ever since she sent him a valentine sung by dwarves that was heard by most of the school confessing her childlike love for him. She was hunched over and looked rather sick from what Harry could see.

Terry began to discuss studying for their exams and Harry only half listened as he watched little Ginerva jump from her seat as Percy approached and promptly ran from the Great Hall. Not without attempts to stop her. However; it was Lockhart who volunteered to retrieve her and the other professors looked apprehensive but obviously did not wish to disrespect the man and allowed him the authority to retrieve her.

A bad feeling appeared in Harry’s gut and only disappeared fifteen minutes later when Ginerva returned; though it was without the professor at her side, odd.

Later in the day, Terry and Harry easily broke away from professor Lockhart who was walking them from their DADA class to their next class with the Slytherins. Harry had not asked Terry to tag along but Terry refused to let Harry go alone, especially if the beast has been using pipes to easily get around the school!

Unlike the other students, Terry and Harry were not scurrying for safety because unlike the other students they did not hear the announcement that all classes were cancelled, because a student had been taken into the chamber, they were much too far and much too occupied with their own trek.

They fully planned to discover the chambers location, leave find the nearest professor to tell and leave.

“Myrtle,” Harry called the moment he and Terry entered the bathroom.

Myrtle floated over to them dreamily, “Terry,” she said curtly, “Harry,” she cooed as she batted her eyes.

Harry ignored Terry as he made gagging noises, they had discussed Myrtle’s growing affection for him but Harry refused to even acknowledge it.

“Myrtle, I must be most rude and inquire when and how you died,” Harry said, he wanted to get straight to the point.

Myrtle wailed and flung herself at him, yet again sending a spine chilling coldness through his person. He received a vision, one without imagery, all he heard was Myrtle’s gasp and gurgle of surprise as she died.

“OH HARRY! I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK!” 

Myrtle floated in circles around them forlornly as she spoke, she told a tale of being bullied by another Ravenclaw girl by the name of Olive Hornby. She had retreated here, to this bathroom to cry and had apparently heard the voice of a young man’s speaking another language as she hid away in the stall. When she went to demand that he leave, she died, just like that after gazing into the eyes of a yellow eyed beast.

When Harry demanded to know where exactly she saw the eyes, she pointed to the large rounded sinks in front of her toilet.

She giggled, “the past few days, I’ve heard another man’s voice there. Just today he pushed a girl down inside, he had been following her for weeks, and he always hid in the third stall down from my own. He’s probably a pervert! You’ll know who did it, if you live, but I surely hope you don’t!” With that Myrtle retreated into her toilet and left them alone. 

Terry and Harry turned toward the faucet and before Harry could even blink Terry was expertly stupefied and a tip of a wand was on Harry’s nose.

“Professor Lockhart, are you mad!?” Harry exclaimed as he glared hatefully at the pompous man.

“Not as mad as you dear boy. Here all alone, you don’t know, do you? The heir has given their final message, Giverva Weasley’s body will remain in the chamber forever. And I, Gilderoy Lockhart will be the one to supposedly close it and insure that no other victims meet the fate little Ginerva did. Of course, I cannot tell the dear public of the chamber’s location because surely another heir would be inclined to open it. They would accept the loss of a _female_ Weasley out of the dozens of males that they have. They would see that her death was a worthwhile sacrifice because at least the chamber was closed, and could not be opened again,” the man exclaimed with a manic grin.

“YOU? You’re the one who opened the chamber? Surely not,” Harry stated confidently, despite the anxiety he felt, were the man’s words true? Was Ginny down in the chamber? Why would Lockhart attack Harry and Terry for discovering the chamber?

“Of course not, but little Miss Weasley did. And I know exactly how too,” Lockhart turned his head slightly, eyes never leaving Harry and whispered, _”open,_ but it sounded strange to Harry.

However, what was more important were the hisses, creaks and turns of the sinks as they resceded and revealed a deep hole. Supposedly a pipe, one big enough for a man to fit into.

Lockhart continued his speech, “little Ginerva understands publicity. She was obviously trying to make a hero out of your brother by granting him a beast to fight and save the school. 

You see, I have watched her for quite some time, ever since she had approached me after class one evening two weeks ago and asked me if I knew where the Chamber of Secrets was. I told her I did, of course. I am _the_ Gilderoy Lockhart, slayer of vampires, conqueror of werewolves and Yetis, the chamber was just another of my many conquests. However, little Ginerva looked distraught and informed me that she did too, but she did not want to know the information that she knew. She told tales of a diary that she wrote in and how it wrote back. She said that it made her forget hours and even days, and that it forced her to do things that she did not want to do.” 

_’A talking diary? Surely not Tom,’_ but what other compelling diaries spoke? Harry knew the damned book was off and he was extremely embarrassed to have wrote in it for as long as he did. What if it had started to try and compel him?

Lockhart was still speaking, the man surely loved the sound of his own voice. “--I realized that she had come to me for help, the great Lockhart, and so I offered my services, and she lead me here, but could not open the chamber, and when I asked her why. Well, do you know what she told me, Mr. Potter?” Harry waited, “well? Lockhart prodded.

Harry rolled his eyes, he felt oddly brave, “No. I do not. What did she tell you?” He asked eerily calm. Harry concentrated on the other presence in the room, Terry--stupefied Terry who has been hearing everything. A simple finite could free him from his magical bounds, but it was the spell that Harry did not have the most control over. If he could at least look at Terry or concentrate his magic on the other boy… He could free him and hopefully have the upperhand on the nutty professor before him.

 _“I can only speak with the dairy and Nathan’s bloody brother has the diary!”_ Lockhart said as he mocked the voice of a young girl with a flail of his hand that was free of his wand.

“I told her that without it, I must deduce that she was the one causing the attacks, and I somberly told her that I would be forced to turn her in, and she cried and cried, Mr. Potter,” Lockhart kept his wand pointed at Harry’s face and he roughly grabbed Harry and forced him to stand next to him above the open chamber. Harry could not see the bottom.

“And with renewed desperation, little Ginny eventually got her little journal back, and I followed, watched and waited. I saw her close the chamber last evening and open the chamber for the final time today, I pushed her into it. Knowing that I would have put an end to her attacks, thus saving the school.”

“You’re _the_ Gilderoy Lockhart, slayer of vampires, conqueror of werewolves and Yetis, the chamber was just another of my many conquests,” Harry repeated, “people view you as a hero for the things that you’ve written that you’ve done. Why are you doing this?” Harry suddenly remembered Quirrell, who revealed himself as an adventure of sorts before meeting Voldemort, perhaps, Lockhart was not different, “are you working for Voldemort? Is that why you’re doing this?”

Lockhart through an arm around Harry’s own and jabbed his wand under his chin, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and a hazy vision overtook him angered him intensely.

It was of professor Lockhart painting the words, _’her body shall remain in the chamber forever!’_ under the heirs original message. The signatures did not match at all so Lockhart had not written the first.

“You still don’t get it do you, Mr. Potter. _You_ said it, I wrote those things but doing them? I needn’t waste my own time. No one would care for the tales of some random, ugly Armenian man saving his village from werewolves, but someone like me? I look great on the cover of books with stories like that under my name.

“So, you just take the credit for small time heroes?” Harry said blandly, he should have known. He was still concentrating his magic all the while and felt his successfully wrap around Terry’s body.

“If only it was that easy. I still had to track these people down, interview them, and put a Memory charm on them for their feats, it was all rather hard work. Similar as to what I will do to you for discovering the chamber’s entrance, can’t have you changing the script now can we?” 

Lockhart breathed in and Harry felt his magic _snap_ over Terry’s body and before Lockhart could say obliviate, Terry pulled out his wand performed an expelliarmus so powerful that the force of it threw Harry and Lockhart down the pipe. They slid down quickly and luckily the pipe curved toward the end and leveled them out. Their fall may not be too bad, but they still hit wet ground with a loud thud. Thankfully, Harry’s harsh fall was cushioned as he landed on the man. They had to have fallen miles down.

“Harry!” Terry yelled down the pipe. Meanwhile Harry had jumped up from his place atop of Lockhart’s body. Immediately, he heard the other man snore and knew that the other man was out cold.

“I am okay, Terry, just covered in grime. I need you to go get a professor. Now. I will stay put, please hurry,” Harry said urgently. Terry only hesitated for a moment before he ran off as fast as he could.

Immediately,Harry took out his wand and performed _lumos_ for light as the chamber was awfully dark. Harry then went to Lockhart, and noted that not only was he also covered in grime but he had a small head wound too. And as most head wounds, it bled quite a bit, Harry performed episkey on his wound, successfully stopping the blood, “I should let you bleed out, but I could not, not in good conscious. Not when I have the power to heal,” Harry muttered to himself as he stood and took in his surroundings, he noted that there was no apparent sign of Ginevra Weasley. Perhaps Lockhart really had lied, but why would he have revealed himself so harshly?

Slowly he walked toward a rounded archway, and he grimaced with each crunch, when he lowered his wand to see better, he saw that the floor was littered with dozens of animal bones. He drew nearer to the archway and saw that it was decorated with giant stone snakes that appeared to be moving. When he pointed his wand forward, he could not see an end to the long dark cave before him.

Harry hoped that Terry would come with help soon. He went to turn around, as he felt uneasy having his back turned to Lockhart, unconscious or not and just as he feared the man had been standing and without hesitation the man yelled, “OBLIVIATE.”

And with well practiced ease, Harry wordlessly created a shield for himself, but he had not needed to because Lockhart’s wand was damaged from his fall and instead of performing the memory charm, it created a small bomb that threw both he and Harry back. Lockhart was thrown directly back under the pipe and Harry was thrown deeper into the cave.

When Harry stood, an avalanche of rocks fell and he was forced to retreat deeper into the cave.

“Shit,” Harry said, repeating the word that Perry often said when something went awry as he ran to the fallen rocks. 

“Lockhart, are you all right?” He called out.

“Lockhart… is that me?” Lockhart’s confused voice yelled back, he sounded dazed and utterly confused, “I didn’t know that rocks could talk!”

Harry released an aggravated breath through his nose, the man’s spell worked, but it had backfired… Served him right, honestly, it’s not as if he had actually planned to help. He was going to push Harry down here had it not been for Terry doing it for him.

“I am not a pile of rocks. I am a school boy, at the school you work at. We got stuck in a tunnel miles under the school. Stay there and do not move. Help is coming.”

“Oh! That’s rather nice! It’s quite scary here though. I don’t wish to be alone! Oh, here, I can move some rocks, then you can be here with me!”

Harry heard the man approach and then heard the sound of rocks being moved, “you do that Lockhart,” Harry said. It’s not like Harry could perform something like the knockback charm he had practiced without causing the cave to collapse further and possibly kill them both, this was his next best bet until help arrived.

The sound of crumbling rocks was interrupted by a shrill scream.

 _’That must be Givervra…’_ Harry thought anxiously as he attempted to peer further into the tunnel, it was just as dark as the first time, and it honestly made him feel rather scared. He felt like something was going to come running at him at any moment.

Harry peered back toward the avalanche of rocks and he could hear that Lockhart was still digging, he hoped help would arrive soon…

Givervra screamed once more, this time much more urgently, Harry wanted so badly to ignore it, if Givervra had not spoken with the diary--with Tom--so much then she would not have been down here in the first place… But Harry spoke with him too, and had Joseph not confiscated the dairy from him, then perhaps Harry would have ended up down there too, running away screaming from a basilisk.

Against his will, Harry took a step deeper into the tunnel, and then another and another until he walked with ease down the long corridor of the cave. He briskly walked what felt like a full mile, and soon he saw a dimly shining light. _That must be the true Chamber,_ Harry thought with absolute dread. 

As he continued to walk, he finally approached another archway, similar to the one near the entrance, it looked like a door, however, it was already open. On it were snakes as well, but this time, they appeared much more alive as their emerald eyes glowed and watched Harry as he stood unmoving before them. If he looked through the opened doorway he saw a long narrow walkway that expanded into an extravagant room in the distance.

Harry could turn around. The beast did not know he was here, it would perhaps kill little Ginevra, but by then help would have arrived, and they could close the chamber by force, or close off all of the pipes, or smoke out the damned beast. Anything and everything that could prevent Harry from having to face a basilisk!

However, little Ginevra would likely die from the wait, and Harry could not live with himself if he allowed that, and he marched on with fierce determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a delight to write because year two is one of my favorite years. However, writing it while it was so similar to the true Harry Potter owned not by me, but JKR, of course. I want to move past it as quickly as possible so I could really get into my au.
> 
> So, if you love the character interaction from the other chapters, stick with me past year two (which should only be one more chapter long) and I promise, that the summer is FULL of it. Honestly, you may get sick of it by then.
> 
> If it's not obvious that I appreciate your comments then I will work harder to show it! Because honestly, I would not have gotten as far in this story without your support. With each chapter, I feel more confident about seeing it to its end, which will most like be about 35 chapters! Yeesh! Most likely longer, but we will see.
> 
> Ginny is awake apparently! I wonder if someone is in the chamber with her... (chapter seventeen is already finished, and I will post it next Tuesday, around the same time. But I still want to see if I am predictable in this story so please tell me what you think will happen!) >:)


	17. You're a Hero, Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the chamber of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say this, but the notes are kind of important and sometimes reveals what is to come. So, please take a read!<3

Harry entered the room, and he knew that this was the true chamber, it was lit well enough that he was able to end the lumos spell on his wand and rely on the light within. He walked down a narrow walkway that was surrounded by pillars entwined by stone snakes who appeared just as alive as the snakes that surrounded the door behind he had just entered through. 

Each pillar was surrounded by gaps of water, and had the water not looked so ominous and green, Harry would have thought each one was the perfect size for a personal pool. 

When he drew nearer to the end of the room, he was able to see that it was just as extravagant as the pillars that aligned it’s walls.

It was surrounded by larger versions of the snake columns that lined the walkway but it also had various gaping holes along its walls and on the far back wall of the room stood a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin himself, his mouth gaping opened. 

Harry knew it was the man, because while professor Snape did not know where the particular founder’s school portrait was, he did have a copy of a novelty portrait with all four of Hogwarts’ founders on it. 

The statue itself had to be more than thirty feet tall and as Harry took it all in and continued on his trek, he was tackled by a flame of red hair, that yanked him away from the center and to the side of a nearby pillar. They had almost fell into one of the pools.

“Harry, Harry! There’s a beast here--a giant snake! Before you came, it- it attacked me. It tried to bite me, but I dodged it and it ended up swallowing that piller there,” she pointed a shaky finger toward a demolished pillar near the statue’s feet. “Near the statue, it started choking, and sputtering and while it was distracted, I just ran through the pipes, it followed me so quickly but I’ve managed to lose it, but it’s still there--and I-I-I” the girl whispered feverishly as she latched onto him. Her face was covered in tears and snot.

“Ginevra, you’re okay--” Harry stopped mid-speech just as a massive beast of a snake hastily slithered across the center of the room and into one of the many opened holes. No, not holes… pipes. Ginevra said she had ran through the pipes.

They both watched fearfully as the beast repeated its venture, its head bobbed about and it made garbled hissing noises. It obviously was damaged by inhaling the debris of the pillar. It sniffed in all the wrong directions, it was obviously looking for something--looking for Ginny, and by proxy, Harry too. Luckily, it had not even turned in their direction.

After the beast disappeared into a pipe the third time in its frantic search, Harry pulled Ginevra further behind the pillar she pulled them to. Their robes made the slightest of noises, and Harry in all his paranoia, started to remove her outer robes.

She blushed and sputtered, but Harry cut her off with a harsh whisper, “be quiet! Remove your robe we will be able to move easier without them!”

“Can you swim?”

Ginevra looked at him as if he were mad but nodded.

Once they were stripped to their casual wear, the beast appeared once more and before it could turn their way and notice their presence, Harry bundled their robes and used wandless and wordless magic to chuck it across the room. The moment their robes hit the floor Harry flung them into one of the water holes behind them just as the beast charged after the robes.

On instinct Ginevra held her breath but it was unnecessary because Harry had wandlessly and wordlessly performed an air bubble charm for the both of them. Both had a “helmet” of air over their heads. However, Harry knew that they would not hold long. He had only performed the spell in passing with his wand, and he could never maintain the charm too long because he rarely practiced to do so. He had only practiced it for fun in the first place after reading it in a third year textbook.

He looked around them, his vision was clouded by the green murky water that surrounded his bubble of air but just as he thought, there were pipes connecting each body of water between the pillars.

Harry lead them and pulled Ginevra along, and pointed to the holes that connected each body of water. They would be travelling under them, going backwards from where Harry had came, and then they would return to the entrance near the avalanche of rocks, where the beast would hopefully not follow. They could wait for the professors there. Hopefully the headmaster had returned by now as McGonagall said he would.

Harry hoped that he would come and get them the hell out of here before they died.

They swam hastily, and each breathed shallowly as they could feel the air around their heads become dense with each passing moment, the air bubbles would not last long. They went through several archways underwater before they reached what they assumed to be the end as there were no longer any holes to swim through.

Harry gestured that Ginevra wait as he will go first and make sure the way is clear. She nodded with uncertainty, Gryffindor bravery wholly absent. Harry poked his head out and saw no sign of the beast. He also saw that they were only twenty feet away from the entryway with the emerald eyed snakes.

Quietly, Harry climbed out of the pool, and hurriedly helped Ginevra as she climbed out behind him, Harry saw the beast still slithering about at the center of the room, which put quite a bit of distance between them. It was continuing it’s desperate search for them, but it was confused of their location which Harry deduced as he watched the beast enter and exit pipe after pipe. It moved terrifyingly fast despite its massive body.

Harry moved and yanked Ginevra out in haste. For once he was grateful for the light physical strength training that he had to endure during the summer for his training. It was easy to lift the girl out and pull her along as they moved in a near sprint.

They were halfway to the exit of the chamber room when Ginevra slipped and yelped _loudly_ in surprise. _’Did the girl truly have to yelp!?’_ Harry _swore_ that she did it on purpose.

Harry yanked her up harshly by the arm and ran to the connecting tunnel, hoping the beast had not noticed, but terrifyingly enough, it had and it let out a shrill, and gurgled roar as it pursued them instantly.

Harry saw that there were two pipes on each side of the entryway and pushed Ginevra to the one on his left, “go! Navigate the pipes, avoid the beast, do _not_ look it in the eye, just go!” Harry turned, closed his eyes and pointed his wand at the giant reptile, and canted the verdimillious charm with all of his might as the beast was only half a yard away from him.

A green orb formed from his wand and Harry flung it forward, sending the orb flying at the beast, hitting it right in the center of the eyes, the small explosion of light had to sting and it was bright enough that it even blinded the beast temporarily. In that time, Harry had opened his eyes and ran back into the pool that he and Ginevra had came from.

Thankfully, by the time it recovered it’s senses, it lost sight of Harry and dashed into the pipe on the right, thinking that Harry had gone into it.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore, hurry up before you are suspended indefinitely for allowing two bloody students to die. Please, please, please,_ Harry chanted internally. He exited the water, and with a tense clench of his jaw, he waited and hoped that Ginevra would not have gone far, so that they could run the moment they reunited. However, of course she did not wait to see which pipe the beast pursued. Harry wouldn’t have, and if the girl were smart, she would have kept going and find a spot to hide. 

Hopefully, she would do so _quietly,_ Harry thought bitterly, still irritated that the girl gave their location away, no matter how unintentional it was. 

All too soon he heard the girl yelp once more. And the roar that followed made Harry pale drastically. He looked back to the center of the inner chamber room and saw as Ginevra retreated back into the pipe from which she came, the pipe at the feet of Salazar’s statue. All the way at the end of the room.

Without thinking Harry ran to the center, he could hear the beast travel quickly in the pipes next to him, but he could also hear strange and mystical music from behind him. He hoped it was the headmaster, but he could not wait, not in good conscious, not when the beast would pursue Ginevra Weasley. Georges, Fred and Percy’s sister.

Harry thought about Percy as he ran as fast as he could. Just like the other Warts’ members, Percy had become an important person to Harry. He was someone that Harry could discuss academics and politics with (no matter how much politics actually bored him. Though Percy was passionate and always spoke of topics that intrigued Harry, even if only slight.) It was Percy who talked to professor Flitwick on Harry’s behalf in regard to his third year classes. Apparently, the man was willing to come up with a solution that would allow Harry to take as many classes as he wanted and could as a third year all thanks to Percy’s high recommendation. And that only gave Harry a personal reason to help this particular student in need, especially when she was Percy’s family.

So, Harry continued to run, he ignored the burning in his chest, and the creature in his brain telling him to run and abandon the girl. 

Unsurprisingly the beast beat him, it was so fast that Harry could not tell which pipe it appeared from, all he knew was that it was headed directly for the pipe Ginevra ran into. It had good ears, that was for sure. Which was not so good for Harry as the beast noticed the music that was getting nearer and nearer and changed its direction and headed straight for Harry upon seeing him.

By the time he was seen, Harry had already reached the center room but did not dare venture to its middle, he dashed to the side, closed his eyes and braced himself against the wall, and with planted feet to steady himself, he yelled, “alarte ascendare maximum!” Harry was pushed back against the wall harshly, and it was truly a testament to Harry’s magical power and how far he had come in his own training that the beast actually shot thirty feet into the air before it fell down harshly from its own weight.

The beast had not even gathered its senses before a bright red, flaming peacock like bird holding a rolled up piece of cloth in its talons as it flew past Harry’s head and into the chamber with a mighty crow. 

Harry saw the beast wither and airily hiss, and he remembered that the crow of a rooster was one of its greatest weaknesses. The bird continued to crow and caw, it flew in circles around the beast before it flew over to Harry and dropped the cloth at his feet, before Harry picked it up, he saw the bird’s long golden beak, and how its feathers moved like fire. 

“A phoenix,” Harry breathed breathlessly.

“Don’t just stand there boy, pick me up!” A muffled voice demanded.

Harry recognized that voice though, he had not heard it since first year, “Marvin!?” He exclaimed as he picked the old sorting hat up and ran for cover as the beast began to wither in earnest and swinging its tail, knocking over piller after piller while the phoenix pecked out its eyes.

“Aye, boy it’s me. Hurry, reach inside. There may be something inside ter’ even the playin’ field.”

The beast’s tail flew directly over Harry’s head, and crashed into a pillar that was a mere five feet from Harry. A little too late, Harry dashed inside a nearby pipe as he was nicked on the side of his forehead by debris, he ignored the blood he felt run down the side of his face, and reached inside the old hat and immediately his hand gripped the handle of something. It was rather heavy and he had to really work to yank it out, “a long double-edged sword!? You expect me to fight this thing!?”

“Well, you can’t keep flinging the blasted snake about with magic, you’ll tire out your magical core eventually,” Marvin whispered and in that moment, Harry concentrated on his magic and it did feel slightly…. _tired._ Not weak just tired. He had been putting too much intent into his spells so far.

“And anyway, that be an enchanted sword boy, made by ancient dwarves themselves.”

Harry wanted to cry, he looked at the sword in his tightly clenched fist. It had to be at least 40 inches long (Harry was only 56 inches!) It was heavy but not as heavy as it should be and he deduced that that was apart of its enchantment. It looked awfully sharp as well.

He turned his attention to the beast and watched as it continued to fling madly about, it weaving and flailing its giant head, while the phoenix continued to sing its trill song and peck at its eyes and any other orifice of the beast’s face. Dark blood spewed everywhere. 

Harry glared at Marvin, tears stung his eyes, “and I am getting a sword instead of the presence of a more capable and adult wizard because!?”

“Because! Boy! Everyone has been alerted of the disappearance of Ginevra Weasley, including the Ministry whose laws you humans abide to. They are too distracted by the news and still do not know where this blasted chamber even is. Fawkes and I came as quickly as we could when yer’ Terry Boot friend came in hollerin’ and hoopin’ into the headmasters office when the headmaster has been in the great hall since he was called in by the board and the minister. So, yer, welcome,” Marvin said haughtily, and then more softly he said, “I am sorry lad, this is all I can do for ye, until better help arrives, and I know it’s comin’” in the time the hat had spoken, Ginevra had hastily ran to Harry’s side, from a nearby pipe that she had been tucked away in--she really knew how to navigate those pipes--and the now blinded beast took little notice. Harry could tell it was properly blind as it continued to thrash wildly about, gnawing randomly at the air.

Harry heard the phoenix cry out as the beast successfully caught onto one of its legs. It swung the bird from side to side before it ripped the phoenix’s leg from its body. The phoenix, was thrown into the wall nearby, its blood raining down upon them as it did so. Harry felt some of it fall onto his face but he did not notice it seep into his head wound and when he began to feel slightly tingly, he chalked it up to adrenaline.

The pour bird looked shaken from the ordeal, it flapped its wings determinedly and took flight straight into the mouth of Salazar’s statue. 

That was rather gruesome and traumatic to watch, there was something so depressing about seeing the mutilation of a phoenix.

 _’Merlin, we really are on our own,_ Harry thought to himself as he shoved the hat at Ginevra, “get to the center, and once you have clear passage behind you, back away and do not stop until you meet a wall of rocks, do so _Quietly.”_

The beast continued to struggle to cope with the pain and blindness, it stood tall but was turned the opposite way, wildly sniffing about.

Ginevra gulped, she clutched the hat to her chest and began to back away slowly and when Harry saw that the beast still could not discover their locations, he did the same.

Just because he had a sword did not mean that he wanted to fight this beast, especially if he did not need to. He fully planned to back all the way to the avalanche of rocks he had left from earlier and wait for help which he assumed would arrive soon. He knew Terry, and Terry would not have settled for a hat and a bird to save him.

Before long the beast began to aggressively skulk about, it was obviously sniffing and listening for them with severe attention. Harry who was closest to the beast stopped moving and held his breath. He clutched the sword in his right hand tightly. Gods, he was terrified.

The beast’s head was only a few feet away from Harry. It stared at him with unseeing eyes, and had it not been for Harry’s often gory visions, he surely would have gagged at the sight of the bloody empty eye sockets.

Suddenly a piece of rock fell from above and landed directly at Harry’s feet. Almost as if it was spelled to do so. Either Harry was extremely unlucky or someone wanted him dead. The beast roared and Harry swung the sword with all his strength.

He was sprayed with dark blood as the sharp blade connected and easily sliced cleanly through the beast’s jaw and Harry was flung back into a pillar as the beast wildly retaliated with a mad swing of its tail which connected with Harry almost immediately. A bit of wind was knocked out of him and though his ribs hurt, he stood immediately, and dodged the tail that swung madly at him once again by ducking and weaving behind the various pillars. It seemed that each one he hid behind was ultimately destroyed by the mad beast.

The beast began to lunge with its head, biting the air in mad determination to get to Harry, and Harry managed to only dodge once before he was forced to jab the long sword into the route of the beast’s both with the sword, using shaking hands.

His aim was true and he was sprayed all over with what felt like gallons of blood. He stabbed into the beast’s mouth, and it moved no more. Harry most likely stabbed into its brain. Warm blood continued to drip down Harry’s arms and in his right arm he felt a deep and searing pain that had him wailing and falling to his knees. He stabbed the sword into the ground, and leaned on it’s hilt as he screamed as it felt as if rapid fire spread through his body.

“Harry!” Ginevra yelled as she rushed to his side, she placed her shoulders under his own for support, and Harry continued to wail, and it was a child’s wail, because in his mind, Harry was still begging for help. Not for just anyone, but for professor Snape, professor Flitwick, even the headmaster himself to appear and end his pain, it was excruciating, unbearable. When Harry struggled to stay up, she helped him lay on the ground.

For a long while he groaned, and moaned, _’I thought I told you to return to the entrance,’_ Harry tried to mutter but it came out a garbled mess. The girl didn’t reply. She just watched him with wide and frightened eyes. Unless Harry was mistaken, he saw awe and fascination there too. Odd.

He used all of his remaining strength and brought his arm into view. A pointed fang jutted out of a long gash that bled harshly. He pulled it out, threw it to the side and more blood gush out of the wound. He was far too tired and drowsy already to perform episkey--or any magic, for that matter.

From the statue’s mouth, Fawkes flew in once more, the poor bird flew so awkwardly because of its injury and neither Harry nor Ginny noticed the black notebook that it dropped on the chamber’s floor before it flew to Harry’s side. Fawkes landed harshly and from the phoenix’s still bleeding wounds more of his blood dripped into Harry’s own wound as he maneuvered his body to gently rest his head above Harry’s wound.

The bird’s feathers appeared so grey to Harry, and when he looked over toward Ginevra, the girl’s usually bright orange hair was just as grey and as the pain became less, Harry grew numb with no more tears left to cry. He didn’t want to die.

He wanted to be a healer, he wanted to help people like Narcissa Malfoy have more children. He wanted to truly talk with Hermione and end things on a better foot, he wanted to see his friends and play more childish school games like Exploding Snap as Joseph often encourage he do. He wanted to fly and actually enjoy it without being scared that he was wasting his time with childish things. He wanted to _be_ a child. He wanted to make professor Snape proud by becoming an even greater potions master than the man was himself. He wanted to understand magic in its most natural form, perhaps be the most magically powerful wizard of his generation through hard work alone. He wanted so much and even death ignored his desires, just like the many adults in his life.

Just then he felt something wet and warm drop onto his arm. Fawkes was _crying_ and not just a few droplet of tears either.

Ginevra gasped, and Harry distantly heard her speak in a choked up voice, “he’s mourning.”

“No, girl. He’s healin’,” Marvin said from his place on the floor beside them where Ginevra had carelessly thrown him earlier when she rushed to Harry’s side.

Harry let out a sob of relief as he felt the pain slowly leave him, even the pain in his ribs was subsiding. 

How had he forgotten that Phoenix tears _heal._ It was for that reason that he was so fascinated by them.

Ginevra watched him heal with high intensity, her face morphed into one of disbelief, then fascination and awe, “you’ll never die…” she said in a thoughtful manner and only as if remembering herself, did her expression turn to one of simple relief.

As the pain slowly subsided, Harry sat up with the help of Ginevra, “thank you Ginevra.”

Ginevra gave him a forced smile.

Fawkes hopped off of Harry’s chest and glided over the husk of the basilisk, now that the beast was dead, Harry felt no fear in calling it what it was. Beyond the husk of the basilisk, Fawkes continued to trill repeatedly.

“Fawkes wants you to go to him,” Marvin stated. 

Harry stood, and grabbed Marvin as he did so. He pulled the sword from the ground, “Ginevra, grab that fang, please. It will be good for potion ingredients.” 

Ginevra looked at him, not in confusion but in surprise. However, she did as requested and followed Harry to the center of the room. However, upon seeing the diary she screeched, and ran over to it, Harry did the same on instinct and he saw the words, _’is anyone there? Hello? Please help, pleass, please, please, I am so scared, I don’t understand—‘_ writing themselves nonsensically. Even now, Tom was still trying to manipulate the situation. Had he used appearing weak to draw Ginevra in?

Fawkes hopped out of the way as Ginevra threw herself to the ground and stabbed the journal over and over as she sobbed and screamed. 

Harry could have sworn that he heard _the diary_ scream. No, he is certain he did, because the book began to _bleed_ dark ink--ink that could be mistaken for blood--it even groaned. The groans almost sounded like sobbing.

“Ginevra! Ginevra!” Harry said as he rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. She swung free of his reach and continued to stab the journal until it groaned no more and the only noises in the chamber were the flap of Fawkes’ wings, Ginevra’s harsh breathing and the sizzling from the ink of the journal being mixed with the basilisk venom.

Harry leaned his weight on the sword and knelt beside Ginevra who threw herself into his arms and sobbed in earnest. Just as soon as she touched him, Harry saw visions of Ginny breaking the necks of chickens, writing the heir’s first message, and feverishly writing away into Tom Riddle’s journal. All done with a blank and distant look in her eyes that were lightly tinted red.

“It was me! It was me! I couldn’t fight off Riddle! He possessed me! Made me do all those things. I-I couldn’t resist, I can barely remember!”

Ginevra squeezed Harry tightly as she sobbed. Harry pursed his lips and remembered his own time with Tom’s journal. He knew it was not good the moment the thing spoke to him, and he knew it was worse when he felt compelled to it. Had it not been for Joseph, surely, Harry could have easily been in Ginevra’s place.

And that was just putting it lightly. Harry has learned truly how awkward and abnormal having limited friendly social interaction with others had affected him. Perry even called him awkward teasingly. So, it was unsurprising that awkward little Harry would fall for someone like Tom’s tricks. He unconsciously sought validation that despite being so awkward, people could still talk with him, and approach him. Yes, he thought bitterly; he could have easily been Ginevra.

Harry grabbed the journal from the ground, and felt nothing, not even compulsion.

“It is okay, Ginevra. It was not you. It was all Tom. You… killed him, so to say.”

Ginevra slightly loosened her hold and peered deep into Harry’s eyes, “you believe me?” She asked with a sniffle.

“Lockhart said you knew that I had the journal at some point. I just did not know that you had it before I until tonight.”

She flinched, “I just didn’t want you to get possessed like I did. You’re Nathan’s brother.”

Harry felt slightly bitter at the title, but the bitterness was replaced as little Ginevra blushed, and looked away from Harry’s gaze.

“What I mean is that I’ve watched you--not in a stalker way!” Ginevra said as she yanked her arms from around Harry’s body and slowly wrapped them around her own. “Y-you’re strong, even stronger than Nathan--the boy-who-lived!” She practically hissed. She looked toward him with wide eyes that Harry saw as confused fascination and awe--almost as if he were not human in her eyes, “you saved my life,” an incredulous breath of laughter escaped from her lips, you’ve slain a basilisk with your own two hands.” She looked away from him and toward the basilisk, she bit her nails and tightened her hold around herself, “y-you’re honestly my hero, Harry.”

Harry blushed, and cleared his throat, “think nothing of it,” he stood and offered his hand to Ginevra, she took it with shaky hands of her own, grabbed the sorting hat and notebook with her other and stood just as shakily. She clutched his hand and allowed Harry to lead her to the exit, “come. We must leave.” 

Harry swooped Fawkes up into the crook of his elbow and the bird crooned appreciatively. Without much thought, Harry used some of the strength that was quickly coming back to him to perform a minor episkey on the bird’s bleeding stump. It worked much more quickly than Harry was used to, especially when he had done so wordlessly and wandlessly.

As they walked and drew nearer to the entrance, Harry could hear the sounds of sifting rock. Ginevra continued to cry silently, when she spoke her voice was awfully quiet, “oh, Merlin, I am going to be expelled for sure.”

Lockhart’s face popped up on the other side, “oh! There you are! Oh, you’re covered in dirt and grime. Oh dear that is blood,” the man exclaimed dreamily as he held out a hand for them to grab. Harry sent Ginevra in first, then he handed Fawkes through to Ginevra’s waiting arms, and followed soon after.

Lockhart halfheartedly tried to rub a bit of blood from Harry’s face while Ginevra returned Fawkes to his arms.

“Oh, you have a sword. How dangerous. Oooh, fire bird from earlier, how pretty! Oh, no! It only has one leg!” He said with a bright and loopy smile as he weaved his head loopily from side to side. It seemed Lockhart lost a lot of his eloquent vocabulary, in Harry’s opinion this was a massive improvement. Before Ginevra could ask, he informed her that Lockhart’s memory was gone due to a memory charm backfired on him and from the girl’s leer, Harry could tell that she too thought this was an improvement.

Harry made everyone grab hands and politely asked Fawkes if he could carry them to the top despite his leg. Luckily, he could. Riding with Fawkes was phenomenal but Harry was much too tired to actually enjoy the experience, but Lockhart’s childish exclamations of the magical journey made his heart feel a bit lighter in an odd way.

“Oh, you lived,” Myrtle said in open disappointment when they landed.

Harry smiled without humor or happiness, “no thanks to you.”

Myrtle grinned and flew into her toilet. Harry found that he could not actually be angry with the ghost girl who had long grown apathetic to death. Hell, in her eyes, if Harry had died, he really would have came back and shared her toilet.

Since landing, Lockhart still looked dazed, and Ginevra did not let go of Harry’s hands as fresh tears poured from her eyes. The shrill of Fawkes caught his attention, and Harry looked at the bird from the crook of his elbow, and agreed that they should get a move on.

********************

 

The moment they had entered the headmasters office, Harry felt overwhelmed as everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at them. 

The headmaster’s eyes began to _twinkle_ the moment his eyes landed on them. Ginevra’s parents were there as well and they appeared shocked beyond relief. Professor Flitwick looked as if he had been crying, and he only began to cry harder seeing them covered in grime, slime and blood. Professor McGonagall looked as if she would pass out from relief and professor Snape stood stiffly at the headmaster’s side with his lips in an extremely thin line as he appeared to glare at Harry. Terry was there as well, and when he began to cry, professor Flitwick conjured another hankey and wiped his tears. 

Perhaps they were most surprised by Lockhart’s loopy behavior, or they were horrified at Harry’s blood stained clothes and mesmerized by the phoenix who he carried in his arm as he clutched a long-sword in his fist, or maybe they were merely shocked by the fact that Ginevra was alive and well.

Ginevra’s mother had _shrieked_ her daughter’s name and ran to them and yanked the poor girl into her arms, this caused Ginevra to drop the sorting hat  & journal and now that Harry’s hand was free from her hold he was able to pick both items up. Before long he was also included into the hug, Fawkes had long ago abandoned his arms and awkwardly flew to the headmaster who had been crying silent tears from his eyes when he saw his magical companion’s state. 

Harry had narrowly avoided stabbing Mrs. Weasley on accident as he moved the sword away. He reminded her that he was covered in blood because he was sure she had not noticed.

Mrs. Weasley informed him that she could care less, and peppered his face in grateful kisses while she exclaimed that he had saved her daughter. How had he saved her daughter!?

Professor Snape, practically growled that they would all like to know how and what he had done and once Mrs. Weasley released him, Harry began his tale from the very beginning.

He told the story of how Nathan had been hearing a voice that only he could hear throughout the school and only too late did they realize that it was the beast of the heir. A basilisk, a snake like creature that someone who spoke and understood parseltongue could control. He recounted how the Weasley males of the school had spoken of their worries of little Ginevra’s strange behavior throughout the school year, but assumed it to be from home sickness. He told them of the journal, and how he had been the second to find it, and Ginevra had been the first. His voice shook as he spoke of how compelled he was to write in the journal himself and how open and friendly Tom had been.

When he got to the story of moaning Myrtle, professor McGonagall herself paled, and revealed that she had been in her final year when Myrtle had been killed. She never thought that she had stayed, Olive Hornby had complained of being haunted by the girl but no one had ever actually seen Myrtle’s ghost. They had merely assumed that the guilt from bully the girl was driving Olive mad.

Harry continued and told the story of the hero Lockhart with tired indifference. He had to assure the adults within the room that the man was now harmless when they glared at the man murderously until Harry told the story of Ginevra destroying the diary.

Mrs. Weasley had wailed again, and reprimanded Ginevra for even writing to something that could think for itself but didn’t have a brain that she knew of. Ginevra allowed her mother to reprimand her as she leaned her head heavily onto the woman’s shoulder. She was _still_ crying. Harry wondered how she had not run out of tears by now.

“What I don’t understand, is who is this Tom Riddle boy, and why would his diary posses our daughter to kill, as Harry here claims,” Mr. Weasley asked as he stood from where he had been knelt next to his wife and daughter. He had taken the diary from Harry’s hand and flipped through the ink filled pages in confusion.

The headmaster removed Fawkes from his arms, and he transfigured a book on his desk into a soft looking pillow and placed Fawkes on it gently. He then approached the Weasley patriarch and took the diary from his hands, and looked at it with a sad and regretful eyes as he called it brilliant, and said that it had belonged to one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever known. That is, before Harry had enrolled. The last part was said with a wink toward Harry, and Harry had blushed and looked away.

With a voice that spoke of deep regret the headmaster informed them that Tom Marvolo Riddle, was now known as Lord Voldemort with a wave of his wand, the headmaster had spelled Tom’s name into the air, and then rearranged the spellings so that the letters read, “I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.”

Harry almost passed out right then and there. 

Mrs. Weasley had wailed and Ginevra began to cry harder than ever, and sobbed, “I didn’t know, I didn’t know,” she had been writing him all year she went on to confess.

The headmaster assured her that all was well, fore wizards much more experienced than she had fallen for Voldemort’s tricks in the past. He was extremely charming, manipulative and a good actor, and an even better liar. He could make one believe him about most anything.

Furthermore, no lasting damage had been done, and even better news; those petrified were just receiving their mandrake juice which meant that they should be up and about any moment now. He then recommended that Ginevra visit the hospital wing as it was well deserved and needed. He boldly requested that she and her parents take professor Lockhart as well.

It was Ginevra who answered their consent by quietly taking the confused man’s hand and pulled him along as the older Weasley’s followed their tired and depressed daughter, and an obliviated blond man out the office. 

The headmaster then called for a feast and politely requested that professor Flitwick and deputy headmistress McGonagall alert the kitchens and residents of Hogwarts and the stern women left first and the short man followed her merrily, wiping away at his eyes, and giving Harry a few pats on the back, “we will talk later, Mr. Potter!” He said before he left.

This left the headmaster, professor Snape, and Terry. 

Terry had finally given into his urge and ran to Harry and held him in a tight embrace and did not let go until professor Snape cleared his throat.

The professor then conjured chairs and gestured for the two boys to sit, they did so obediently.

“It appears that you two have complete disregard to the rules. Your head of house had been entirely distraught when your fellow Ravenclaws informed him that they had not seen you since your last class of DADA.”

Both boys looked down guiltily.

The professor then grabbed the bottom of Harry’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes, and for once Harry did not merely stare at the man’s nose, but his eyes, and before he heard his words, he saw the man’s past and in that past he saw the man before him on the ground at the feet of Voldemort, screaming and writhing in pain. 

“And I believe that you and I have personally discussed getting an adult before you go on misadventures such as this,” the professor hissed through clenched teeth. Terry looked absolutely frightened but Harry knew that the man wouldn’t hurt either of them in his anger. It was obvious that he was angry over the fact that Harry technically placed himself in danger yet again. It was immensely touching to Harry.

The headmaster fed Fawkes a grape from a fruit bowl on his desk, “now, now, professor Snape, Harry had confessed that he planned to do as much but was stopped by Lockhart. Such a sad thing, the thirst for fame.”

“I don’t understand it,” Harry confessed earnestly. He was so tired that he allowed some of the weight of the sword to slip from his hand.

This brought the sword to everyone’s attention, especially the headmaster who eyed it in open intrigue, “my boy, I do not believe that I have ever seen that sword before.”

Marvin perked up in Harry’s lap, “because ye never needed to, I got a lot in me that ye don’t know about. That sword belonged to Ravenclaw herself. She had it crafted long before Gryffindor had made his own and she had it made by the ancient dwarves of Greece no less,” Marvin’s ‘face’ twisted to meet Harry’s own. 

“The fact that ye pulled it from me at all shows your dedication to Ravenclaw, and you’ll have to deal with the weapon until ye die, boy. I will retrieve it personally upon yer death but don’t go dyin’ anytime soon! Fawkes, if you would.”

Suddenly, Fawkes jumped from his pillow, swooped down, and grabbed Marvin from Harry’s lap. He placed him on the shelf near the headmaster’s desk that was filled with all sorts of trinkets. Harry felt rather happy that despite the bird’s injury, he still flew about with near ease.

The headmaster looked at Harry for a long moment, his stare spoke intrigue.

Harry clutched the sword in his lap, was he really supposed to keep this? Would he be allowed to? He was actually rather pleased that he has made Ravenclaw his home. So much so, that a creation of Ravenclaw himself, had given him its blessing.

“You’re the owner of Ravenclaw’s sword, mate. It only existed in legends, but you have the real deal, wicked! Everyone is going to go mad at the news!” Terry exclaimed in awe.

“Wicked indeed,” hummed the headmaster as he rubbed his beard in deep thought, “well, I do believe that you two have well earned two hundred points each for Ravenclaw, and of course, you must receive an award for special services to the school.”

“WICKED!” Terry hooped, leaning onto Harry and shaking him by the shoulders.

Their celebration was interrupted by Mr. Malfoy who rudely burst into the office, with none other than the house-elf Dobby at his heels. Dobby looked toward Harry with wide fearful eyes, Harry’s own eyes displayed his surprised. Dobby looked away and stood dutifully by his master’s side.

The white haired man looked ready to go on a rant but seemed to stop short when he saw that Harry wielded a sword and was drenched in blood.

“What in the world has happened here? I was sent to check on whether or not allowing you back here was the right decision and there is a student in your office, covered in blood, with a nasty scar on his forehead and arm, and wielding a sword!?” Mr. Malfoy exclaimed incredulously as he gestured elegantly toward Harry. 

Harry surprised by the man’s statement, looked toward his arm and was surprised to see that there was in fact, a long thin cut on it where the basilisk fang had snagged him. _The Basilisk fang,_ Harry thought mournfully. They had left it behind!

“Now, Lucius, Mr. Potter is fine, he actually went through so much in order to give this to me, should I return it to you?” The headmaster held up the journal and Mr. Malfoy paled slightly.

Harry frowned as Mr. Malfoy denied the item as his. Why would the headmaster accuse him in the first place? Harry concentrated, and remembered that last Yule, at the Malfoy’s own ball he had seen a vision of the man torturing muggles, and because of his father he knew that the man was an accused Death Eater who pleaded not guilty due to being under the imperius curse. A curse that was illegal to use because it allowed the caster to control those of weaker will to do their bidding.

But how would Mr. Malfoy had gotten it into the school and into Ginevra’s hands--the bookstore, better yet the scuffle at the bookstore, but it had been… Mrs. Malfoy who assisted Ginny in retrieving her books. Harry felt nauseous.

Terry watched on intently, Harry knew that he did not like the Malfoy’s and that he barely tolerated Draco’s presence during their study group time. 

However, Terry also respected Harry’s opinion immensely, and that’s why he was not openly display his dislike for the family. Terry kept looking toward Harry for some direction on how to feel, and when he could not get a read on Harry’s emotion he chose to silently stew in his dislike for the Malfoy’s.

Harry listened intently as the headmaster chose his words carefully. Purposefully laying out all the important pieces in front of Harry and Terry. 

If a prominent light pureblood family like the Weasley’s had a blood purist daughter who killed muggleborns, then surely that would ruin the reputation of Arthur Weasley--head of the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office; known light order wizard. 

Harry honestly felt as if he and Terry did not need to be hearing this. Professor Snape must have thought so too as he urgently hissed the headmaster’s name.

“I surely hope that nothing like this happens again, headmaster. Surely, your next suspension may be permanent,” Mr. Malfoy threatened and left with a swoop of his robes, he completely disregarded the fact that he knocked Dobby over. Harry noted that Snape did not appear disgruntled by the man’s threat, he was sure that he even saw the man nod in agreement.

Terry had watched, extremely displeased by the action and the moment Mr. Malfoy left, Terry asked the headmaster if he could return the man’s journal to him while he indiscreetly took a sock off.

The headmaster smiled and handed the journal off to the boy easily, and told him that he should go to the feast upon completing his errand.

Terry did so happily, and the headmaster suggested that Harry go to the feast as well, after being looked over, of course.

Harry thought on it, perhaps all those petrified may have the energy to join and while he would love to see them. He was drained. Physically, emotionally, and magically. He stretched and looked toward professor Snape, “actually, if possible I’d like to go and rest away from the festivities.”

“Understandable, my boy. Professor Snape, would you mind looking after Mr. Potter?”

“I suppose I could so generous,” the potions master said stiffly as he stood next to Harry who walked toward the door sluggishly.

They walked briskly, and to Harry’s surprise they walked right by his office in the dungeons, they even went past the Slytherin dungeon doors. 

Soon after, they rounded a corner nearby and straight to a giant portrait that hung on the wall at the end of the hall. 

It was even taller than professor Snape, and the man was rather tall. The portrait was a plain painting of what looked like mermaids looking into a glass and watching students walk by, students whose robes adorned Slytherin colors. Various students passed, and none of them looked the same. The mermaids ooed and awed with each passing student. It was a rather fun portrait and Harry briefly remembered Draco explaining that the dungeons were under the lake and from their common rooms, Slytherins saw all of the water creatures who lived in the lake from a giant window in their common room.

The professor spoke, the students in the portrait paid him no mind but the mermaids looked at him curiously, “Imagine an imaginary menagerie manager managing an imaginary menagerie,” when the professors finished, the mermaids gaped at him impressed, and clapped as quickly as they could in the water and the door swung open.

The two did not have idle conversation, the professor knew that more than anything an overwhelmed Harry needed silence and time to cope with what he saw--well, in this case, what he had been through. Snape had taken him to his private quarters. Not his office, but his quarters! Where he lived, where he slept, and relaxed. Harry could not believe it.

The professor took the sword from Harry’s hand and quickly leaned it against the wall near the door as if it burned, he hovered his wand up and down the length of Harry’s body and ran a simple diagnostic charm. The diagnostic charm was not meant to be relied on for a full physical. It could not tell one things such as sex, height, or weight. 

No, you had to do such a thing manually, but the charm could tell one if a body had any abnormalities if the caster knew what to look for. Though, the diagnostic one received would be based on what you knew of the human body, if one was not educated in the medical fields than the diagnosis they would receive would not make any sense to them. 

For example; if one was only educated in outer injuries then they would receive reading for outer injuries such as bruises, cuts and bumps. A more educated person could diagnose muscle tears, breaks in the bones, and even pregnancies. Luckily, professor Snape was one of those more educated individuals, he had even served residency in St. Mungos for healer qualifications. 

Most healers used the spell flagate--the spell the headmaster had used to write out Tom’s name--or they use a self writing quill to document the diagnostic charm’s findings. into the air The professor performed exemplum, copying what his wand recorded. He then performed trafero imprimeo in order to transfer the recording onto a piece of parchment he had nearby. It was much easier for him this way.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape felt immense relief that there was no indication of tainted blood; which would indicate poison. Ever since the boy had said that he was poisoned by a _basilisk_ in the headmaster’s office, Snape had felt actual anxiety. Harry was the only known human survivor of basilisk venom. It was that deadly. So perhaps it was an understatement that Snape felt relieved that there was no diagnosis of blood toxicity.

However, Harry’s current temperature was abnormally high apparently, and his magical core was unreadable. He then asked Harry generic medical questions; did you hit your head? are you in pain? Where does it hurt? Etc. Harry’s answers received suspicious glares. For the most part; Harry felt fine, just exhausted and a little warm.

The professor curtly demanded that Harry get into the shower and soak in a cool bath. When Harry inquired about his clothing, professor Snape sneered and informed him that a house-elf would take care of it, of course.

Harry soaked for a long while after rinsing off, and the cool water felt nice on his overly warm skin. He must have been thirty minutes into his soak when he heard the pop of an house-elf and the urgent call of his name.

“Mr. Harrison Potter, sir. It is Dobby!” The giddy elf explained as he placed a pile of clean clothing on top of the closed toilet stool lid.

“You did it! You did it! _You_ stopped you-know-who! You be’s as great as your brother, the great Nathaniel Potter, the boy-who-is-living!”

Harry hummed, and smiled politely, he really was not in the mood to talk but the house-elf didn’t seem to mind as it continued to speak happily, “and because of Mr. Harrison Potter’s dear friend, Dobby is free! Free! FREE!”

‘Ah, so Terry managed to trick Mr. Malfoy into giving Dobby his sock. Good for them.’ Harry thought. Out loud, he merely hummed once more.

“Dobby will never be forgetting this, Mr. Harrison Potter, the Slayer of Basilisks!”

‘Hm, the Slayer of Basilisks, sounds like a book the old Lockhart would have wrote,’ Harry thought with a grimace.

He soaked for a little while longer before cleaning himself once more. He got out and found the professor sitting in a recliner near the fire. He was unused to seeing the man in such a… domestic setting. Harry felt like this single moment has changed their relationship tremendously. Harry did not doubt that he may be the only student to ever see the professor so relaxed.

“If you are going to look around, hurry and get it over with, and then lie down,” the man said irritably. 

Harry could tell that there was a lot his professor was refraining himself from saying and honestly, Harry appreciated it immensely. He was absolutely done with speaking for the night.

He slowly walked around the room, he had not had the chance to appreciate it when he first entered, so he planned to take as much as he could in and learn about the man he called a professor and a confidant. 

The room was just as plain in color as his own back at Potter manor, but for all the black that decorated the room, the dark shade of green and silver evened it out. There were no pictures, but on the wall above him, a single painting hung. It was of the mediocre potioneer, Baruffio who had died from mispronouncing an unknown spell which caused a bull to appear from nowhere and crush his chest. In his portrait Baruffio was brewing from a cauldron. Or so professor Flitwick said during their first class of charms.

Baruffio briefly stopped mid stir and nodded at Harry before he went back to brewing.

As Harry walked passed the portrait he saw a short corridor with a single door at the end. _That must be the professor’s room, I better not become too adventurous,_ Harry thought smartly as he continued to feed his curiosity with other parts of the living quarters. 

The only other thing unique was the snake tank in front of him, in a back corner of the living room, next to the hallway that lead to the professor's bedroom. 

Inside the tank were two medium bunny snakes. They were fuzzy snakes whose bite made those bitten extremely hairy. Their venom was used in most hair strengthening, growing and cleaning potions.

“I am surprised that you have not gained a fear for the creatures, from what you have experienced. If you plan to stare at them, at least feed them. In the cabinet under the cage are petrified mice and live crickets.”

The man had not even turned to see what he was doing, and Harry had been behind him, how did he do that?

Harry retrieved the frozen mice from the cabinet and opened the lid of the cage, he realized the cage had been spelled with a silencing charm because the moment he opened it he was met with a small voice that hissed, _”oh, oh! Early feedings. Small non-hatchling has furry snack for us! Aw, had furry snack last time. I wish it were the chirpy crunchies, stupid non-hatchling._

Harry went numb, and left the lid open as he went to replace the mice with the crickets.

 _”Hey! Hey! We will take furry snack, no need to take! Hey, we are starving! So hungry. So hungry!”_ The second snake complained.

Harry said nothing and dropped the crickets into the cage.

 _”Oh!? Oh!? What’s this!? Chirpy crunch! Non-hatchling not so stupid after all!”_

Harry closed the lid as the snakes began to chomp away. 

Harry’s legs felt heavy as they carried him to the sofa, the professor’s recliner faced away from it, so he did not see Harry sit down mechanically, and stare off into space before he slowly took the blanket that was set out for him and curled under it.

How the hell had he managed to not hear a single snake all year? 

Well, if he thought about it, every time Nathan complained about hearing the basilisk in the pipes, Harry was never around. And even down in the tunnel, Ginevra said that it had swallowed a pillar and it made gurgling noises for proof, it _couldn’t_ talk and if its vocabulary matched the snakes in the tank then it wasn’t much of a conversationalist.

Merlin. He really was a parselmouth and if he hadn’t been so frightened by the idea of being one, then perhaps he could have used it to his advantage. Well, too late now but not too late to use it in the future.

“Oh, by the way, exams are cancelled, Harry,” the professor said quietly.

 _’That’s good,’_ Harry thought to himself as he burrowed deeper under his blanket and went into a deep slumber.

 

**************************

“Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter! Harry! Wake up, child!” Professor Snape’s voice demanded urgently.

Slowly the boy roused and Snape relented his shaking.

“‘M up, sir,” Harry mumbled, wiping at his eyes. Harry turned to face Snape and looked surprised that he did not have to catch himself in order to do so. Of course, Snape transfigured the couch into a bed and the boy seemed to appreciate that immensely. As he should, Snape thought.

The boy gaped at him and Snape looked down at himself, and saw that he was in his own pajamas. Snape rolled his eyes.

“What on earth were you dreaming about, boy!?”

Harry sat up fully, “it was odd, I can’t tell if it was a vision or not, however, _I_ was someone called Fowler, and I was being burned at the stake. There were many people around me, all dressed in medieval clothing. There were even knights present. I called out to a women, I called her Estoria. I had no control over myself as Fowler, but I was him, I am sure of it. I felt his anguish, his anger, his determination and I vaguely remembered moments with the girl; Estoria who sobbed and screamed as I was set ablaze. In my final breath, I swore that I would rise from the ashes that they would create from my bones and those words felt magical and definite.”

A thoughtful hum left Snape’s lips, “I will look into the names later.” Snape hoped that the boy would not have occurring dreams or possibly visions where he is someone else entirely. It would not be good for his already fragile psyche…

From his place on the bed, Harry shook as he held himself protectively. 

Slowly, Snape knelt before the boy and laid a supportive hand on the boy’s shoulder, “it was not real, Harry.”

“But it felt real! It felt so real. I was Fowler and I was set on fire. By the time you had woken me, the flames had reached my neck. I felt my eyes _melt.”_

Snape placed his other hand on the boy’s other should and looked him firmly in the eyes, “you are Harris Charles Potter.” He removed one of his hands and grabbed Harry’s own, “does this skin look burnt to you?” He asked firmly.

Harry feverishly shook his head, beads of sweat dripped down his face, “it doesn’t sir.”

“Who are you?” Snape asked expectantly.

“Harrison Charles Potter. I am Harry.” Harry said determinedly.

Snape smiled a rare smile that scared the other students, a smile that the other professors referred to as feral; his proud smile. And Snape knew that Harry understood when he returned a shaky smile of his own.

“Well, if you are still tired, you should sleep more. It is 5 am and I only woke you because you were screaming.” Snape said as he stood up slowly.

“I don’t think I could go back to sleep if I am to be honest, sir,” Harry said earnestly. The boy’s hands were still shaking.

“Hmph, up then, you’ve sweat through your pajamas—no, be quiet, don’t apologize so pointlessly, just listen. You will shower then we will run a diagnostic on you. How are you feeling right now?”

Harry grimaced as he sat up slowly, “sweaty and strangely, only a bit achy, not as bad as I should be. I think Fawkes’ tears helped with a lot more than just poison,” the boy rubbed at his arm, and Snape himself grimaced at the long jagged scar that ran from the boy’s wrist to his mid-inner arm. 

Snape nodded, “clever deduction, no pain at all? What about the tingling you complained of last night?”

Harry shook his head, “nothing. I’m still warm but not as hot as I was last night.”

“And your arm?”

“No pain at all, sir.”

Snape nodded his satisfaction and pointedly instructed that Harry go shower and then join him for an early breakfast. When the boy disappeared into the bathroom Snape transfigured the couch to its original state, called in two house-elves. One he tasked to get Harry clothing from his personal wardrobe in Ravenclaw tower and the other he instructed to provide them a plain breakfast. He then went to his own bedroom to change into the day’s clothing. 

As he changed, Snape thought about how natural it was; having the boy in a space of his that he thought private. The only other to ever enter his private quarters was the headmaster. Not even Draco has been welcomed.

It did not take too long for Snape to dress, and he went to the kitchen, made Harry and himself a cup of tea and began to read his news subscription, _’brewing & spittle’_ a less known newspaper for potion brewers written and edited by Laureate de Montmorency, the great grand daughter of Laverne de Montmorency. While Snape did not care for Laureate’s infamous ancestor’s works in love potions; he did enjoy her writing and he appreciated that she wrote about the potioneering world.

Harry entered the kitchens slowly, only fifteen minutes later and sat only when Snape told him to. Good, the boy was aware that he was in Snape’s personal space.

Snape stood and went to stand beside him, he performed a diagnostic charm just as the one last night. It read the same as last night, and Harry’s temperature was the same. Thirty-eight point five degrees celsius.

“Potter, do not lie to me; are you feeling slightly off kilter?

Harry frowned at Snape’s biting tone, “I do not sir.”

“No nausea, headache, tingling sensations—nothing—are you absolutely certain?”

“I’m certain sir,” Harry said nervously. It wouldn’t do to make the boy question his own health so with a harrumph, Snape returned to his seat just as plates piled with food appeared atop of the table. One with bacon, eggs, and sausages and another with whole wheat bagels. One of Harry’s favorite breakfast meals; the house-elves really favored the child.

Harry watched as the boy cut his food meticulously and eat in small bites. Snape frowned. He has never appreciated the boy’s small appetite and when the boy finished, only having eaten half of an egg, sausage and a bagel Snape authoritatively commanded him to eat a bit more. 

The boy had frowned and pointedly looked at the empty place of where Snape’s plate should have been and Snape softly growled and grabbed a plate of his own, piled up with a sausage, egg and one bagel and ate in earnest and pointedly demanded once more that Harry do the same.

Albus would be having a field day if he were here. A little boy--a Potter no less--got him to sit down and eat a singular meal. Snape knew that he was much too thin, but often he was far too busy, or fat too… depressed to do so. He has found himself eating more than ever before though, and he knew it was only because of Harry.

Snape allowed the boy to eat before he began to question him. The most important question on his mind involved the journal—Tom Riddle’s journal—the Dark Lord’s journal that he had written in his youth, but seemed to have a mind of its own. Snape was familiar with many aspects of dark magic, even the taboo spells and rituals. If the dairy actually possessed Ginny--and Merlin forbid, Harry--then there was more than a difficult curse involved. Snape was sure that it was soul magic, but he could not determine what kind or method.

“You said that you had also written in the journal, Mr. Potter,” Harry flinched but Snape did not stop, “did you tell it anything incriminating?”

Harry took a sip of tea from his cup, “not really, sir. I just felt compelled to write in it but not compelled to tell any truth. The diary knew me as Michael Croaner.” Harry sighed, and looked away from Snape and occupied his eyes and stared forlornly at nothing in particular. “We actually had rather nice conversations, he complimented me. Made me feel special, yet, he treated me like an equal, it was… Odd.” The boy sounded disappointed, and _betrayed_ if Snape read his emotions right, and Snape was rather skilled at reading into such things.

If Snape closed his eyes, he could envision himself, being called personally before the Dark Lord and the man marveling at his potion mastery at such a young age. Yes, he made Snape feel quite special too. Everyday, Snape saw more and more of himself in this boy.

“As the headmaster said, Harry. Wizards much older and wiser than you have fallen for the Dark Lord’s tricks. He was quite charismatic that way. Drink your tea.”

Harry did as he was told and Snape could see some of the tension leave his shoulders. Snape took a sip of his own tea, and mulled over the boy’s earlier words. It was rather smart for a child to conceal their identity from a magical artifact such as a talking Diary. He may have been disappointed that Harry wrote in the thing in the first place, but he understood compulsions. Harry was still a child, and compulsion magic was rather effective on those who had not been exposed to it, he was impressed, with the boys sharp wit and quick thinking, he confessed as much to the boy and was not surprised when a fierce blush spread throughout the child’s lower neck.

Snape rolled his eyes and continued, “I suppose it would not have mattered if you did tell it anything. It’s ‘dead’ so to say. Killed by a basilisk fang or so you told.” Which was a lie. It would matter greatly if the diary told him about taboo dark arts, or if it had done something such as; attempting the boy to join his older counterpart. However, Snape actually _trusted_ Harry to tell him if something like that were to happen.

Harry uncharacteristically choked on his tea the moment Snape said basilisk. He then tried to speak before he completely cleared his throat and began to choke once more.

“Anapneo,” Snape performed the spell with a quick wave of his wand, effectively clearing the boy’s air passages, and demanded that Harry slow down in his excitement.

“I apologize sir, but I just remembered the basilisk fang, and well, its carcass!” Harry wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin, “it’s still down there, in the chamber which I don’t think has closed, and if it has, I can open it! There is enough rare ingredients on the carcass alone. The possibilities are endless.”

The boy’s eyes were alight with excitement at the aspect of rare ingredients. Snape felt self righteously proud in that moment. Had it not been for their constant lessons, Harry’s interests would have surely been dedicated to his healing studies exclusively.

Harry honestly gave Snape quite the big head. The boy often referred to him as a master during their sessions and that amount of respect made the self hating man feel as if he had the right to feel as prideful as he once did in regards to his mastery.

“The ministry will most likely want to see the beast and the chamber, for historical purposes…” Snape mused, his voice was laced with disappointed bitterness.

“Well,” Harry looked at the clock that hung on the wall behind Snape, “it’s 6 am, surely the ministry won’t be here yet, and when they arrive they’ll need either myself, Ginevra or Terry to teach them of the chamber’s location.”

Snape’s lips curled, he could never quite smile appropriately, “Mr. Potter, are you suggesting that we go down to the chamber, scavenge the basilisk for parts before the ministry can do anything of the sort?”

“Perhaps, but you said it, not me.”

“Brat,” Snape stood, conjured multiple extraction tools and then stood near the door that separated his living quarters from Hogwarts, and to his satisfaction, Harry followed immediately and in haste the two went straight for the abandoned bathroom on the second floor.

When they arrived, Snape saw that the bathroom was a standard bathroom, with nothing extraordinary about it. 

“Huh. Either someone closed it, or the chamber closes after a period of time on its own. Hey Myrtle!” Harry called out after his observation.

Snape had taken it upon himself to look around, he had hid in this bathroom once many years ago. Even then he knew the legend of Moaning Myrtle but she did not reveal herself to him and he had never ventured here again. Snape stood in front of the third stall in the bathroom and barely even flinched when the ghost of a young girl appeared from the toilet, Snape knew immediately that she was the infamous moaning Myrtle.

“Yes, Harry?” The ghost girl cooed as she floated around the boy.

Harry took out his wand and held it defensively pointed to the ground, “did someone return and close the chamber or did it close on its own?”

“Oh, Harry. Are you still mad at me for nearly allowing you to die? I wouldn’t do that again,” The ghost girl said with a pout as she looked at Harry’s armed hand.

Harry remained quiet and did not respond.

Myrtle sniffled, and floated to a set of large rounded sinks that were positioned in front of the toilet she appeared from. Myrtle crossed her arms and her pout became more severe, “no one has been here, it closed not too long ago actually.”

Harry raised a questionable brow at her, Myrtle seethed and gritted her teeth in anger, “I am telling the truth!” She stated fiercely.

A moment later, her expression did a complete 180, she floated around Harry, and twirled her hair with her fingers, “I promise,” before either of them could reply, she blew Harry a kiss and disappeared back into the toilet from whence she came.

“Charming,” Snape commented.

“Quite. I guess we have no choice but to take her word. Last time she hadn’t exactly lied to me last time after all…” Harry approached the rounded sink, and said, “open.”

However, nothing happened. He tried again, and then once more before he began to mutter quietly to himself.

Snape could barely hear him but he heard the word “snake” repeated several times before Harry spoke once more and Snape felt his blood go cold.

“You’re a parselmouth!?” Snape asked in a whisper.

Harry froze, and looked unsure of himself. He looked _scared_ even, “yes, sir. I found out just last night when I fed your snakes…”

“I thought you were just keeping things from me. Which is your right to do so, I was just of the mind that you could trust me with something such as this. Being a parselmouth opens many doors to you, Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked openly relieved, and then a moment later he began to giggle, his giggle turned into a hearty chuckle and his chuckle turned into full open mouth laughter that had the boy holding his sides. Snape had never heard anything like it from the child and in that moment, Harry absolutely looked like the twelve year old boy that he was. It was--dare Snape say--Marvelous...

“What is so funny, child?” Snape tried to ask seriously, but he himself chuckled a bit as he spoke.

“You--” Harry wiped his eyes, and went into more fits of laughter, “--did that on purpose! ‘Opens many doors to you, Mr. Potter’” Harry said with a voice that mocked Snape’s own, it was a rather good impersonation.

“It was completely unintentional, I assure you, you silly boy,” Snape said and he truly could not prevent the fondness that crept into his tone. And wasn’t that a thought; he was truly _fond_ of the little boy before him. James Potter’s son--Lily’s son. However, it was not his past feelings for the woman that endeared him so to little Harry Potter. No, it was entirely the boy’s own “fault” that Snape enjoyed his presence, and to hear the boy’s childish laughter loosened something in Snape’s chest. He even felt the need to do something as childish as tickle the boy in order to keep hearing his laughter.

Perhaps what loosened inside him was a relief from great stress that the boy was far too emotionally damaged to do something such as laugh so openly and childishly at Snape’s unintentional pun. And perhaps Snape was selfish because he knew that Harry was still severely guarded around most adults thanks to James Potter who was all to similar to Lucius Malfoy in regards to raising their heirs. They raised their boys as heirs first and children second. Had Snape been Harry’s father, the boy would have had a right and proper childhood. Snape felt himself thinking that he was not too late, but then firmly reminded himself that he truly was not the boy’s father and perhaps he was stepping over proper boundaries. Merlin knows, all hell would break loose if James Potter thought that he was corrupting his heir.

It took a few minutes for the boy to truly compose himself, meanwhile Snape had peered down into the deep dark pipe that lead down into the chamber.

“I don’t suppose there are any stairs?” Snape asked sarcastically.

“I fell down last time, but I wonder…”

Before Snape could inquire how the boy could survive such a fall, Harry walked and stood beside him and spoke parseltongue once more, and the sound of sifting rock echoed throughout the bathroom and a set of stairs began to protrude along the walls of the pipe.

“I will go first,” Snape said immediately. The boy may have killed a basilisk but it wouldn’t do to have him fall down the stairs and break his neck.

Harry nodded, obedient to Snape as ever and followed the man as they slowly and carefully made their way down. Harry remained awfully close to Snape even as they reached the inner chamber and when they reached the body, Snape could not believe what he was saw with his own two eyes.

The giant carcass of the basilisk rested to the right of the inner chamber entrance. It had a long deep gash under its chin and in its opened mouth, he could see the stab wound that killed the beast.

“Let us not waste time, you will work alongside me, and I will teach you the proper incisions and extractions. I alone will extract the venom but you may watch.” Snape instructed sternly.

Harry never argued when it came to Snape’s potion instruction so it was rather surprising when the boy spoke with urgency and said, “the venom is really dangerous, sir. It honestly was the worst pain I have ever experienced personally.”

Instead of being insulted that the boy questioned his competency, Snape was rather touched that the boy openly feared for his safety. To have this unconditional care was almost overwhelming. He had not experienced it since he and Lily’s childhood friendship ended, and even that had been conditional apparently. 

Even his relationship with the headmaster was rather conditional. The man had always chose Potter snr. over Snape and he had not really involved himself with Snape until he had proved himself useful to the man as a spy for the dark lord. And here was Harry Potter, who had no reason to care about the irritable and mean potion master at all. Sure, he has generously educated Harry in the ways of potion brewing but that did not warrant the boy’s care and sure, he offered himself as a confident for the boy since he was one of two people who knew of the boy’s seer status, but again, the boy could have always turned to the headmaster who would be more than happy to listen. Especially, if it got him details of the future. However, a conversation Snape had with the headmaster had revealed that the boy hasn’t gone to him at all. 

It appears that Snape may be Harry’s most trusted adult, and he did not plan on taking advantage of that. In fact, Snape wanted to nurture those feelings into something positive, by teaching the boy his own philosophies in life, and partially creating a legacy of his own through the boy. 

“I know how dangerous the venom is, Mr. Potter, I will be careful,” Snape soothed as he used his wand to enlarge a medium sized box that was charmed to have multiple and spacious compartments inside. He then took out a rolled up tool belt that was inside and laid it on the floor in front of the carcass, and got to work.

Harry sagged in relief and asked where they should start and Snape decided to extract the venom first so that the boy could relax. They were down in the tunnel for two hours before they realized that breakfast would be started in a mere thirty minutes. They packed up despite Harry’s open disappointed. The child seemed to have really enjoyed watching Snape work, and he had enthusiastically listened while the man meticulously explained everything he did and why.

They packed up quickly and left in haste. During their entire journey back to the entrance, Harry’s face had been frowned in deep thought, and when they climbed the stairs and reached the top, Harry tugged on Snape’s sleeve.

“Speak your mind, boy.” Snape urged.

“I think we should close the tunnel. Permanently, for now, at least until the basilisk completely decomposes.”

Snape hummed thoughtfully, “very clever, it is obvious that we expertly tampered with it.”

Harry nodded, “there is that, and there is also no reason to open it to the ministry. They most likely will not allow historians or archaeologists inside anyway. It’s not like they can open it without a parselmouth and though Nathan is a parselmouth, he does not know where the chamber lies. Most of all however, they would not know that parseltongue is needed to open the chamber.”

How absolutely Slytherin, Snape thought proudly. He agreed with Harry, and watched as the boy closed the chamber, perhaps for the last and final time. After all, the chamber had only been created for the basilisk if legends were to be believed.

*****************************

Harry and professor Snape had gone their separate ways once leaving Myrtle’s bathroom, and Harry went straight to the dining hall; despite the fact that he had eaten already.

It would be his last meal at Hogwarts until next semester after all, and he hoped to see those petrified, unpetrified with his own two eyes. He expected to enter with ease, but was immediately engulfed by two redheads the moment he had entered. He was even picked up and placed on their shoulders much to his dismay.

“IT’S HARRY POTTER, THE SLAYER OF BASILISK!” 

And as Fred and George strutted about with Harry perched on their shoulders many of the other students applauded and cheered.

Harry was openly uncomfortable and had a bright blush coloring his face, “put me down, this instant, you two!” He demanded with a hiss.

Fred and George laughed and Fred pushed him off their shoulders and into George’s awaiting arms. Harry wiggled urgently out of George’s arms, and was put down but immediately had an armful of Hermione who engulfed him into a hug.

“Oh, you did it! You did it! You figured it out! I also heard what you said, when you visited me and I am so happy! I don’t care if you get better marks than me, I don’t care!” She exclaimed with joy. Surprisingly, Harry hugged her back as well, but quickly let go, and Hermione did the same. Justin and Ernie hurriedly approached him from the Hufflepuff table. And despite all the excitement, Harry saw that Colin was smart and did not try to push through the crowd, but he was taking as many pictures as he could, and for once, Harry was glad that the boy was around and unpetrified and able to take his pictures. Justin shook his hand vigorously, thanked him and apologized for being a git to his brother. Speaking of his brother… Where--Ernie interrupted his thoughts however, and engulfed Harry into a tearful hug and thanked him just as earnestly as Justin had. Justin is a good friend of Ernie just as Harry was and he had been an emotional wreck with the petrification of his dear Hufflepuff friend. Just as Ernie and Justin back away and finally gave him space, Harry was grabbed from behind by Hagrid who openly wailed his thanks, the man must have been waiting for him to turn up. Once he was put down, he was abruptly and roughly pulled from the crowd and out of the dining hall, much to the disappointment of those who wanted to speak with Harry about his misadventures. 

When Harry realized that the person who saved him was Joseph, Harry felt overwhelming relief and that relief only increased when the older boy did not quickly engulf him into a hug. Joseph tucked them into a corner a few feet to the dining hall entry’s right. The doors were so massive that they would be effectively hidden if anyone were to come out.

Joseph smiled blithely, “gather yourself, I am in no rush.” The older boy stated as he stood beside Harry sportively. He made sure not to touch the boy as Harry had received quite enough touch in the dining hall, surely, he felt overwhelmed.

It only took Harry a minute or two to take deep breaths and center himself.

“You have improved,” Joseph remarked. Harry awkwardly thanked him for the compliment. He had been meditating more often and found himself coping much better with sudden touches.

“It is very nice to see you unpetrified, Joseph,” Harry stated earnestly.

Joseph grinned, “it is very nice to be unpetrified,” Joseph’s smile grew wider when Harry lightly laughed at the exclamation.

“I have you to thank for that,” Joseph said. The moment Harry looked away, Joseph gently bumped shoulders with him and on reflex Harry looked up at him. He grimaced slightly, he still had to look up at the older boy. Harry was rather short and it was something he never appreciated. He hoped he’d hit a growth spurt soon as Joseph obviously had. The older boy had to at least be 5’8, and that was rather tall for a 16 year old.

“Think nothing of it--”

“I think everything of it, Harry,” Joseph said firmly interrupting Harry. “I also thank you for visiting me in the infirmary and keeping me up to date. I even heard you speak with the other patients. Madam Pomfrey did not think we could hear and did not speak with us much. You are very caring and considerate.”

Again, Harry looked away and this time Joseph allowed him to. In the past, Harry would not have allowed Joseph to say as much, it was improvement and a testament to Harry’s emotional growth that he could hear compliments or nice things said about him without tensing up, or becoming agitated.

“Thank you, Joseph.”

“You are welcome Harry. Here,” Joseph said as he removed a yellow envelope from his pocket and handed it to Harry. “That is from Cedric, it is for you and your parents to read. It is an invitation for you to visit and stay with his family for a week. He has also invited, Ernest Macmillan, Neville Longbottom, Adrian, and one of his roommates; Hector Fawley the third. He will be celebrating his birthday early and wanted his best guys there. Ernie was mainly invited for your sake, but Cedric has taken the younger boy under his wing. Neville was invited as a family friend but I know that the two of you bond greatly over herbology. Be sure to include him in any play that you and Ernest may have away from Cedric and his group.”

Harry opened the envelope carefully and read it’s contents.

_’Dear Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and Harry,_

_I will be turning 16 on October 1st, but I will be at Hogwarts during that time and this year I wanted to celebrate it in America at a place called Spisneyland. Spisneyland is a muggle amusement park full of rides, games and entertainment based on movies (Mrs. Potter may be able to explain what movies are,) from the Spisney studios. My mother has always taken me to see new features produced by Spisney studios and I grew to love it, and going to Spisneyland has been a dream of mine since I learned of it seven years ago in a muggle book from my mother’s shelf. My parents will finally take me this summer and they informed me that I can take four friends and I hope dearly that Harry will be allowed to attend. We will leave for America August 20th, a week and a half before the next term begins. It will only last for seven days, his tickets, hotel, and food will all be paid for, of course. I hope this is amenable to you all. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric Diggory_

Harry was honored for the invitation, he enjoyed Cedric’s presence immensely and respected the older boy just as much as he respected Joseph. For different reasons, of course, but he respected him all the same. Cedric often spoke to him as if he were a younger brother of sorts. When Harry spoke far too bluntly, Cedric gently chastised him, politely told him why or how what he said was wrong and went over with Harry how he could have said it differently. Though, most older students knew how volatile he was, and avoided touching him beyond correcting his uniform or moving a strand hair from his eyes; Cedric refused to be intimidated by Harry’s glares and would always ask if Harry minded if he hugged him, leaned on him, or touch him in general. It made Harry feel not only normal, but respected. Cedric also taught Harry how to play a Japanese variant of chess called Shougi or as Cedric like to call it; _A Game of Generals._ During those times, they would chat idly, while they played. Typically, they played it in the campaign room that was typically used by the prefects, and the Head Boys  & Head Girls of the school for meetings. It was a time that Harry enjoyed quite a lot because Cedric enjoyed muggle books and stories just as him, so they could easily talk for hours.

“Will you not be there? Cedric is one of your best friends,” Harry inquired.

Joseph smiled indulgently, he reached for Harry’s collar, “do you mind?”

“I do not, I am sure my appearance is rather disheveled from all the grouping I experienced earlier.”

Joseph nodded and began to correct and adjust Harry’s clothing, “I will be absent because I will be visiting some distant relatives in France. You remember how I told you that my parents and I discovered my heritage with goblin magic years ago?” He adjusted Harry’s collar and attempted to fix his hair. It was quite long now.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Joseph removed a pen from his dress shirt under his school robes, he then transfigured it into a brush. “Turn, please. Your hair is quite tangled, and as I have told you again and again--”

“As a founder of Warts, I must be presentable,” Harry huffed as he turned.

“Indeed,” Joseph agreed, ignoring Harry’s tone while he began to brush the younger boy’s hair. “Anyway, you know of Penny’s and Perry’s love of history. Whenever I have a historical inquiry, I go to them, and they informed me that Gringotts bank was opened in 1474, and Goblins--knowing that they would be in charge of legacy accounts--offered, and continue to offer to record family genealogy or keep secondary copies of families. Most wizards in Europe have used this to their advantage for centuries. Using blood magic, Gringotts can easily trace a family’s genealogy, how else would all these pure-bloods tell they were any different from other witches and wizards?” Joseph finished brushing Harry’s hair and turned him around to critique his work.

“That’s much better, do not let anyone mess up my hard work,” Joseph said in mock authority, he re-transfigured his pen, placed it back into his pocket, and leaned on the wall. Harry thanked him and chose to lean on the wall as well.

“I digress, I told you that because I know of your curiosity, but what I merely am leading to the fact that I will not join you all because I will be in France visiting Kama family members. Just distant cousins or those who have the family name due to marriage. I also must check my family account at magical France’s bank; Banque Courtois. It’s also their oldest muggle bank and I am excited to see how they mix. They also work with Gringotts in documenting family genealogy, it’s how I found my relatives there. As I said; I am excited but Perry is even more excited than I am.”

“Oh, Perry will go with you?” Harry asked in open relief.

“Yes, and my parents as well. I believe that my parents have also set up something with the Granger’s as I have been told that we plan to meet them in Dijon city.”

Harry perked up, “that sounds quite fun, actually. May I request a souvenir?”

Joseph rose a curious brow and gestured for Harry to speak.

“France has a rather loose band on inter-species relationships unlike magical Britain. While ‘half-beings’ are still often looked down on, there are no laws forbidding the practice from ‘creatures’ considered humanoid. There is a book written by a half-veela I would like. I cannot find the name or the author but I know that it was written between 1952 and 1976. If you cannot find it due to the limited information given, I would like any book on ancient french healing practices if you could find one. If both of these items are too difficult then sweets would be nice.”

Joseph laughed softly, not mockingly, he could not help it, the younger boy either wanted rare text or sweets. They had quite a difference, “I will see what I can do, Harry.”

They are interrupted by the awkward foot-steps of Nathan hurrying toward them much too quickly despite his disability.

“Harrison!” He called out as he rushed toward his brother.

“We will talk later, be sure to write, I will teach you the address of the Kama manor in France.” Joseph said quietly. He pushed himself from the wall when Harry acknowledged what he said and he went back into the dining hall. 

Distantly, Harry heard someone say, “where’s Harry?” When Joseph had opened the dining hall doors but he did not care about that. He cared about his brother, who winced in pain with eyes wet with fresh tears as he limped to Harry much too quickly.

Harry met Nathan half-way and Nathan engulfed him into a fierce hug.

“What the hell, Harrison!? I’ve been looking for you all morning! I have to hear about how you went down into the chamber and fought a damn basilisk from Ron, who heard it from Seamus, who heard it from Neville, who heard it from Terry, just this morning!” When Nathan had said ‘just’ he somehow squeezed Harry even tighter. 

Before Harry could respond, Nathan ended their hug, grabbed Harry’s right arm and yanked up his sleeves.

“Merlin,” Nathan whispered as he rubbed a finger over the long scar.

“Yes, it did not heal completely, despite the phoenix tears. We do not know why.”

Nathan nodded, his eyes then traveled to Harry’s forehead, there was a smaller and thinner scar there, one that may disappear over time. Almost unconsciously, Nathan brought his head up to the scar and rubbed at it gently.

“Ron was called down to the infirmary and I’m sure the other Weasley’s were too. When he got back to the dorms, he said that Ginny had told them that she had been possessed by Tom Riddle, who the headmaster revealed to be Voldemort. She said that you had spoken to Tom too. Are you okay?”

Merlin, was Harry okay? He was so quickly captivated by Tom and he is sure that he will never get over such an embarrassment. However, what affected him more was fighting the basilisk. 

Every second he had spent in the inner chamber felt like his last, and he could still remember the flames that engulfed his inner body when the venom entered him. He could also still feel the eager bites and licks of the flames that engulfed his outer body when he was Fowler. No, Harry was a bit not okay, and the fact that his brother inquired such a thing instead of congratulating him like the other students, made Harry quite happy. He did not want to be a hero, he just wanted to do what was right, and heal those he could.

“No. No, I am not okay. Thank you for helping me realize that, Nathaniel.” Harry said earnestly. His brother looked a bit confused at first, but Harry was always rather awkward at expressing himself, and honestly, Nathan was just elated that Harry seemed to be physically okay. He may have scars but he could still walk properly and that was something to be grateful for.

Nathan’s expression remained astonished, and he nodded vigorously several times, “yes, think nothing of it, Harrison, you will be okay eventually,” Nathan hugged him once more.

And Harry hugged him back, and nodded. He believed in Nathan and therefore he believed in his words.

**********************************

The rest of the term passed slowly for Harry. 

He found himself going to professor Snape more and more. His nightmares were just as vivid as ever. If not more so. 

His recurring nightmare of being skinned alive was back with a vengeance ever since he dreamed himself as the man Fowler who was burnt alive. It helped tremendously to just speak with the professor and when he became too overwhelmed to talk about his visions, the professor would skillfully changed the subject to the topic of the ritual and potion. This method always worked because Harry would become hyper focused on what they would need to do as they would be administer the treatment this mid Summer.

On Harry’s behalf, the professor had written to Mrs. Malfoy, fore he had long known of the woman’s infertility and had informed her that there were no known potions that could help her when she had come to him in the past. 

However, now the circumstances were different. The professor had slightly fibbed to her that Harry had found the professor’s medical potion journals and saw that the woman had been struggling to conceive. He then explained that Harry was a healing prodigy with the knack for brewing and went on in great detail of the ritual and potion that the two had created together. (Snape would later give nearly all credit to Harry behind the boy’s back.) The professor had even given her copies of all of their notes and works cited. It only took a mere two weeks for the woman to reply with hopeful and desperate consent to try it. Harry hoped it worked because if it did then wizarding women everywhere who struggled with infertility, and miscarriages could conceive and the wizarding populations would stop dwindling down.

When he could focus on other things, Harry felt fine, and so he busied himself whenever he could and counted down the days until he returned to Potter manor. Beyond his visits with professor Snape, he attended Warts meetings and wrapped up their end of the year activities. He continued his studies and magical training--which now including sword training since he possessed such a thing. He was mainly learning from a book from the library. And his strategy to busy himself worked.

Just like that it was time to go home. The train ride had been uneventful; just promises to write and possible plans for the summer were made between friends. Harry just listened and nodded along when he was included, and it was somber when he departed from them all. Terry, and Hermione especially as both would be away for the entire summer and they would not have the chance to meet up. They all departed reluctantly.

Nathan, upon seeing their parents, limped over into his mother’s awaiting arms, before Harry got to them however, a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder.

Harry could tell immediately that it was Percy. It was the older boy’s method of approach.

When Harry turned to face him, he was surprised to see Ginevra at his side looking down at the ground.

“Percy. Ginevra.” Harry said in greeting.

Percy looked startled and gave a worried look toward Ginevra who had merely smiled shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks and waved at Harry and wished him an enjoyable Summer before she hurriedly left to go to her parents side.

“She allowed you to call her Ginevra…” Percy said aloud, but it seemed that he was speaking to himself as his eyes were locked on his sister who was being engulfed in her mother’s arms.

“It is her name…” Harry stated with a curious tilt of his head.

“Yes, but--our uncle used to call her that, right up until the day he died five years ago… Then whenever anyone called her by it instead of Ginny, she would become extremely angry, or cry depending on her mood. Even our parent don’t dare to call her that… it’s like she's forgotten how much it hurt her to hear that name...” Percy said, the entire time his eyes never left his sister, he was transfixed, “she… has not been like herself at all...” He said as an afterthought. His frown looked more frightened than concerned.

Harry frowned, “I do not think anyone would be the same after what she went through, Percy,” Harry felt rather defensive, his face was in a deep grimace. He did not like think about Tom. Not at all.

“Right! Er- Sorry, Harry,” Percy apologized, his gaze was now on Harry and he looked awfully apologetic, “I didn’t even mean to insult you. I just wanted to thank you once more on behalf of my family. Ginny would have been dead if not for you and fine, she is very different but trauma does that to one, and the rest of us have a lot to learn in order to get her through this trauma, I suppose. So anyway, thank you, thank you.”

“Percy. Think nothing of it.” Harry said stiffly. Percy squeezed his shoulder gently before he hurriedly walked over to his family who caught Harry’s gaze and waved enthusiastically at the boy. Harry waved back, less enthusiastically but friendly all the same. All of the Weasley’s had thanked him, even Ron, but he hoped their thanking was done. Harry did not save the girl for acknowledgement.

“Harry? Come along,” his mother commanded kindly from her place beside his father who had a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan smiled at Harry brightly and gestured for him to approach, and his mother had a loving arm draped around Nathan’s shoulder. Her other arm was extended to Harry, her palm was open in offering, and Harry grimaced, worried that she would pull Harry into a similar hold as she had Nathan in, but he moved toward them nonetheless.

Surprisingly, his mother merely placed a hand on his back, and rubbed it in circles. Immediately, his parents inquired what exactly happened at school, his father seemed much too proud--that is until Harry got to the part where he almost died--his pride turned to anger, and he began to mutter to himself about writing the board and the headmaster. His mother looked absolutely horrified the entire time. She kept sharing nervous glances with his father when she thought Harry was not looking.

As Harry spoke, he could not help but realize how different their departure from the Hogwarts express felt compared to last year, it was much more familial and this was something Harry had thought he craved, but as they prepared to apparate, Harry could not help but think about professor Snape. He did not feel relief of finally experiencing his parents attention because he had already received such things from his professor. And perhaps it was inappropriate and perhaps the professor would not appreciate Harry viewing him as a parental figure, but it could be Harry’s little secret. He anticipated the time they would spend together this Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORTY PAGES IN GOOGLE DOCS, all inspired by you all!
> 
> I think I deserve a trip to "Spisneyland" after all of this. ; ) Ha ha. Perhaps Ginny does too... 🤔
> 
> Speaking of Ginny, she was so loud in the chamber! It really was like she just wanted the basilisk to get them...👀 And then that rock fell so conveniently at Harry's feet! It is all so odd, but I sure am glad that they both made it out ok!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter took a lot out of me but I wanted to make it long since I will not be updating for at least two weeks. Three weeks at the most. (I have many tests coming up to prepare for the summer, wish me luck!)
> 
> Your feedback has really helped me so very much with this story and for that I thank you as I am so grateful that you would take the time to read my story and even comment! It is very kind and always appreciated and always wanted. (You can probably tell that much by my annoying habit of replying to every one, ha ha.)
> 
> I am very excited to write out Harry's summer as a lot will happen. I hope you all will like an adventure ark for him, not too long but it will last for three chapters at least. Another seer will be revealed, Harry might meet a vampire and perhaps he will be pushed to limits that he is completely unprepared for. However, he will still get to spend time with his favorite professor and a few of his friends. I am very excited to write the dynamic I have chosen for him this Summer as it will expand his relationships even more to prepare for something big!🤧
> 
> Anyway, I can talk your ears off in the comments, I can't wait to write the Summer chapters! (P.s I am cleaning up past chapters for spelling and grammar and holes, so if you reread this and it seems the slightest bit different, it is intentional. It will not change tremendously!)


	18. Lily has a brain, a heart and a conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Harry meets another possible seer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[WARNING] THIS CHAPTER IS MUCH LIKE CHAPTER 14, MUCH OF IT IS INTROSPECTIVE (HALF OF LILY'S PERSPECTIVE IN REGARDS TO HARRY,) AND IT IS ALSO RATHER QUICKLY PACED. PLEASE BARE WITH ME, BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE RICH IN INTERACTION FOR BOTH HARRY AND NATHAN. :) (REMEMBER HOW I FOLLOWED THROUGH ON MY PROMISE LAST TIME? <3) ** This is really important for Harry's own development. I also want you all to not feel so distant towards Lily or James. (And honestly, I debated ways on how I could skip this or even shorten it and not include it because of how lengthy it was but I could not do so without it being confusing.)
> 
> I have really thought this through and I am following a story board I have made. **I THINK you are fine to skip this chapter if you are really adverse to extensive world building (as I sometimes am,)** but if you hadn't guessed it, that specific country I have written about a bit is most likely where Harry's adventure will take place and the man introduced will be the one to take him there. (Thankfully the story will be a lot more fun again after this "lore" chapter.) Anyway I am going to speak too much in the end notes so I will end this here.

Summer had only begun three days ago and Harry had already been avoiding them. The first two mornings the boy spent practicing the piano after complaints of becoming rusty. He then mentioned beginning more advanced piano lessons before he locked himself in the Potter music room, not even Nathan was allowed to bother him. 

Harry was most interested in his housemate Pamela Alton’s squib aunt Patricia Alton, who was considered a musical genius in both the muggle world and the wizarding world (though her work was not very popular amongst wizards due to her status as a squib.) She has since retired from performing live in concert, and sometimes taught the children of prominent and or wealthy muggle families. 

Since Harry had never liked his current instructor, Emma Carter, he hastily wrote to Patricia Alton, requesting her as a paid instructor. James had initially picked Emma Carter because Harry’s etiquette instructor Gabriel Gad Perks’ wife, Mary-Anne Perks—the pureblood mother of Sally-Anne Perks, a Slytherin in Harry’s year—recommended her. 

Mr. and Mrs. Perks themselves were as polite as society suspected pureblood British wizards to be, but they weren’t really pleasant as people, and the instructor they agreed on was no different from themselves. Someone who was also catty but overly pretentious and stern. It was unsurprising that Harry never took to Mr. Perks, a recommended instructor from the man would be just as well received as himself.

While he waited for a reply from Patricia Alton, Harry was content to practice what he knew or attempt to learn new pieces suitable for his level—which was actually rather high—on the piano. 

Lily thought she would find him in the music room, because of how serious he had been about practicing and improving. However, when she got there, there was no sound of music, nor did she see the boy in the room at all. She had been looking for Harry for about thirty minutes by then. She had planned a picnic for just herself, Harry and Nathan and it was because of that that she currently searched for Harry so earnestly, but the boy had not been where she expected him to be and now he was nowhere to be found. 

It could be seen that in all of Lily’s guilt for neglecting and ignoring the boy for years was her motivation to spend time with him—and while that was partially true, it was not her only motivation.

It was her opinion that Harry did not need to be alone because the boy had been through so much during his stay at Hogwarts. 

Ever since he had told she and James exactly what had transpired in his second year at the school, Lily had grown more worried for the boy and his solitary behavior. Especially, with what happened in his first year as well. 

Lily felt guilty; she knew that in the past she had been far too open with the _child_ about Nathan’s title as the boy-who-lived. She voiced her worries over Nathan’s fate with the boy—the _child._ It was no wonder that Harry—an empathetic and caring boy in his own right—became protective instead of jealous. Lily basically gaslighted him into being so.

Perhaps, if she also had not pressured him so strongly to protect Nathan--even at the risk of his own life--then perhaps Harry would not have had to face Voldemort alone that fateful night. 

She thought that one attack was it and that school would get better, but was worse. Not only was Harry nearly _killed_ by basilisk venom, but he had also faced Voldemort once again, and he had even spoken with the memory of the monster-turned-man. He had not given them all the details but Lily could see the feeling of betrayal in his eyes. She had seen it in Severus’ own eyes once, many years ago. 

Those experiences—even without all of the proper details—were absolutely traumatic, and for Harry to present himself as if he was unaffected by these events was not a good sign, though James felt that it was. Lily knew her husband well, and knew that he was not completely and intentionally dismissing Harry’s feelings. James was pure Gryffindor, he did not have the cunning of a Slytherin, the logic of a Ravenclaw or the kindness of a Hufflepuff. No, James was brash, courageous, and full-hearted. He wore his heart on his sleeve, expected everyone else to do the same, and he saw everything at face value. Thus, when the man looked at Harry, who rarely displayed his emotions, he thought that Harry was just fine because that was how the boy presented.

That angered Lily, because she wanted James to use common sense. She and James both had been traumatized from their few and short battles with Death Eaters during the rise of Voldemort. They had been especially traumatized from the night the man-turned-monster attacked them outright in order to kill both Nathan _and_ Harry. 

They had to work rather hard to not let their paranoia get the best of them since then. Though, it was extremely difficult. Their home was still warded—much more than it needed to be—and their involvement with society was minimal, because they just did not know who they could really trust. Even the instructors for Nathan and Harry were under a rather strict contract that prevented them from discussing anything about their time in the manor while working. Lily was rather proud of that because she had come up with it herself.

Beyond that, James did his duties in the wizengamot and recently continued his job as an auror, but he did not try to befriend those who were not Gryffindors or those who did not try to befriend him first.

Lily was no better in regards to her own solitude. After the attack, Lily rarely left the house. She had not made many friends that had not been James’ own; upon losing Severus due to a public debacle and eventually Alice, who was a permanent resident at St. Mungo’s after being tortured into insanity by Death Eaters. She also did not get along with her remaining immediate family in the muggle world. 

Her parents were dead; targeted and killed by Death Eaters, and her sister Petunia blamed her for it and cut off all contact with her. Lily still wrote Petunia on her birthday, Christmas and the day their parents died. However, Petunia never responded and Lily could not blame her.

Besides that irreparable relationship, Lily had improved. Lately, she had begun to leave the house more for tea with Mrs. Longbottom or for her mastery lessons, however, that was it. 

She wanted so desperately to continue her work as an auror however; the head of the department herself informed Lily that she was much more needed as a charms expert. She still hasn’t had much luck with her “Death Eater Indicator” charm. One’s wand could be used as a detector but so far, she has only created a detector for dark magic which did not indicate one being a Death Eater despite common belief.

Lost in her thoughts as she searched, Lily was startled to find Harry in one of the living rooms meant to be used only when they had visitors, on the floo with a very animated young man that Lily knew as Terry. One of Harry’s closest friends.

Lily knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she wanted to know what they were talking about. So, she hid behind the doorway, thankfully, Harry’s back was to her and he did not seem to notice her.

Harry was so private, he was unlike Nathan who would always tell her and James about anything and everything involving his life—hell, Nathan has even introduced most of his close friends to them by inviting them over. Harry has not even once personally requested for his friends to visit.

“You should have seen Mr. Malfoy’s face, Harry!” Terry exclaimed, his bright smile evident through the flames, “and gosh, the feast! You weren’t there!” He exclaimed incredulous with his hands on the side of his head, “Draco was called out by Mr. Malfoy and they left that night! Draco was so confused and contrite and Mr. Malfoy himself was SO sour, I hate that you missed it.” 

Lily could _hear_ Harry’s smile as he hummed contently in response to the other boy as he spoke. He didn’t respond much though, he merely nodded along and hummed his responses.

Lily was amazed when the other boy seemed unfazed by the behavior that she had always took as disinterest from Harry. Terry spoke easily as if Harry _had_ replied. Lily herself nearly always attempted to fill awkward silences with questions that rarely received full answers or meager hums from Harry. Perhaps, she should talk in “statements” with the preteen.

"Oh! Dobby visited me briefly too! Scared the crap out of me because I was in the bath when he popped in," Terry said as he chuckled at the memory.

Harry perked up ever so slightly, "he visited me when I was in the bath too."

Terry burst into laughter and Harry himself smiled brightly, and Lily swore that she heard the boy chuckle.

Terry wiped at his eyes, he was laughing so hard that he was bringing himself to tears, “he probably saw your pale arse! It blinded him for sure!

"Terry," Harry chided with a kiss of his teeth, "how crude."

"I'm not wrong though, Mate. I've walked in on you in the shower, and your bum is the pastiest bum I have seen!"

"Oh, so you've seen a lot of bare bottoms have you?" Harry asked plainly and immediately, Terry ceased his laughter but not for long as Harry's response had thrown him into a worse fit than before. It took the other boy a few minutes to calm down and when he did, the look he gave Harry was so fond and _loving_ that even Lily blushed.

"I thought you would be mad at me for sure! I know you get on with the Malfoy’s," he said sheepishly as he looked away from Harry.

By the tense of Harry’s shoulders, Lily could tell that the boy grimaced slightly. 

“Draco and I… Have an understanding. Nr. Malfoy is not one I’d seek company with, however, I do get on with Mrs. Malfoy. She is eloquent, and naturally charming,” he stated, his tone could almost be taken as blunt or emotionless but Lily swore that she could hear _fondness_ in Harry’s tone.

Upon hearing that, Lily could not help but feel sorry for herself. Her son never complimented her so bluntly or respectfully and from his tone, Harry sounded completely enamored with the older women. Whereas, he always seemed unsure or annoyed by Lily’s presence. To be fair, she hadn’t been a constant presence for the young preteen until recently. In her own way, she was trying to make up for lost time, and her only folly was that she did not wish to consider the fact that perhaps Harry did not want the same because it was almost too late.

“--And she’s easy on the eyes,” Terry continued for him teasingly and immediately received a disapproving reprimand from Harry.

The two boys continued to speak, Terry more so, but Harry contributed when he felt like it and he spoke in a dull tone of the excitement he felt over the prospect of celebrating Cedric Diggory’s birthday with the older boy and his family in America. He however, had concerns about whether or not James would approve of him going. Harry was still a minor and could be denied such things if his parents so wished.

Terry inquired whether or not James was still being “strict” on Harry with open worry, Lily could not help but wince. 

She knew how much of a disaster James brief post at Hogwarts as a defense professor had been. Well, that is untrue and unfair to James, he taught the subject fairly well, he was an experienced auror after all. 

However, many of the populous fond of Harry, apparently found James’ approach toward the boy to be less than ideal and much too strict. 

Lily had not been there, but Nathan had been cross with James about his behavior toward Harry while he taught at the school. From what Nathan had shared with her, James had been openly harsh and judgmental of Harry and his actions. Belittling him every chance he got in order to inspire Harry to work harder and it worked because Harry was young and even if he denied it or did not voice it, he wants approval from those he views as a parental unit.

Harry was a smart boy, probably the most intelligent of his generation along with his little friend Hermione who was just as intelligent but in different ways. However, it has only been within the last few years that Harry has been exposed to other children and adults, he did not have the “training” that Nathan had when dealing with negative emotions because he had not been allowed to actually have any… And wasn’t that just cruel?

Until recent Lily had been so far removed from Harry’s life that she did not notice that James was too.

Though, not as much as Lily had been, of course. James always made sure that Harry had the proper tutors and Mousy always made sure that the boy was dressed and fed, and his tutors made sure that his clothing fit his breeding. However, Harry was never allowed to voice his opinions on the choice of his tutors, or even his studies until recently. 

Nor, did Mousy have the human emotional capacity and or authority to actually help Harry develop emotionally as a human boy should in his early developmental years of life which are the most crucial in a baby’s early life.

Perhaps, if Lily held him more often or spoke to him more often until he was at least three; Harry would be more emotionally developed.

However, Lily hadn’t, she could not bring herself too, and he was technically raised with Mousy’s own near childish care and tutors who did not care for his well-being. They only cared if he could speak right, stand right, fight well, play an instrument well, read well and rarely did they compliment or praise him. James and Lily should have. Just as they should have been the ones to teach him all of those things. As they did with… Nathan. 

Nathan had the same tutors for things such as charms, maths, potions, etc, but due to his title, they treated him with more tender hands than they did the heir. 

Nathan also received most of his defense lessons, and etiquette lessons from James himself, who was probably far too easy going during those times for Nathan to actually learn what it was that he needed to know, but that was just fine because they knew that unlike Harry, Nathan would not have been able to handle the stern and strict attitude of people like Mr. Perks and Mrs. Perks.

Lily validated herself in regard to her absence in Harry’s life with the excuse that she had been so busy with Nathan, her duties as a lord’s wife, and her own training to defend her family and herself if they were ever attacked again. 

Any excuse that one could make for neglecting a child under their care, Lily had. Though, Lily reluctantly began to realize that her behavior wasn’t right, no matter the excuse thanks to her therapist. 

She had been speaking with a squib therapist who practiced in both the wizarding world and the muggle one, on how best to handle her transgressions in the past. She was encouraged to slowly open up to the boy until he was old enough to understand so that she could explain her actions toward him, and though she knew that her actions were not right, they were not meaningless or random acts of hatred.

Lily had tried to encourage James to see the therapist as well. About growing up during Voldemort’s rise, fighting Death Eaters, even the worry for his sons. Anything. It was obvious that the man needed therapy and that he knew that something was… different, odd, not right with Harry, and it was due to how they raised him, but he did not know how to properly acknowledge it so that he could begin fixing it. It was also terribly difficult for the man to swallow his pride and admit when he was wrong.

“Oh, by the way, I got my dad to hire a private dueling instructor,” Terry said seriously with a somber smile.

“Oh?” Harry inquired.

“Yeah, we put an ad out in the paper. I just—I felt so helpless when you fell in that hole and it got me thinking that if I could have just defended myself from that stupefy, then you would not have fallen and nearly died. The celebration was nice and the talk of you being a hero is cool but the fact of the matter is; you almost died. Down in a deep and grimy chamber. Alone.”

“Terry…” It seemed that Harry did not know what to say, perhaps he was unused to the other boy speaking in such a manner.

Terry wiped at his eyes, “no. I mean, we aren’t at war but so far, every year there’s been some kind of attack that has much to do with you-know-who and adults won’t listen to us and they won’t prepare us for the worst-case scenario.”

Merlin, these kids were just as paranoid as the adults around them, however, unlike the adults they weren’t willing to skirt around, or argue under the guise of politics about what was happening. Lily was impressed but she was also the adult, so she could not fully agree with their paranoia but if it was ever brought up to her by Harry or Nathan she would be sure to speak with them and steer them right. While Voldemort has tried to return, he still hasn’t and that is what should be focused on.

“The adults at school think we are telling tales and I never understood how you felt when the adults in your life ignore you. I mean—until professor Flitwick and Snape, what adult actually listened to you?” Lily winced.

“Professor Snape,” Harry corrected weakly instead of answering the question.

Terry rolled his eyes, _”professor_ Snape--anyway. I’m right, you know I am, that’s why you’ve allowed me to speak for so long. I may not be able to relate to you completely because honestly? Besides you and Hermione, my ma is my best friend. I can’t remember a time that she wasn’t in my life and she’s always been there for me. But she is a squib, and her mom was a squid and her mom before that was a squib and because if that she was raised muggle and most talks of magic fly over her head. I still call her for almost everything though and my da as well is great. He plays with me, listens to me, helps me with homework, all the things that you say your dad does with Nathan.”

Harry flinched and so did Lily.

“However, my da still doesn’t listen to any talks about you-know-who, he says there is nothing to worry about because your brother—Nathan—defeated him for good, but even I don’t believe him. Why else would he have left the wizarding world almost entirely. He’s frightened and frankly, so am I!”

For a long while Harry did not say anything and when he did he looked around. Lily ducked further into her hiding space and it seems that Harry still did not notice her.

“I support you, Terry. However, do not overwork yourself or push yourself beyond your limits.”

“I won’t, Harry,” Terry responded. His tone sounded as if he was not only speaking with a friend but his superior, perhaps an older brother even. “Aren’t you training this Summer?” The boy went on to inquire.

“I always do in the Summer. Thankfully, I am receiving a new instructor. My former instructor Cecil Rosier has been relieved by my father who is under the impression that the man is either a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort’s cause. Or so I am told.”

Both Terry and even Lily flinched. Lily more so at the news that James had told Harry such a thing!

“Good, honestly, from what you told me, the Rosier guy was much too harsh anyway, I cannot believe your parents even allowed him to train you—” Terry looked away and the voice of a stern woman was heard before her face appeared in the fire. The woman had a slightly squared jaw and soft round eyes, she looked rather masculine but handsomely so.

“Oh! Little Harry!” The woman’s voice was extremely high pitched and feminine; however, she spoke extremely fast with an American accent,” ever since you taught him of this floo thingy, he waits on your calls nonstop. I ‘spose it’s more than fine that Terence has been speaking with you—” the woman continued before she was interrupted by her son who attempted to take back the floo.

“MAMA! Please don’t call me Terence! You know I hate when you do that in front of Harry!” Terry whined.

“Oh, hush, boy, I made you, and I can call you whatever I want, Terence!” Terry’s mother said sternly but humor colored her eyes. Lily could tell that Harry has interacted with the woman before and she was so very jealous of the familiarity she had with him. She longed to have that kind of relationship with Harry, and perhaps if she would have tried to have such a thing with the boy earlier, she could have.

 

“I am sorry, Harry dear. Terence must finish packing for our trip—are you still unable to tag along?” By the time his mother finished speaking, Terry had whispered a rushed goodbye and apology to which Harry acknowledged with a nod before he gave his undivided attention to the woman before him.

“I am afraid I cannot, Mrs. Boot. I have prior obligations. I thank you generously for your invitation, however.”

Mrs. Boot squealed, “oh! You are just so sweet! You remind me of my daddy back home. There’s always next time, hon,’” the woman said earnestly with a wink.

“I thank you, goodbye,” and with one final goodbye from Mrs. Boot, Harry ended the floo call and stood. He did not turn toward the door however but he did speak, “what do you need mother?”

Lily gasped audibly, had Harry known she was there the entire time!? She knew that she was caught and revealed herself, she was also learning to not use so many words with the younger boy and decided to get right to the point.

“I have planned a picnic for you, myself and Nathan today. Nathan is already outside in the northern garden waiting for us,” Lily said in a hopeful tone.

Harry sighed, turned and walked out the door and into the corridor.

“I suppose we should not keep Nathaniel waiting, lest he throws a tantrum,” and without even waiting for her, Harry began to walk away, on his way to the garden.

Lily followed hurriedly, and tried to make conversation. She asked what he and Terry spoke about and the boy bluntly informed her that she had listened to a lot of their conversation already. Initially, Lily would have taken this as the boy being rude, or that he was mouthing off. 

However, just then, all he did was merely state a fact as blunt and callous as it was, he had not said anything wrong. Lily was learning that a majority of the time she was over sensitive and reacted to her feelings of being disrespected by someone much younger than her under her care. It was due to those sensitive feelings that her first reaction was to reprimand Harry or complain to James about Harry’s behavior because he obviously had more authority over the boy. Lily has learned that those actions and behaviors had not helped Harry desire a closer relationship with her. It was a testament to Lily’s growth and growing understanding of Harry that she knew that she should take what the boy says for face value. She knew that she needed to stop taking the boy’s blunt and abrasive personality so personally, because Harry treated most people the way he did her. So, when that topic didn’t successfully begin a conversation, she asked if he was worried about his new dueling instructor. She was already caught as Harry has pointed out, there was no point in acting like she hadn’t heard that part of Terry and Harry’s conversation. 

Harry actually looked impressed by her audacity to ask such a thing that she had her from eavesdropping and Lily could not contain her sheepish grin because she felt like she had said the right thing because he actually replied to her question and told her that as long as the teacher was competent he would not complain, it was why he never complained about Rosier despite the man being verbally abusive and overly critical of Harry’s dueling skill. The man was competent, and taught Harry well. Lily did not like his response at all. Had Rosier mistreated Harry in his own home?

She went on to say that if this new instructor acted that way that Harry could come to her and she would make sure that they were not abusive or abrasive as Rosier had apparently been. Harry merely side eyed her with a thoughtful expression and hummed. Harry did not need to say it because Lily already knew what he was thinking, _“you never cared before, why now? I won’t take your word and I will bare my own problems alone as I always have.”_ And that made Lily feel very critical of herself yet again. She also felt ashamed, but her therapist has firmly told her, over and over again that she should not give up just because Harry was not suddenly taken with her or respected the authority that she tried to practice over him. 

An hour later and the picnic was going great in Lily’s opinion. At first Harry seemed wary and awkward and Lily had actually felt the same but Nathan was a good buffer for the two of them. 

Lily learned so much about Harry in the past hour. Rarely did she stay in his space so long without the presence of his father or another adult, and rarely did Harry himself allow himself to be alone with Lily and that was rightfully so. Even James had made more of an effort in the last two years to become a bit closer with Harry in his own strange little way. Lily herself had taken much longer and she felt that this hour alone had tremendously changed she and Harry’s relationship and the way they viewed one another.

Harry wasn’t much of a talker, at least not in the presence of two talkers like Lily and Nathan. Harry did not seem bothered or offended, he merely adapted to the two’s more hyperactive personalities and seemed to be more inclined to just listen.

She also learned that it was her own opinion of Harry that lead her to think that he was merely blunt, abrasive and rude. 

The boy was awfully, awkward and yes--blunt, but he was extremely textbook polite just as he was taught to be by Mr. Perks. Harry literally learned how to behave from a textbook and a man who only saw him as an heir to an Ancient and Most Noble House and not an individual. 

Etiquette wise, Harry was near perfect. He did things such as excuse himself politely. Hell, the boy even interrupted others with extreme curt politeness if he felt that they deserved such a thing. And though he preferred to answer in hums, he answered questions verbally when he felt that they warranted a complete answer. Table manners wise, he ate just as well as any other pureblood adult, even at home. The boy even spoke in an extremely articulate manner that most children his age were still learning to do, but Lily remembered shamefully that a majority of the boy’s tutors harshly reprimanded him for “baby talk.” They would even force him to repeat difficult words until he got them absolutely right. Lily would have never allowed Nathan to be treated that way, she thought shamefully.

Though, Harry’s etiquette left little to be desired, his social prowess was far behind his peers. He was extremely awkward and thought in a strictly logical manner that usually was unappreciated by some, but tolerated by many.

And for a long while, Lily was one of those who was unappreciative because she was unwilling to understand Harry. Now, she could see and understand why Harry had the loyal friends he did have. He made one feel special without even trying by merely allowing them into his life with little things such as the little expressions Harry gives when he listens to one tell a story or the slight hums that escape his throat that show he was engrossed into a story.

Yes, Harry was a very special boy, and Lily is ashamed to have realized it so late.

\------------------------------------------------------

For Harry, it has only been five days since Summer has started. Things have been rather tense. His mother won’t stop pestering him whenever she could and often, Harry caught her looking at him in contemplation and worry. Any time his father looked at him, his lips were thin and his brow furrowed in what Harry assumed to be frustration. He could tell that the man had a lot to say to him, but they were obviously things he could not say in front of his mother—as they often were. Harry decided to use his father’s childishness against him and planned to avoid being alone with him as long as he could.

On the brighter side; Professor Snape had already sent he and his mother a letter that requested Harry’s time and services from July 8th through July 13th—that was a whole week he would get to spend with the professor and it would happen in less than ten days!

Harry knew that two of those days would be spent at Malfoy manor, because they would be administering a “treatment.” Treatments typically lasted hours, days, months and sometimes years even. Thankfully, this treatment should only take a day or two. Apparently, professor Snape and Harry would spend an additional five days together, and Harry did not know what they would be doing those five days but he was rather excited, especially because his mother had already granted him permission to go despite his father’s initial vocal disapproval. 

His mother vaguely knew of Harry’s impromptu apprenticeship with the potion master and she seemed to improve. She convinced his father with the truth; that Harry was lucky to be learning from a potion _master_ like professor Snape. Potioneers were not too hard to come by but potion masters were. There were over fifty potions that only potion masters could legally create and distribute privately. While potioneers had to gain permission to brew certain potions from the ministry’s residential potion master, and even then, how much they could create or distribute was limited and even then, they could only distribute said potions through ministry sellers. Lily argued that Harry would be in capable hands, and his father who did not want to hear anything more of professor Snape--or Sev as his mother called him--relented.

Also, during this time Joseph had written him a short letter that told him the Kama manor’s address in France, but also reminded him to visit the squib orphanage on the isle of Wrye since he had missed the opportunity to do so and work on his project during the semester with Warts. Harry made the mental note to do so and wondered if he should invite Nathan, the other boy often helped with their projects yet, he was not as enthusiastic of their cause. The other boy liked the aspect of helping muggleborns and squibs but he was not too enthusiastic about the club preserving and teaching pureblood culture. Even though that was not the intention. The intention of the club was to preserve old magic, and the better parts of olden tradition. It just so happened that those wishing to preserve such things were purebloods. Hogwarts had a “muggle” course which often talked about muggles, their history and traditions and the only class that matched it in the magical since was professor Binn’s history class. That class in itself is a waste of time as the man rarely leaves the topic of the Goblin wars.

Nathan also only interacted with the students that both he and Harry knew, and the few Gryffindor students who were members. He was much like their father in that regard.

“Harry, you seemed lost in thought. Are you not hungry?” His mother asked, concern evident on her face. 

_’Ah, yes, I am currently at a mandatory dinner with the family,_ Harry reminded himself. He had been rather absorbed in his thoughts and plans for the Summer. “Sorry, I was just thinking about the rest of my plans for the Summer. Have you and father discussed the Diggory’s invitation? I would really like to go.”

His father looked up from his plate with a frown, “I am still concerned that Nathan had not been invited--”

Nathan coughed and sputtered as he interrupted the man before his very angry looking mother could.

“Leave me out of it! You didn’t say anything when Ron invited me over for the Summer and not Harry,” Nathan demanded angrily.

His father raised his eyebrows so high in surprise that they retreated into his hairline. He could not understand why Nathan would respond so aggressively, “yes, but you know that your brother and Ron don’t get along… It’s different.”

“No, it isn’t!” Brazenly, Nathan raised his voice as he spoke, _”I_ barely with Ron. In fact, if he hadn’t invited Dean as well, I wouldn’t even go. Not only that but I don’t really know Cedric that well, honestly. I really only interact with the other houses if they’re close to Harry or apart of Warts, which I am apart of--through Harry--mind you! Harry and Warts is the only connection I have with Cedric and I only see him once a week. BECAUSE of Warts,” Nathan emphasized, “—it’d be weird for him to invite me to his birthday party that’s meant for his closest friends!” Nathan said in a rush, he glared at their father along with their mother, and it was almost comical how much the two looked alike just then.

“Well, Neville is a good friend of your right? He’s going and I thought that you would—“

“Neville is a good friend of Harry’s too! Good friends don’t need to do everything with one another, they can have other friends too!” Nathan was so angry that he did not even realize that he was being a hypocrite. He had only recently begun “sharing” Harry and often reminded everyone around that it was _him_ who was Harry’s closest friend.

“He’s going,” their mother said suddenly but firmly.

Their father looked at her in surprise and seemed ready to dispute her exclamation but their mother slowly placed her fork down, wiped her mouth and spoke so angrily that Nathan flinched.

“He. Is. Going.” She turned to Harry and when she spoke next, her voice was much softer but still just as firm, “you’re going, it sounds like a wonderful time. I myself have always wanted to go to Spisneyland when I was young.”

Harry nodded, but did not speak, his eyes darted from her to their father, the man did not look happy and he had his “lord Potter” face on.

“Lily, you do not understand, Harry and I will speak tonight. He has prior obligations anyway, he understands.”

No, Harry did not understand and his face must have said as much, or perhaps the brim of his eyes were red and they displayed his surprise and displeasure. They stung and he felt rather choked up.

“Boys. To your room,” their mother demanded, her eyes never left their father.

Immediately, Nathan clumsily grabbed his cane, stood and limped over to Harry’s side and lead them out of the dining room.

Their father’s eyes never left their mother’s own and he curtly demanded that Harry meet him in his study in an hour before Harry and Nathan exited completely.

In Nathan’s room, Nathan paced aggressively, each step produced a harsh thump from his cane.

“I cannot believe him! What the-the-the hell!”

Harry who was sat on the floor with his back against Nathan’s bed, merely hummed quietly before he told Nathan that using such language was barbaric but said nothing more.

“Does this not bother you!?” Nathan asked him through gritted teeth. He limped over to Harry and knelt at his side and glared at him.

“It does. However, I am used to this behavior from father,” Harry stated.

Nathan gaped, he was now on his hands and knees and his face was only a foot away from Harry’s own, “Harrison! Dad has always been strict with you, but he never outright denied any fun we wanted to have!”

Harry stared at his brother contemplatively, and he saw the earnestness in his eyes, “Nathaniel. It was any fun _you_ wanted to have and not only that; it has only been recently that I have begun to request things like this at all. Father has always been this way, but things are changing with myself and that is the problem.”

“What are you trying to say, Harrison!? That dad would have no problem with this if I wanted to go?” Nathan asked incredulously.

“That is exactly what I am saying Nathaniel. Father revealed as much himself when he voiced his displeasure that you had not being involved at all.”

None of this was said accusingly. It was merely factual, and Nathan himself knew it. Slowly, Nathan sat beside Harry and mirrored his seating position. For a long while, Nathan did not speak and neither did Harry.

It felt like twenty minutes had passed before Nathan spoke next, “when we first went to Diagon Alley, dad had said that you told him that you didn’t want to go, but when I asked you, you said that you _couldn’t_ go because you had etiquette lessons with Perks. And I begged and begged you to change your mind and I even demanded dad to reschedule the lesson. You agreed with ease and dad reluctantly agreed as well,” Nathan paused and when Harry looked over, his brother stared at him with furrowed brows. “Did dad even give you an option to go?”

“He did not.”

Nathan nodded, “we’ve always had different dueling instructors, well, I’ve always had dad and you’ve always had Rosier because dad said you preferred him. Is that true? Did he even offer to instruct you?”

“If he did, I would not have accepted his instruction. You know how he behaved toward me last year,” Harry reminded him bluntly.

Nathan cringed because he did know, and he did notice how Harry had avoided their father like the plague that school year, but Nathan’s twelve-year-old mind couldn’t make sense of Harry’s relationship—or lack of—with their father. To Nathan, their dad was a hero! The epitome of good, and he was always so kind, fun and funny toward Nathan. Understandably so, Nathan could not and did not want to make sense of how his father could treat Harry so harshly and Nathan so well. However, for the sake of his brother and due to his maturing mind, Nathan knew that he would have to acknowledge the differences in he and Harry’s treatment. But it was so very hard! 

“But Rosier was not any better, I think he was even more strict and mean than father would have been!” Nathan said desperately.

Harry hummed, and looked away from Nathan and toward the ceiling. The ceiling suited the other boy immensely. It was a mural of the original Chudley Cannons Quidditch team win in 1892.

“I suppose so, but Rosier is not my father. I have no familial connection with the man and it was his job to instruct me and nothing more. A majority of his criticism was welcomed because I wished to improve. However, with father, no matter what I did, I would not have been good enough because he would not look at me as a student but as his son who can never meet his standard. So, actually Rosier was better because he treated me as he should have; a student and nothing more.”

“Gods, look at you. You really mean it. You really feel that Rosier treated you better than father would have.”

“Do not misconstrue my words, Nathaniel. I said that Rosier taught me as he should have. No favoritism, no unjust expectations.”

“Oh.” Nathan croaked as he sat on his knees that were folded under his behind.

Nathan must have felt rather overwhelmed because he began to play with his bottom lip. Harry hated when he did that, it was unsanitary but he supposed it was better than Nathan sucking his thumb as he used to when they were toddlers.

A pop startled the two out of their thoughts, “Your father be wanting you, master Harry, he’s being in his study,” Mousy said and just as soon as she popped in, she popped out without waiting for Harry to follow.

“I’ll go with you!” Nathan said hurriedly. He attempted to stand but moved much too quickly, and fell back to his knees. He released a harsh hiss as pain quickly spread through his lower back.

Harry forced his brother to lay down. He then grabbed two pillows from Nathan’s bed and placed one under his head and the other under his lower back, “do your stretch exercises and do not get up until the pain subsides,” Harry demanded sternly and walked to the door.

“Don’t boss me around like this, Harrison! I am fully capable of--” Nathan called out, but stopped mid-sentence when he attempted to sit up but was stopped by the pain in his back as it worsened significantly. Through gritted teeth, Nathan growled in frustration but openly relented and relaxed onto the pillows, “just-just tell me how it goes, alright?”

Harry nodded, “I always do, Nathaniel, do your exercises,” and with those parting words. Harry left and begrudgingly made his way to his father’s study.

Upon reaching the man’s study, Harry knocked softly and cracked open the door, “you called for me?” Harry inquired.

From his seat behind his desk, his father grumbled and gestured for Harry to enter and take his usual seat in front of the opposing furniture. Harry entered and was surprised to see a man sitting on a conjured chair that was next to the chair Harry often sat in when he was in his father’s study. 

Slowly, Harry made his way to his seat and subtly took in the man’s features. The man was handsome, despite the fact that he looked to be at least fifteen years older than his father, but Harry felt that the man’s well-groomed beard and mustache made him looked older than he actually was. The man’s hair was short, slicked back, slightly shaved at the sides and speckled with the occasional grey strand of hair which was an indicator of his age. He also had deep crows’ feet at the ends of his eyes, and with the gentle smile he currently gave Harry; Harry could tell that he smiled a lot. 

“Your mother and I have come to an… agreement of sorts,” his father began warily. Harry, slightly startled and blushed for having stared at the man so intently. He turned and faced his father and did not move an inch as he waited and listened while the man spoke.

“I only wanted Nathan to go with you because neither of you have had such trips before. I also thought Nathan was being purposefully excluded because Neville had been invited. However, I learned from your mother that Cedric and Neville are actually close in their own right. You will of course go to Spisneyland. I expect reports of your time with Snape and nothing but good words from your other tutors for such generosity.”

Harry gaped at the man before him, he acknowledged that he was wrong? What was happening here!?

His father looked embarrassed, he cleared his throat and looked away from him and to the man beside Harry, “beside you is Matthias Mopsus. He will be your dueling instructor starting July 19th, when you return from your apprenticeship with… professor Snape.”

Now, Harry felt that he could fully face the man without angering his father for disrespect and so he did so, he was once again met with the slight gentle smile from the man. Briefly, he wondered if this was the same man who applied for the divination position that professor Snape had told him about even though the names were slightly different. Harry had even attempted to owl the man, but each time Hedwig returned with the letter still attached to her claws. Initially, Harry thought that perhaps Mophsus was too far, however, now he considered that perhaps he had told her the wrong now.

The slight name differences could be blamed on professor Dumbledore merely reading and saying the name wrong. Harry longed to ask but refused to do so in the presence of his father.

With a slight bow of his head, Harry introduced himself, “it is a pleasure, I am Harrison Charles Potter, heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I look forward to your tutelage, sir.”

The man stuck out his hand and when he spoke, Harry was taken aback by how deep and relaxing the man’s tone of voice was despite the heavy pitched accent he spoke with. Harry had never heard anything like it. The man was extremely intriguing and Harry longed to know where his father found him.

“Where I’m from, we only bow to those we are about to duel.” 

Despite the man’s friendly tone, Harry knew a slight admonishment when he heard one and without hesitation, Harry shook the man’s hand and upon contact he saw a vision of the man before him in the headmaster’s office, politely being declined the divination teaching position by headmaster Dumbledore. This man was the man that he initially knew as Mattius Mophus. Oh, he owed Hedwig a thousand mice.

Harry’s hand was released and Harry took deep calming breaths to steady himself and ground him to his current reality.

“I have received this position from your father due to responding to an ad he had placed in the paper. To repeat him; my name is Matthias Mopsus. I hale from Hakale, a deme of Attica. It is near Marathon if that means anything to you.”

“It does,” Harry said with slight excitement pitching his tone. He felt that he was perhaps a bit too over excited as the man laughed briefly when his voice cracked when he spoke. Harry cleared his throat and continued, “however, the books I have read indicate that the magical city of Hakale disappeared,” Harry sat on the edge of his seat out of instinct. The man before him, exuded authority and intelligence which demanded respect from someone as young and inexperienced as Harry.

The man’s eyes crinkled, “my, we magical Greeks surely are talented if even you magicals here in Britain think us non-existent. Magicals in Greece are extremely far removed from non-magical society, and each of our magical cities are under wards that work as types of…” Mopsus paused. Harry noted that the man’s voice--while accented--was very smooth and deep. He spoke slowly and with care and Harry saw his father squirm slightly from impatience, but Harry himself waited patiently.

Unbeknownst to both Potters, Mopsus watched their reactions to his prolonged silence subtly. Purposefully, he paused much longer than he needed to before he continued to speak, “...Fidelius charms. Not only that but each citizen within said cities must swear under a magical oath--or life oath of they are born from a magical family but lack magic themselves--that they will not reveal the locations of the cities that they reside in to those who have been born outside of magical society.”

“Absolutely phenomenal,” Harry breathed. He looked away in deep thought and did not see his father prepare to reprimand him for his inattentiveness, nor did he see the man raise his hand in a silencing manner effectively stopping James from speaking who looked at him in disbelief.

Harry returned his attention to the man just as he lowered his hand, “what of the non-magicals born outside of these cities and their families? They are called muggleborns here.”

The man rubbed his beard thoughtfully, “very good question,” he praised Harry with a pleased smile.

This made Harry feel rather good and confident, and the warmth in his neck embarrassingly stated how pleased he was with the man’s response.

“First, you must understand that there are not many of these so called, ‘muggleborns’ throughout the non-magical cities of Greek,” muggleborns was said with the slightest bit of distaste which could be mistaken for prejudice, but Harry felt that the man just thought the word ‘muggleborn’ was distasteful itself, since the man himself used the word, ‘non-magical’ to describe those without magic. 

Harry had the intrusive thought to gather paper and a pen, but he did not wish to interrupt the man’s train of thought, so he decided to rely on his typically reliable memory while he hung on to the man’s every word as he spoke.

“Our magical cities are ancient. Even older than magical Britain, we thought the most powerful magicals as super humans, or Gods if you must, and our ancestors worshiped them, nearly similar to how you all view people such as Merlin, but more spiritually in a sense.

Our magical and non-magical ancestors aligned ourselves as servants of these so-called Gods, and those gifted as magicals were considered ‘blessed’ said Gods at the time. It is only through modernization that we call ourselves magicals. Either way, these cities and societies still exist to this day, and generations of families have been raised within them and today those families who remained in Greece still say, even if they have left and traveled to other magical societies. In the past, humans that lacked magic would still be considered apart of magical society due to their knowledge of magic or if they were born into a magical family in the cities or had migrated on their own to the magical cities as serfs under a lord who received their title under a basileus. This is how non-magicals intermingled with magical society.

In these times, the migration of non-magicals have since been banned in a majority of magical cities and though it is rare, magicals or those born into magical families but lack magic has been known to leave the cities and live amongst non-magical society, they have done so for centuries.

Few started small families, which sometimes passed on magic to those after them and it is due to that--though as rare as it may be--that some born outside of our magical cities live among the non-magicals. There have been four thousand documented cases of these ‘muggleborns’ as you call them in the region of Attica alone in the last five centuries. However, each case that had traceable family had proven them to be related--no matter how distant--to a magical family or non-magicals families of magical Greece. Naturally it is assumed that even those with undocumented family had similar circumstances. Moving on, when they are discovered, they and their closest immediate family are offered to move to a nearby magical city in one of the small homes owned by the basileus or lord of the area. If they accept, they take the same oath as any other resident of the city, if they refuse they must still go under oath to not reveal any details of magic to the non-magical members of society or non-immediate family.”

Harry sat silent in complete awe as he took in the man’s words. The Greeks were completely removed from muggle society? Harry wanted to make sure, “sir, here in magical Britain, our ministers interact with the muggle minister--muggle means non-magical--of Britain, we go as far as to inform them of magic in order to help one another. Do the Greeks do something similar?”

Mr. Mopsus smiled indulgently, “no. There is no need to. However, many lords of magical Greece may work as congress members on behalf of the high ranking basileus they serve. This type of work is typically to monitor the non-magicals closer and ensure that our societies stay separate. Similar to your aurors, we have forces to wipe memories if we suspect that non-magicals are close to discovering magic or our magical societies.”

“Do you not want peace with non-magicals?” His father asked incredulously from his desk.

“Our ‘peace,’” Mr. Mopsus smile was cruel, “with the non-magicals is not decimating them for living, Mr. Potter. Unlike you all, we have learned from our ‘witch’ trials.”

His father blanched, and looked ready to argue but was effectively cut off as Mr. Mopsus returned his attention to Harry and spoke in kind authority.

“I am sure you will have more questions, and I will indulge you more so when we are not training,” he paused and made sure Harry was listening.

“I look forward to it, you explain large difficult pieces of information amazingly well,” Harry said earnestly, he was still working on comprehending what he had heard. The Greeks have discovered that a majority of their “muggleborns” were actually related to magical families, even if that relation was distant? Could this not be assumed of muggleborns in magical Britain? Penny and Perry would have a field day with such information and Harry could not wait to tell them. Harry also wondered if purebloods were an important part of magical Greek culture. He would have to ask Mr. Mopsus such a thing in the near future. It was also so very fascinating that magical Greeks still had things such as Basileus, but they weren’t exactly kings as Harry had thought, they sounded like slightly more powerful lords, this was another thing that fascinated Harry greatly.

“I have mentored others for many decades, Mr. Potter,” the man said in a stern voice, though amusement lined his eyes.

“As I said; I am here because your father put out an ad for a dueling instructor, and as I am an expert dueler, I have been hired for the job. You wield a sword, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered in surprise as he peaked a glance toward his father who stared at Mr. Mopsus in confused suspicion. 

“How do you know of the sword…?” His father questioned quietly as he stared at the man in near horror, skin pale.

“There are many things that I know,” Mr. Mopsus said as he tapped his temple which drew attention to his slightly pale green eyes. When he saw Harry looking into them, he winked which caused Harry to look away quickly.

“Anyway, in my youth I had been a knight amongst other things for the second born despot of one of the Basileus of Hakale for fifteen years. I am acknowledged as an expert swordsman and I had been in duty for thirty years before retiring only five years ago. If you have not put two and two together, allow me to do so for you; I will also be educating you in the ways of the sword.”

At this, his father jumped slightly in surprise, it appeared that his did not know that the man would be training him in the way of the sword as well. 

His father had bought another vault at Gringotts on Harry’s behalf and forced him to place Ravenclaw’s sword inside and Harry had assumed that he would not be allowed to use it until he was of age. He was hopeful over the prospect of being allowed to use a sword once more but was sure to not show his enthusiasm and upset his father.

A cough interrupted his thoughts and he instinctively turned his reluctant attention to his father, “Harry, this was merely an introductory meeting,” his father said as he eyed Mr. Mopsus pointedly. Mr. Mopsus stared at his father with a blank expression and his expression did not change even when his father shied away.

“Anyway, the two of you will have more time to speak after July 19th.”

Mr. Mopsus nodded and stood, “do not be so passive aggressive, boy. I know a dismissal when I hear one.”

His father visibly gulped but did not apologize. He called out to the house-elf called Burgundy to show the man out. Harry also walked with the man to the door and once again thanked him or his time.

With the demand that Harry engage in physical exercise--preferably running--Mopsus left, leaving Harry and his father alone.

“Sit down,” his father demanded, his voice was not cruel, but his shoulders were tense. 

Harry sat and he heard his father mumble, “if the arse wasn’t a renowned dueler, I swear…”

His father spoke louder, “how do you feel about him.”

Knowing that his father preferred to be answered quickly, Harry said the second thing that came to his mind, “he is intriguing and explains things well. The fact that he is willing to explain things so thoroughly is something I am immensely pleased with as Rosier became irritated with a majority of my questions. Thank you for finding him.”

With slightly red cheeks his father said, “think nothing of it, now onto more pressing matters,” quickly he placed several documents on the desk.

He refused to meet Harry’s eyes, even as he gestured for Harry to take one. Harry did so apprehensively. He could only handle two at a time and when he read the first, he blanched;

_”Dear Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,_

_In good will, and good faith, I suggest that we meet for lunch in the near future and discuss the possibility of marriage between your heir, Harrison Charles Potter, and my youngest, Lavender Brown who will be starting Hogwarts this coming semester. I have attached a picture of Lavender, and I do so to show that she is a beautiful young lady, fore she has thankfully received a majority of her mother’s genes. Though she is young, she has shown a prowess for transfiguration and is remarkable in ballet._

_While the brown family are not most ancient, we are of pureblood, and own a manor here in Britain that could nearly rival the Malfoy’s own. We also own small cottages and villas that members under our family name live under. It is also worth to note that we are not at all related to you, the Potters as it was only a mere three centuries ago that our family migrated from America to great Britain. I remember our discussion at the Wizengamot respectively and I was pleased to learn that you are also against inbreeding and understand that it may cause defects to the children born of ill bred inbred witches and wizards. With the talent your son has shown, they would sire remarkable children and make both of our family names even greater than they already are._

_I do so hope that this letter reaches you well, and that I receive an answer as quickly as possible._

_With sincerity and good intentions,_

_Carlius Brown_

Harry’s eye twitched. _’ill bred, sire!? Were they breeding dogs for their parents!?’_ Briefly, Harry reviewed the picture attached and noted that the girl was rather pretty, but it made him ill that she was only eleven. Hell, Harry was barely thirteen!

Without looking toward his father, Harry briefly reviewed the rest of the documents, there were eight in total. All with the same primacy. Harry’s eye would twitch involuntarily as he read name after name.

Harry tensed as he recognized the names Sue Li, Hestia Carrow, Ismelda Murk and Corey Oda, they were all current students at Hogwarts. He continued to read and read, Lila Bletchley--she was actually older than Harry by two years--she is a current student at Beauxbatons and an apparent cousin of current Slytherin students; Kevin and Miles Bletchley. When Harry read through the letter for Tharece Higgs, his eyebrows rose through his hair line when he read that she was nineteen and the elder sister of Terence Higgs, an eighth year prefect of Slytherin. Harry vaguely recognized the last name of Sheray Cole. If he thought hard enough, he could remember that she was rumored to have dated a boy by the name of Jacob Max who was rumored to have left Hogwarts in his fifth year just to serve Voldemort. Sheray Cole earned her spot as the youngest of the girls, she was only five years old. Surprisingly, Sally Anne-Perks was also listed.

“You will politely decline all of them, I assume,” Harry said tersely, his mouth was in a firm line and he had the last file of Sally Anne-Perks gripped harshly in his palms.

“Do none of them interest you?” His father said with a frown, “ah, are you into other boys then?” There was no disapprovement in his tone, he just sounded thoughtful.

“I am interested in no one. I am twelve.” 

His father stood, and walked over to the fire place, “you’ll be thirteen soon, and you’re just a late bloomer like Remus was. Perhaps, you will be interested in one of these girls in a few years?” It was said questioningly, and Harry was grateful that his father’s back was to him as the man lit the fire. Harry was livid, and while it would not show in his expression, he could feel that by the heat of his neck and ears that they were red.

“I will not. Nathaniel and I have decided long ago that his first born, no matter boy or girl, will be the Potter heir or heiress. You do not have to worry, the line will continue,” maybe Harry was speaking a bit too soon because he and Nathan had had that conversation when they were very young after Rosier drilled it into Harry’s head that he would have an arranged marriage so that he could sire a desirable heir or heiress to the Potter line.

The fire roared and when the man faced Harry he could see the slight surprise in his father’s features. For a long while the man was silent, and even as he walked back to his seat he did not speak for a long while. When he did speak it was in a tone of disappointment and petulance, “this isn’t just about continuing the line, Harry. A majority of your classmates from affluent families have been offered marriage contracts by this point in their lives. Even Neville Longbottom has, and the real issue here is that I cannot trust you to find someone on your own. Honestly, without a contract you may never find someone willing to marry you. Your mother worries for you, and so do I. You are a… different kind of boy.”

Harry sneered, and in that moment his father was caught off guard by how similar the sneer was to a notoriously grumpy, and irritable potions master. Even as Harry spoke, he spoke with politely veiled rage that clearly mimicked the manners of the well trained potions master, “that is just fine. Perhaps, I am incapable of finding someone to deal with my strangeness. I do not need a romantic companion, do not… _worry_ father.”

In his irritation, his father slammed his hand on the desk, “do not misconstrue my words, Harry!”

Harry stood, his fists were clenched at his sides. How dare this man insult him and then act as if Harry misunderstood his words, “I am not misconstruing anything. You have just told me that I would not be able to find a willing marriage partner on my own and I earnestly informed you that that was just fine. Nathaniel is the-boy-who-lived and I know for a fact that he has received more marriage contracts than myself if we are receiving them at all. Have you demanded that he consider marriage to any of his potential suitors?” Harry did not yell, he was never one to yell in his anger, and during he and his father’s talks, he never felt that he could. Though, Nathan often did when they were younger. Harry had always been intimidated by his father and his father knew that and that was how he controlled Harry, but what would happen when Harry had enough and was no longer intimidated? It appeared that they both were about to find out because the contracts seemed to be a breaking point for Harry.

“That is not the point--”

“The point is, _father--”_ Harry hissed the title, “--is that you would _never_ force Nathaniel into a marriage contract, even if he was the Potter heir. You yourself married for love, I know that for a fact because even grandfather’s marriage was arranged and you’ve _gloated_ over the fact that his death allowed you to marry mother.”

Harry walked away, prepared to exit, “so, no, I will not consider any of the contracts and you will just have to accept tha--” Harry’s hand was on the doorknob when he was harshly snatched back by his arm. When he was forced to turn, he had been prepared to tell his father off further, however, the man slapped him _hard_ before Harry could even speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the last chapter actually had my eyes quite watery. Not merely because you all expressed your thoughts in regards to that particular chapter but because many of you had wished me well for my exams as well. I appreciated that so very much and I did okay. The first thing I did upon completing was correct this chapter and finish it up as much as I could so that I can move forward with the story.
> 
> I thank you all and I promise I will have an update very soon, now that school is ending. I have the next chapter written out, it's mainly (if not all of it) will be Harry and Snape, but the sequences don't make too much sense and there are so many grammar and spelling errors, even more so than usual! I should have that out by Wednesday, if not Thursday or sooner. <3
> 
> I am curious do you all still hate Lily? Am I doing an OK job at garnering a little sympathy for her, ha ha. Just think, in only a few more chapters we will really understand her feelings, this is only a glimpse and honestly, I do not think Harry will be able to take it.
> 
> Also, are there things you guys would like to see? Sometimes I include them no matter how small. Ie; a really cool and awesome person briefly mentioned having Terry talk a bit with Harry about what he did for Dobby and I included it to the best of my ability so that it would fit with the flow of the story. Do not be afraid to mention what you may like to see in the comments, you never know what could happen!<3

**Author's Note:**

> [SUBJECT TO CHANGE]
> 
> This is VERY VERY AU as you can tell. There will be OCS, characters may be vastly different (have different pasts, etc) than they are in the original books by JKR.
> 
> Voldemort/Harry will not consensual nor will it become so. (This is just in regards to being in love, their will be much interaction between them at some point)
> 
> Tom/Voldemort are/will be one (for the most part,) as in they will not be separate from the other. (This story will not include graphic rape, nor will it include any graphic sexual situations between Harry and Tom. Their relationship is nonconsensual because Harry does not want and never will want it and Tom is a sociopath who considers his own "emotions" more important than anyone or anything else, especially someone he considers his possession, he is not randomly or appropriately loving. 
> 
> Harry is dark, but not in correlation to Voldemort or his death eaters, just his magic. He is also EXTREMELY smart, but not immediately so, and it will progress in the story. He will be very powerful because this is a fanfic and au.
> 
> This isn't a bashing fic, this is just a different take on WBWL fics. Where his brother is not mean or too snobbish and James, Albus and Lily aren't suddenly evil and Severus is not suddenly supportive.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my de-stressing coping fic, ha ha.


End file.
